Mi Versión de Kane II
by damablanca99
Summary: Los primos del momento emprenden una carrera contra reloj para: salvar el mundo, encontrar al perdido primer rey de los dioses y vencer a Apofis. Suena fácil, ¿no? Pues no te creas. Entra y continua leyendo las aventuras esta peculiar pareja. Fem Carter. Male Sadie. REVISADO.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí Howard.

No hay tiempo para introducciones largas o cosas por el estilo. O contamos esta historia deprisa o morimos todos.

Si habéis oído la primera grabación esto no es nuevo para vosotros: dioses sueltos por el mundo, un puñado de magos que se hace llamar la Casa de la Vida, una serpiente que quiere destruir el mundo.

 **(¡No me tires cosas, Ameli!).**

Ah, sí, y la psicopata en potencia de mi prima. Siempre se me olvida nombrar a la psicópata de mi prima.

 **(¡Que no me tires cosas, digo!).**

Ameli me dice que os voy a asustar. Debería pararme, tranquilizarme y empezar de nuevo. Pero, en realidad, sí deberíais asustaros.

Os voy a contar lo que pasó de verdad. Oiréis a muchos ponernos a caldo, pero...aquellas muertes no las provocamos nosotros, de verdad. Y la serpiente...tampoco fue culpa nuestra. No del todo, al menos.

Es necesario que los magos se unan. No tendremos otra oportunidad para lograrlo.

Bueno, podríamos decir que todo comenzó cuando incendiamos Brooklyng.

&%&

Se suponía que iba a ser un trabajo sencillo: colarnos en el Museo Brooklyng, coger "prestada" la estatua y marcharnos sin que nos pillaran.

Supongo que teníamos pinta extraña: cuatro adolescentes y un babuino vestido de ninjas. Sí, pero bueno, últimamente todo en mi vida era extraño.

Lo primero que hicimos fue mandar a Jaz y Walt, nuestros aprendices, a que abrieran una entrada al museo mientras nosotros inspeccionábamos la cúpula de cristal en la que habíamos pensado para poder salir.

Nuestra estrategia no tenía muy buena pinta.

En teoría el museo debía de estar cerrado, puesto que ya eran las diez de la noche, pero abajo se veía cientos de personas vestidas elegantemente que charlaban y bailaban.

Yo estaba helándome con esta maldita ropa de lino, que estaba diseñada para la magia, pero a mi prima no parecía afectarle en nada el viento frío.

Me puse a abrir las cerraduras de la cúpula mientras escuchaba unas canciones de mi mp3. Ameli se metía conmigo por llevarlo a las misiones, pero por mí estaba bien. Así no tenía que escucharla cuando se ponía a explicar cualquier chorrada.

 **(Gracias a los dioses que no está aquí ahora).**

-Me dijiste que el museo estaría vacío- protesté mientras reventaba otra cerradura. Quedaban dos.

-Se suponía que debía estar vacío- concretó ella-. En la página web decía que cerraba a las siete. ¿Cómo iba a saber que habría una boda?

¿Boda? Miré hacia abajo y vi que Ameli tenía razón. Algunas mujeres iban conjuntadas como si fueran damas de honor, en una mesa había una tarta enorme y destacaba una pareja con la mujer vestida de blanco.

Keops dió un golpecito al cristal. Incluso vestido de negro y en la oscuridad, destacaban su pelaje dorado y su trasero multicolor.

-¡Ajk!- gruñó.

Eso en babuino podía significar cualquier cosa, pero aunque yo no entendía nada, Ameli se había vuelto experta en el idioma.

-Tienes razón- concedió-. Será difícil colarnos en la fiesta.

-Oye- dije-, si no vamos a poder salir de aquí, ¿para qué lo abro?- continúe mientras terminaba de romper la última cerradura.

-La estatua es inmensa. No cabe por las ventanas. Además están las trampas.

-¿Volvemos a casa y lo intentamos mañana?- intenté.

Me fulminó con esos ojos verdes y negó con la cabeza.

-Mañana quitan la exposición y la mandan de gira.

-Si nos hubieran avisado con más tiempo...

Ella bufó y se arregló un mechón rebelde.

-Y que lo digas. Esos dos idiotas siempre lo dicen todo en el último momento.

Los graciosos de Isis y Horus, después de pedirles ayuda desde hacía semanas, por fin se habían dignado a hacerlo, hablándonos en sueños: _Ah, por cierto ese artefacto que buscabais, sí, ese que puede salvar el mundo, ¿recuerdas? Pues lleva treinta años en el Museo de Brooklyng, pero mañana se lo llevan a Europa. Tenéis cinco días para averiguar cómo se usa antes de que el mundo se acabe. ¡Buena suerte!_

Digamos que los dioses no tenían muy buen sentido del tiempo mortal. Yo lo sabía porque había compartido el espacio de mi cabeza con Isis durante un tiempo. Y se me habían quedado algunas de sus costumbres. Por ejemplo, mi prima ahora tenía el impulso de cazar pequeños roedores o desafiar a la gente a un combate a muerte.

-Ciñámonos al plan- dijo Ameli-. Ya encontraremos la manera de distraer a los de la boda.

Torcí el gesto.

-¿Distraer?

Ella bufó.

-Deja de preocuparte. A no ser que tengas una de tus ideas, esto saldrá genial.

La miré mal, pero no me hizo caso.

Lo normal sería que la magia facilitase las cosas pero no, todo lo contrario. Siempre acababa enrollándolo todo. Como los conjuros de protección que tenía el museo. No sabíamos quién los había puesto, pero tampoco era tan raro. Muchos magos podían tener razones para proteger los tesoros de museos mediante hechizos o trampas mágicas.

Lo hubiera hecho quien lo hubiera hecho, las puertas y ventanas tenían unas maldiciones bastante feas. No podíamos ni hacer portales para entrar ni hacer que nuestros shabtis nos lo trajeran.

La única salida sin trampas era la cúpula. Por lo visto, nadie había pensado que algún ladrón pudiese tomar prestado un objeto y sacarlo levitando por allí.

-¿Entonces seguimos adelante y ya improvisaremos?- pregunté.

-Más nos vale. Es nuestra única opción.

Adoro cuando mi prima se ponía en plan positivo.

-Estupendo- me levanté-. Keops, quédate vigilando. Abre la cúpula cuando nos veas llegar, ¿vale?

-¡Ajk!- afirmó el babuino.

Se me erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Tenía la corazonada de que esto no iba a salir muy bien.

-Vamos- me dijo Ameli-, vamos a ver cómo lo llevan Jaz y Walt.

Nos dejamos caer al saliente del segundo piso, que albergaba la colección egipcia.

Jaz y Walt lo habían hecho todo ya. Los cuatro Hijos de Horus estaban en las esquinas de la ventana, y jeroglíficos pintados en el cristal inutilizaban tanto las maldiciones como la alarma del museo.

Cuando aterrizamos, dio la sensación de que tenían una conversación seria. Jaz tenía cogidas las manos de Walt. Yo me sorprendí, pero Ameli se puso tensa como un arco de repente, con una cara de mala uva.

 **(Sí, sí se notó tanto).**

¿Que a ella qué le importaba que estuvieran cogidos de la mano? Después de que dejásemos en amuleto en la taquilla, ellos fueron los primeros que vinieron. Llevaban con nosotros siete semanas, mucho más que el resto, así que los conocíamos bastante bien.

Antes, Jaz era una animadora en Nashville. Su nombre era abreviatura de Jasmine. Nota: nunca la llames así si no quieres que te convierta en arbusto. Era bonita, en plan animadora rubia, pero no podía caerte mal porque siempre estaba ayudando a los demás. Además, tenía talento para la magia curativa, lo que nos venía a las mil maravillas. El noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces algo nos salía mal y terminábamos con necesidad de atención médica.

Estaba diciendo: "lo resolveremos" a Walt cuando llegamos.

Walt puso cara de vergüenza.

Era un chico...bueno, a ver cómo lo describo.

 **(No, Ameli, no pienso decir que está buenísimo. Espera que te toque hablar a ti y podrás decir todo lo que tú verde mente quiera).**

Tenía dieciséis años, como yo. Era más alto que Ameli, lo que era poco común, espalda ancha y tan musculoso como un jugador de rugby sin que llegara a ser excesivo. Su piel era un poco más oscura que la de Ameli, pero no mucho, y llevaba el pelo negro rizado siempre desordenado. Walt había sido en primero en venir, y desde Seattle, nada menos.

Aún recordaba cuando había llegado, había ido yo a buscarlo, y cuando habíamos llegado a la mansión, Ameli y Keops estaban saltando en el sofá con Bast intentando calmarlos. En momentos como ese, me alegraba de no saber árabe, porque tenía pinta de no estar diciendo nada bonito.

-¡Ameli!- ya nos veía perdiendo nuestro primer aprendiz.

-¡¿Qué?!

Me encogí en mi sitio al recibir ese grito y esa mirada. Walt tenía la boca abierta de par en par y la miraba fijamente, incapaz de apartar su mirada de ella. Sí, supongo que no se ve todos los días a un chica tan furiosa. Aunque quizás era por ese pantalón tan corto que llevaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirí.

-¿Que qué pasa? ¡Han soltado a Hosni Mubarak! ¡Le han quitado todos los cargos menos el de blanqueo de capitales! ¡Y todos los que ha matado habrán sido sacrificios en vano!

Estaba cabreada de verdad.

-Ameli...- Bast intentaba calmarla, pero al final sonó logró que fuera al gimnasio a masacrar unos shabtis.

-Bueno- dije a Walt con una sonrisilla, intentando distraerle después de esa vista-. Bienvenido.

Sí, vaya comienzo. Mi prima era mucho.

Bueno, Walt era un creador de amuletos nato. Llevaba una buena cantidad de cadenas doradas al cuello, de las que colgaba amuletos mágicos que él mismo había creado.

El caso es que Ameli se puso celosa porque le gustaba Walt, a pesar de que ya babeaba por otro chico(dios más bien).

 **(¡Eh, que eso duele! ¡Vale, vale! ¡Tu no babeas, tu no babeas!).**

Cuando llegamos, Walt soltó a toda prisa las manos de Jaz y dio un paso atrás. Los ojos de Ameli pasaron de uno a otro, escrutándolos.

Walt carraspeó, y si no fuera por el moreno y la oscuridad, diría que estaba sonrojado.

-La ventana ya está.

-Genial- Ameli dijo en ese tono de líder que ponía cuando las cosas iban chingas y a miró a Jaz-. Vamos. Que empiece la fiesta.

La ventana se abrió sin incidentes. No hubo explosiones mágicas ni sonó la alarma. Suspiré de alivio y nos metimos en el ala egipcia del museo, confiando en que aquello nos saliera bien.

&%&

Las exhibiciones egipcias siempre me traen mil recuerdos. No se si es por el pajarraco que habitó mi mente en Navidades, a todas las que había asistido con mi abuelo o que ahora sabía lo que era.

Me estremecí cuando pasamos ante una estatua de Horus. Todo esto me traía demasiados recuerdos, sobretodo los mil retratos que había de Osiris. Era raro pasar delante de uno de ellos y pensar: "Aja, este es mi abuelito".

Howard puso cara de cordero degollado al pasar delante de un shabti. Últimamente eso le pasaba mucho, y era bastante perturbador. Enamorarse por primera vez ya era difícil, pero que la chica resultase ser una estatua de cerámica no lo mejoraba.

Intenté no pensar en enamoramientos para no tener que coger a Jaz y Walt por los pelos y obligarles a decirme de qué hablaban antes.

Recorrimos la primera sala. Por el pasillo que teníamos a la derecha, nos llegaban las risas y la música provenientes de la fiesta.

Al llegar a la segunda sala egipcia, nos detuvimos delante de un enorme e imponente friso que representaba a una bestia que aplastaba a unos humanos con una pata.

-¿Eso es un grifo?- preguntó Jaz.

-La versión egipcia- asentí.

Era como todos: cuerpo de león y cabeza de águila. Lo único diferente eran las alas: alargadas, horizontales y erizadas como dos cepillos de acero. Distinguí las motas pardas y rojizas del pelaje incluso sin esos toques del color. Era tan realista que sentía cómo sus ojos me seguían.

-Los grifos eran protectores- mi abuelo me había enseñado mucho-. Vigilaban tesoros y cosas así.

-Entonces su misión será atacar a ladrones que se cuelan en los museos, por ejemplo- dijo mi positivo primo.

-Si no la cagamos no tiene por qué sale a atacarnos. Además, no sabemos si tiene la magia necesaria como para cobrar vida- desgraciadamente, la magia egipcia era justamente dar vida a letras y objetos. Y, con nuestra suerte, era muy probable que saliera a atacarnos.

-Allí- Walt señaló al otro extremo de la sala-. ¿Es eso?

Nos acercamos a la estatua que se alzaba en el centro de la sala.

El dios medía dos metros y medio. Estaba tallado en una piedra de color negro y vestido con una faldita y sandalias. Tenía cara de carnero y unos desgastados cuernos. Sobre su cabeza había el círculo flanqueado por serpientes a forma de corona.

Howard estudió los jeroglíficos. Desde que había albergado a Isis se había vuelto experto en ellos.

-JNM- leyó-. Se pronunciará Jnum, supongo.

-Sí- confirmé-, es la que buscamos. Horus me dijo que tenía oculto el secreto para encontrar el _Libro de Ra._

Por desgracia, Horus no había sido más explícito, por lo que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ahora.

Howard miró pensativo al dios con cara de alce.

-Se parece a un dibujo a animado...¿Bullwinkle se llamaba? Estamos buscando al dios del sol, ¿para qué necesitamos un alce?

Entre lo indignante que era esto y lo pesado que era mi primo, muchas veces me costaba no matarlo en el instante uno.

-Jnum era un dios de aspecto solar- le dije con los dientes apretados. Esta noche no estaba siendo muy buena-. Ra tenía tres aspectos. Por la mañana era Jepri, el escarabajo. A mediodía era Ra y al anochecer Jnum, el dios con cabeza de carnero que recorría el inframundo.

-Qué mareo- dijo Jaz.

-No tanto- le dije con una sonrisa-. Mira a Howard si no. Zombi por las mañanas, babosa por las tardes y...

-Ameli- me interrumpió-, cállate.

Walt se rascó la barbilla.

-Yo creo que sí parece un alce- me dijo con una sonrisa.

Lo miré mal y se sonrojó. Parecía ensimismado, como si le estuviera dando vueltas a algo. Tenía ganas de preguntarle por lo de antes, pero no era asunto mío. Si no me lo quería contar, no era mi problema. Ya se jodería más tarde.

-Basta de alces- dije-. Tenemos que llevar la estatua a la Casa de Brooklyng. Tiene que ver alguna pista...

-¿Pero cómo la encontramos?- dijo Jaz-. Ni siquiera sabemos para qué nos hace falta el _Libro de Ra._

Me quedé indecisa. Ni siquiera se lo habíamos contado a ellos, nuestros alumnos de más confianza. Saber que el mundo se acaba dentro de cinco días suele distraer cuando uno entrena.

-Os lo cuento cuando volvamos- les prometí-. Ahora ocupémonos de la maldita estatua.

Jaz frunció el ceño.

-No creo que vaya a caber en mi bolsa.

-Os preocupais por nada- dijo Howard-. Solo hay que lanzar un hechizo de levitación a la estatua y crear una distracción bien gorda para...

-Espera- Walt se inclinó para observar uno de los símbolos del cinturón de la faldilla de la estatua-. Lleva un amuleto de escarabajo.

-Eso es habitual incluso hoy en día- le dije.

-Ya...- Walt se puso recto y me miró de nuevo. Era medio palmo más alto que yo-. El escarabajo simboliza el renacimiento, la nueva vida, ¿no?- asentí-. A lo mejor no necesitamos toda la estatua. Puede que...

-¡Genial!- Howard sacó su varita.

-¡No!

Ya era tarde. Tocó el amuleto con su varita y este empezó a brillar. La estatua se desmoronó en pedazos y quedó a la vista un papiro amarillento.

Howars agarró el papiro con una sonrisa bobalicona a la vez que yo gritaba:

-¡Puede haber trampas!

En el mismo instante que tocó el papiro, la sala retumbó y las vitrinas de cristal se rompieron.

Howard chilló al ver al papiro en llamas que tenía en la mano. Ni él se quemaba ni el papiro se consumía, pero cuando lo agitó para despegarlo de su mano, lenguas de fuego blancas y fantasmales saltaron y recorrieron la sala entera como si siguieran un reguero de gasolina. Unos jeroglíficos empezaron a brillar. Entonces el fuego prendió por completo el gran friso y la losa de piedra tembló con violencia.

No podíamos ver los grabados, pero sí oímos un chillido rasposo, como el de un loro muy grande y muy enfadado.

Walt empuñó el báculo que llevaba a la espalda, y Howard solo siguió agitando el pergamino.

-¡Quitadme esto! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

-Humm...-Jaz sacó su varita-. ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

-Esa- dije con el alma en los pies-, es la distracción que quería este imbécil para la boda.

 **Ver a tus amigos y pensar: "cuando los conocí parecían normales y todo..."**


	2. Chapter 2

Unos meses atrás esto habría sido muy distinto. Howard habría hecho estallar todo con una palabra y yo podría haberme rodeado de un avatar mágico de combate invencible y haberles reventado el culo a todos.

Pero eso era antes, cuando estábamos combinados con dioses. Habíamos renunciado a ese poder porque era demasiado peligroso. Hasta que nos controlásemos a nosotros mismos, no podríamos usar el poder de los dioses sin convertirnos en cenizas o volvernos locos.

Ahora sólo teníamos una magia limitada, lo que era una lata cuando un monstruo cobraba vida para intentar matarnos.

El grifo se hizo visible por completo. Era tan grande como dos leones juntos, su pelaje, entre rojizo y dorado. Tenía las plumas de la cola puntiagudas, con un aspecto de puñales. De un coletazo, destrozó la losa de piedra de la que había salido. Cuando empezó a andar hacia nosotros, movió las alas como si fuera el colibrí más grande y feroz del mundo.

Miró a Howard, al que seguían envolviendo las llamas blancas. Las debió interpretar como un desafío, porque soltó un graznido tan agudo que hizo temblar las ventanas.

-Howard- dije-, suelta el puto papiro ya.

-¡Lo tengo pegado a la mano!- se quejó-. ¡Y estoy ardiendo! ¿Te lo había mencionado?

Ahora el fuego fantasmal ya estaba por toda la exposición, y tenía la sensación de que había activado todos los receptáculos de magia egipcia. No era muy buena noticia.

Jaz y Walt estaban paralizados por el shock. Normal, nunca antes habían visto un monstruo tan de cerca como en ese momento.

El grifo dio un paso hacia mi primo y, casi por instinto, saqué mi _jopesh_ de la Duat. Era bueno saber que algunos hechizos nunca fallaban.

Mi primo tenía un aspecto bastante absurdo en estos momentos, como una Estatua de la Libertad demasiado vehemente. Y masculina. Aun así, logró convocar su báculo.

-¿Alguna idea de cómo combatir contra un grifo?- preguntó.

-Evita las partes puntiagudas- dije-. Walt, intenta abrir las ventanas.

-Pero están maldecidas.

-Sí- dije-, pero si intentamos salir por la sala de baile, seremos merienda de grifo antes de dar dos pasos.

-Voy por las ventanas.

-Jaz- llamé-. Ayúdale.

-Esas marcas del cristal...- murmuró Jaz-. Yo las había visto antes...

El grifo se lanzó contra nosotros. Howard le arrojó su báculo, que a medio camino se transformó en tigre y acabó empotrandose con las garras del grifo. Nuestro nuevo amigo abrió la boca hasta lo imposible y se lo comió de un bocado.

-Que cojo...- empecé.

-¡Era mi báculo favorito!- se quejó Howard.

-¡Todos son tus báculos favoritos!- repliqué, enfadada.

El grifo me miró. A veces echaba de menos a Horus; tener un dios guerrero personal facilita mucho cometer actos de valentía descerebrada. Sobretodo si ese Dios es un descerebrado.

-¿Cómo va la ventana?- grité.

-Voy a probar ahora mismo- me dijo Walt.

-Espera- dijo una nerviosa Jaz-. Son símbolos de Sejmet. ¡Para, Walt!

Entonces la ventana estalló en llamas blancas y cayó al suelo. Jaz corrió a su lado y el grifo, como buen depredador, se fijó en el objetivo móvil.

Corrí tras él, pero en vez de merendarse a nuestros amigos, embistió contra la ventana, revolviéndose como loco y tratando de dar picotazos a las llamas blancas.

Intentaba atacar a las llamas.

No sé porqué, pero grite:

-¡Basta!

El grifo se quedó un momento quieto y se giró hacia mí, dando un graznido de irritación. El fuego se agrupó en una esquina. Entonces vi cómo se componían unas figuras humanoides. Una me miró directamente y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna por la maldad que se le notaba.

-Ameli, sigue entreteniéndolo- Howard no se había fijado en las figuras blancas. Miraba al grifo y se estaba sacando del bolsillo un cordel mágico-. Si puedo acercarme mas...

-Espera.

Nada tenía sentido.

Walt estaba tumbado en el suelo con los ojos en llamas blancas, Jaz estaba a su lado, haciendo un hechizo curativo.

-¡RUAAAC!

El graznido del grifo fue lastimero, como si me pidiese permiso para ir contra las figuras blancas, que iban solidificándose cada vez más. Conté siete de ellas.

Siete. Sejmet.

Palidecí al saber la maldición que protegía el museo. El grifo-colibrí era el menor de nuestros problemas.

Howard lanzó su cordel.

-¡No!- grité, pero ya era tarde.

Un día de estos, iba a atar a mi primo de pies y manos, e iba a colgarle de la terraza de la mansión de Brooklyn hasta que aprendiese a escuchar. O quizás se lo daba de comer a Filipo de Macedonia.

El animal dio un grito de indignación por la trampa y se arrojó hacia las figuras en llamas, que se dispersaron en una partida mortífera de "tú la llevas". El monstruo destrozó las vitrinas con la fuerza de sus alas y el sonido de las alarmas llenó el aire. Grité que se detuviera, pero no se me oyó con todo el estruendo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi cómo Jaz se desplomaba al terminar el hechizo.

-¡Howard!- rugí-. ¡Ayúdala!

Mi primo corrió hacia ella, y me fui a perseguir al grifo.

Debía de parecer algo lenta, con mi traje de ninja negro y mi espada de electro, gritando órdenes a un colibrí gato gigante y tropezando con todos los artefactos rotos que había.

Y cuando nada podía empeorar, llegaron unos cinco invitados de la boda. Una de las mujeres con vestido melocotón dio un chillido.

Las sombras de fuego se lanzaron hacia ellos y los atravesaron, haciendo que cayeran al suelo, inconscientes. Después fueron hacia la sala de baile. El grifo voló hacia ellas.

Miré a Howard, que seguía con nuestros amigos.

-¿Cómo van?

-Walt ya se recupera- dijo-, pero Jaz va a tardar.

-Seguidme cuando podáis.

Dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, corrí a auto invitarme a la boda.

La sala de baile era un completo caos, así que me limité a ir a lo mío.

Ya se distinguía la figura de los fantasmas de fuego blanco: una repulsiva mezcla de entre canino y humano. Resplandecían como el gas hiper calentado y recorrían la sala a toda velocidad.

El grifo apareció de la nada, planeando unos milímetros más adelante que la cuerda de Howard, todavía empeñada en capturarlo. El grifo devoró a una de las figuras y siguió volando.

-¡Eh!- le grité.

Comprendí tarde mi error. Cuando el grifo se detuvo a mirarme, la cuerda aprovechó para atarle, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡CRAAAUC!

Los invitados empezaron a abandonar la sala, pero quedaban algunas docenas que seguían inconscientes en el suelo. Las seis figuras restantes iban a sus anchas.

Corrí hacia el grifo, que estaba rodando sobre sí mismo, tratando de librarse de la cuerda.

-¡Para ya, idiota!- le dije-. ¡Déjame ayudarte!

-¡FRIIIC!

Su cola barrió el aire y por poco me decapita.

Suspiré. Yo era una maga de combate, por lo que no se me daba muy bien convocar jeroglíficos. Le apunté con mi espada y dije:

- _Ha-tep._ Queda en paz.

El animal dejó de revolverse y me acerqué a él.

-Me reconoces, ¿verdad?- extendí mi mano y le mostré el único símbolo que podía invocar siempre: el Ojo de Horus el animal sagrado de Horus. Por eso me obedeces.

Parpadeó al ver la señal del dios guerrero y graznó mientras la cuerda se iba enrollando en él.

-Lo sé- le dije-. Mi primo es lo peor. Ahora te desato.

Detrás de mí, Howard grito:

-¡Ameli!

Al girarme, vi a él y a Walt arrastrando a Jaz con dificultad. No sé cómo, lograron atravesar la sala.

Walt se quedó mirando al grifo.

-¿Cómo lo has calmado?

-Los grifos sirven a Horus- respondí, encogiendome de hombros.

El grifo dió un alarido impaciente.

-Hay que sacar a Jaz de aquí- masculló Howard mirando la cúpula.

-Estoy bien- dijo ella.

-No es verdad. Casi te cuesta la vida sacar al _bau_ que se metió en Walt.

-¿Eh?- dioses, los hombres no sabían nada.

-Son espíritus de epidemias, nacidos de Sejmet. Estos siete son...

-Las Flechas de Sejmet- asintió Jaz, confirmando mis temores-. Puedo detenerlos.

-Lo que puedes hacer es descansar- repliqué-. Howard, quítale la cuerda al grifo y...

-No hay tiempo- negó Jaz-. Gente podría morir. Puedo canalizar el poder de Sejmet y desterrarlos a la Duat.

No las tenía todas conmigo. Jaz nunca había intentado nada tan poderoso, y ya estaba agotada. Además, aunque desataramos al grifo, no sabía si podría controlarlo del todo.

Empezaron a sonar sirenas de policía. Se nos acababa el tiempo.

-No hay elección- dijo Jaz.

Sacó su varita y, para mi sorpresa y rabia, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Walt.

-Todo irá bien, Walt. No te rindas.

Jaz sacó una figurilla mágica de su mochila y me la tendió.

-Te hará falta pronto, Ameli. Siento no poder ayudarte más.

Jamás había estado tan sorprendida. No sabía si estrangular a Jaz o darle las gracias. Fue al centro de la pista y empezó a entonar un cántico. Los espíritus aullaron, tratando de librarse del hechizo.

Jaz se tambaleo, pero siguió cantando, con la frente perlada de sudor.

Estaba a punto de llegar la policía, y las explicaciones...bueno, lo mío er más lo de liarse a espadazos con la gente.

-Howard- dije con confianza-, prepárate para quitarle la cuerda al grifo. Walt convoca tu amuleto de barca.

-Pero...aquí no hay agua.

-Tú hazlo- me hurgué los bolsillos y saqué otra cuerda mágica de seis metros. Me acerqué con cautela al grifo-. Te voy a poner esto en el cuello. No te me vuelvas loco.

-¡FRIIIC!

Entonces algo en el hechizo de Jaz falló, porque el tiempo se ralentizó, y el aire se hizo espeso.

 _No os saldrá bien,_ dijo una voz.

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con un _bau._ Sonrió, lo que se me hizo familiar.

 _El caos es demasiado poderoso. ¡Renunciad a nuestra misión!_

-Cierra el pico- dije entre dientes, con ganas de clavarle la espada.

Se volvió a mi primo.

 _Nunca la encontrarás,_ dijo, burlón. _Está dormida en el lugar de las Arenas Rojas, pero morirá en vuestra búsqueda sin sentido._

-No- dijo mi primo, con voz temblorosa. Llevaba buscando a su novia perdida, Zia Rashid, desde Navidades, cuando su maestro Iskandar, para protegerla, la había dejado inconsciente en algún sitio, mandando a un shabti en su lugar.

Invoqué el Ojo de Horus y retrocedió con un siseo. El _bau_ se vió arrastrado con los otros hasta estar delante de Jaz.

Walt dejó su amuleto de barca en el suelo y pronunció la palabra de mando. Como si la figurita hubiese sido una esponja, creció hasta convertirse en una gran barca egipcia.

Até el otro extremo de la cuerda a la barca con dedos temblorosos.

-¡Ameli, mira!- me llamo Howard.

Un destello de luz roja brilló al tiempo que Jaz caía inconsciente con las ropas humeantes. No estaba segura de si respiraba.

-Metedla en la barca- dije-. Nos vamos.

Los invitados inconsciente empezaban a levantarse. Jaz les había salvado la vida pero, ¿a qué precio?

-Agarraos bien- les dije una vez a bordo-. Esto no está equilibrado. Como vuelque...

-¡Eh!- gritó una voz masculina detrás nuestro-. ¡Deteneos!

-¡Vamos!- exclamé.

Mi primo chasqueó los dedos y la cuerda desapareció.

El grifo revolucionó sus alas y subimos disparados a la cúpula. Ascendió tan rápido que Keops tuvo que saltar al vacío para entrar por los pelos. Nos quedamos todos muy quietos.

-¡Ajk!- protestó Keops.

-Sí- admití-. No ha sido fácil.

Claro, no por nada era nuestra familia. Aquel era el día más relajado que íbamos a tener en un tiempo.

De algún modo, nuestro grifo sabía adonde ir. Dio un alarido triunfal y se elevó hacia la noche fría y lluviosa.

Empecé a preguntarme qué habíamos robado exactamente. Ni siquiera sabía si era el objeto correcto, y ya habíamos tentado mucho a la suerte por ello.

 **Sí, arriésgate. Esa siempre es la respuesta.**


	3. Chapter 3

La verdad, qué fácil es olvidarse de que uno tiene la mano en llamas.

Regresamos a la Casa de Brooklyng y todo el mundo empezó a revolotear a mi alrededor porque tenía un papiro que ardía sin consumirse pegado a la mano.

-¡Estoy bien!- insistí-. ¡Id con Jaz!

Vale que a veces me gusta que me hagan caso, pero había cosas más importantes.

Desde aquí se podían ver los tejados de Brooklyng incendiados con ese fuego blanco que no hacía daño pero, que aún así, causaba gran revuelo. Las sirenas ululaban. La gente llenaba las calles, mirándolo todo boquiabierta.

Por si no hubiese bastante, mi prima estaba intentando quitar la barca de encima al grifo que nos había llevado hasta aquí sin que se devorara a alguno de nuestros aprendices por error. Vale que fuera multitarea, pero esto la superaba un poco.

Además, la que más nos preocupaba era Jaz. Habíamos comprobado que respiraba, pero estaba en una especie de coma. Ni siquiera Keops había podido hacer nada con su magia babuina.

Ahora la cuidaba Walt. La levantó con suavidad y la dejó en la camilla, la cubrió de mantas y le acarició el pelo mientras los otros se congregaban alrededor. Creo que poco le faltó a Ameli para matar a alguien en ese momento, pero se contuvo y siguió con el grifo.

Lo peor de todo era lo que había dicho ese _bau._ Vale que no conociese a Zia de hace mucho, pero si le pasaba algo...

-¿Te encuentras bien?- inquirió una voz de mujer.

Mi vieja amiga Bast estaba delante de mí, con su inseparable mono de leopardo.

-Estoy bien. Es que...

Meneé mi mano flamígera de un lado a otro, desesperado.

-Hummm- Bast parecía turbada al mirar el rollo-. A ver qué puedo hacer.

Se arrodilló ante mí y empezó a entonar un cántico. Cuando terminó, las llamas chisporrotearon y se apagaron. Abrí la mano y dejé caer el papiro en mi regazo.

-Dios, gracias- dije.

-Diosa- me corrigió-. Y de nada. No podemos permitirnos iluminar toda la ciudad con el poder de Ra.

Paseé la mirada por los edificios. Ya no había fuego. Si exceptuamos los mortales gritando y las sirenas, volvía a ser la Brooklyng de siempre. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, esas cosas también eran habituales.

-¿El poder de Ra?- pregunté-. Creía que el papiro era una pista. ¿Este es el _Libro de Ra_?

La coleta de Bast se erizó como suele hacer cuando se pone nerviosa. Ameli había caído en la cuenta de que Bast ahora se solía recogía el pelo para que su cabeza no se inflara como un erizo cada vez que algo la sobresaltara.

-El papiro es...parte del libro- dijo-. Y ya os avisé de que el poder de Ra es casi imposible de controlar. Si os empeñais en despertarlo, el próximo incendio quizás no sea tan inofensivo.

-¿Pero no quieres que despierte?- pregunté-. Es tu faraón.

Me dí cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido mi pregunta. Ra había sido el que le encargó a Bast que luchase contra Apofis. Tarea la cual, gracias a mi familia, se libró de hacer. Era normal que no quisiera volver a ver a su antiguo jefe.

-Será mejor que hablemos mañana- dijo Bast, con la cabeza gacha-. Tienes que descansar; y esa papiro sólo debería desenrrollarse a la luz del día, cuando la magia de Ra es más fácil de controlar.

En mi regazo, el papiro seguía humeando.

Suspiré.

-Sí, mejor me voy a dormir. Hoy no hemos echo nada a derechas.

&%&

Me cago en todos los malditos grifos del planeta, los padres que los hicieron y la maldita madre que los parió.

La maldita bestia agarró los cordones de mis zapatos y casi me tira al suelo, pero al final conseguí controlarla y llevarla a la terraza que había en el tejado de la mansión.

Cuando bajé, Howard no se veía por ninguna parte y la mayoría de nuestros veinte aprendices estaban rodeando a Jaz, intentando despertarla. Walt no se había movido de su lado. Me dedicó una mirada breve e insegura antes de concentrarse de nuevo en Jaz.

Ahora mismo, me sentía como la mismísima mierda. Pero una mierda andante, claro está.

-Ameli- dijo Bast, con una ligera sonrisa-. Howard ya se fue a dormir y deberías hacer lo mismo. Yo me ocupo. Además- su sonrisa se hizo más grande-, mañana es tu día

"Genial", pensé abatida. "Sólo se ha acordado la gata de mi primo".

Le sonreí tan falsamente que ni yo me lo creí.

-Sí, tienes razón. Estoy agotada, no me vendría mal.

La verdad, mi habitación era el lugar perfecto para enfurruñarse. Durante ocho años, había estado viajando de un lado a otro. Era agradable tener una habitación propia, sobretodo si era tan lujosa como esta.

Por suerte las paredes estaban insonorizadas, porque el moñas de Howard no se quejara de lo alto que ponía la música, pues dormía al lado. Coloqué el iPod en su soporte y puse uno de los pocos álbumes que tenía que no fueran jaz: _19_ de Adele. La chica cantaba como si le estuvieran arrancando el corazón, que era como me sentía yo ahora mismo.

Recordé cómo Walt había levantado a Jaz y se había puesto a acariciarle el pelo con cariño. Y me pareció bien. Bien del todo. No me importaba lo guapo que estaba a la luz de la luna, ni sus brazos musculosos en esa camisa sin mangas, ni que hubiera tenido las manos de Jaz entre las suyas, ni...

El pecho se me oprimió. Estaba harta de cosas como esta. De que, al final, siempre acabase yo sola. Nunca me quedaba nadie, y siempre terminaba en un rincón, apartada del resto y viendo cómo ellos eran felices. Hasta Howard tenía a Zia. Porque la iba a recuperar, de eso estaba segura.

Busqué en el bolsillo y saque la figurita que me había dado Jaz. Las figuritas no solían estar bien hechas, pero esta estaba realizada con esmero. Reconocí la persona a la que representaba, Jaz se había molestado hasta para escribirle en el pecho con jeroglíficos: "HOWARD".

¿Por qué me lo habría dado? ¿Para qué me haría falta?

Me harté de la canción y lo apague. Es bastante frustrante cuando ni siquiera la música te puede consolar. Me fijé en una imagen egipcia, que tenía entre unas fotos con mis locas amigas londinenses, Liz y Emma. Dioses, me costaba imaginar que mañana las vería.

La imagen representaba al dios Anubis pesando un corazón malvado para dárselo de comer a Ammit, la adorable mascota de mi abuelo.

¿Qué por qué tenía esa imagen?

 **(Howard, cállate o te meto la** _ **jopesh**_ **por no te digo dónde).**

Yo estaba un poco colada por Anubis el cual ,al final, no tenía esa cabeza de chacal, sino una mucho más atractivo tipo: dios-se-me-caen-las-bragas.

Es ridículo, lo sé. Él es un dios buenísimo de cinco mil años y yo una adolescente de casi quince totalmente corriente. Desde la Pirámide Roja no había vuelto a saber de él.

Cuando llegó Walt pensé que podría superarlo. Guapo, divertido y nos llevábamos a las mil maravillas. Sin embargo, últimamente parecía que intentaba apartarse de mí. Se mostraba reservado, parecía tener remordimientos por algo y siempre estaba con Jaz.

Mi vida era un jodido asco.

Me metí en la cama con mil problemas rodándome en la mente.

&%&

Que dramática es Ameli, lo sé.

 **(¡Vale, vale, vale! ¡Lo retiro!).**

En la mansión dormimos con todo tipos de hechizos para asegurar que nuestros _ba_ no se van a dar unos paseitos. Pues bien: no siempre funcionan.

No os recomiendo el viaje _ba._ A no ser que os guste ser un pollo gigante y dejarse arrastrar por la Duat.

Pero para gustos, colores.

Se abrieron las puertas de mi balcón sin que pudiera evitarlo y la corriente de la Duat me arrastró hasta la Sala de las Eras, en el cuartel general de la Casa de la Vida, en Egipto.

Floté hasta el final de la sala, por encima del estrado donde descansaba el trono que debería ocupar mi prima.

 **(Doy gracias a los dioses porque no lo ocupe y no esté presente ahora mismo).**

En el último escalón que daba al trono, estaba sentado el lector jefe, maestro del Nomo Primero, líder de la Casa de la Vida y mi mago menos favorito: Michel Desjardins.

No me había cruzado con él desde la amenaza que nos hizo en la Pirámide Roja, y me sorprendió verlo tan envejecido. Su pelo estaba salpicado por multitud de canas y se apoyaba sobre un bastón, como si le pesara mucho todo el cuerpo. Pero no puedo decir que me diera lástima, porque había amenazado con matarme muchas veces. Y no nos habíamos despedido precisamente como amigos.

- _Est-il allé?-_ preguntó.

Gracias a las clases de francés supe que decía "¿Se ha ido?", o, quizás, "¿Has reparado la isla?". Estaba casi seguro de que era la primera opción.

-Sí, milord- respondió una voz desde detrás del trono.

Salió un hombre de entre las sombras. Iba todo vestido de blanco: traje, pañuelo, hasta las gafas de sol. Lo primero que pensé fue: "Dios mío, es un vendedor de helados malvado".

Parecía agradable, hasta que se quitó las gafas.

Tenía los ojos destrozados. Parecía que les hubiesen echado ácido y después unos gatos se hubieran entretenido afilandose las garras con ellos.

-Acaba de cruzar el portal, mi lord- dijo con voz áspera-. Por fin se ha marchado.

Su voz era tan horrible como sus ojos, pero él sonreía tranquilamente, como si fuera un heladero inocente que sólo pretendía dar helados a los niños buenos.

Se acercó a Desjardins, que seguía concentrado en las cortinas de luz y siguió la dirección de su mirada. El tono rojizo de la era actual estaba dando paso a un morado moretón, extendiéndose milímetro a milímetro.

-Ah- dijo el vendedor de helados-. Ya se distingue mucho mejor.

-Una nueva era- murmuró Desjardins-. Una era más oscura. La luz no había cambiado de color en mil años, Vladímir.

-Son esos niños, por supuesto- aseguró el heladero Vladímir-. Tendríais que haber matado al mayor cuando lo tuvisteis en vuestro poder.

Se me erizaron las plumas _ba._ Se refería a Amos.

-No- dijo Desjardins-. Se hallaba bajo nuestra protección. Todo el que venga buscando sanación tiene derecho a asilo, incluso siendo un Jarifa.

Vladímir respiró profundamente, provocando un desagradable sonido.

-Pero ahora que se ha marchado, debemos actuar. Los niños ya han encontrado en primer papiro. Si hallan los otros dos...

-Lo sé, Vladímir.

-Ya humillaron a la Casa de la Vida. Si me dejas encargarme de ellos...

En la punta del báculo de Desjardins brilló.

-¿Quién es el lector jefe?- inquirió levantando la voz.

-Usted, milord- dijo con voz sumisa.

-Me encargaré de ellos a su debido tiempo. Debemos centrarnos en Apofis.

-Lector jefe- en la voz de Vladímir había una intensidad renovada, casi un vigor mágico-. Los Jarifa forman parte del problema. Han alterado Maat ayudando a los dioses y enseñando magia prohibida. Sus actos sólo pueden favorecer al caos.

Desjardins parpadeó, confundido.

-Puede que tengas razón... Debo meditar sobre ello.

Vladímir hizo una reverencia.

-Como deseéis, milord. Agruparé nuestras fuerzas y esperaré su orden de destruir la Casa de Brooklyng.

-Destruir...- Desjardins torció el gesto-. Sí, esperarás mis órdenes.

La emoción brilló en los ojos de Vladímir, haciéndolos más horripilantes aún y poniéndolos llorosos. Me recordaron al desayuno preferido de mi abuelo, huevos pasados por agua con salsa de tabasco.

 **(¡Lo siento si te da asco, Ameli, pero no deberías comer mientras cuento la historia! ¡Un poquito de seriedad, por el amor de los dioses!).**

Vladímir se retiró entre las sombras, desapareciendo con asombrosa facilidad para alguien que viste de blanco.

Desjardins volvió a poner toda su atención en la tilitante cortina de luz que se estaba formando.

-Una nueva era- musitó-. Una era de oscuridad.

Las corrientes de la Duat hicieron girar a mi _ba_ en redondo y lo devolvieron a mi cuerpo durmiente.

-¿Howard?

Me incorporé con el corazón acelerado. Sentado al pie de mi cama estaba...

-¿Tío Amos?- balbucí.

-Hola, perdona el susto. Es que no contestabas a la puerta y me he preocupado.

Parecía recuperado por completo e iba a la última moda, como siempre. Llevaba gafas de montura metálica, sombrero de copa, bata y un traje italiano de lana negra. Llevaba las trencitas del pelo decoradas con cuentas negras de obsidiana. Podría haber pasado por un músico de jazz o por un Al Capone afroamericano.

Empecé a decir:

-¿Cómo es...?- me paré al recordar la visión.

-No pasa nada- me dijo-. Acabo de volver de Egipto.

Tragué seco.

-Yo también, Amos. Y sí que pasa. Viene a destruirnos.

Y le conté la visión.

 **Un adolescente de ahora es más niño que los niños de ahora.**


	4. Chapter 4

Me costó mucho levantarme de la cama, pues había estado esperando toda la noche que mi _ba_ recibiera una llamada, ya sabéis, que mis padres me llamen desde el inframundo para cantante el cumpleaños feliz o Anubis aparezca a lo "Esto...¿quieres venir conmigo a pasear a un cementerio?".

No sé, algo, cualquier cosa.

Nadie apareció, ni siquiera Horus me felicitó como hice yo con él.

Puto cerebro de colibrí.

Después de ducharme, pensé en qué ponerme. Normalmente, me ponía mi equipo de magia de lino negro, pero mi cumpleaños se consideraba vacaciones. Dadas las circunstancias, dudaba de que me dejaran ir a Londres (Howard me había hecho hacer una especie de paces con los abuelos e iba a ver a mis amigas), pero decidí ser optimista.

Me puse un top verde oscuro ajustado, vaqueros rasgados, tenis deportivos y una chaqueta de cuero negra. No era muy adecuado para hacer magia, pero me daba igual.

Metí la estatuilla de Howard en la Duat, junto con unas chocolatinas por si me entraba hambre y demás suministros.

Finalmente, pese a los recuerdos de la noche anterior, baje por las escaleras con un aire optimista.

&%&

Con todos desayunando en la terraza, había un extraño silencio en la mansión.

Eso era muy raro, ¿se habrían acordado al final? Sonreí al pensar en eso.

En la Gran Sala siempre había mucho bullicio, pues daba a las cinco plantas, pero ahora estaba desierta. Conservaba todos los detalles de siempre, solo que estaba más hecha un desastre. En la mesa que estaba delante de la tele, había un surtido de mandos a distancia, varitas, envoltorios de chocolatinas y _shabtis._ Alguien con los pies grandes(seguramente Julian) había dejado unas zapatillas embarradas al lado de las escaleras, y otra persona, sin duda Félix, había llenado la chimenea de pingüinos.

Este chico tenía una insana obsesión con los pingüinos.

Las escobas y fregonas mágica se afanaban intentando mantenerla limpia. Fracasaban estrepitosamente.

Como ya sabía, estaban desayunando en la terraza, que usábamos como pista de deportes y hábitat para nuestro cocodrilo, Filipo de Macedonia.

Cogí un _salep_ y una napolitana de chocolate y me senté a la mesa. Entonces me di cuenta de que nadie estaba comiendo: todos me miraban.

Eso siempre me lo espero, y en especial hoy. Lo que no me esperaba eran las expresiones lúgubres de Amos y Bast. Enfrente mío, Howard no había tocado sus gofres. Eso sí que era raro. A mi izquierda, la silla de Jaz estaba vacía, pues continuaba en la enfermería. A mi derecha, Walt se veía tan bien como siempre, pero lo ignoré completamente.

Los otros aprendices parecían estar en diversos estados de conmoción. Había de todas las edades, incluidos unos pocos mayores que Howard que deberían estar en la universidad. La mayoría eran más pequeños, como Félix, de nueve años. Estaban Julian de Boston, Alyssa de Carolina, Sean de Dublín y Cleo de Río de Janeiro. Lo único que teníamos en común era que todos descendíamos de faraones.

Esto no era el cumpleaños que yo me esperaba, pero bueno, qué se le iba a hacer.

-Buenos días- dije tranquilamente-. Hay unos pingüinos en la chimenea, por si a alguien le interesa. Creo que deberían volver a su hábitat antes de que les dé una embolia, por si alguien quiere saber mi opinión.

-Howard- dijo Amos-. Cuenta lo que has visto.

Se me cerró el estómago en un puño mientras contaba lo que vio en el Salón de las Eras. Sí, este no iba a ser un buen cumpleaños.

Al final, fue el pequeño Félix el que preguntó lo que todos pensábamos:

-¿Vamos a morir?

-No- Amos enderezó la espalda-. Niños, ya sé que acabo de llegar y no os conozco a todos, pero prometo que me voy a asegurar de que estéis a salvo. Esta casa tiene buenas protecciones, y contamos con una diosa poderosa. Y la familia Jarifa os protege. Además, yo ya he luchado antes contra Michel Desjardins.

Amos estaba siendo demasiado optimista para mi gusto, pero animó a los chicos.

Walt levantó la mano. No sé qué demonios tiene ese chico, pero cuando va a hablar siempre tiene una especie de aire solemne que te obliga a escucharle. Hasta Keops levantó la mirada de su gelatina.

-Si Desjardins y un montón de magos experimentados nos ataca, ¿podrían superar nuestras defensas?

Amos miró al otro lado del río, seguramente recordando qué pasó la última vez que nuestras defensas cayeron. No había sido muy bonito.

-No creo que lleguemos a eso- dijo con poca seguridad-. Desjardins sabe que hay que centrarse en Apofis y por la visión de Howard, sabemos que no quiere atacarnos. Además, él sabe lo que planeamos y que sólo nos quedan cuatro días. Si nos sale bien, tendremos una baza para negociar y que se eche atrás.

Cleo levantó la mano.

-¿De qué plan hablas?

Amos me hizo una seña para que lo explicara y me levanté con lentitud, mi mirada cargada de fuerza recorriendo a todos los presentes. En este tiempo, había aprendido un par de trucos para liderarlos, y en todos ellos siempre tenía que mostrar fuerza y seguridad. Para esos momentos la Ameli divertida y bromista debía desaparecer.

-Vamos a despertar a Ra- dije con solemnidad.

Los aprendices se miraron entre ellos, sabiendo que yo nunca bromeaba cuando me ponía seria.

-Te refieres al dios del sol- dijo Alyssa-. El antiguo rey de los dioses.

Asentí.

-Todos conocéis la historia. Hace miles de años, Isis obligó a Ra a retirarse y sentó a Osiris en el trono, y Ra se retiró a los cielos. Nuestra misión es traerlo de vuelta.

-Pero si se retiró en mal estado- objetó Walt-, ¿ahora no estará peor?

Por suerte había hablado de ellos con Bast y sabía qué era exactamente lo que debía decir.

-Ra era el dios del sol- le dije-. Él renacía cada mañana, ya que por la tarde estaba chocheando como él sólo- con eso conseguí sacarles unas sonrisas y quitarles algo de preocupación-. Él envejece a medida que avanza el día, pero cuando se retiró y dejó de hacer su recorrido por el río de la noche, se rompió el ciclo y Ra se quedó en ocaso permanente. Si lo encontramos en la Duat y le llevamos al trayecto de siempre, podríamos hacer que renaciera. _El Libro de Ra_ dice cómo hacerlo, y tenemos una parte de tres. Debemos reunir las partes y vencer a Apofis con Ra a nuestro lado.

-Entonces- dijo Cleo con voz temblorosa-, ¿Apofis de verdad va a tragarse...el Sol?

Me estremecí internamente al recordar a esa serpentucha en el cielo de Washington.

-Lo hará en cuatro días- confirmé-. A no ser que lo paremos.

La mesa se quedó en un silencio gélido.

-Necesitamos a Ra- dijo Amos al final-, el señor del orden. Ellos dos están peleando por destruirse desde el amanecer del mundo. Si Apofis regresa, debemos contar con Ra a nuestro lado. Es la única posibilidad.

La pobrecita Cleo tenía el rostro desencajado. Había venido desde Brasil para aprender la senda de Tot, dios del conocimiento y ya era oficialmente nuestra bibliotecaria. Pero cuando había un peligro real, fuera de las páginas de los libros... Bueno, le costaba bastante digerirlo.

-El papiro- logró decir-. ¿Decíais que hay dos partes más?

Howard lo sacó y lo desenrolló. Gracias a los plumosos dioses con cerebro hueco, esta vez no incendió Brooklyng.

-Me imagino que las tres partes encajaran- dijo-, y que solo podrá leerse cuando las juntemos.

-Déjame adivinar- dije-: los otros dos hechizos no van a ser fáciles de conseguir.

Amos asintió.

-El primero se perdió hace una eternidad. La parte central está en poder de la Casa de la Vida. Se ha trasladado muchas veces y, por la visión de Howard, yo diría que ahora la tiene Vladímir Ménshikov.

-El tipo de los helados. ¿Quién es?- preguntó Howard.

Amos garabateó algo en la mesa, quizás un hechizo de protección.

-El tercer mago más poderoso del mundo. El el líder del Nomo Decimoctavo, en Rusia.

Bast bufó. Era una experta en eso.

-Vlad el Inhalador. Tiene una reputación nefasta.

-¿Qué le pasó en la cara?- dijo mi primo.

Bast iba a responderle, pero Amos intervino.

-Lo que tenéis que saber, es que es muy, muy peligroso. Se encarga de silenciar a los magos renegados.

-Vamos, que es un asesino- bufé. Bast me había enseñado bien a bufar.

-Otra cosa- dijo Bast bajando la vista al paté de atún-. Lo hemos hablado y alguien tiene que acercarse a ver la prisión de Apofis. Necesitamos saber qué pasa con nuestros propios ojos.

¿Cuándo habían hablado qué? ¿Y dónde estaba yo en esos malditos momentos, si se puede saber? Lo habían planeado los tres, dejándome fuera.

-¿Piensas volver ahí con lo que costó sacarte?- sé que era dura, pero esto era demasiado.

-Sólo me acercaré desde fuera- aseguró-. Iré con cuidado. Tengo que hacerlo- le tembló la voz-. Pero no voy a dejaros desprotegidos. Un amigo va a venir desde la Duat para protegeros.

-¿Un amigo?

Bast se removió en su asiento.

-Algo así.

Eso no me tranquilizó demasiado.

Tenía un sabor acre en la boca. Otra misión que probablemente era suicida. Otra cosa sobre mis hombros, otra ocasión de morir por un bien mayor.

Feliz cumpleaños, Ameli.

-Voy a prepararme- dijo Howard-. Podemos salir en una hora y...

-No.

No sabía quién de todos estaba más sorprendido allí, pero yo lo estaba mucho.

-¿No?- dijo Howard.

-Es mi cumpleaños- le espeté con amargura.

Dio un respingo, sorprendido. Incluso Amos abrió la boca. Se habían olvidado por completo.

Eso me rompió un poco más.

Los aprendices también pusieron cara de asombro. Algunos farfullaron felicitaciones. Keops me tendió su vacío cuenco de gelatina medio vacío como regalo y Félix empezó a cantar "feliz cumpleaños", pero al ver que nadie más lo hacía, se callo.

-El amigo de Bast no llega hasta mañana- dije-. Amos dice que Desjardins aún tardará en planear cualquier cosa. Además, tengo planeada una excursión a Londres desde hace mucho. Creo que puedo tomarme un puñetero día libre antes del fin del mundo.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero me importaba muy poco. Me sentía como si estuviese a punto de estallar por la presión. Además, odio ser controlada. Howard, Amos y Bast habían decidido que hacer sin pensar siquiera en mi opinión en todo el asunto. Ni siquiera habían pensado en consultarme.

Howard parecía enfadado. Normalmente no peleábamos delante de nuestros alumnos, pero ya tenía los ovarios muy hinchados de tanto aguantar tonterías. Estaba a un paso de invocar mi espada y metérsela por el mismísimo...

-Ameli, ir a Londres es peligroso- dijo Amos-. Pero si vas a hacerlo, no hagas nada que pueda llamar la atención.

-¡Amos!- protestó Howard.

Nuestro tío lo silenció con una mirada firme.

-Hasta la vuelta, Ameli. Iremos haciendo los planes y revisaré las defensas. Yo me encargaré de vuestras clases. Saldréis mañana por la mañana.

Amos me decía con los ojos que no me fuera, pero me comprendía. Él se había tenido que ir al Nomo Primero después de la invasión de Set a su cuerpo. Sabía que se sentía culpable, pero era lo correcto. A veces había que alejarse.

Si me quedaba allí y salía a otra aventura sin poder respirar, explotaría. Y yo no soy de las que explotan sin llevarse a nadie por delante.

-Gracias, Amos- dije con firmeza.

Me metí en la casa como un vendaval mientras los otros recogían la mesa.

&%&

Una hora después, estaba lista para ir a Londres.

Me pase por la enfermería, para ver a Jaz.

Tenía un pañuelo húmedo en la frente y jeroglíficos curativos flotaban a su alrededor, pero aún así se veía tan débil que bien podría soplar un poco de viento y saldría volando.

Me senté a su lado y le cogí la mano. Me pesaba el alma un quintal. Jaz se había arriesgado por salvarnos, ¿y qué hacía yo? Montaba un berrinche por mi cumpleaños. Pero si estaba tan mal, ¿por qué sentía que hasta aquí habíamos llegado?

Sabía que diría Jaz si le dijera mis pensamientos: "No es culpa tuya, Ameli. Te mereces al menos unas horas". Sí, Jaz era tan endiabladamente buena que no podía odiarla ni aun cuando estaba enamorando a Walt.

Era la peor profesora del mundo.

Cuando no pude soportarlo más, solté la mano de Jaz y subí al tejado, donde teníamos nuestra reliquia para abrir portales.

Freak, mi querido recién descubierto grifo-mascota, había sido colocado en una antigua caseta y se estaba comiendo algunos de los pavos congelados que le había subido antes. Es que si se los daba asados, se los comía de golpe y le entraba hipo.

Dijeran lo que dijeran, pensaba quedarmelo. Así, cuando alguien me molestasen mucho, Freak tendría una buena comida.

Entonces llegó Howard. Deseé que me ignorase, no estaba de humor para más peleas y recriminaciones.

Los malditos dioses nunca me escuchan. Un día les voy a poner una maldita bomba, a ver a quién deciden ignorar entonces.

-Ten mucho cuidado- me dijo con voz seria-. Tengo un regalo de cumpleaños para ti, pero esperaré a que vuelvas.

No lo dijo, pero quedo "viva" colgando entre nosotros.

-Howard...

-Vete, anda. Discutir no servirá de nada.

Había estado muy enfadada todo el día. Tanto, que no me había fijado en lo desdichado que parecía.

-¿Qué pasa?

Se frotó las manos contra los pantalones.

-Lo que dijo el _bau_...- se mordió el labio, preocupado.

Recordé la amenaza de Zia dormida en el lugar de Arenas Rojas y su muerte si no renunciaba a nuestra misión.

-Howard- dije con cautela-, él nunca dijo su nombre.

-¡Pero tiene que ser ella!

-¿Cómo cuando creíste que te mandaba un mensaje de auxilio al puré de papas?

-Era una zeta clarísima- se defendió.

Le miré, escéptica.

-No me crees- dijo con amargura.

-Y tú no confías en mí para las decisiones. Pero, ¿quién fue el que incendió Brooklyng anoche?

Me miró con cara de enfado y se fue a zancada amplia. Estuve a punto de llamarle, pero era terrible con las disculpas y Howard ahora mismo estaba insoportable.

Me costó invocar el portal, pero lo logré y salté al otro lado.

Caí en la Aguja de Cleopatra, el lugar en el que murió la mayoría de mi familia y la cárcel milenaria de Don Serpentina. Qué le voy a hacer, era el obelisco más cercano a la casa de mis abuelos.

Aún no hablaba mucho con ellos, pero después de años sin hablar, por algo se comienza, ¿no?

Enfile a la estación de metro y en media hora estaba en su puerta. Llamé a la puerta, nerviosa.

No hubo respuesta.

Ellos sabían que iba a ir, así que volví a tocar.

¿Querían que entrara y darme una sorpresa? Lo dudaba mucho. No me imaginaba a los abuelos escondiéndose es su casa para darme una sorpresa cuando llegase.

Empujé la puerta y esta rechinó, abriéndose. Ni la habían cerrado bien. Vale, esto empezaba a preocuparme.

La sala estaba a oscuras. Ni siquiera el televisor de los abuelos estaba encendido, y eso era casi imposible. El abuelo Johns siempre estaba viendo rugby, aunque no lo mirara.

Intenté llamar a mis amigas, pero el móvil no funcionaba. Estaba segura de que lo había cargado a tope.

Cuando ya procesaba la idea de que estaba en peligro, la puerta se cerró se sopetón a mis espaldas. Me volví mientras sacaba mi espada de la Duat.

Desde los alto de la escalera, una voz que definitivamente no era humana susurro.

-Bienvenida, Ameli Jarifa

 **Lo único estable en mi vida es el hambre.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sí, quedan cuatro días para el fin del mundo y mi prima se va a celebrar su cumpleaños a Londres.

Eso es tener claro sus prioridades. Tampoco es que estuviese enfadado ni nada.

Ameli se dio cuenta de que ocultaba algo en el desayuno, y no se equivocaba.

Despuews de hablar con Amos, que habia llegado muy temprano, intemte dormir hasta que fuera una hora más normal(mi tío llegó a las dos de la mañana, hora de Brooklyn). De todas las cosas raras que me han pasado desde que empecé a aprender magia, esta se llevó el Premio Nobel de Rareza.

Después de la excursión al Nomo Primero, me costó dormirme. Este no era un viaje del alma ni un sueño. Yo era Isis, la diosa de la magia.

 **(Esa del fondo es Ameli, retorciéndose de risa en el suelo y diciendo que he sonado muy, muy gay).**

Isis y yo ya habíamos compartido un cuerpo, solo que era el mío. Durante la batalla de la Pirámide Roja, me había convertido en lo que los egipcios llamaban "Ojo"; tenía todo su poder a mi disposición, nuestros recuerdos estaban combinados, funcuinabamos al unísono. Pero seguía en mi propio cuerpo.

Esta vez, era yo el invitado de Isis. Surcabamos la el río que serpenteaba por la Duat en una barca.

Tenía un vestido blanco impoluto, y los brazos envueltos en joyas de oro. Las alas de arcoiris brillaban en mi espalda.

 _Hola, Howard,_ dijo Isis, aunque fue como si estuviera hablando sola.

"Isis, ¿qué tal?", no me hacía falta decirle que estaba molesto porque no me dejase dormir. Compartíamos la mente.

 _Yo respondí a tus preguntas,_ dijo. _Te dije dónde hallar el rollo. Ahora eres tú quien debe hacer algo por mí. Quiero enseñarte una cosa._

El barco se puso en marcha con una sacudida. Era una barcaza real, de veinte metros de eslora. En su centro, un dosel desmadejado cubría un estrado vacío donde una vez tuvo que haber un trono. La única vela estaba hecha jirones. a babor y estribor sobresalían hileras de remos rotos e inservibles.

Esa barcaza debía de llevar siglos abandonada.

 _Es viejo como Ra,_ dijo Isis. _¿Enserio quieres volver a dar uso a este barco? Déjame mostrarte la amenaza a la que os enfrentais._

Ya había navegado antes en el Río de la Noche, pero esa vez parecíamos estar en un nivel más profundo de la Duat.

En cuanto nos fuimos internando en el Río, nos empezaron a atacar todo tipo de monstruos. Si hubiera estado ahí solo habría muerto o me volvería loco. O ambas cosas.

 _Hacíamos este recorrido cada noche. No era Ra quien ahuyentaba las criaturas del caos. Los demás dioses defendíamos la barcaza conteniendo a Apofis y a sus esbirros._

Finamente, llegamos a una ribera llena de relucientes piedras negras...o eso pensé al principio. Cuando nos acercamos, vi que, en realidad, eran millones de caparazones de insectos. Los pocos que quedaban vivos, se movían con torpeza entre los caparazones vacíos. No pienso describir cómo suelen un millón de escarabajos peloteros muertos.

 _La prisión de la Serpiente,_ dijo Isis.

Escruté la oscuridad, buscando una celda, cadenas, un pozo o algo por el estilo. Lo único que vi fue una extensión ilimitada de escarabajos muertos.

"¿Dónde está?", pregunté.

 _Estoy mostrándote el lugar con un aspecto que puedas comprender. Si estuvieras aquí en persona, arderías hasta hasta hacerte cenizas._

"Estupendo", murmuré.

La embarcación rozó la orilla, espantando a unos escarabajos. El terreno entero parecía retorcerse de dolor.

 _Todos estos escarabajos estuvieron vivos una vez,_ dijo Isis. _Simbolizaban el renacimiento diario de Ra y contenían al enemigo._

"¿Eh?", pregunté.

Entonces vi la forma gigantesca que intentaba liberarse. Por entre la capa de bichos muertos, clavó su mirada en mí un círculo rojo de cinco metros. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y hambre. Isis dirigió mi mano y la serpiente se fue a esconder debajo de los caparazones.

"Está escapando", dije temblando de miedo.

 _Sí,_ dijo. _P_ _ronto, pero no hoy. Dentro de cuatro días las ligaduras se terminarán de debilitar para que Apofis por fin escape. Vuelve a convertirte en mi avatar. Podríamos detener el alzamiento de Apofis. Si despertáis a Ra y reclama el trono, no éramos seguros de que pueda gobernar o enfrentarse a Apofis. Yo te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas, pero no podré evitar que algún dios os ataque. No están contentos con vuestro plan._

"Justo lo que nos hacía falta", resoplé. "Más enemigos".

La barca se separó de la orilla e Isis liberó mi _ba._

Luego no os extrañe que estuviese tan descolocado esta mañana.

Estuve preguntándome un rato por qué Isis me había mostrado eso. La repuesta evidente era que Isis no quería que Ra apareciera para quitarle el trono a su hijo, además de que ella había sido la causante de que Ra se retirase.

Los dioses suelen ser egoístas hasta cuando te ayudan. Por eso no se puede confiar en ellos a la ligera.

Quizás restaurar a Ra no funcionase, pero en instinto me decía que era nuestra única opción. Y cuanta más gente me decía que era mala idea, más convencido estaba de ello.

Mi abuelo había desafiado a la Casa de la Vida y había sacrificado su vida porque estaba seguro de que no había otra forma de salvar el mundo.

Yo no pensaba ser menos.

&%&

Ameli ya os contó el desayuno y nuestra discusión. Después de que se marchara por el portal, me quedé en el tejado sin más compañía que un psicótico grifo.

El grifo no estaba atado ni nada, podría haber huido volando o haberse ido a la Duat, pero parecía a gusto allí. Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer con el grifo cuando apareció Bast.

-No pensará quedárselo, ¿verdad?- dijo-. Normalmente me gustan los pájaros, pero este me parece inquietante.

-¡FRIIIC!- dijo el grifo.

Ya entendía por qué Ameli lo llamaba Freak.

Él y Bast se miraron, como preguntándose qué sabor tendría el otro.

-Es Ameli- dije como si lo explicase todo. Y es que lo hacía.

-Estupendo- murmuró Bast-. Otra cosa que podría mataros mientras no estoy.

Eso no me tranquilizaba mucho.

Bast llevaba ropa de viaje. Encima de su habitual traje de leopardo llevaba un abrigo negro con jeroglíficos protectores bordados en oro.

-Ten cuidado- pedí.

Bast sonrió.

-Soy un gata, Howard. Se cuidar de mi misma. Los que me preocupan sois vosotros. Volveré lo antes posible. Estaré fuera de contacto un par de días- continuó-. Mi amigo debería llegar antes de que tú y Ameli empecéis la búsqueda. Él os cuidará por mi.

-¿No puedes decirme ni cómo se llama?

Bast me miró, entre divertida y nerviosa.

-Mejor que se presente él- Bast me besó en la frente-. Cuídate, gatito mío.

Dicho esto, Bast corrió hasta el borde del tejado y saltó.

No me preocupé por ella. Estaba convencido de que caería de pie.

&%&

Intenté no alterar lo más mínimo la rutina de nuestros aprendices, así que di mi clase normal de cada mañana: Fundamentos de Problemas Mágicos.

Mis alumnos lo llamaban Todo Vale.

Al empezar, les planteaba un problema y ellos tenían que resolverlo. En el momento que lo solucionaran, la clase acababa. Yo nunca fui muy aficionado a los libros, así que nunca los utilizamos. Además, una vez Zia me dijo que la magia no se aprende estudiando.

Creo que ella estaría orgullosa de cómo daba las clases.

De modo que, para dar esta clase, vamos a la sala de entrenamientos y hacemos explotar cosas.

Aquel día vinieron sólo cuatro alumnos, pues los demás estarían practicando sus propias sendas de magia.

Como tutora temporal, Bast había insistido en que no descuidaramos asignaturas como Lengua y Matemáticas, aunque ella misma impartía optativas como Acicalamiento Gatuno Avanzado o Siesta.

La clase de Siesta tenía lista de espera. Una larga lista.

La clase de entrenamiento ocupaba casi toda la primera planta y tenía las dimensiones de una pista de baloncesto, que era el uso que le dábamos por las tardes, por o que usábamos los aros de encima de las cabezas de Ra como canastas. Tal vez fuera blasfemia, pero si Ra no tenía sentido del humor era problema suyo.

Me estaban esperando Walt, Julian, Félix, y Alyssa. Jaz solía venir, pero seguía en coma...y ese era un problema que nadie sabía solucionar.

-Vale, chicos. Hoy probaremos simulacros de combate. Empezaremos con la parte fácil.

Saqué cuatro figuritas de mis bolsillos y las coloqué en cada esquina de la sala, poniendo a un aprendiz delante de cada una. Di la orden y se convirtieron en guerreros egipcios a escala real de barro, con espada y escudo incluidos.

-Félix- llamé-. Nada de pingüinos esta vez.

-¡Venga ya!

Félix era un firme creyente de que la solución de todo problema debe incluir pingüinos, pero para las pobres aves no era justo. En algún lugar de la Antártida había una bandada de pingüinos de Magallanes yendo a sesiones de psicoterapia.

-¡Adelante!- grité, y los _shabtis_ atacaron.

Julian, un grandote estudiante de secundaria que ya había optado por la senda de Horus, se lanzó a la batalla. Aún no dominaba del todo el avatar de combate, pero invocó un puño y el guerrero acabó hecho un montoncito de trozos de barro.

Alyssa estudiaba la senda de Geb, el dios de la tierra. No había nadie especialista en magia terrestre aquí, pero ella venía de una familia de alfareros, así que no necesitaba nuestra ayuda con eso.

- _Sa-per-_ dijo, y asentí con aprobación.

El _shabti_ estuvo fallando golpes hasta que se tropezó y se rompió.

Alyssa me sonrió, satisfecha.

-"Falla"- la felicité-. Muy bueno.

Y hoy Félix por fin encontró una solución que no incluyese pingüinos. No sabíamos qué magia acabaría haciendo, pero hoy optó por violencia pura y dura. Cogió una pelota de baloncesto y la lanzó a la cabeza del pobre _shabti._ Cuando este perdió el equilibrio y cayó, él se acercó y le dio pisotones hasta romperlo en pedazos.

-No has dicho que tenía que utilizar magia- se defendió al ver cómo lo miraba.

-Cierto- anoté mentalmente que no tenía que volver a jugar con Félix al baloncesto.

El más interesante siempre era Walt. Era un _sau,_ un creador de amuletos, por lo que nunca sabías por dónde podía salir.

Él aún no sabía qué senda seguir. Era un buen investigador, como Tot. Se le daban bien los papiros y las pociones, por lo que Isis lo podría recibir. Hasta podría escoger a Osiris: parecía que hubiera aprendido a insuflar vida en los objetos inanimados antes que a andar.

Hoy se lo tomó con calma. Revisó sus amuletos y fue retrocediendo a medida que el guerrero de arcilla avanzaba. Si tenía una debilidad, esa era la cautela.

En otras palabras, era todo lo contrario a Ameli.

 **(¡Qué no me lances cosas! ¡Era una alago, joder!).**

Walt hizo un gesto de quitarse un anillo, pero entonces tropezó con los restos del _shabti_ de Félix y cayó.

-¡Cuidado!- grité.

Pero el soldado le lanzó un tajo antes de que pudiera intervenir. Las espadas de esos guerrero estaban tan afiladas como la de Ameli, pero él la agarró como si nada, por instinto, y el _shabti_ quedó paralizado. Desde los dedos de Walt, algo gris se extendió como la escarcha para cubrir al guerrero al completo y entonces se deshizo en un montón de polvo.

Walt puso cara de asombro. Abrió la mano y, sorprendentemente, no tenía la palma herida.

-¡Cómo mola!- exclamó Félix-. ¿Qué amuleto has usado?

Walt me dio como respuesta una mirada nerviosa. No había sido un amuleto. Walt no tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho.

Eso debería haber sido emoción suficiente para el resto del día, pero entonces el edificio tembló.

Quizás la magia de Walt se había extendido, lo que sería un pequeño problema. O quizás estaban volviendo a practicar con las maldiciones de asnos explosivos en la planta baja.

Alyssa dio un gritillo.

-Chicos...

Señaló una de las estatuas de Ra. Nuestro divino aro de baloncesto estaba desmoronándose.

Al principio no entendí lo que veía. La estatua estaba cayéndose a trozos. Entonces se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Los trozos que caían no eran de piedra, eran caparazones de escarabajo.

Terminó deshaciéndose del todo y de entre los caparazones surgió una serpiente de tres cabezas.

Me entró el pánico. La única razón por la que no salí corriendo, era porque allí había cuatro aprendices que confiaban en mí para inspirarles coraje.

 **(¡No te rías, Ameli! ¡No tiene gracia, pequeña psicópata! ¡Que no me lances cosas, digo!).**

Era una cobra gigantesca con tres cabezas, y , para colmo de males, desplegó alas como las de un gavilán. Las cabezas me miraban fijamente.

-Howard- dijo Félix, inquieto-. ¿Esto es parte del ejercicio?

Las tres cabezas sisearon. Me pareció oír una voz en mi cabeza, muy similar a la del _bau_ de ayer.

 _Último aviso, Howard Johns. Dame el papiro._

Por suerte no lo llevaba encima. Se lo había dejado a Amos antes.

Ninguno de los otros había dado muestras de oír hablar a la serpiente. Julian tenía su espada en la mano, Alyssa había levantado las manos en un gesto defensivo y Walt se había colocado entre la serpiente y Félix, que se inclinó a un lado para verla.

 _Dámelo._ La serpiente se comprimió para atacar, aplastando a algunos de los caparazones que tenía debajo. _Renuncia o destruiré a la chica a la que buscas como destruí su aldea._

Intenté sacar la varita, pero el brazo no me respondía.

"Su aldea", pensé. "El pueblo de Zia".

La serpiente siseó, como si estuviese divertida.

 _Tienes que decidirte: la chica o el dios. Renuncia a tu objetivo o pronto no serás más que un cascarón seco, como los escarabajos de Ra._

Me salvó mi furia. Superé la parálisis y grite:

-¡Matadla!

En ese instante, la serpiente abrió sus bocas y nos lanzó fuego.

Alcé un escudo mágico para desviarlo. Julian empuñó su espada como si fuera un hacha arrojadiza. A un gesto de mano de Alyssa, tres estatuas se lanzaron a la serpiente. Walt lanzó un rayo gris con su varita. Y Félix se quitó el zapato izquierdo y se lo lanzó a la serpiente.

No me gustaría estar en el lugar de la serpiente.

Julian lanzó su espada y cortó una de las cabeza, el rayo de Walt convirtió otra en polvo y el zapato de Félix golpeó a la tercera. Las estatuas de Alyssa sepultaron a lo que quedaba del monstruo bajo piedra.

La sala quedó en silencio absoluto. Mis cuatro alumnos me miraron mientras me agachaba a recoger un caparazón de escarabajo.

-Howard, esto era un ejercicio, ¿verdad?- preguntó Félix-. Dime que lo tenías preparado.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que había escuchado esa voz antes, en la Pirámide Roja.

-¿Howard?- Félix parecía a punto de llorar. Como siempre hacía gamberradas, a veces me olvidaba de que era muy pequeño.

-Claro que sí- mentí. Miré a Walt y llegamos a un acuerdo tácito: "luego hablamos". Pero antes tenía que hablar con alguien-. Se acabó la clase. Bien hecho todos.

Y salí corriendo a buscar a Amos.

 **Si te callas eres malo, pero si eres sincero, eres peor.**


	6. Chapter 6

Amos le dio vueltas al caparazón de escarabajo entre los dedos.

-Una serpiente de tres cabezas, dices...

Me sentí culpable por tener que ir a él. Desde la última Navidad había sufrido mucho por el asunto de la posesión de Set, y desde que llegó sólo había tenido malas noticias.

-Sí- respondí-, con alas y lanzando llamas. ¿Lo habías oído antes?

Amos dejó el caparazón en la mesa y me miró.

Estábamos los dos solos en la biblioteca, lo que era muy inusual. Normalmente, estaba llena de chicos que buscaban papiros o hacían que los _shabtis_ les llevasen artefactos o pizzas.

Amos entonó una orden:

- _A'max._

Sabía lo que significaba: "arde".

Un jeroglífico rojo se encendió sobre el caparazón y este se vio reducido a un montoncito de cenizas.

-Me recuerda a una pintura de la tumba de Tutmosis III- dijo-. Era una serpiente como la que me has descrito. Pero su significado...- negó con la cabeza-. Las serpientes pueden ser buenas o malas. Las defensoras de Ra o sus enemigas.

-Esta no defendía nada. Quería el papiro. Además, tenía la voz de Rostro de Horror.

La mirada de Amos se desenfocó.

-¿Crees que Apofis ha hablado por medio de la serpiente?

Asentí.

-Además, también creo que en el Museo de Brooklyng me habló por medio de un _bau._

-No, no puede ser él. Si se hubiera liberado ya, recorrerían la Duat unas ondas tan intensas que las sentiríamos todos. Sin embargo sí por podría doblegar la mente de algún esbirro.

No pregunté a Amos cómo sabía eso. Supongo que cuando Set se apoderó de su cuerpo, tuvo que tener unas clases intensivas sobre posesión y técnicas del caos.

Ahora parecía recuperado, pero algo así... simplemente no se olvidaba. Siempre quedaban recuerdos del dios, trazos de poder. Además, incluso se notaba el cambio de color de sus jeroglíficos. Antes eran azules, pero ahora son rojos, el color de Set.

-Reforzaré las energías de la casa- prometió-. Ya toca mejorar el sistema de seguridad. Y así los mensajeros de Apofis no volverán a entrar.

Eso me tranquilizó algo, pero no mucho. Mañana me tocaba embarcarme en otra misión suicida. Sí, habíamos vencido a Set, pero por los pelos. Apofis era una liga distinta.

La única lista de puntos a mi favor, eran una prima psicópata y gruñona, un báculo, un babuino y, con suerte, un grifo con trastorno de personalidad.

No acababa de gustarme las perspectiva.

-Amos, ¿qué pasa si liberar a Ra no sirve de nada?

Hacía mucho que no lo veía sonreír. Cuando lo hacía se parecía al abuelo.

-Howard, mira lo que tú y Ameli habéis hecho. Habéis redescubierto un tipo de magia que no se ya utilizado en milenios y vuestros aprendices, en dos meses, están al mismo nivel que los del Nomo Primero en dos años. Habéis conseguido más que cualquier otro mago. Si me gustasen las apuestas, mi dinero siempre iría con vosotros.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba algo de apoyo.

Pero me acordé de Desjardins y de ese mago ruso que le seguía.

-Antes dijiste que Vlad Ménshikov es el tercer mago más poderoso del mundo. ¿Quién es el segundo?

Amos pareció divertido.

-Por ese no te preocupes. De todas formas, yo no diría de Desjardins es un auténtico enemigo. Lo dejasteis impresionado en la Pirámide Roja. Si tuviéramos más tiempo, quizás podríamos convencerlo de que nos apoyase.

A mí me sonaba más probable que Ra y Apofis se hicieran amigos en Facebook, pero no lo dije.

-Ah, otra cosa a tener en cuenta- dijo Amos-. Los otros dos papiros van a estar muy bien resguardados, al menos tanto como el anterior. Podéis hacerlo.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y casi salté de la silla. Entraron Cleo y otras tres chicas, charlando y riendo, cargadas de papiros.

-Hora de mi clase de investigación- dijo Amos-. Luego hablamos, Howard, después de comer.

Asentí, aunque tenía la sospecha de que no tendríamos esa charla. Salí mientras Amos saludaba a sus alumnos y limpiaba disimuladamente la mesa de cenizas de escarabajo.

&%&

Llegué a mi habitación y encontré a Keops despatarrado haciendo zapping en la tele. Llevaba su camiseta favorita de los Lakers y estaba llenando de pelos mi cama.

Desde la llegada de los aprendices, la Gran Sala era muy ruidosa, así que nuestro querido babuino decidió honrarme convirtiéndose en mi compañero de habitación. Debería de tomármelo como un cumplido, pero no es fácil compartir el espacio con un babuino. No solo porque suelta más pelo que dos gatos juntos, pero quizás si sea por despertarme cada mañana con su culo multicolor a dos centímetros de la cara o que guarde sus reservas de Cheerios en mi cajón de la ropa interior.

-¿Qué tal?- le dije.

-Ajk.

En esos momentos desearía tener la facilidad de mi prima para los idiomas.

-Genial. Me voy al balcón.

Fuera llovía y hacía frío, pero no me importó

Desde que habían llegado los demás, tenía la sensación de que no bajaba del escenario. Tenía que fingir estar siempre confiado, incluso cuando estaba cagado de miedo. No podía mandar a nadie a freír espárragos y si algo salía mal, me tenía que tragar las protestas.

Y con mi habitación ocupada por Keops, sólo me quedaba el balcón para deprimirme a solas.

Me volví hacia el único objeto que había en la terraza: un cuenco de adivinación. Era como un bebedero para pájaros de bronce lleno de aceite. Walt lo había hecho al poco de llegar, una vez que le dije que me gustaría saber qué pasaba en los otros nomos.

Si mi cuenco de adivinación fuera un coche, sería un Cadillac de alta gama.

El cuenco me enseñaba absolutamente cualquier cosa siempre que pudiera visualizarla y no estuviera escudada con magia. Había buscado mil veces a Zia, pero no conseguía encontrarla. Lo único que sabía era que Iskandar la había escondido para protegerla.

Me concentré en la imagen del aceite, buscando la habitación de Zia en el Nomo Primero. Estaba como siempre, con las fotos de cuando era pequeña. Su sonrisa parecía irradiar una travesura juguetona.

"Destruiré a la chica a la que buscas- había dicho la serpiente de tres cabezas-, del mismo modo que destruí su aldea".

Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver el alzamiento de Apofis con ese ataque de hace seis años?

Debía encontrarla, ya no era algo meramente personal; Zia tenía relación con Apofis.

Pero, ¿y si la advertencia era cierta? ¿Enserio tenía que elegir entre _El Libro de Ra_ o Zia? Ya había perdido a muchos familiares por esto, no iba a perder a nadie más.

Estaba meditando sobre lo que me podría lanzar Ameli si me oyera decirlo cuando alguien tocó la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón.

-Espero que no te importe- dijo Walt con Keops de la mano-. Keops me ha dejado entrar.

-Ajk- confirmó el babuino mientras iba de nuevo a ver la tele.

-No pasa nada- repuse. Tampoco tenía opción: a Keops le caía muy bien Walt. Quizás fuera porque jugaba casi tan bien al baloncesto como Ameli.

Walt hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el cuenco de adivinación.

-¿Funciona bien?

Pasé la imagen por encima del cuenco para borrar la imagen, y como estaba pensando en Ameli, el cuenco sintonizó con la sala de estar de los abuelos.

-Va perfectamente. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Por algún motivo, se tensó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por el incidente del entrenamiento. ¿Por qué iba a ser sino?

Los tendones del cuello se destensaron.

-Perdona, ha sido una mañana rara. ¿Amos ha encontrado alguna explicación?

Le conté la conversación con Amos

Cuando acabé, se acercó a la barandilla.

-¿Apofis nos ha metido eso en casa? Si no lo hubiéramos tumbado...

-Amos cree que no era muy poderosa. Solo vino a darnos un susto.

Walt meneó la cabeza, desconcertado.

-Pues supongo que ahora sabrá nuestras capacidades. Feilx puede ser mortal con sus zapatos.

No pude evitar una sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo. Pero yo pensaba en la luz esa gris...y lo de convertir al _shabti_ en polvo...

-De verdad que no lo sé. Ha sido por...instinto. A veces me pasa.

-Pero eso no explica lo que hiciste con la serpiente.

-No- admitió. Me parecía que el incidente lo había afectado bastante más que a mi.

-Walt- vacilé. No quería apretarle demasiado-. Ese poder nuevo...¿no tendrá nada que ver con lo que estabas hablado con Jaz anoche?

Allí estaba, la mirada de animal enjaulado.

-Sé que no es asunto mío- dije deprisa-. Pero si hay algo que pueda hacer por ayudarte...

Se quedó mirando el río, muy deprimido.

-A veces me pregunto por qué vine aquí.

-Será broma- repliqué-. ¡Eres uno de los mejores magos! Aquí tienes un gran futuro.

-Gracias, pero...ha sido en un mal momento. Parece una broma pesada. En el futuro...no sé.

Sospeché que no hablaba solo de los cuatro días de plazo para salvar el mundo.

-Si es por la manera que Ameli y yo tenemos de enseñar...

-Claro que no. Y Ameli...

-Le gustas mucho- dije-. A veces es demasiado directa. Si quieres que le diga que te deje espacio...

 **(¡No! ¡No me mates! ¡Soy demasiado atractivo para morir tan joven! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Haré lo que quieras, pero no te me acerques más, por favor! ¡Seré tu esclavo un mes! ¡No, dos años, pero no me mates!).**

Walt rió.

-No, de verdad, no es por eso. A mí también me gusta ella. Es que...

-¡Ajk!- bramó Keops, entrando en el balcón. Le enseñó los dientes al cuenco de adivinación.

Me volví. La escena seguía siendo la misma, pero al prestarle atención supe que algo no iba bien. La luz y la tele estaban apagadas. Alguien había volcado el sofá.

Noté un sabor metálico en la boca.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Walt asomándose a mi lado-. ¿Qué es?

-Ameli...

Me concentré en buscarla, pues la conocía tan bien que debería ser instantáneo. Pero el aceite se volvió negro y sentí un pinchazo detrás de los ojos. La superficie estalló en llamas.

Walt me apartó antes de que pudiese quemarme la cara, y Keops chilló y de un manotazo tiró el cuenco al East River.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Walt-. Nunca había visto a un cuenco...

-Portal a Londres- interrumpí entre toses-. El más cercano. ¡Ya!

Walt pareció entenderlo. Puso expresión decidida.

-El nuestro se está enfriando. Tenemos que ir al Museo de Brooklyng.

-El grifo- dije yo. Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

-Voy contigo.

Me gire hacia Keops.

-Dile a Amos que nos vamos; Ameli está en apuros.

Keops gruñó y se arrojó por un lateral del balcón. Era su método exprés para bajar.

Walt y yo dejamos mi cuarto a la carrera y subimos los escalones de tres en tres hacia el tejado.

 **Ya no soy la chica que creía en cuentos de hadas. Ahora, si se presenta mi príncipe azul, lo más probable sería que le partiese una silla en la cara.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras tú hablabas y hablabas sin parar, todo el mundo estaba imaginándome a mí congelada en el recibidor del piso de los abuelos, chillando: «¡AAAH!».

Na, es coña. Yo nunca gritaría así.

Y lo de que Walt y tú vinierais corriendo a Londres, dando por hecho que necesitaba que me rescataran… ¡cómo sois los tíos! Ni que por vuestros bajos lo pudierais solucionar todo.

Vale, seamos justos: sí que necesitaba ayuda. Pero ese no es el tema.

Volvamos a la historia. Acababa de oír una voz en lo alto de la escalera que me decía:

-Bienvenida a casa, Ameli Jarifa.

Por supuesto, sabía que aquello pintaba mal. Las manos me hormigueaban como si hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe. Convoqué mi espada en un parpadeo, eso es lo bueno.

Pensé en huir, pero tal vez mis abuelos corrieran peligro. No podía marcharme sin asegurarme de que estaban bien.

La escalera crujió. En la cima apareció el dobladillo de un vestido oscuro, acompañado de unos pies con sandalias que no eran humanos del todo. Los dedos eran nudosos y apergaminados, y las uñas largas como las garras de un ave. Mientras la mujer bajaba y me dejaba verla del todo, solté un gemido ciertamente muy poco digno.

Aparentaba unos cien años, toda jorobada y escuálida. La cara, los lóbulos de las orejas y el cuello le colgaban en pliegues de arrugada piel rosa, como si una lámpara ultravioleta se los hubiese derretido. Su nariz era un pico flácido. Le brillaban los ojos en sus cuencas hundidas, y estaba casi calva: del arrugado cuero cabelludo solo brotaban unos grasientos mechones negros que me recordaron a las malas hierbas.

El vestido, por el contrario, parecía de peluche. Era negro como la medianoche, sedoso y amplio como un abrigo de pieles seis tallas demasiado grande. Pero cuando la criatura dio otro paso hacía mí, el tejido se movió y caí en la cuenta de que no eran pieles. El vestido estaba hecho de plumas negras.

Entonces sacó las manos de las mangas y movió unos dedos que eran como garras, indicándome que me acercara. Al sonreír, mostró unos dientes que parecían cachitos de cristal amarillento. Por cierto, ¿he mencionado el olor? Ya no es que oliera a viejo, es que olía a viejo… muerto.

-Estaba esperándote -dijo la arpía-. Por fortuna, tengo mucha paciencia.

-¿Quién eres? -pregunté, afianzando la espada en mi mano-. ¿Dónde están mis abuelos?

La arpía había llegado al pie de la escalera. Desde dos metros de distancia, su vestido parecía estar cubierto de trocitos de… ¡Puaj! ¿Eso era carne?

-¿Acaso no me reconoces, querida?

Su imagen vaciló. El vestido se convirtió en una bata de florecitas. Las sandalias, en unas zapatillas verdes de andar por casa. Tenía el pelo gris y rizado, unos ojos azules llorosos y el gesto de un conejo asustado. Era la cara de mi abuela.

-¿Ameli? -Su voz sonó débil y confundida.

-¡Abuela!

Volvió a convertirse en la arpía de plumas negras, pero ahora con una sonrisa malévola en su horrible cara derretida.

-Sí, querida. Al fin y al cabo, tu familia es de la sangre de los faraones, lo que os convierte en huéspedes perfectos para los dioses. Aún así, será mejor que no me hagas cansarme mucho. El corazón de tu abuela ya no está para tantos trotes.

Empezó a temblarme todo el cuerpo. Había visto otras posesiones antes, y siempre eran algo espantoso. Pero aquello, la idea de que una arpía egipcia se apoderase de mi pobre abuela… me horripiló. Aunque mi sangre fuese la de los faraones, se me congeló en las venas. Vale que nunca hubiese querido mucho a esos _ingileezi_ _ **(ingleses)**_ , pero nadie se mete con mi familia.

-¡Déjala en paz! -le gruñí, un entando parecer lo más fiera posible-. ¡Fuera de su cuerpo ahora mismo! O te juro por todos los dioses que he convertiré en kebab.

La arpía estalló en carcajadas.

-Me temo que no puedo dejar a tu abuela. Verás, Ameli Jarifa, algunos de nosotros dudamos de vuestra fuerza.

-¿Algunos de quiénes? ¿De los dioses?

Su cara vibró y cambió por un instante a una horrible cabeza de pájaro, calva, con escamas rosadas y un pico largo y puntiagudo. Enseguida volvió a transformarse en la arpía sonriente. Ojalá se decidiera de una vez de qué aspecto iba a mostrarme.

-A los fuertes no los molesto, Ameli Jarifa. En los viejos tiempos, incluso defendía al faraón, siempre que hubiera demostrado su valía. Sin embargo, los débiles… Ah, en cuanto caen bajo la sombra de mis alas, ya no los dejo escapar. Espero a que mueran. Aguardo el momento de alimentarme. Y, querida, creo que mi próximo alimento serás tú.

Apreté la tanto espada que estoy segura de que dejó marcas en mi mano.

-Sé quién eres -mentí.

Recorrí mi lista mental de dioses egipcios a la desesperada, intentando situar a la vieja arpía, pero no lo conseguía. que mi abuelo fuera egiptólogo no significaba que tuviera que saberme a todos los dioses. Son muchos.

Pero los nombres tenían poder. Si lograba descubrir el nombre de mi enemiga, sería un primer paso para derrotarla. Un pajarraco negro y grasiento… un ave que se alimenta de los muertos…

Para mi sorpresa, recordé algo.

-Eres la diosa buitre -dije orgullosa-. Nestlé, ¿verdad?

La vieja arpía gruñó.

-¡Nejbet!

Por los pelos.

-¡Se supone que eres una diosa buena! -protesté.

La diosa abrió los brazos. Se convirtieron en alas, de plumaje negro y apelmazado, que olían a muerto y tenían moscas zumbando alrededor.

-Los buitres somos buenísimos, Ameli. Eliminamos a los enfermos y los débiles. Volamos en círculos sobre sus cabezas hasta que mueren, y luego devoramos sus carcasas, purgando el mundo de su hedor. Tú, por tu parte, buscas restaurar a Ra, ese viejo cadáver enloquecido de dios solar. Luchas por sentar a un faraón débil en el trono de los dioses. ¡Va contra la naturaleza! Solo los fuertes deben sobrevivir. Los débiles están para comerlos.

Vaya bichos más despreciables, los buitres. Seguro que no hay ningún pájaro más asqueroso. Supongo que cumplen su función, pero ¿era necesario ser tan sucios y feos? ¿No podrían ser unos conejitos de color rosa los que limpiaran los huesos de animales junto a la carretera?

Aunque bueno, eso sería bastante perturbador.

-Muy bien —dije-. Ahora vas a salir de mi abuela. Si luego te portas como los buitres buenos, te compraré unos caramelos para el aliento.

Por lo visto, ahí toqué hueso con Nejbet. Se arrojó sobre mí. Yo la esquivé hacia un lado, pero tropecé con el sofá y perdí el equilibro. Nejbet derribó toda la colección de porcelana del aparador.

—¡Vas a morir, Ameli Jarifa! —exclamó—. Dejaré limpios tus huesos. ¡Eso demostrará a los otros dioses que no eres digna ni de pensar en ser faraona!

Esperé su siguiente ataque, pero ella solo se quedó mirándome con rabia desde el otro extremo del sofá. Me vino entonces a la cabeza que normalmente los buitres no matan. Esperan a que su presa muera.

Las alas de Nejbet llenaron la sala. Su sombra cayó sobre mí, dejándome envuelta en penumbra. Empecé a sentirme atrapada, indefensa como un animalillo enfermizo.

Si nunca antes hubiera enfrentado mi voluntad a los dioses, a lo mejor no habría identificado aquello como magia. Era como un runrún constante al fondo de la mente, diciéndome una y otra vez que perdiese la esperanza y me rindiera… Pero yo había resistido contra un buen montón de dioses horribles del inframundo. Podía manejar a un pajarraco grasiento. Le lancé un tajo para disuadirla y se alejó dando aletazos.

-No está mal -le dije-. Pero no pienso tumbarme a morir.

Los ojos de Nejbet brillaron.

-A lo mejor lleva un tiempo, querida mía, pero ya te he dicho que tengo paciencia. Si tú no sucumbes, tus amigas mortales no tardarán en llegar. ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Liz y Emma?

-¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver!

-Ah, pero serán unos aperitivos estupendos. Y aún no has saludado a tu querido abuelito.

De pronto, solo pude oír el fragor de mi propia sangre.

-¿Dónde está? -le exigí. Pensaba hacer de cena unas apestosas chuletas de buitre.

Nejbet señaló el techo con la cabeza.

-Tranquila, vendrá enseguida. A los buitres nos gusta seguir a un depredador bien grandote, ¿sabes?, para esperar a que cace por nosotros.

Llegó un estruendo apagado del piso de arriba, como si hubieran tirado un mueble grande por la ventana.

Mi abuelo gritó:

-¡No! ¡Nooo! -Pero en pleno grito, su voz se transformó en un rugido animal-: ¡NOOOAAARRR!

El coraje que me quedaba cayó fundido dentro de mis zapatillas.

-¿Qué…?

-Sí -dijo Nejbet-. Babi ha despertado. Y se encargará de ti -me aseguró Nejbet-. Y me dejará unas sobras bien ricas.

-Adiós -dije, y salí corriendo por la puerta.

Nejbet no intentó impedírmelo. Chilló a mis espaldas:

-¡Una cacería! ¡Excelente!

Enserio que tenía ganas de hacer brochetas de buitre, pero tenía que proteger a mis locas amigas y no me apetecía matar a mi abuela en el proceso. Estaba terminando de cruzar la calle cuando nuestra puerta principal estalló. Eché un vistazo por encima del hombro y vi que salía algo de entre los cascotes y el polvo. Era una silueta demasiado grande y peluda para ser la de mi abuelo.

No me detuve a admirarlo mejor.

Doblé la esquina de Colonnade Sur como una exhalación y casi me llevé por delante a Liz y a Emma.

-¡Ameli! -chilló Liz mientras se le caía un regalo de cumpleaños-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡No hay tiempo! -dije-. ¡Venid!

-Yo también me alegro de verte -rezongó Emma-. ¿Por qué sales disparada…?

La criatura que me perseguía rugió, ya bastante cerca.

-Luego os lo explico -respondí-. ¡Si no queréis que os descuartice un dios, seguidme!

Visto con perspectiva, ahora aprecio lo espantoso que estaba resultando mi cumpleaños, pero en aquel momento estaba demasiado asustada para compadecerme de mí misma como era debido.

Corrimos por toda Colonnade Sur, con los rugidos que llegaban de detrás casi sofocados por las quejas de Liz y Emma.

-¡Ameli!- dijo Emma-. ¿Esto no será una broma de las tuyas?

Mi amiga había crecido un poco, pero tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre, con sus gafotas brillantes y el pelo corto y de punta. Llevaba una minifalda de cuero negro, jersey peludo rosa y unos ridículos zapatos de plataforma con los que apenas podía andar, no digamos correr. ¿Cómo se llama ese tío tan extravagante que hacía rock en los setenta? ¿Elton John? Pues si tuviese una hija india, podría parecerse a Emma.

-No es broma -le aseguré-. ¡Y por lo que más quieras, quítate esos zapatos!

Emma se escandalizó.

-Pero ¿tú sabes lo que cuestan?

-Va, en serio, Ameli -terció Liz-. ¿Adónde nos llevas?

Liz vestía con más tino: vaqueros, zapatillas de deporte, un top blanco y chaqueta vaquera, pero ponía la misma cara de alucinada que Emma. Estaba aplastando un poco mi regalo de cumpleaños bajo el brazo. Liz era una pelirroja con muchas pecas y, cuando algo le daba vergüenza o hacía algún esfuerzo, la cara blanca se le ponía tan roja que no se apreciaban las pecas. En circunstancias normales, Emma y yo nos habríamos dedicado a tocarle las narices con aquello, pero esa noche no.

Detrás de nosotros, la criatura volvió a rugir. Volví la mirada, lo que fue un error. Frené hasta pararme y mis compis se toparon conmigo.

Por un breve instante, pensé: «Dios mío, Keops se a tomado esteroides».

Pero Keops no tenía el tamaño de un oso pardo. Ni el pelaje plateado y brillante, ni colmillos como cimitarras, ni una mirada asesina. El babuino que estaba haciendo estragos en el muelle Canary parecía dispuesto a comerse lo primero que pillara, no solo alimentos terminados en o, y me descuartizaría sin pensárselo dos veces.

La única buena noticia era que estaba distraído con la actividad de la calle. Los coches hacían eses para esquivar a la bestia. Los peatones chillaban y corrían. El babuino empezó a volcar taxis, a destrozar escaparates y a crear problemas en general. Mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros, vi que le colgaba un trozo de tela roja del brazo izquierdo: los restos de la chaqueta de punto favorita de mi abuelo. También tenía sus gafas atascadas en la frente.

Hasta ese momento no había acabado de asumir lo terrorífica que era la situación. Esa cosa era mi abuelo, que nunca había usado la magia ni hecho nada para molestar a los dioses egipcios. A veces mis abuelos no me caían bien, pero ni de lejos merecía que alguien se apoderase así de su cuerpo.

El babuino arrancó la puerta de un pub y olisqueó su interior. Los clientes, aterrorizados, salieron rompiendo una ventana y huyeron calle arriba, sin soltar sus pintas de cerveza. Un policía se acercó corriendo, vio al babuino y entonces dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el otro lado, gritando a su radio para pedir refuerzos.

Cuando se enfrentan a acontecimientos mágicos, los ojos de los mortales suelen cortocircuitarse, y solo envían al cerebro las imágenes que pueda entender. No había forma de saber lo que esa gente pensaría que estaba viendo , pero sí tenían la lucidez de escapar. Me pregunté cómo interpretarían aquella escena las cámaras de seguridad londinenses.

-Ameli- dijo Liz con un hilo de voz-, ¿qué es eso?

-Babi -respondí-. El puñetero dios babuino. Se ha apoderado de mi abuelo y quiere matarnos.

-Perdona -dijo Emma-, pero ¿acabas de decir que un dios babuino quiere matarnos?

La criatura bramó, y luego parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos como si se le hubiera olvidado qué estaba haciendo. A lo mejor había heredado el despiste y la miopía de mi abuelo. A lo mejor no se daba cuenta de que tenía las gafas en la frente. Husmeó el suelo, rugió de frustración y destrozó el escaparate de una panadería.

Casi creí que por fin nos sonreía la suerte. Tal vez pudiéramos largarnos con disimulo. Pero una silueta oscura nos alcanzó planeando, extendió sus negras alas y gritó:

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!

Maravilloso. El babuino tenía refuerzo aéreo. Iba a darle para merendar a mi nuevo grifo brochetas de buitre. Bueno, mejor no, no quería que le diese una indigestión al pobre.

-En realidad son dos dioses, no uno -dije a mis amigas-. Y ahora, a no ser que tengáis más preguntas… ¡a correr!

Esta vez no hizo falta insistir. Emma se quitó los zapatos, Liz tiró mi regalo a un lado (lástima) y nos echamos a la carrera calle abajo.

Nos metimos por los callejones, pegándonos a las paredes para ocultarnos cada vez que la diosa buitre pasaba planeando por encima. Oíamos los rugidos de Babi por detrás; el babuino estaba amargando el día a mucha gente y destrozando el vecindario, pero de momento todo indicaba que nos había perdido el rastro.

Nos detuvimos en un cruce y empecé a pensar hacia dónde correr. Delante teníamos una iglesia pequeña, un edificio antiguo de los que suelen encontrarse en Londres, una apagada franja de piedra medieval encajonada entre una cafetería Nero y una farmacia con anuncio de neón que ofrecía tres productos capilares por una libra. La iglesia tenía un minúsculo cementerio rodeado por una valla oxidada, pero habríamos pasado de largo si una voz no hubiera susurrado desde allí:

-Ameli.

Casi me subió el corazón de la boca. Al girarme, Anubis estaba enfrente de mí. Se había presentado en su forma mortal, como un joven con el pelo oscuro y revuelto y unos cálidos ojos castaños. Llevaba una camiseta negra de los Dead Weather y vaqueros también negros, que le sentaban de maravilla.

Liz y Emma no son famosas por mantener la calma si hay un chico guapo cerca. De hecho, sus cerebros más o menos dejaron de funcionar. Liz, entre jadeos, farfulló unas sílabas que sonaban como ejercicios de respiración para el parto:

-¡Oh! ¡Ah! ¡Eh! ¿Quién? ¿Qué?

Emma perdió el control de sus piernas y tropezó conmigo.

Las fulminé con la mirada y me volví hacia Anubis.

-Ya era hora de que se presentara alguien amable -protesté-. Hay un babuino y un buitre que intentan matarnos. ¿Me haces el favor de ocuparte de ellos?

Anubis apretó los labios, y me dio en la nariz que no se había presentado para traerme buenas noticias. Genial, lo que me faltaba

-Ven a mi territorio -dijo, abriendo la puerta del cementerio-. Tenemos que hablar y no hay mucho tiempo.

Emma volvió a tropezar conmigo.

-¿Tu, hummm, territorio?

Liz tragó saliva.

-¿Quién… eh…?

-¡Chist! -les dije, intentando mantener la serenidad como si me reuniera con tíos buenos en cementerios todos los días.

Eché un vistazo calle abajo y no vi señales de Babi ni Nejbet, pero aún los oía. El babuino seguía dando bramidos y la diosa buitre chillaba con la voz de mi abuela (si la abuela se hubiera hinchado a cazalla y esteroides):

-¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!

-Esperadme -dije a mis amigas, y crucé la verja.

Al momento, el aire se volvió más frío. Se levantó una neblina del terreno húmedo. Las lápidas resplandecieron, y todo lo que había fuera del cementerio se desenfocó levemente. Anubis tenía muchas muchas formas de desorientarme, por supuesto, pero aquel efecto lo reconocí. Estábamos pasando a la Duat y percibíamos el cementerio en dos niveles al mismo tiempo: el mundo de Anubis y el mío.

Me llevó a un sarcófago de piedra que se caía a trozos y se inclinó hacia él con respeto.

-Beatrice, ¿te importa si nos sentamos?

No ocurrió nada. La inscripción del sarcófago se había desgastado hacía siglos, pero supuse que aquello sería la sepultura de la tal Beatrice.

-Gracias. -Anubis me indicó que podía sentarme-. No le importa.

-¿Y si luego resulta que sí le importa?

-El Nomo Decimoctavo -dijo Anubis.

-¿Qué?

-Es donde tenéis que ir. Vlad Ménshikov tiene el segundo fragmento del Libro de Ra guardado en el cajón de arriba de su escritorio, en su cuartel general de San Petersburgo. Por supuesto, es una trampa. Espera que mordáis el anzuelo. Pero no os queda más opción. Deberíais ir esta misma noche, antes de que pueda reforzar más sus defensas. Y Ameli, si los otros dioses se enteraran de que te estoy diciendo esto, me metería en un buen lío.

Lo miré fijamente. A veces Anubis tenía un comportamiento tan adolescente que costaba creer que tuviera miles de años. Me imagino que sería por vivir siempre protegido en la Tierra de los Muertos, sin que le afectara el paso del tiempo. Ese chico tenía que salir más, estaba claro.

-¿Te preocupa meterte en líos?- pregunté-. Anubis, no es que no te lo agradezca, pero ahora mismo tengo problemas más gordos. Dos dioses han poseído a mis abuelos. Si quieres echar una mano…

-Yo no puedo intervenir -Levantó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, frustrado-. Ya te lo dije cuando nos conocimos: esto no es un cuerpo físico de verdad.

-Lástima -murmuré.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, sigue.

-Puedo manifestarme en los lugares de muerte, como este cementerio, pero fuera de mi territorio puedo hacer muy poco. En fin, si ya estuvieras muerta y quisieras un buen funeral, podría ayudarte, pero…

-¡Muchísimas gracias!

En algún lugar cercano, el dios babuino rugió. Un cristal se hizo añicos y cayeron ladrillos al suelo. Mis amigas me llamaron, pero el sonido llegaba distorsionado y amortiguado, como si lo oyera desde debajo del agua.

-Si huyo sin mis amigas -dije a Anubis-, ¿los dioses las dejarán en paz?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Nejbet se alimenta de los débiles. Y sabe que hacer daño a tus amigas te debilitará a ti. Por eso ataca por medio de tus abuelos. La única forma de detenerla es enfrentarse a ella. En cuanto a Babi, representa las cualidades más tétricas de vosotros, los primates: rabia asesina, fuerza sin controlar…

-¿De nosotros, los primates? -dije-. Perdona, pero ¿acabas de llamarme babuina?

Anubis me observó con una especie de asombro confundido.

-Había olvidado lo irritante que puedes llegar a ser en unas ocasiones. Me refería a que te matará sólo por el gusto de matar.

-Y no puedes ayudarme.

Me dedicó una mirada lastimera con sus preciosos ojos castaños. Dioses del eterno Egipto, que guapo era.

-Oye, te he dicho lo de San Petersburgo.

Dioses, lo guapo que era y lo mucho que me ponía de los nervios. Maldito Anubis.

-Pues nada, oh, dios de las cosas poco útiles -dije-, ¿alguna otra cosa antes de que me maten ahí fuera?

Levantó una mano y en ella se materializó un cuchillo bastante raro. Parecía la navaja, pero tenía una hoja larga, curva y tremendamente afilada, hecha de metal negro.

-Coge esto -dijo Anubis-. Te ayudará.

-Pero ¿tú has visto lo grande que es ese babuino? ¿Qué quieres, que le dé un buen afeitado?

-Esto no es para luchar contra Babi y Nejbet -respondió-, pero pronto lo necesitarás para algo más importante. Es una azuela _netjeri_ , hecha de hierro meteórico. Se usa para una ceremonia de la que te hablé una vez, la apertura de la boca.

-Ya, bien. Pues, si sobrevivo esta noche, me aseguraré de llevar esta navaja de afeitar y abrirle la boca a alguien. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco.

Liz chilló:

-¡Ameli!

Más allá de la niebla del cementerio, distinguí a Babi a pocas manzanas de distancia, acercándose a la iglesia con paso torpe. Nos había encontrado.

-Coged el metro sugirió Anubis mientras me ayudaba a levantarme -. Hay una estación cerca, hacia el sur. Bajo tierra no podrán rastrearos muy bien. También os interesa el agua corriente. Las criaturas de la Duat se debilitan al cruzar un río. Si os veis obligadas a luchar, buscad un puente sobre el Támesis. Ah, y he dicho a tu chófer que venga a buscarte.

-¿Mi chófer?

-Sí. No planeaba reunirse con vosotros hasta mañana, pero…

Un buzón de correos de color rojo surcó el aire y se incrustó en el edificio de al lado. Mis amigas me gritaron para que me diera prisa.

-Ve -dijo Anubis-. Siento no poder hacer más. Pero feliz cumpleaños, Ameli.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un beso en los labios. Entonces se deshizo en niebla y desapareció. El cementerio volvió a la normalidad, al mundo cotidiano y sin fulgores mágicos.

Tendría que haberme cabreado mucho con Anubis. ¡Menudo morro, besarme sin permiso! Pero allí me quedé, hipnotizada, sin quitar ojo al deteriorado sarcófago de Beatrice hasta que Emma gritó:

-¡Venga, Ameli!

Mis amigas me agarraron de los brazos y yo recordé cómo se hacían los movimientos necesarios para correr.

Nos lanzamos hacia la estación de metro del muelle Canary. El babuino bramaba y sembraba el caos entre el tráfico a nuestra espalda. Por encima, la voz de Nejbet sonaba como un chirrido:

-¡Ahí están! ¡Mátalas!

-¿Quién era ese chico? -preguntó Emma mientras entrábamos a la carrera en la estación-. Dios, qué bueno estaba.

-Un dios -dije en voz baja-, sí.

Me guardé la navaja negra en el cinturón, al lado de la espada y bajé la escalera mecánica saltando los escalones de dos en dos, con los labios aún cosquilleándome por mi primer beso.

Y si estaba tarareando «Cumpleaños feliz» y sonriendo como una idiota mientras corría para salvar la vida… en fin, no es asunto de nadie, ¿a que no?

 **Mi abuela solía decir que el amor sirve para lo mismo que los cigarrillos: para quitar el hambre, para quitar el sueño y para matarnos despacito.**


	8. Chapter 8

Los túneles del metro hacían mucho eco, así que mientras bajábamos a la estación se oían los trenes que pasaban, los músicos que tocaban para sacarse unas monedas y, por supuesto, el babuino gigante que se desgañitaba clamando por nuestra sangre mientras despedazaba los molinetes de entrada que acabábamos de cruzar.

Con tanto terrorismo y tanta preocupación por la seguridad, habría sido razonable que hubiese unos cuantos policías cerca, pero, por desgracia, a esas horas de la tarde y en una estación relativamente pequeña, no era así. En la calle se oía el escándalo de las sirenas, pero cuando llegara la ayuda mortal ya estaríamos muertas o demasiado lejos. Además, si la policía intentaba disparar a Babi mientras poseía el cuerpo de mi abuelo…

No. Me obligué a no pensar en eso.

Anubis me había recomendado desplazarme bajo tierra. Y si tenía que pelear, que fuese en un puente. Debía ceñirme a ese plan.

En la estación de Canary no había mucha variedad de trenes. Por suerte, la línea gris iba puntual. Llegamos al andén, subimos de un salto al último vagón mientras se cerraban las puertas y nos dejamos caer rendidas en un banco.

El tren se metió traqueteando en el túnel oscuro. Mirando hacia atrás, no vi ni rastro de Babi o Nejbet.

-Ameli Jarifa -dijo Emma entre bocanadas de aire-. ¿Quieres hacernos el favor de contarnos qué pasa?

Mis pobres amigas. Nunca las había metido en un lío tan gordo como aquel, ni cuando me peleé con esa panda de macarras (se lo habían merecido).

Emma tenía los pies llenos de cortes y ampollas por haber corrido descalza. Su suéter rosa parecía pelo de caniche empapado, y a sus gafas les faltaban unos cuantos brillantes. Liz tenía la cara roja como un tomate. Se había quitado la chaqueta, cosa que no hace nunca porque es muy friolera. Llevaba el top blanco empapado de sudor. Tenía tantas pecas en los brazos que me recordaron a la constelación que decoraba la piel de Nut, la diosa del cielo.

Emma parecía la más enfadada de las dos, la que me exigía explicaciones con la mirada. Liz se había asustado mucho y abría y cerraba la boca como si quisiera hablar pero hubiese perdido las cuerdas vocales. Pensé que iba a comentar algo de los dioses sanguinarios que nos perseguían, pero, cuando por fin encontró la voz, dijo:

-¡Ese chico te ha besado!

Liz siempre ha tenido sus prioridades claras.

-Os lo explicaré -prometí-. Ya sé que soy una amiga horrible por haberos metido en esto.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Es una larga y loca historia -dije.

Mis compis se quedaron mirándome, perplejas y asustadas, y de pronto caí en la cuenta de lo enormes que se habían vuelto mis problemas.

Un año atrás, Liz, Emma y yo habríamos estado subidas a ese vagón para ir al centro comercial o al cine. Nos habríamos reído de los ridículos tonos de llamada que llevaba Liz en el teléfono, o de las imágenes trucadas por ordenador que hacía Emma de las chicas que odiaban del cole. Ahora mi abuelo era un babuino gigante. Mi abuela, un buitre malvado.

Mis amigas me miraban como si acabase de llegar de otro planeta, cosa que más o menos era cierta.

Aun teniendo mis herramientas mágicas conmigo, no sabía qué hacer. Ya no disponía del poder de Horus. Si intentaba luchar contra Babi y Nejbet, podía hacer daño a mis propios abuelos y seguramente yo acabaría muerta. Pero si no los detenía yo, ¿quién iba a hacerlo? La posesión divina acaba consumiendo al anfitrión humano. Casi le pasó al tío Amos, que era un mago hecho y derecho y sabía defenderse. Mis abuelos eran muy mayores, frágiles y bastante poco mágicos. No les quedaba mucho tiempo.

Me invadió la desesperación, mucho más intensa que la de las alas de la diosa buitre.

No me di cuenta de que había empezado a llorar hasta que Liz me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ameli, cariño, lo sentimos mucho. Es que todo esto es un poco… raro, ¿sabes? Cuéntanos lo que pasa. Déjanos ayudarte.

Tomé aire mientras temblaba. ¡Cómo las había echado de menos! Siempre las había tenido por unas chicas un poco raras, pero ahora eran la normalidad personificada y formaban parte de un mundo que ya no era el mío. Intentaban hacerse las valientes, pero se les notaba que la procesión iba por dentro. Ojalá pudiera seguir sin ellas, esconderlas, evitar que les hicieran daño, pero no había olvidado las palabras de Nejbet: «Serán unos aperitivos estupendos». Anubis me había advertido que la diosa buitre perseguiría a mis amigas y les haría daño, solo por hacérmelo a mí. Si seguíamos juntas, al menos podía intentar protegerlas. No quería poner patas arriba sus vidas como me había pasado a mí, pero como mínimo les debía la verdad.

-Esto va a sonar a locura absoluta —avisé.

Les di la versión más corta que pude; expliqué por qué me había ido de Londres, cómo habían escapado a nuestro mundo los dioses egipcios y mi linaje de maga. Les hablé de nuestra lucha contra Set, del alzamiento de Apofis y de nuestra idea descabellada de despertar al dios Ra.

Dejamos atrás dos estaciones, pero me estaba sentando tan bien contárselo todo a mis amigas que perdí la noción del tiempo.

Cuando callé, Liz y Emma se miraron, sin duda preguntándose cómo decirme suavemente que me había vuelto majara.

-Ya sé que parece imposible -dije-, pero…

-Ameli, te creemos -me interrumpió Emma.

Parpadeé.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Pues claro que sí! -Liz tenía la cara colorada, como después de subir varias veces a la montaña rusa-. Nunca te había oído hablar tan en serio de algo. Has… has cambiado.

-Es porque ahora soy maga y… y no puedo creer lo tonto que ha sonado eso.

-Hay más -Emma miró mi cara como si estuviese transformándome en algo que daba miedo-. Pareces mayor. Más madura.

Capté un matiz de tristeza en su voz, y comprendí que mis compis y yo cada vez nos distanciábamos más, como si estuviéramos en lados opuestos de una grieta que se abría. Y tuve la lúgubre certeza de que la brecha ya era demasiado ancha para poder saltar de vuelta.

-Tu novio es increíble -añadió Liz, supongo que para animarme.

-No es mi… -Dejé ahí la frase. Sería imposible convencer a Liz. Además, ese puñetero chacal de Anubis me había dejado la cabeza tan liada que no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

El tren perdió velocidad. Vi los letreros de la estación de Waterloo.

-Dioses, no -dije-. Yo quería bajar en el puente de Londres. Necesito un puente.

-¿Podemos volver atrás? -preguntó Liz.

Un bramido en el túnel por el que veníamos respondió a su pregunta.

Miramos atrás y vi que llegaba algo enorme y de brillante pelo plateado corriendo a zancadas entre las vías. Pisó el raíl eléctrico y saltaron chispas, pero el babuino siguió adelante sin inmutarse. A medida que el tren iba frenando, Babi nos ganaba terreno.

-No hay vuelta atrás -dije-. Habrá que intentar llegar al puente de Waterloo.

-¡Está casi a un kilómetro de la estación! -exclamó Liz.

Saqué mi espada, y la hoja de electro (una aleación de oro y plata que se usaba mucho en el Antiguo Egipto), brilló.

-Entonces, supongo que lucharemos.

¿Debería describir la estación de Waterloo tal y como era antes o después de que la destruyésemos?

La terminal principal era inmensa. Tenía el suelo de mármol pulido, muchísimas tiendas y quioscos y un techo acristalado tan alto que un helicóptero podría volar tranquilamente allí dentro. Entraban y salían ríos de personas, mezclándose, separándose y a veces colisionando unos con otros de camino a las diversas escaleras mecánicas y andenes.

En todo caso, mis compis y yo íbamos corriendo por la terminal principal, abriéndonos paso hacia la salida más cercana, cuando una escalera mecánica saltó por los aires detrás de nosotras.

El gentío se dispersó mientras Babi salía de entre los escombros. Los ejecutivos que había en el andén se pusieron a chillar, soltaron sus maletines y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo. Liz, Emma y yo nos apretamos contra un quiosco de prensa para evitar que nos arrollara un grupo de turistas que gritaban en italiano.

Olisqueó el aire, supongo que en busca de mi olor. Entonces nos sobrevoló una sombra oscura.

-¿Adónde vas, Ameli? -graznó Nejbet. Cruzó la terminal de un lado al otro, haciendo picados hacia los grupos de gente que ya huía, presa del pánico-. ¿Es que pretendes vencernos escapando? ¡No eres digna!

La voz tranquila de un locutor resonó por todo el recinto:

-Tren de las 8.02 a Basingstoke, andén tres.

-¡GROOOAR!

Nunca había visto salir a tanta gente de la terminal en tan poco tiempo. Me planteé la idea de seguirlos, pero pensé que sería demasiado peligroso. No podía permitir que aquellos dioses trastornados empezasen a matar a inocentes solo porque yo corría entre ellos, y si intentábamos darnos a la fuga solo conseguiríamos que la masa de gente nos cerrase el camino o nos aplastara.

-¡Ameli, mira! -Liz señaló hacia arriba, y Emma dio un gritito.

Nejbet ascendió hasta las vigas del techo y se posó en ellas junto a las palomas. Nos lanzó una mirada de odio y gritó a Babi:

-¡Está aquí! ¡Aquí!

-Ojalá no poseyera a mi abuela, porque haría unas estupendas brochetas de pajarraco -dije entre dientes.

-¡Qué tonto fue Horus al escogerte! -vociferó Nejbet-. ¡Me alimentaré de tus entrañas!

-¡GROOOAR! -dijo Babi, muy de acuerdo con la idea.

Babi nos había visto. Le ardían los ojos con una rabia primigenia, pero en su expresión también había algo de mi abuelo. Su forma de fruncir el ceño y proyectar la mandíbula era la misma que tenía el abuelo cuando se enfadaba con la tele y gritaba a los jugadores de rugby. Ver el rostro del babuino estuvo a punto de hacerme perder los nervios.

No pensaba morir allí. No permitiría que esos dos dioses repulsivos hicieran daño a mis amigos ni consumieran a mis abuelos.

Babi se nos acercó con paso torpe. Ahora que nos había localizado, debía de haber perdido toda la prisa por matarnos. Levantó la cabeza y dio unos ladridos graves a derecha e izquierda, como si llamara a unos amigos para invitarles a cenar. Los dedos de Emma se hundieron en mi brazo y Liz dijo con un hilo de voz:

-¿Ameli…?

La terminal ya estaba casi vacía. No había más policías a la vista. Era posible que hubieran huido, o a lo mejor estaban todos yendo hacia el muelle Canary porque no sabían que ahora el problema estaba allí.

-No vamos a morir -aseguré a mis compis-. Emma, vigila al pajarraco -le ordené-, Liz, tú al babuino.

-Vigilando babuino -dijo-. Lo difícil sería no vigilarlo.

Revolví mi bolsa mágica mientras hacía inventario a la desesperada. Varita: buena para la defensa, pero no bastaría luchando contra dos dioses a la vez. Hijos de Horus, tiza mágica… la estación no era buen lugar para trazar un círculo protector. Tenía que llegar al puente. Necesitaba ganar tiempo para salir de la terminal.

-Ameli -me avisó Liz.

Babi se había subido de un salto al techo de una tienda Body Shop. Soltó un gran bramido, y de todas partes empezaron a salir babuinos más pequeños. Treparon sobre las cabezas de los pasajeros que corrían, se descolgaron de las vigas o se asomaron desde las escaleras y las tiendas. Había docenas de animales, todos vestidos con camisetas de baloncesto de colores negro y plata. ¿El baloncesto sería una especie de deporte oficial internacional para los babuinos?

Hasta ese día, los babuinos me habían caído bastante bien. Los que conocía, como Keops y sus sociables amigos solían ser sabios y amables, bueno, todo lo sabios que pueden ser los babuinos. Sin embargo, me pareció que la tropa de Babi eran de otra clase. Tenían el pelaje de color rojo sangre, ojos enloquecidos y unos colmillos que harían avergonzarse a un tigre dientes de sable.

Empezaron a rodearnos, gruñendo y preparándose para saltarnos encima.

Saqué un bloque de cera de la bolsa, pero no había tiempo para modelar un shabti. Entonces encontré un frasquito de cristal que casi había olvidado. Contenía el brebaje turbio y denso que había sido el primer intento de mi primo para crear pociones. Llevaba siglos en el fondo de mi bolsa, porque nunca había estado tan desesperada como para probarla.

Agité la poción y el líquido brilló con una luz verde enfermiza. En su interior giraban acumulaciones de porquería. Le quité el tapón y me vino a la nariz un olor peor que el de Nejbet.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Liz.

-Repugnante -dije-. Papiro de animación mezclado con aceite, agua y unos cuantos ingredientes secretos. Me temo que a Howard le salió un tanto grumoso.

-¿Animación? -repitió Emma-. ¿Vas a invocar dibujos animados?

-Sería genial -admití-, pero es más peligroso. Si funciona, podré canalizar una cantidad enorme de magia sin consumirme. Y no es de la magia que se me da bien.

-¿Y si no funciona? -dijo Liz.

Entregué un amuleto de Horus que encontré en mi bolsillo a cada una.

-No los soltéis. Cuando diga «ya», corred hacia la parada de taxis. No os paréis por nada.

-Ameli -protestó Emma-. ¿Qué diablos…?

Me bebí la poción de un trago, antes de poder arrepentirme.

En el aire, Nejbet estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Ríndete! ¡No puedes resistir!

La sombra de sus alas pareció extenderse por toda la terminal, obligando a los últimos pasajeros a huir enloquecidos y llenándome a mí de temor. Sabía que sólo era un hechizo, pero aun así me costó horrores resistirme a aceptar una muerte rápida.

Algunos babuinos se distrajeron por el olor de la comida y asaltaron el McDonald's. Otro grupo estaba persiguiendo a un conductor de metro y azotándole con revistas enrolladas. Por desgracia, la mayoría de ellos seguían atentos a nosotras. Formaron un círculo irregular en torno al quiosco de prensa. Desde su puesto de mando en el techo del Body Shop, Babi aulló lo que era una clara orden de ataque.

Entonces me hizo efecto la poción. La magia surcó todo mi cuerpo. La boca me supo como si me hubiera tragado una rana muerta, pero en ese momento comprendí por qué las pociones estaban tan de moda entre los magos antiguos.

El conjuro de animación, que había tardado días en escribir y normalmente me llevaría más de una hora lanzar, ya cosquilleaba en mi torrente sanguíneo. El poder alcanzó las puntas de mis dedos. Ahora el problema consistía en hacer circular la magia, asegurarme de que no me dejara como una patata frita.

Convoqué a Horus lo mejor que pude, ayudándome de su poder para componer mi hechizo. Visualicé lo que buscaba y me vino a la mente la palabra correcta: «Proteger». _N'dah_. Liberé la magia. Enfrente de mí ardió un jeroglífico dorado.

Las Palabras Divinas no eran lo mío, pero una onda de oro se extendió por toda la estación. La tropa babuina se quedó dubitativa. Babi tropezó con algo en el techo de la tienda de productos de belleza. Hasta Nejbet dio un graznido y resbaló en las vigas metálicas de la cristalera.

Por todas partes empezaron a moverse objetos inanimados. Las mochilas y maletines aprendieron a volar de repente. Los expositores de revistas, chicles, caramelos y bebidas variadas salieron en tromba de las tiendas y atacaron a la escuadra de babuinos. La cabeza decapitada de la estatua apareció de pronto como de la nada y dio un golpe a Babi en el pecho que lo tumbó y le hizo atravesar el techo de la tienda. Un remolino de Financial Times de color rosa se elevó hacia las alturas. En un instante envolvió a Nejbet, que trastabilló a ciegas hasta caer chillando de la viga, hecha un batiburrillo de rosa y negro.

-¡Ya! -dije a mis amigas.

Echamos a correr hacia la salida, sorteando a unos babuinos demasiado ocupados para detenernos. A uno lo estaban aporreando seis botellas de agua con gas. Otro intentaba mantener alejados a un maletín y varias Blackberry kamikazes.

Babi intentó levantarse, pero de pronto lo rodeó un remolino de productos Body Shop; las distintas lociones, esponjas y champús empezaron a golpearle, a salpicarle en los ojos o a usarlo de modelo para practicar el maquillaje extremo. Babi rugió de irritación, resbaló y volvió a caer al interior de la tienda derruida. Yo dudaba mucho que mi conjuro fuese a hacer ningún daño permanente a los dioses, pero con un poco de suerte los entretendría durante unos minutos.

Un babuino se cruzó en nuestro camino, pero me libré de él de un sablazo. Bueno, Keops no tenía que enterarse de esto.

Liz, Emma y yo salimos de la terminal. Como habían evacuado la estación entera, no esperaba que hubiera ningún taxi haciendo cola, y en efecto la parada estaba vacía. Me resigné a llegar corriendo hasta el puente de Waterloo, aunque Emma iba descalza y la poción me había revuelto el estómago.

-¡Mirad! -dijo Liz.

-Ah, así da gusto, Ameli -dijo Emma.

-¿El qué? -pregunté-. ¿Qué he hecho?

Entonces reparé en el chófer. Al final del acceso para taxis había un hombre extremadamente bajito y desaliñado, vestido con traje negro y sosteniendo un letrero que decía: JARIFA.

Mis amigas debieron de pensar que lo había convocado con magia. Antes de que pudiera corregirlas, Emma dijo:

-¡Vamos!

Y las dos salieron disparadas hacia el hombrecillo. Me acordé de lo que había dicho Anubis, aquello de enviar a mi «chófer» a recogerme. Deduje que tenía que tratarse de él, pero, cuanto más me acercaba, menos ganas tenía de conocerle.

Medía la mitad que yo y era más fornido que mi tío Amos, aparte de más feo que cualquier otra persona del planeta. Sus rasgos eran definitivamente de neandertal. Bajo su ancha, peluda y única ceja, tenía un ojo más grande que el otro. Parecía que hubiera usado la barba para rebañar la grasa de un plato. Tenía la piel invadida de verdugones, y su pelo parecía un nido de pájaros que hubieran incendiado y luego pisoteado para apagarlo.

Al verme arrugó la frente, con lo que su apariencia no mejoró en absoluto.

-¡Ya era hora! -Tenía acento americano. Se tapó la boca para eructar y, aun así, el olor a curry casi me tumbó de espaldas-. ¿Eres la protegida de Bast? ¿Ameli Jarifa?

-Hummm… es posible. - decidí tener pronto una conversación muy seria con Bast sobre su criterio para elegir amigos-. Por cierto, ahí detrás vienen dos dioses que intentan matarnos.

El hombrecillo verrugoso chasqueó la lengua, como si aquello pasase todos los días.

-Entonces supongo que querréis un puente. -Se giró hacia el bordillo y gritó-: ¡BUUU!

Una limusina Mercedes negra apareció de la nada, como si hubiese saltado a la existencia de un susto.

El chófer volvió a mirarme y enarcó su ceja.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí paradas? ¡Adentro!

Nunca había montado en limusina. Espero que las demás sean más agradables que esta. El asiento trasero estaba lleno de envases vacíos de curry, viejos envoltorios de pescado con patatas, bolsas de patatas fritas y diversos calcetines sucios. A pesar de ello, Emma, Liz y yo nos apretujamos en el asiento de atrás porque ninguna se atrevía a ir delante.

A lo mejor pensáis que fue una locura meterme en el coche con un desconocido. Y tenéis razón, por supuesto. Pero Bast nos había prometido un aliado, y Anubis me había avisado de que llegaría un chófer. El hecho de que la ayuda viniese en forma de hombrecillo poco higiénico con limusina mágica tampoco me sorprendió tanto. Había visto cosas mucho más raras.

Además, ¿qué elección tenía? Se me había pasado el efecto de la pócima, y estaba torpe y mareada por el esfuerzo de liberar tanta magia, que encima esta magia me cansaba más que la de combate normal. No estaba nada segura de poder llegar andando al puente de Waterloo sin desmayarme.

El conductor pisó el acelerador a fondo y salimos a toda pastilla de la estación. La policía la había acordonado, pero nuestra limusina pasó entre las barreras haciendo zigzag y luego dejó atrás una furgoneta de informativos de la BBC y un grupo de espectadores sin que nadie nos prestara atención.

Nuestro chófer empezó a silbar una melodía que sonaba como «Aibó, aibó». El asiento le venía tan grande que casi no llegaba ni al reposacabezas. Lo único que se veía de él era una maraña de pelo y un par de manos peludas en el volante.

En el parabrisas había pegada una tarjeta identificativa con su retrato… por llamarlo así. La foto estaba sacada muy de cerca, y solo se veía una nariz desenfocada y una boca horrenda, que parecía a punto de devorar la cámara. Debajo de la foto ponía: «Su chófer de hoy es BES».

-¿Es usted Bes, el dios de los enanos? -pregunté, algo sorprendida porque mi chofer fuera ese dios protector del que mi abuelo y yo nos solíamos reír por la cara que tenía en los jeroglíficos.

-Así es -dijo.

-Aquí huele a pies -murmuró Liz.

-Como alguien más haga una rima -gruñó Emma-, voy a vomitar.

-¿Le llamo señor Bes? -dije; los dioses podían ser algo raros-. ¿Lord Bes? ¿Bes el Extremadamente Bajito?

-Bes y ya está -dijo con un bufido-. Una sola ese. De tú. Y no, no es un nombre de chica. Como me llames Bessie, tendré que matarte. Y en cuanto a lo de ser bajito, ¿qué esperabas del dios de los enanos? Por cierto, ahí detrás hay botellas de agua, si tenéis sed.

Bajé la mirada. Entre mis pies rodaban dos botellas medio vacías. Una tenía carmín en el tapón y la otra parecía masticada.

-No tengo sed, gracias -decidí.

Liz y Emma murmuraron que ellas tampoco. Era increíble que no se hubieran quedado catatónicas, con todo lo que nos había pasado esa tarde, pero, en fin, eran mis compis. Yo no me hago amiga de gente sin carácter. Incluso antes de descubrir que era maga, para juntarse conmigo hacía falta tener una constitución fuerte y bastante capacidad de adaptación.

 **(Howard, como te oiga, verás tú cabeza separada drásticamente de tu cuerpo).**

Había otro cordón policial bloqueando el puente de Waterloo, pero Bes lo rodeó, se subió a la acera y siguió adelante. Los agentes ni parpadearon.

-¿Somos invisibles? -pregunté.

-Para la mayoría de los mortales, sí -dijo con un eructo-. Son un poco bobos, ¿no os parece? Sin ánimo de ofender y todo eso.

-¿De verdad eres un dios? -dijo Liz.

-Y de los importantes -respondió Bes-. En el mundo de los dioses, soy un tío enorme.

-Un dios enorme de los enanos -se maravilló Emma-. ¿De enanos como los de Blancanieves o…?

-De todos los enanos -Bes hizo un gesto amplio para recalcarlo, con lo que separó las dos manos del volante y me puso un poco tensa-. Los egipcios eran listos y honraban a la gente que nacía distinta a los demás. Los enanos se consideraban extremadamente mágicos. De modo que sí, soy el dios de los enanos.

Liz carraspeó.

-¿Hoy en día no deberíamos usar una expresión más respetuosa? Como… persona pequeña, o verticalmente impedido, o…

-No pienso llamarme «Bes, dios de los verticalmente impedidos» -gruñó Bes. Contuve la risa-. ¡Soy un enano y punto! Bueno, ya hemos llegado. Justo a tiempo.

Puede que sea un tipo bajito y muy antihigiénico, pero tenía carácter, y eso me gustaba.

Detuvo el coche derrapando en el centro del puente. Al mirar atrás, casi tuve que despedirme del contenido de mi estómago. Una figura negra y alada volaba en círculos sobre la ribera. Al principio del puente, Babi se ocupaba del cordón policial a su manera, lanzando coches patrulla al río Támesis mientras los agentes se dispersaban y abrían fuego, aunque las balas no tuvieron efectos visibles en el pelaje de acero del dios.

-¿Por qué hemos parado? -preguntó Emma.

Bes se puso de pie en el asiento y se estiró; lo difícil habría sido que se encogiera.

-Esto es un río -dijo-. Un buen sitio para luchar contra dioses, si queréis mi opinión. La naturaleza fluye con tanta fuerza por debajo que nos cuesta esfuerzos seguir anclados al mundo de los mortales.

Al fijarme en él, entendí a qué se refería. A veces su cara se veía borrosa, como un espejismo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Me sentía descolocada por los efectos de la poción. No estaba nada segura de tener magia suficiente para enfrentarme a los dos dioses. Pero no había más salida.

-Liz, Emma -dije-, salgamos.

-¿Salir… del coche? -gimió Liz.

Emma tragó saliva.

-¿Estás segura…?

-Ya sé que estáis asustadas -dije-, pero ahora tenéis que hacer exactamente lo que yo diga.

Asintieron con reparo y abrieron las puertas de la limusina. Pobrecillas. Una vez más, deseé haber podido separarme de ellas, aunque, la verdad, después de ver poseídos a mis abuelos, no me hacía ninguna gracia la idea de dejarlas solas.

Bes contuvo un bostezo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Esto…

Babi ya venía hacia nosotros. Nejbet volaba en círculos por encima de él, chillándole órdenes. Si el río estaba afectándolos en algo, no se les notaba.

No creía que un dios enano fuese a aguantar mucho contra esos dos, pero dije:

-Sí. Necesito ayuda.

-Vale -Bes hizo crujir los nudillos-. Pues salid.

-¿Cómo?

-No querréis que me cambie con vosotras dentro del coche, ¿verdad? Tengo que ponerme mi traje de feo.

-¿Traje de feo? ¿Qué coño es un traje feo?

-¡Fuera! -ordenó el enano-. Estaré en un minuto.

No le hizo falta insistir. Ninguna quería ver nada más de Bes si podía evitarlo.

Bajamos de la limusina y Bes puso el seguro a las puertas. Las ventanas estaban muy tintadas, de modo que no se veía el interior. Si Bes decidía quedarse allí dentro oyendo música mientras nos destripaban, ni nos enteraríamos. En todo caso, yo no confiaba mucho en que un cambio de vestuario bastase para derrotar a Babi y Nejbet.

Miré a mis compis asustadas y luego a los dos dioses que se abalanzaban sobre nosotras.

-Aquí es donde nos jugamos el todo por el todo.

-No, no, no -dijo Liz-. Qué poquito me gusta eso del todo por el todo.

Revolví mi taquilla de la Duat hasta sacar una tiza y los cuatro Hijos de Horus.

-Liz, coloca estas figuritas en los puntos cardinales, norte, sur y tal. Emma, coge la tiza y dibuja un círculo que conecte las estatuas. Solo nos quedan unos segundos.

Le cambié la tiza por mi báculo y me entró un déjà vu espantoso. Acababa de asignar tareas a Liz y Emma de la misma forma en que Zia me había dado órdenes a mí y a Howard la primera vez que nos enfrentamos juntas a una diosa enemiga.

Yo no quería parecerme a Zia. Pero, por otra parte, por primera vez me di cuenta del coraje que hacía falta para plantar cara a una diosa y, al mismo tiempo, proteger a dos completos novatos. No me gusta admitirlo, pero sentí un nuevo respeto por ella.

Alcé mi espada mientras intentaba concentrarme. Noté que el tiempo se ralentizaba. Extendí mis sentidos hasta ser consciente de todo lo que me rodeaba: Emma rascando el asfalto con la tiza para completar el círculo, el corazón de Liz latiendo demasiado deprisa, las patas enormes de Babi dando martillazos contra el puente mientras corría hacia nosotras, el Támesis pasando por debajo y las corrientes de la Duat fluyendo en torno a mí con su misma fuerza.

Bast me había dicho una vez que la Duat era como un océano de magia que había bajo la superficie del mundo mortal. Si era cierto, entonces aquel lugar (un puente con agua pasando debajo) era como los rápidos de un río. La magia fluía con más intensidad. Podías ahogarte si no ibas con cuidado. La corriente podía llevarse por delante incluso a los dioses.

Intenté concentrarme en el paisaje para que me hiciese de ancla. Londres era mi ciudad. Desde aquel lugar se veía todo: el Palacio de Westminster, el Ojo de Londres y hasta la Aguja de Cleopatra en el muelle de Victoria, donde habían muerto mis padres.

Si ahora fracasaba, tan cerca del lugar donde ella había lanzado su último hechizo…

Ni pensarlo. No podía permitir que llegásemos a eso.

Babi estaba solo a un metro cuando Emma completó el círculo. Toqué la marca de tiza con mi espada y desde el círculo se elevó una muralla de luz dorada.

El babuino se estampó contra mi campo de fuerza como si fuera una plancha de metal. Trastabilló hacia atrás. Nejbet hizo un viraje en el último momento y nos rodeó, graznando de impaciencia.

Por desgracia, la luz del círculo empezó a flaquear. Cuando era muy pequeña, mi madre me había enseñado que cada acción tiene una reacción, que se opone a ella con igual intensidad. El principio también se aplicaba a la magia, no solo a la ciencia. La fuerza del impacto de Babi me hizo ver chiribitas. Si el babuino atacaba de nuevo, tal vez no pudiera mantener el círculo.

Consideré la idea de salir y convertirme en su objetivo. Si antes canalizaba energía para reforzar el círculo, podía seguir funcionando un rato por su cuenta, aunque yo muriese. Al menos, mis amigas sobrevivirían.

Zia Rashid debió de pensar lo mismo la Navidad anterior, cuando salió de su círculo para defendernos a Howard y a mí. Qué rabia me dio pensar en lo valiente que había sido.

-Me pase lo que me pase -dije a mis amigas-, quedaos dentro del círculo.

-Ameli -dijo Emma-. Ese tono de voz me lo conozco. No sé qué estás planeando, pero no lo hagas.

-No puedes dejarnos -me rogó Liz. Luego gritó a Babi con voz de pito-: ¡Que… que te largues, horrible simio espumoso! Mi amiga no quiere destruirte, pero… ¡pero lo hará!

Babi rugió. Era cierto que se había llenado de espuma, gracias al ataque Body Shop, y además olía como los ángeles. Tenía restos de champú y sales de baño de distintos colores por todo su pelo plateado.

Nejbet no había tenido tanta suerte. Estaba posada en una farola cercana, con pinta de haber recibido el ataque de toda la fábrica de empanadas West Cornwall. Tenía el plumaje embadurnado de trozos de jamón, queso y patata, en recuerdo de los valientes pasteles de carne hechizados que habían sacrificado sus breves vidas para retrasarla. Tenía la melena decorada con tenedores de plástico, servilletas y trozos de periódico rosado. Parecía tener bastantes ganas de hacerme trizas.

Bienvenida la club, pensé. Ponte a la cola, cielo

La única buena noticia era que los esbirros de Babi debían de haberse quedado retenidos en la estación de metro. Imaginé a un escuadrón de babuinos manchados de empanada siendo empujados contra los coches de policía para esposarlos. Me subió un poco el ánimo.

Nejbet dijo con voz seca:

-En la estación nos has cogido por sorpresa, Ameli Jarifa. Reconozco que ha sido una buena jugada. Y traernos a este puente… sí, buen intento. Pero no somos tan débiles. Ya no te quedan fuerzas para seguir resistiendo. Si no eres capaz de derrotarnos a nosotros, ¿cómo pretendes restituir a Ra en el trono?

-Todos vosotros deberíais estar ayudándome -dije con los dientes apretados-, no luchando contra mí.

-¡Uuuj! -aulló Babi.

-Exacto, Babi -asintió la diosa buitre-. Los fuertes sobreviven sin ayuda de nadie. Los débiles deben morir y ser devorados. ¿Qué eres tú, niña? Dime la verdad.

¿La verdad? Estaba a punto de derrumbarme. Parecía que el puente rotaba bajo mis pies. En las dos orillas del río sonaban las sirenas; habían llegado más policías al bloqueo, pero de momento no hacían ademán de avanzar.

Babi enseñó los colmillos. Lo tenía tan cerca que pude oler el champú de su pelaje y su aliento apestoso. Cuando miré hacia las gafas de mi abuelo, que seguían encajadas en su cabeza, regresó toda mi furia. Nadie toca a mi familia.

-Lo vas a comprobar -dije-. Soy Ameli Jarifa, seguidora de la senda de Horus. Si te interpones en mi camino, te destruiré y te daré de merendar a mi grifo.

Logré iluminar mi espada. Babi dio un paso atrás. Nejbet aleteó en su farola. Sus formas ondularon durante un breve instante. Era cierto que el río los debilitaba, atenuaba su conexión con el mundo mortal igual que una interferencia en la señal de telefonía móvil. Pero no bastaba.

Nejbet debió de ver la desesperación en mi rostro. Como buen buitre que era, su especialidad consistía en saber cuándo su presa estaba derrotada.

-Un último esfuerzo muy aceptable, niña -dijo, casi con admiración-, pero ya no te queda nada. ¡Babi, ataca!

El dios babuino se encabritó sobre las patas traseras. Yo me preparé para acumular y lanzar un último impulso de energía, para convertir mi propia fuerza vital en magia y, con un poco de suerte, desintegrar a los dioses. Tenía que asegurarme de que Liz y Emma sobrevivían.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la limusina, detrás de mí. Bes anunció:

-¡Aquí nadie ataca a nadie! Excepto yo, claro.

Nejbet soltó un graznido de alarma y yo me giré para ver qué pasaba. Tan pronto como lo hice, me entraron ganas de sacarme los ojos con un rayo de fuego y lavarmelos con lejía.

Liz tuvo una arcada.

-¡Dios, no! ¡Qué horror!

-¡Ajk! -gritó Emma, en perfecto idioma babuino-. ¡Dile que pare!

Ciertamente, Bes se había puesto su traje de feo.

Trepó al techo de la limusina y se quedó allí de pie, con las piernas separadas y los brazos en jarras, como Superman… pero en ropa interior. No entraré en detalles por si sois aprensivos, pero allí estaba el enano de un metro de altura luciendo su horroroso físico (la panza, las extremidades peludas, los pies grotescos, los michelines carnosos) vestido solo con un bañador de slip azul marca Speedo. Imaginad a la persona más desagradable que hayáis visto jamás en la playa, esa que debería tener prohibido ponerse en traje de baño. Pues Bes era peor.

No supe qué decir, aparte de:

-¡Ponte ropa, por el amor de los dioses y mis pobres ojos!

Bes soltó la clase de carcajada que significa: «¡Jo, jo! ¡Qué estupendo soy!».

-¡No hasta que se vayan! -gritó-. O hasta que los envíe a la Duat de un susto.

-¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, dios enano! -graznó Nejbet, apartando la mirada de su fealdad-. ¡Vete!

-Estas niñas están bajo mi protección -replicó Bes.

-Yo no te conozco -dije-. Nunca te había visto antes de hoy y preferiría no haberlo hecho.

-Chorradas. Me has pedido expresamente que te ayude.

-¡No me refería a que me ayudase el puto comando calzoncillo!

Bes se lanzó desde la limusina y aterrizó delante de mi círculo, entre Babi y yo. Visto desde atrás, el enano era todavía más repulsivo. Tenía la espalda tan peluda que parecía un abrigo de visón. Y en la parte trasera de su bañador se leían las palabras ORGULLO ENANO.

Sí, depués de esto decididamente iba a lavarme los ojos con lejía.

Bes y Babi dieron vueltas uno alrededor del otro como luchadores profesionales. El dios babuino intentó atizarle, pero el enano era ágil. Se encaramó al pecho de Babi y le asestó un cabezazo en el hocico. Babi retrocedió dando tumbos mientras el enano seguía propinándole golpes, usando su propia cara como arma mortal.

-¡No le hagas daño! -grité-. ¡Ahí dentro está mi abuelo!

Babi se apoyó en la barandilla del puente para no caer al suelo. Pestañeó, intentando orientarse, pero entonces Bes le tiró el aliento, y el olor a curry debió de ser la gota que colmó el vaso. Al babuino le flaquearon las piernas. Su cuerpo resplandeció y empezó a encogerse. Se fue arrugando sobre el asfalto hasta reducirse a la forma de un pensionista canoso y achaparrado, con una chaqueta de punto destrozada.

-¡Abuelo! -No pude resistirme. Salí del círculo de protección y corrí junto a él.

-Se recuperará -me aseguró Bes. Entonces se volvió hacia la diosa buitre-. Tu turno, Nejbet. Márchate.

-¡He robado este cuerpo con todas las de la ley! -protestó ella-. ¡Aquí dentro se está bien!

-Tú te lo has buscado.

Bes se frotó las manos, respiró profundamente e hizo algo que nunca podré borrar de mi memoria.

Si os dijera que hizo una mueca y gritó «¡UH!», sería totalmente cierto, pero ni se acercaría a lo horroroso que fue en realidad.

Se le infló la cabeza. La mandíbula se desencajó para que la boca pudiera abrirse cuatro veces más de lo normal. Tenía los ojos tan salidos que parecían uvas. Se le erizó todo el pelo como a Bast. Agitó la cabeza y dejó que su lengua verde y babosa se balanceara de un lado a otro mientras vociferaba un «¡UUUH!» tan fuerte que resonó contra las orillas del Támesis con la fuerza de un cañonazo. La onda de fealdad en estado puro se llevó por delante las plumas de Nejbet y todo el color de su cara. Le arrancó la esencia de la diosa como si fuera un pañuelo de papel en plena tormenta. Solo quedó una anciana perpleja, con vestido de flores y acuclillada sobre una farola.

-Oh, cielos… -Mi abuela se desmayó.

Bes dio un brinco y la atrapó antes de que pudiera caer al agua. La cara del enano volvió a la normalidad (bueno, a su fealdad normal, por lo menos) mientras dejaba suavemente a mi abuela junto a su marido, en el asfalto.

-Gracias -le dije a Bes-. Y ahora, por favor, ¿podrías ponerte ropa antes de que me saque los ojos, por favor?

Me dedicó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin la que podría haber vivido.

-Eres de las buenas, Ameli Jarifa. Ya veo por qué le caes tan bien a Bast.

-¿Ameli? -gimió mi abuelo, esforzándose por abrir los ojos.

-Estoy aquí -le acaricié la frente-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Me apetece mucho comer mangos, qué raro -bizqueó-. Y a lo mejor algún insecto. ¿Nos… nos has salvado tú?

-En realidad, no -reconocí-. Mi amigo…

-Y tanto que los ha salvado -dijo Bes-. Tienen ustedes a una niña muy valiente. Menuda maga está hecha.

El abuelo enfocó la mirada en Bes y torció el gesto.

-Puñeteros dioses egipcios con su puñetera ropa de playa sugerente. Son cosas como esta por las que no queremos saber nada de la magia.

Suspiré de alivio. Si el abuelo empezaba a quejarse, era que iba a ponerse bien. Mi abuela seguía inconsciente, pero tenía la respiración firme. Ya iba volviéndole el color a las mejillas.

-Tenemos que irnos -dijo Bes-. Los mortales están preparándose para asaltar el puente.

Bastó con una mirada rápida al cordón policial para confirmarlo. Estaban reuniendo un equipo de asalto, hombres bien acorazados con fusiles, lanzagranadas y seguro que muchos otros juguetitos que pudieran matarnos.

-¡Liz, Emma! -las llamé-. Ayudadme con mis abuelos.

Mis amigas se acercaron enseguida y empezaron a incorporar a mi abuelo, pero entonces Bes dijo:

-No pueden venir.

-¿Cómo? -salté yo-. Pero si acabas de decir…

-Son mortales -dijo Bes-. Tu misión no es la suya. Si queremos mangarle el segundo papiro a Vlad Ménshikov, hay que salir ya.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -pregunté, antes de recordar que había hablado con Anubis.

-Tus abuelos y tus amigas corren menos peligro aquí -dijo Bes-. La policía los interrogará, pero no tratarán como amenazas a unos ancianos y unas niñas.

-No somos niñas -gruñó Emma.

-Buitres… -susurró mi abuela entre sueños-. Empanadas…

El abuelo tosió.

-Tiene razón el enano, Ameli. Ve. Yo estaré de perlas en un momento, de verdad, aunque es una lástima que ese amiguete babuino no me haya dejado un poco de poder. Hacía siglos que no me sentía tan fuerte.

Contemplé a mis desaliñados abuelos y amigas. Sentí el corazón como si me lo estiraran en más direcciones que la cara de Bes hacía un momento. El enano tenía razón: correrían menos riesgo aquí, enfrentándose al equipo de asalto, que si venían con nosotros. Y también comprendí que en una misión mágica no había lugar para ellos. Mucho tiempo atrás, los abuelos habían optado por no utilizar sus capacidades hereditarias. Y mis amigas eran solo unas mortales, unas mortales valientes, locas, ridículas y maravillosas, pero no podían acompañarme donde yo iba.

-Ameli, no pasa nada -Emma se ajustó las gafas rotas y forzó una sonrisa-. Ya nos apañaremos con la policía. Tampoco será la primera vez que nos salva nuestra labia, ¿eh?

-Cuidaremos de tus abuelos -me prometió Liz.

-A mí no hay que cuidarme -protestó el abuelo. Entonces le dio un ataque de tos-. Tú vete, cariño. He tenido a ese dios babuino en la cabeza, y te lo digo: quiere destrozarte. Cumple esa misión antes de que vuelva a por ti. Yo no podía ni retrasarlo. No podía… -miró con rencor sus viejas manos temblorosas-. No me lo habría perdonado nunca si te llegó a hacer algo. ¡Venga, largo de aquí!

-Lo siento -les dije a todos, angustiada-. No pretendía…

-¡Será broma! -exclamó Emma-. ¡Ameli Jarifa, esta ha sido la fiesta de cumpleaños más genial del universo! ¡Venga, vete!

Ella y Liz me abrazaron y, antes de que pudiera echarme a llorar, Bes me hizo entrar en el Mercedes.

Pusimos rumbo norte, hacia el muelle de Victoria. Casi habíamos llegado a las barricadas cuando Bes aflojó.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunté-. ¿No podemos pasar invisibles?

-Lo que me preocupa no son los mortales -dijo, señalando con el dedo.

Todos los agentes, reporteros y espectadores que pululaban tras los parapetos se habían quedado dormidos. Varios militares con coraza estaban acurrucados en el suelo, abrazando sus fusiles de asalto como si fueran ositos de peluche.

Y delante del bloqueo policial, impidiendo el paso a nuestro coche, estaban Howard y Walt. Iban despeinados y resollaban, como si hubieran llegado corriendo desde Brooklyn. Los dos tenían las varitas listas. Howard avanzó un paso, apuntando al parabrisas.

-¡Suéltala! -gritó a Bes-. ¡O te aniquilaré!

Bes me miró de reojo.

-¿Quieres que lo asuste?

-¡No! -contesté. No me hacía ninguna falta volver a ver aquello-. Ya me encargo yo de estos.

Bajé de la limusina.

-Hola, chicos. Llegáis justo a tiempo.

Walt y Howard fruncieron el entrecejo.

-¿No corres peligro? -me preguntó Walt.

-Ya no.

Carter bajó la varita de mala gana.

-Entonces, el tío feo…

-Amigo de Bast. Y nuestro chófer.

Howard parecía confundido, molesto e incómodo a partes iguales, lo que puso un agradable punto final a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

-¿Chófer para qué? -preguntó.

-Para llevarnos a Rusia, claro -dije-. Venga para adentro.

 **Ella es peligrosa. Sus labios dan besos, de esos, que se te quedan tatuados en el alma.**


	9. Chapter 9

Como de costumbre, Ameli se ha dejado detalles importantes, como que Walt y yo casi nos matamos intentando encontrarla.

No fue divertido volar hasta el Museo Brooklyn en un grifo **casi** tan psicótico como su dueña. Tuvimos que ir colgados de una cuerda bajo la barriga del grifo, como un dúo de Tarzanes, esquivando a policías, protección civil, enviados del Ayuntamiento y varias señoras mayores que nos perseguían con los paraguas en alto y gritaban:

-¡Ahí está el colibrí! ¡Matadlo!

Cuando logramos abrir un portal, me sentí aliviado de que se fuera al ver la entrada de arena arremolinada. Y tuvimos que irnos sin él.

 **(No, Ameli, no causamos ningún trauma a tu grifo. ¿Enserio te preocupas más por ese pajarraco que por mi? Ah, vale, muchas gracias por confirmármelo).**

Llegamos a Londres y en los televisores de todos los escaparates salía la estación de Waterloo. Había habido un disturbio muy raro dentro de la terminal principal, con animales sueltos y rachas de viento huracanado. Vaya, vaya, ¿quién habría sido? Walt utilizó un amuleto de Shu, dios del aire, para convocar una ventolera que nos llevara al puente de Waterloo de un salto. Y por supuesto, aterrizamos justo en el centro de un pelotón de antidisturbios armados hasta los dientes. Menos mal que me acordé del hechizo del sueño.

Y entonces, por fin, cuando ya estábamos listos para hacer nuestra entrada triunfal y salvar a Ameli, a ella no se le ocurre otra cosa que salir de una limusina conducida por un enano espantoso en bañador, y encima reñirnos por llegar tarde.

Así que cuando nos dijo que el enano iba a llevarnos a Rusia, pensé: «Ah, pues muy bien», y me metí en el coche.

La limusina recorrió Westminster mientras Ameli, Walt y yo nos poníamos al día.

Al oír todo lo que le había pasado a Ameli, dejé de lamentar el día que había tenido yo. Soñar con Apofis y combatir a una serpiente de tres cabezas en la sala de entrenamiento no podía ni compararse a que unos dioses dominaran a nuestros abuelos. Menos mal que había venido a Londres.

Tampoco me entraba en la cabeza que nuestro conductor fuera un dios de los eneanos. ¿Es que los egipcios tenían que tener dios de todo? ¿Y tanto costaría que no fuesen multicolores y en multihedores?

-Te debemos una- le dije-. Entonces, ¿eres amigo de Bast?

Se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

-Sí… eso es. De vez en cuando, me pide algún favorcillo. A veces le echo una mano con algún así to y cosas así.

Me olí que el dios no quería seguir hablando del tema.

-Cuando hablé con Isis -dije-, me avisó de que algunos dioses podrían oponerse a que despertemos a Ra. Supongo que ahora ya sabemos cuáles.

Ameli resopló, con una cara de encabronamiento profundo.

-Si no les parecía bien nuestro plan, podrían haberme enviado un mensaje al móvil para protestar. ¡Nejbet y Babi casi me hacen pedazos, joder!

Tenía la cara un poco descompuesta. De todas formas, lo que me impresionó fue que seguía consciente. Las pociones son difíciles de hacer y más aún de utilizar. Siempre se paga un precio por canalizar tanta magia. Y encima había utilizado Palabras Divinas, que gastaban más energía en ella de lo que era normal.

-Lo has hecho de maravilla -le dije.

Ameli miró con rencor el cuchillo negro que tenía en el regazo, el arma ceremonial que le había dado Anubis.

-Si no fuese por Bes, estaría muerta.

-Qué va -dijo Bes-. Bueno, vale, es probable que sí. Pero habrías caído con estilo.

Ameli dio la vuelta a la extraña navaja negra, como si fuera a llevar instrucciones escritas.

-Es un netjeri -dijo-. Una hoja de serpiente. Los sacerdotes la usaban para la ceremonia de apertura de la boca. Pero ¿a nosotros de qué nos sirve?

-No lo sé - reconocí-. ¿Bes?

-Rituales funerarios. Yo procuro no mezclarme con ellos.

Miré a Walt. Los objetos mágicos eran su especialidad, pero al parecer no estaba prestando atención. Desde que Ameli nos había contado su conversación con Anubis, Walt no había abierto la boca. Estaba sentado junto a ella, toqueteando sus anillos con la boca en una fina línea.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté.

-Sí… Solo pensaba- miró a Ameli un momento-. En filos netjeri, claro.

Ameli se arregló el pelo como si quisiera cerrar una cortina entre ella y Walt. Había tanta tensión entre los dos que dudé que pudiera cortarse ni con un cuchillo mágico.

-Puñetero Anubis -dijo Ameli entre dientes-. Podría haberme muerto, y mira lo preocupado que estaba.

Avanzamos un rato en silencio después de esa frase. Por fin, Bes giró para cruzar el río por el puente de Westminster.

Arrugué la frente.

-¿Adónde vamos? Necesitamos un portal, y los mejores artefactos están en el Museo Británico.

-Ya -dijo Bes-. Pero los otros magos también lo saben.

-¿Los otros magos?- preguntó Ameli, tensa de repente.

-La Casa de la Vida tiene delegaciones por todo el mundo. Londres es el Nomo Noveno. Ese jaleo de Waterloo ha sido una bengala que has lanzado, como diciendo: «¡Eh, que estoy aquí!». Seguro que ya hay magos siguiéndonos el rastro. Tendrán vigilado el museo por si intentáis huir por ahí. La suerte es que conozco otro sitio donde podemos abrir un portal.

Un enano dándome lecciones. Tendría que habérseme ocurrido que en Londres habría otros magos. La Casa de la Vida estaba en todas partes. Fuera de la seguridad de nuestra mansión de Brooklyn, no existía un solo continente donde estuviéramos a salvo.

La limusina recorrió el lado sur de Londres. El paisaje de la avenida Camberwell era tan depresivo como mis pensamientos. La calle pasaba entre hileras de sucios apartamentos de ladrillo y locales baratos, alquilados por tiendas de mala muerte. Una mujer nos miró mal desde una parada de autobús. En el portal de un autoservicio Asda, dos jóvenes con pinta de duros pasaron revista al Mercedes como si quisieran robarlo. Me pregunté si serían dioses o magos disfrazados, porque la mayoría de la gente no veía el coche.

No tenía ni idea de adónde nos llevaba Bes. No parecía el tipo de barrio donde se encontraran muchas estatuas egipcias.

Por fin se extendió un gran parque a nuestra izquierda, todo campos verdes cubiertos de niebla, caminos delimitados por árboles y unas pocas murallas casi en ruinas y cubiertas de enredaderas, parecidas a acueductos. El terreno ascendía con suavidad hasta la cima de una colina donde había una antena de radio.

Bes subió el bordillo y condujo directamente encima de la hierba, después de derribar un letrero que decía: NO SALGAN DEL CAMINO. La tarde era gris y lluviosa, así que no había mucha gente paseando. Las únicas dos personas que vimos haciendo footing por el sendero ni siquiera nos miraron, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que una limusina Mercedes cruzara el parque a lo bruto.

-¿Adónde vamos? -pregunté.

-Mira y aprende, chaval -dijo Bes.

Que me llamara «chaval» un tío más bajito que yo daba un poco de rabia, pero no dije nada. Bes llevó el coche directamente colina arriba. Cerca de la cima empezaba una escalinata de piedra de unos diez metros de ancho, incrustada en la ladera. Por lo que se veía, no llevaba a ninguna parte. Bes pisó el freno y nos detuvimos dando un derrape. La colina era bastante más alta de lo que yo había creído. A nuestros pies se extendía todo Londres.

Entonces observé la escalinata con más atención. En ambos lados de los primeros peldaños había dos esfinges hechas de piedra, algo erosionadas pero todavía vigilando la ciudad. Cada una tendría unos tres metros de largo, entre el típico cuerpo de león y la cabeza de faraón, pero se veían totalmente fuera de lugar en un parque de Londres.

-No son de verdad -dijo Ameli.

Bes dio un bufido.

-Pues claro que son de verdad.

Ameli lo fulminó con la mirada. Bes intentó contener un escalofrío.

-Quiero decir que no son del antiguo Egipto. No son lo bastante antiguas.

-Va, no nos pongamos quisquillosos -dijo Bes-. Esta era la escalera hacia el Palacio de Cristal, un salón de exposiciones grande como una catedral y hecho de cristal y acero que había antes en esta colina.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Eso lo dimos en clase. La reina Victoria dio allí una fiesta o algo así.

-¿«Una fiesta o algo así»? -refunfuñó Bes-. Fue la Gran Exposición de 1851. El escaparate del poder del Imperio británico, etcétera. Tenían unas manzanas de caramelo buenísimas.

-¿La visitaste? -pregunté.

Bes se encogió de hombros.

-El palacio se quemó en los años treinta del siglo XX, por culpa de unos magos idiotas… pero eso es otra historia. Ahora solo quedan unas pocas reliquias, como esta escalinata y las esfinges.

-La escalinata a ninguna parte hdije.

-¿Cómo que a ninguna parte?- me contradijo Bes-. Esta noche nos llevará a San Petersburgo.

Walt enderezó la espalda. Por lo visto, su interés por las estatuas había podido con la melancolía que parecía sentir.

-Pero, si las esfinges no son egipcias de verdad- dijo-, ¿cómo pueden abrir un portal?

Bes le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Depende de lo que signifique «egipcias de verdad», chaval. Todo gran imperio envidia al antiguo Egipto. Tener por ahí cacharros egipcios hace que se sientan importantes. Por eso ahora se han creado artefactos egipcios nuevos en Roma, París, Londres… en todas partes. Ese obelisco de Washington…

-Ni lo menciones. No hables del cacharro de Washington- le interrumpió Ameli.

-Da igual -siguió Bes-. El caso es que estas dos esfinges siguen siendo egipcias, las tallara quien las tallara. Las esculpieron para representar la conexión entre el Imperio británico y el egipcio. Por tanto, sí, pueden canalizar magia. Sobre todo, si conduzco yo. Y ahora… - miró a Walt-. Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a casa.

Me sorprendió demasiado para decir nada, pero Walt tenía la mirada gacha como si ya se lo hubiese esperado.

-Un momento -dijo Ameli-. ¿Por qué no puede venir con nosotros? Es mago. Puede ayudarnos.

La expresión de Bes se volvió grave.

-Walt, ¿no se lo has contado?

-¿Contarnos qué?- se encendió Ameli. Mi prima era muy susceptible con el que no le contasen las cosas.

Quizás eso tengo su origen en el hecho de que nuestra familia siempre nos había ocultado nuestra herencia y cosas así.

Walt agarró sus amuletos, como esperando encontrar uno que le evitara aquella conversación.

-No es nada. En serio. Solo que… debería echar una mano en la Casa de Brooklyn. Y Jaz me dijo…

Titubeó, probablemente al caer en que no debería haberla mencionado.

-¿Sí?- el tono de Ameli tenía una calma peligrosa que me puso los pelos de punta-. ¿Cómo está Jaz?

-Sigue… sigue en coma -dijo Walt-. Amos dice que seguro que lo supera, pero no me refería…

-Bien- dijo Ameli-. Me alegro de que vaya a mejorar. Pues entonces tienes que volver. Genial. Venga, nos vemos. Anubis ha dicho que deberíamos darnos prisa.

Mi prima no fue muy sutil sacando el nombre como quien no quiere la cosa. A Walt se le contrajo la cara como si acabara de asestarle un puñetazo en el estómago.

Yo sabía que Ameli estaba siendo injusta. Por la conversación que habíamos tenido Walt y yo en la Casa de Brooklyn, sabía que le gustaba. Lo que lo tenía inquieto no era ningún tipo de asunto romántico con Jaz. Por otra parte, si me ponía de su lado, Ameli me diría que no me metiera donde no me llamaban. Hasta podría empeorar las cosas entre ellos. O llevarme una paliza por parte de mi prima.

El asunto estaba difícil.

-No es que quiera volver- logró decir Walt.

-Pero no puedes venir con nosotros- replicó Bes en tono firme, aunque también me pareció detectar cierta preocupación, incluso pena-. Venga, chaval. Todo irá bien.

Walt se sacó algo del bolsillo.

-Ameli, por tu cumpleaños… bueno, seguro que ya tienes regalos de sobra. Esto no es un cuchillo mágico, pero lo he hecho para ti.

Dejó caer poco a poco un collar de oro en la mano de mi prima. Tenía un pequeño símbolo egipcio de colgante:

-Eso es el aro de baloncesto que lleva Ra en la cabeza -dije. Ameli y él me fulminaron con la mirada, y me di cuenta de que seguramente no estaba ayudando a crear un momento mágico para ellos-. Quiero decir que es el símbolo que rodea la corona solar de Ra -continué-. Un bucle infinito, que simboliza la eternidad, ¿verdad?

Ameli tragó saliva como si aún le hirviera la poción mágica en el estómago.

-¿La eternidad?

Walt me dirigió una mirada que decía a las claras: «Deja de ayudarme, por favor».

-Sí -dijo-. Hummm…, se llama _shen_. He pensado que, bueno, como buscáis a Ra… Y creo que las cosas buenas, las importantes, deberían ser eternas. Así que espero que te traiga suerte. Pensaba dártelo esta mañana, pero… me ha entrado vergüenza.

Ameli contempló el talismán que relucía en su mano.

-Walt, yo no… O sea, gracias, pero…

-Tú recuerda que no quería marcharme -dijo él-. Siempre que necesites ayuda, aquí me tienes- me miró un instante y se corrigió-: Quiero decir que aquí me tenéis los dos, por supuesto.

-Pero ahora -terció Bes-, has de marcharte.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ameli -dijo Walt-. Y buena suerte.

Salió del coche y empezó a bajar la colina con desgana. Lo miramos hasta que solo quedó una silueta diminuta en la penumbra. Entonces se desvaneció en la arboleda.

-Dos regalos de despedida -murmuró Ameli-, de dos tíos guapísimos. _Chara._ Odio mi vida.

Cerró la cadenita de oro en torno a su cuello y tocó el símbolo shen.

Bes tenía la mirada perdida en los árboles por los que había desaparecido Walt.

-Pobre chaval. Con lo suyo sí que nacen pocos. Qué injusto.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunté-. ¿A qué venían tantas ganas de que se marchara?

El enano se rascó la maraña que tenía por barba.

-No me corresponde a mí explicarlo. Ahora mismo tenemos trabajo por delante. Cuanto más tiempo demos a Ménshikov para reforzar sus defensas, más nos costará.

Yo no quería dar el tema por zanjado, pero Bes me miró con cara de tozudo y supe que no iba a sacarle más respuestas. Nadie pone cara de tozudo como un enano.

-A Rusia, pues -dije-. Una escalinata vacía nos lleva allí.

-Exacto.

Bes pisó el acelerador a fondo. El Mercedes provocó una lluvia de hierba y barro antes de subir disparado la escalera. Yo estaba convencido de que llegaríamos arriba y solo habríamos logrado romper un eje, pero en el último segundo se abrió un portal de arena arremolinada frente a nosotros. Las ruedas se separaron del suelo y la limusina negra voló directa hacia el vórtice.

Caímos de sopetón contra el asfalto del otro lado, dispersando un grupo de adolescentes sorprendidos. Ameli gimió y tensó los músculos del cuello para separarse del reposacabezas.

-¿Es que nunca podemos llegar suavemente a ningún sitio? -preguntó.

Bes accionó el limpiaparabrisas para quitar la arena del cristal. Fuera del coche estaba oscuro y nevaba. Unos edificios de piedra del siglo XVIII flanqueaban un río helado, visible a la luz de las farolas. En la orilla opuesta resplandecían otras construcciones de cuento de hadas: doradas cúpulas de iglesia, palacios blancos y ornamentadas mansiones pintadas de color verde manzana y azul. Podría haber creído que el portal nos había llevado tres siglos atrás en el tiempo… si no fuera por los coches, la luz eléctrica y sobre todo los jóvenes con piercings, pelo teñido y ropa negra de cuero que nos increpaban en ruso y daban golpes al capó del coche porque casi los atropellamos.

—¿Pueden vernos? —se sorprendió Ameli.

—Son rusos —dijo Bes con una especie de admiración reticente—. Un pueblo muy supersticioso. Suelen ver la magia como lo que es. Aquí tendremos que andarnos con ojo.

—¿Ya habías estado antes? —pregunté.

Me dijo «vaya pregunta» con la mirada y luego señaló a ambos lados del coche. Habíamos caído entre dos esfinges de piedra instaladas sobre pedestales. Se parecían a muchas otras esfinges (cabeza humana con corona en un cuerpo de león), pero eran las primeras que yo veía cubiertas de nieve.

—¿Estas son auténticas? —pregunté.

—Los artefactos egipcios situados más al norte de todo el mundo —dijo Bes—. Fueron expoliadas de Tebas y traídas aquí arriba para decorar la nueva ciudad imperial rusa, San Petersburgo. Como os decía, todos los nuevos imperios quieren trocitos de Egipto.

Ameli maldijo por lo bajo a todos los que se levaban estas antiguas reliquias de Egipto y a sus árboles genealógicos al completo, haciendo a Bes sonreír.

Los chicos de fuera seguían dando voces y sacudiendo el coche. Uno estrelló una botella contra nuestro parabrisas.

—Esto… —dije—. ¿No nos iremos?

—Qué va —dijo Bes—. Los chavales rusos siempre están rondando las esfinges. Llevan cientos de años haciéndolo.

—Pero aquí será medianoche —continué—. Y está nevando.

—¿No os había comentado que son rusos? —dijo Bes—. No os preocupéis. Yo me encargo.

Abrió su puerta. Un viento gélido como un glaciar se coló en el Mercedes, pero Bes salió vestido solo con su bañador de slip. Los jóvenes retrocedieron a toda prisa. No pude reprochárselo. Bes les dijo algo en ruso y a continuación rugió como los leones. Los chicos dieron media vuelta y echaron a correr.

La forma de Bes titiló. Al volver dentro del coche, llevaba puesto un abrigo de invierno, un sombrero forrado en piel y manoplas de lana.

—¿Lo veis? —nos dijo—. Supersticiosos. Tienen suficiente sentido común para huir de un dios.

—De un dios pequeño y peludo en bañador, sí —replicó Ameli—. Bueno, y ahora, ¿qué?

Bes señaló al otro lado del río, hacia un brillante palacio de piedra, blanco y dorado.

—Eso es el Hermitage.

—¿Ahí viven ermitaños? —pregunté.

—No —dijo la morena—. Me han hablado del sitio. Antes era el palacio del zar, pero ahora es un museo. Tienen la mejor colección egipcia de toda Rusia.

—¿Y supongo que papá te trajo una vez? —pregunte. Ella suspiró, como cansada.

—No vinimos nunca. —sonó como si estuviera a la defensiva—. Una vez le llegó una invitación para dar una charla, pero la rechazó.

Bes soltó una risita.

—Vuestro padre era listo. Los magos rusos no son famosos por recibir de brazos abiertos a los extranjeros. Defienden su territorio como fieras.

Ameli miró al otro lado del río.

—Entonces, ¿el cuartel del Nomo Decimoctavo está dentro del museo?

—En alguna parte —admitió Bes—, pero lo tienen oculto con magia, porque yo nunca he encontrado la entrada. La parte que veis ahora es el Palacio de Invierno, la vieja residencia del zar. Detrás tiene todo un complejo de mansiones. Dicen que se tarda once días solo en ver todas las colecciones del Hermitage.

—Pero, como no despertemos a Ra, en cuatro días se acaba el mundo —le recordé.

—Ahora ya tres días —me corrigió Ameli—: ya es más de medianoche.

Hice una mueca de dolor.

—Gracias por recordármelo.

—Tendréis que hacer el recorrido corto —dijo Bes—. Empezad por la sección egipcia. Planta baja, museo principal.

—¿Tú no nos acompañas? —pregunté.

—No puede, ¿verdad que no? —adivinó mi prima—. Igual que Bast no pudo entrar en casa de Desjardins cuando estuvimos en París. Los magos encantan sus cuarteles para protegerlos de los dioses, ¿no es así?

Bes puso una cara aún más fea de lo normal.

—Os acompañaré hasta el puente, pero de ahí no puedo pasar. Si cruzo el río Neva demasiado cerca del Hermitage, haré saltar alarmas de todo tipo. Tendréis que ingeniároslas para colaros…

—Allanamiento nocturno a un museo —musitó Ameli destilando sarcasmo por los cuatro costados—. Hasta la fecha, se nos ha dado de maravilla.

—… y encontrar la entrada al Nomo Decimoctavo. Y que no os capturen con vida.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —repliqué—. ¿Es mejor que nos capturen muertos?

Tenía una mirada tétrica.

—Vosotros confiad en mí. No queréis ser prisioneros de Ménshikov.

Bes chasqueó los dedos y de pronto nos vimos vestidos con parkas de lana, pantalones de esquiador y botas de invierno.

—Vamos, _malishi_ —dijo—. Caminaré con vosotros hasta el puente Dvortsovyy.

El puente solo quedaba a unos cientos de metros, pero el camino se nos hizo largo. Obviamente, marzo no significaba primavera en San Petersburgo. La oscuridad, el viento y la nieve lo acercaban más a enero en Alaska. Personalmente, habría preferido un día sofocante en el desierto egipcio. Hasta con las ropas cálidas que Bes había convocado para nosotros, no podía dejar de castañear los dientes.

Bes se lo tomó con calma. Estuvo retrasándonos y haciendo de guía turístico hasta que pensé que se me caería la nariz al suelo, congelada. Nos explicó que estábamos en la isla Vasilievsky, separada por el río Neva del centro de San Petersburgo.

Nos señaló los distintos capiteles de iglesia y los monumentos, diciendo alguna palabra suelta en ruso cuando se emocionaba.

—Has pasado aquí mucho tiempo —dije.

Anduvo unos pasos en silencio.

—Casi todo fue hace una eternidad. No era…

Se detuvo tan en seco que topé con él. Miraba fijamente al otro lado de la calle, donde se alzaba un palacio con fachada de color amarillo chillón y un tejado verde a dos aguas. Iluminado en plena noche y bajo un remolino de nieve, tenía un aspecto irreal, como el de las imágenes fantasmales del Salón de las Eras, en el Nomo Primero.

—El palacio del príncipe Ménshikov —murmuró Bes.

Su voz llegó cargada de odio. Casi pensé que iba a gritar «¡BU!» al edificio, pero solo hizo rechinar los dientes.

Miré a Ameli, desconcertado, pero ella no era la Wikipedia andante que yo pensaba.

—¿Ménshikov, igual que Vlad el Inhalador? —inquirió Ameli.

—Es descendiente suyo. —Bes torció un labio, disgustado. Pronunció una palabra en ruso que habría apostado a que era un insulto de los gordos—. Cuando corría el siglo XVIII, el príncipe Ménshikov dio una fiesta en honor a Pedro el Grande, el zar que construyó esta ciudad. Pedro adoraba a los enanos, en eso se parecía mucho a los egipcios. Creía que dábamos buena suerte, así que siempre tenía unos cuantos en la corte. Total, que como Ménshikov quería agasajar al zar, pensó que sería gracioso representar una boda enana. Les obligó… nos obligó a ponernos traje, fingir que nos casábamos y ofrecer un baile. Todos los grandullones se reían, se burlaban…

Su voz se fue apagando.

Bes acababa de contarnos la fiesta como si se hubiera celebrado el día anterior. Entonces recordé que aquel tío tan pequeño y raro era un dios. Llevaba milenios dando vueltas por ahí.

Ameli le puso una mano en el hombro.

A veces mi prima er ael ser más agresivo del planeta, pero en algunas ocasiones, se volvía la persona más suave y sensible que podría conocer nunca.

—Lo siento, Bes. Tuvo que ser horrible.

Él frunció el ceño.

—A los magos rusos… les encanta capturar a los dioses y utilizarnos. Todavía puedo oír la marcha nupcial, y la risa del zar…

—¿Cómo escapaste? —pregunté.

Bes me miró con dureza. Estaba claro que había sido la pregunta equivocada.

—Bueno, ya está bien—Ameli se subió el cuello del abrigo hasta la barbilla—. Caballeros, no perdamos más tiempo.

Echó a andar con paso firme hacia el puente y Bes la siguió, pero me dio la impresión de que no lograba dejar atrás el palacio de Ménshikov. De pronto, sus alegres paredes amarillas y sus ventanas bien iluminadas me parecieron siniestras.

Recorrimos otros cien metros de ventolera helada y llegamos al puente. Al otro lado, resplandecía el Palacio de Invierno.

—Daré un buen rodeo con el Mercedes —dijo Bes—. Voy hasta el próximo puente y luego doy la vuelta al Hermitage por el sur. Así es menos probable que alerte a los magos que si me quedo aquí.

En ese momento entendí por qué estaba tan paranoico con lo de disparar las alarmas. Unos magos lo habían atrapado en San Petersburgo una vez. Recordé lo que nos había dicho en el coche: «Que no os capturen con vida».

—¿Cómo te encontraremos cuando salgamos? —preguntó Ameli.

—Nos vemos en la Nevsky Prospekt, la avenida principal donde están todas las tiendas, un poco al sur del Hermitage. Os espero en el Museo del Chocolate.

—¿En el qué? —dije yo.

—Bueno, en realidad, no es un museo. Sería más como una tienda; a estas horas de la noche está cerrada, pero el dueño siempre me deja pasar. Tienen de todo hecho con chocolate: juegos de ajedrez, leones, cabezas de Vladímir Lenin…

—¿Ese tío comunista? —le interrumpí.

—Sí, profesor Sabelotodo —dijo Bes—. El tío comunista, pero hecho de chocolate.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dijo Ameli—. Nosotros asaltaremos un museo nacional ruso fuertemente protegido, encontraremos el cuartel secreto de los magos, buscaremos un papiro peligroso y escaparemos. Tú, mientras tanto, estarás comiendo chocolate tranquilamente.

Bes asintió solemnemente.

—Es buen plan, podría salir bien. Si pasa algo y no nos encontramos en el Museo del Chocolate, nuestro punto de salida es el puente egipcio, que cruza el río Fotanka más al sur. Tenéis que girar por…

—Silencio —atajó mi prima en au tono de comandante—. Nos veremos en la tienda de chocolate, sí o sí. Y me conseguirás un surtido para llevar. No admito discusión. ¡Y ahora, vete!

Bes le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

—Tú vales, chica.

Regresó con paso errático hacia la limusina.

Contemplé el Palacio de Invierno, al otro lado del río a medio congelar. De algún modo, Londres ya no era tan gris y aterrador.

—¿Estamos metidos en un lío tan gordo como creo? —pregunté a Ameli.

—Mucho —dijo—. En fin, vayamos a liarla parda en el palacio del zar.

 **Al que juzge mi camino le presto mis zapatos.**


	10. Chapter 10

Entrar en el Hermitage no supuso ningún problema, la verdad.

Ni los sistemas de seguridad más avanzados protegen contra la magia. Ameli y yo tuvimos que combinar nuestras fuerzas para rebasar el perímetro, pero con un poco de concentración, tinta, papiro y un pelín de energía que cogimos prestada a nuestros divinos amigos Isis y Horus, conseguimos improvisar un atajo por la Duat.

Empezamos en la desierta plaza del Palacio. Todo se puso gris y neblinoso, y me cosquilleó el estómago como si estuviera en caída libre. Nos desfasamos con respecto al mundo mortal y atravesamos rejas de hierro y muros de piedra sólida para entrar en el museo.

La sala egipcia estaba en la planta baja, como había dicho Bes. Regresamos al dominio mortal para aparecer en el centro de la exposición. Había sarcófagos en vitrinas de cristal, papiros con jeroglíficos y estatuas de dioses y faraones. No se diferenciaba mucho de otras cien colecciones egipcias que ya había visto, pero el entorno era bastante espectacular. El suelo de mármol tenía un diseño de rombos que daba la sensación de estar pisando una ilusión óptica.

Me pregunté cuántas salas como aquella habría en el palacio del zar, y si de verdad costaría once días recorrerlas todas. Ojalá Bes estuviera en lo cierto, y la entrada al Nomo estuviera en algún lugar de aquella habitación. No teníamos once días para buscarla. En menos de setenta y dos horas, Apofis escaparía. Me vino a la mente el ojo rojo y brillante, bajo los caparazones de escarabajo; una fuerza caótica tan poderosa que podía derretir los sentidos humanos. Otros tres días, y esa cosa se desataría sobre el mundo.

Convoqué mi báculo y apunté con él a la cámara de seguridad más cercana. La lente se quebró con el sonido de un matamoscas eléctrico. Incluso en el mejor de los casos, la tecnología y la magia no se llevan nada bien. Uno de los hechizos más fáciles que existen es el de hacer fallar aparatos electrónicos. A mí me bastaba con mirar mal a un teléfono móvil para que estallara. ¿Ordenadores? Mejor olvidarlo. Mi impulso mágico habría recorrido el sistema de seguridad hasta achicharrar todas las cámaras y sensores de la red.

Sin embargo, había otro tipo de protección… la mágica. Saqué de mi bolsa un retal de lino negro y un par de bastos _shabtis_. Envolví los _shabtis_ en la tela y pronuncié una orden:

 _-I'mun._

El jeroglífico que significaba «ocultar» brilló por un instante encima de la tela. Del improvisado paquete surgió una masa de oscuridad, como la nube de tinta de un calamar. Ganó volumen hasta envolvernos a Ameli y a mí en una sedosa burbuja de sombras. Nosotros podíamos ver más allá, pero la idea era que a nosotros no se nos veía. La nube debía ser invisible para cualquiera que no estuviera dentro.

-¡Esta vez te ha salido! -exclamó Ameli-. ¿Desde cuándo dominas el conjuro?

Posiblemente me ruborizara. Había estado obsesionado con aprender el hechizo de invisibilidad desde hacía meses, cuando había visto a Zia usarlo en el Nomo Primero.

-En realidad, aún… -Una chispa dorada salió disparada de la nube, como un cohete de pólvora en miniatura-. Aún estoy practicándolo.

Ameli suspiró.

-Bueno, esta vez ha salido mejor que la anterior. La nube parecía una lámpara de lava. Y la de antes de esa, la que olía a huevo podrido…

-¿Podríamos seguir adelante? -le pedí-. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Mi prima fijó la mirada en un expositor. Se dejó llevar hacia él, como si estuviera en trance.

-¿Ameli?

La seguí hasta una lápida de piedra caliza (una estela) de unos sesenta por noventa centímetros. Tenía una tarjeta descriptiva al lado escrita en ruso y en inglés.

-«De la tumba del escriba Ipi» -leí en voz alta-. «Siervo en la corte del rey Tut.» ¿Por qué te interesa tanto la…? Oh.

Seré idiota. En la imagen de la lápida se veía al fallecido escriba rindiendo honor a Anubis. Después de hablar cara a cara con Anubis, a Ameli debía de resultarle raro verlo pintado en una tumba de tres mil años de antigüedad, y más si salía con la cabeza de chacal y vestido con faldita.

-A Walt le gustas.

No tengo ni idea de por qué le solté aquello de golpe. No era el momento ni el lugar. Sabía que no beneficiaba en nada a Walt poniéndome de su lado. Es más, probablemente lo estropeaba más, pero tenía remordimientos desde que Bes le había echado de la limusina. El tío había venido hasta Londres para ayudarme a salvarla y lo habíamos dejado tirado como a un autoestopista molesto en el parque del Palacio de Cristal.

Me molestaba un poco que Ameli le hiciera el vacío y se embobara tanto con Anubis, que era cinco milenios demasiado mayor para ella y, encima, no era humano. Además, había tratado a Walt con un desdén que me recordaba demasiado la actitud que había tenido Zia hacia mí al principio.

Y quizá, siendo sinceros, me cabreaba que Ameli hubiera resuelto sus problemas en Londres sin nuestra ayuda.

Uau. Qué egoísta ha sonado eso. Pero supongo que era la verdad. Es increíble la cantidad de formas en que puede molestarte una prima al mismo tiempo.

Ameli tenía los ojos clavados en la estela.

-Howard, no sabes de lo que hablas- me espetó.

-No le has dado ni una oportunidad -insistí-. No sé qué le pasa, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Me quedo más tranquila, pero no es…

-Además, Anubis es un dios. No pensarás de verdad que…

-¡Howard! -me espetó. Mi hechizo de camuflaje debía de ser sensible a las emociones, porque otra chispa dorada saltó pitando de nuestra nube de casi invisibilidad-. No miro esta piedra por el imbécil de Anubis. Y como te vuelvas a meter en mi vida amorosa, te capo, imbécil.

-Ah, ¿no?

-No. Y, por extraño que te parezca, no me paso todas las horas del día pensando en chicos.

-¿Solo casi todas?

Mi prima puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mira la lápida, tarugo. Tiene un borde alrededor, como un marco de ventana o…

-Una puerta -acabé su frase-. Es una puerta falsa. Estaban en muchas tumbas.

Era un acceso simbólico para el _ba_ del fallecido, de modo que pudiera ir y volver de la Duat. Eso me lo había explicado ella. Una de las pocas veces que le había escuchado, y al final sí me había servido.

Saqué la varita y recorrí con ella un extremo los bordes de la estela.

-El coleguita este, Ipi, era un escriba, que era otra forma de llamar a los magos. A lo mejor era de los nuestros.

-¿Y qué?- pregunté.

-Que puede que sea el motivo de que la piedra esté brillando, Howard. ¿Y si esta puerta falsa no fuese falsa?

Estudié la estela más atentamente, pero no vi que brillara. Tal vez Ameli estuviera alucinando por el agotamiento o por haber bebido demasiado veneno. Pero entonces probé a tocar el centro de la estela con su varita y pronuncié la primera orden mágica que habíamos aprendido:

 _-W'peh._

«Abre.» Un jeroglífico dorado ardió sobre la piedra:

La lápida emitió un rayo de luz parecido al de los proyectores de cine. De repente apareció ante nosotros un brillante portal a tamaño natural, un rectángulo por el que se entreveía otra sala distinta.

Miré a Ameli, estupefacto.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -dije.

Se encogió de hombros como si diera igual.

-Antes no tenía quince años. Será eso.

-¡Pero yo tengo diecicéis! -me quejé.

-Las chicas maduramos antes.

Tensé la mandíbula. Aborrecía los meses de primavera (marzo, abril y mayo) porque, hasta que cumpliera años yo en junio, Ameli podía afirmar que solo era un año menor que yo. Al pasar su cumpleaños, siempre le entraba la chulería, como si creyera posible alcanzarme y convertirse en la mayor. ¡Eso sí que sería una pesadilla!

 **(Y no, Ameli, no estoy celoso de ti ni de tu asombrosa genialidad).**

Señaló el portal brillante.

-Tú primero, querido primo. Eres quien lleva la capa de invisibilidad que suelta chispas.

Antes de perder los nervios del todo, crucé el portal.

Estuve a punto de caer y partirme la cara. El portal daba a un espejo colgado en una pared, a metro y medio de altura. Tenía los pies sobre la repisa de una chimenea. Ameli me agarró el brazo justo a tiempo de evitar que cayera al suelo.

-Gracias -susurré-. Creo que he leído demasiadas veces _A través del espejo_.

La sala egipcia del museo ya me había impresionado, pero comparada con aquel salón de baile no era nada. En el techo relucían unos diseños geométricos hechos en cobre. Las paredes estaban adornadas con columnas de color verde oscuro y puertas doradas. El suelo era un patrón octogonal de baldosas de mármol con incrustaciones en blanco y oro. El ardor de la lámpara de araña daba tanto brillo a la filigrana dorada y la piedra verde y blanca que me dolieron los ojos.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que la mayoría de la luz no provenía de la lámpara. Provenía del mago que estaba lanzando un conjuro al otro lado de la sala. Estaba de espaldas a nosotros, pero supe que era Vlad Ménshikov. Estaba dentro de un círculo protector que latía con luz de color esmeralda. Alzó su báculo y la punta ardió con la intensidad de un soplete.

A su derecha, poco más allá del círculo, había un jarrón verde del tamaño de un hombre adulto. A su izquierda, retorciéndose entre unas cadenas doradas, estaba un ser que reconocí como un demonio. Tenía el cuerpo humanoide, peludo y con la piel violeta, pero en lugar de cabeza le salía un sacacorchos gigante de entre los hombros.

-¡Piedad! -chilló con voz llorosa y metálica.

No me preguntéis cómo puede chillar un demonio con cabeza de sacacorchos, pero las palabras resonaron por la hélice de metal como si fuera un diapasón gigantesco.

Vlad Ménshikov siguió con su cántico. El jarrón verde vibraba de luz.

Ameli me dio un codazo y susurró:

-Mira.

-Ya -dije yo, también en susurros-. Algún tipo de invocación.

-No -insistió-, mira ahí.

Señaló a nuestra derecha. En el rincón de la sala, a unos seis metros de nuestra repisa de la chimenea, había un anticuado escritorio de caoba.

Ameli me había explicado las instrucciones de Anubis. Debíamos localizar el escritorio de Ménshikov. La segunda parte del Libro de Ra estaría en el primer cajón. ¿Sería el escritorio que buscábamos? Demasiado fácil me pareció. Sadie y yo bajamos de la repisa con tanto sigilo como pudimos, y nos acercamos poco a poco sin separarnos de la pared. Yo deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la capa de invisibilidad no lanzara más fuegos artificiales.

Habíamos recorrido la mitad de la distancia hasta el escritorio cuando Vlad Ménshikov acabó de cantar. Dio con la contera de su báculo contra el suelo y se quedó allí plantado, con la punta todavía ardiendo a un millón de grados. Volvió levemente la cabeza y alcancé a ver el brillo de sus gafas de sol blancas. Se hurgó en los bolsillos del abrigo mientras el jarrón verde refulgía y el demonio encadenado gritaba.

-No montes escándalo, Mueran los Corchos -le regañó Ménshikov. Tenía la voz más rasposa que como me había parecido antes, como la de un fumador compulsivo hablando desde detrás de un ventilador-. Ya sabes que hace falta un sacrificio para convocar a un dios tan importante. No es nada personal.

Miré a Ameli con el ceño fruncido y vocalizé: «¿Dios importante?».

Meneó la cabeza a los lados, desconcertada. La Casa de la Vida prohibía que un mortal invocara a los dioses. Era por lo que más nos odiaba Desjardins. Se suponía que Ménshikov era su mejor amigo, así que ¿por qué violaba sus reglas?

-¡Me duele! -gimoteó el pobre demonio-. Os he servido durante cincuenta años, amo. ¡Por favor!

-Venga, venga -le contestó Ménshikov sin un ápice de compasión-. No tengo más remedio que recurrir a la execración. Solo generaré la energía necesaria mediante la forma más dolorosa de destierro.

Ménshikov sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un sacacorchos normal y un fragmento de cerámica cubierto de jeroglíficos rojos.

Sostuvo los dos objetos en alto y retomó los cánticos.

-Yo te nombro Mueran los Corchos, Siervo de Vladímir, Aquel que Gira en la Noche.

A medida que eran pronunciados los nombres del demonio, sus cadenas mágicas soltaron vapor y se le apretaron más y más en torno al cuerpo. Ménshikov sostuvo el sacacorchos por encima de la llama de su báculo. El demonio se revolvió entre gemidos. Mientras el sacacorchos pequeño se ponía al rojo vivo, el cuerpo del demonio empezó a humear.

Lo observé, horrorizado. Conocía la magia simpática, desde luego. Se basaba en lograr que una cosa pequeña afectara a otra grande enlazándolas entre sí. Cuanto más semejantes fueran esas cosas, más fácil era el enlace. Los muñecos vudú funcionaban bajo los mismos principios.

Pero la execración era un asunto muy serio. Suponía destruir por completo a una criatura, eliminar de la existencia su forma física e incluso su nombre. Un conjuro así requería una cantidad considerable de magia. Si salía mal, podía acabar con el hechicero. Pero, si salía bien, rara era la víctima que tenía la menor oportunidad. Se podía expulsar a mortales corrientes, magos, fantasmas o incluso demonios de la faz de la Tierra. Tal vez la execración no acabara con las grandes fuerzas, como los dioses, pero aun así era como detonarles una bomba nuclear en toda la cara. Los mandaría tan al fondo de la Duat que quizá no regresaran nunca.

Vlad Ménshikov entretejía el hechizo como si lo lanzara todos los días. Seguía canturreando mientras el sacacorchos empezaba a derretirse, y el demonio con éConMénshikov dejó caer el fragmento de arcilla donde estaban grabados los distintos nombres del demonio. Con una última palabra de poder, Ménshikov pisó la cerámica y la hizo pedazos. Mueran los Corchos se volatilizó, con cadenas incluidas.

 **(Quita, enano. Me toca a mi).**

En general, no me dan lástima los seres del inframundo. Es más, hasta había vaporizado alegremente a más de uno, pero no pude evitar que se me cerrara la garganta. Era increíble lo despreocupado que estaba Ménshikov de haberse cargado a un sirviente solo para alimentar un hechizo poderoso.

Sí, este tío era más psicópata que yo. Increíble pero cierto.

Cuando hubo desaparecido el demonio, se apagó el fuego del báculo. Unos jeroglíficos ardieron alrededor del círculo de invocación. El gran jarrón verde tembló, y de su interior salió una voz potente:

-Hola, Vladímir. Cuánto tiempo.

Howard tomó una bocanada rápida de aire. Tuve que taparle la boca a Howars para evitar que diera un grito. Los dos conocíamos aquella voz. Yo no podía quitármela de la cabeza desde la Pirámide Roja.

-Set -Ménshikov no parecía ni cansado después del hechizo. Su voz tenía una calma inquietante, para estar dirigiéndose al dios de la maldad—. Tenemos que hablar.

Howard me apartó la mano y susurró:

-¿Se ha vuelto loco?

-Escritorio -repliqué-. Papiro. Largarnos. Ya.

Por una vez en la vida, Howard no discutió. Empezó a sacar herramientas de su bolsa.

Mientras tanto, el jarrón verde se tambaleó como si Set intentara volcarlo.

-¿Una vasija de malaquita? -El dios sonaba molesto-. Venga ya, Vladímir. Yo creía que nos llevábamos mejor.

La risotada de Ménshikov sonó como si alguien estrangulara a un gato.

-No hay nada mejor para retener a los espíritus malignos, ¿verdad que no? Y en esta habitación hay más malaquita que en ningún otro lugar del planeta. La emperatriz Alejandra se hizo construir el salón con bastante tino.

Hubo un tintineo en el jarrón.

-Pero aquí dentro huele a rayos, y hace un frío que pela. ¿Alguna vez te han encerrado en una vasija de malaquita, Vlad? No soy un genio, sino un dios. Estaría mucho más locuaz sentado a tu mesa, quizá con una taza de té. Con unas pastitas, a ser posible.

-Me temo que no —dijo Ménshikov-. Ahora responde a mis preguntas.

-Ah, como quieras -dijo Set-. Mi favorito para el mundial es Brasil. Te aconsejo invertir en platino y en fondos de baja capitalización. Y tus números de la suerte esta semana son el dos, el trece…

-¡No son esas preguntas! -levantó la voz Ménshikov.

Howard sacó un bloque de cera de su bolsa y la amasó frenéticamente, dándole la forma de algún animal. Su intención era comprobar si había defensas mágicas en el escritorio. Ese tipo de conjuro se le daba mejor que a mí, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo pretendía hacerlo. La magia de Egipto es bastante flexible; siempre hay mil formas distintas de afrontar un problema. El truco está en ser creativo con lo que tienes a mano y escoger un procedimiento que no vaya a matarte.

-Me dirás lo que necesito saber -exigió Ménshikov-, o ese jarrón se volverá aún más incómodo.

-Querido Vladímir-La voz de Set estaba impregnada de maligna diversión-. Lo que necesitas saber puede ser muy distinto de lo que quieres saber. ¿Acaso tu desgraciado accidente no te enseñó esa lección?

Ménshikov se tocó las gafas de sol, como asegurándose de que no se le hubieran caído.

-Me dirás cuál es el vínculo para Apofis -afirmó con voz férrea-. También me dirás cómo se neutralizan los encantamientos de la Casa de Brooklyn. Tú conoces las protecciones de los Jarifa mejor que nadie. En cuanto les destruya, nadie se opondrá a mí.

Al comprender el significado de lo que decía Ménshikov, casi me levantó del suelo una oleada de furia. Iba a partirle en trocitos y dárselos de comer a mi querido y psicótico grifo. Esta vez le tocó a Howard taparme la boca a mí.

-¡Tranquilízate! -susurró-. ¡Como me ponga muy nervioso, volverán a saltar petardos del escudo de invisibilidad!

Le aparté la mano y dije entre dientes:

-¡Pero es que quiere liberar a Apofis!

-Lo sé.

-Y atacar a Amos.

-¡Lo sé! Por eso has de ayudarme a sacar el condenado papiro, ¡para que nos larguemos de aquí!

Puso su animal de cera (un perro, creo) en el escritorio y empezó a escribirle jeroglíficos en el lomo con un estilete.

Me obligué a respirar, aunque temblaba. Howard tenía razón, pero aun así… Ménshikov estaba hablando de soltar a Apofis y matar a nuestro tío. ¿Qué clase de mago hace tratos con Set? Bueno, excepto Howard y yo. Y eso fue distinto.

La risa de Set retumbó en el jarrón verde.

-Ajá: el vínculo para Apofis y los secretos de la Casa de Brooklyn. ¿No quieres nada más, Vladímir? Me pregunto qué diría tu maestro Desjardins si averiguara lo que planeas en realidad, y con qué clase de gente te codeas.

Ménshikov agarró su báculo. La punta, donde había una serpiente tallada, volvió a llamear.

-Cuidado con tus amenazas, Día Aciago.

La vasija se bamboleó. Por la sala vibraron los cristales de las urnas. La lámpara de araña tañó como un carillón de tres toneladas.

Miré asustado a Howard.

-¿Acaba de…?

-El nombre secreto de Set -confirmó él, sin dejar de escribir en su perro de cera.

-¿Cómo cojones…?

-Ni idea, Ameli.

El nombre secreto de un dios tenía un poder inimaginable. Se suponía que era casi imposible de conseguir. Para aprenderlo del todo, no bastaba con que te lo repitiera cualquiera unas pocas veces, aunque yo lo había aprendido así. Había que oírlo de labios del propio dios, o de la persona más cercana a su corazón. Una vez se poseía, otorgaba una considerable influencia mágica sobre ese dios. Howard y yo había aprendido el nombre de Set durante nuestra aventura de las Navidades pasadas, pero ¿de dónde lo había sacado Ménshikov?

Dentro del jarrón, Set gruñó con fastidio.

-De verdad que odio ese nombre. ¿Por qué no podía ser «Día Glorioso», o «Alucinante Muerte Roja»? Ese está muy bien. Ya era bastante malo cuando solo lo conocías tú, Vlad. Ahora también he de preocuparme de esa niño Jarifa…

-Jhons- corrigió en un murmullo mi primo.

-Sírvenos -dijo Ménshikov- y los Jarifa serán destruidos. Serás el honorable lugarteniente de Apofis. Podrás alzar un nuevo templo, más grandioso que la Pirámide Roja.

-Nanai -dijo Set-. A lo mejor no te has fijado, pero la idea de ser el segundo al mando no va mucho conmigo. Por lo que respecta a Apofis, tampoco es de los que permiten que otro dios se lleve la atención.

-Liberaremos a Apofis con tu ayuda o sin ella -le advirtió Ménshikov-. Cuando llegue el equinoccio, se alzará. Pero si colaboras y lo soltamos antes, tendrás tu recompensa. Eso, o la execración. Sí, ya sé que no puedo destruirte por completo, pero sabiendo tu nombre secreto puedo mandarte al abismo durante eones, y será una experiencia muy, muy dolorosa. Te dejo cuarenta segundos para decidirte.

Di un codazo a Howard.

-Corre- gruñí.

Dio un golpecito al perro de cera, que cobró vida. Empezó a andar con el morro pegado al escritorio, olisqueando en busca de trampas mágicas.

Dentro del jarrón, Set suspiró.

-Bueno, Vladímir, tú sí que sabes hacer ofertas atractivas. ¿El vínculo para Apofis, decías? En efecto, estuve allí cuando Ra encerró a la Serpiente en su celda de escarabajos. Puede que recuerde los ingredientes que utilizó en el vínculo. ¡Menudo día tuvimos! Yo iba de rojo, creo. En el banquete que dio tras la victoria, sirvieron la langosta a la miel más deliciosa que…

-Tienes diez segundos -dijo Ménshikov.

-¡Que sí, ya voy! Espero que tengas papel y pluma a mano. La lista de ingredientes es bastante larga. A ver… ¿qué base utilizó Ra? ¿Guano? Había rana pulverizada, por supuesto. Y luego…

Set siguió enumerando los ingredientes mientras el perro de Howard olisqueaba el escritorio. Por último, se tumbó en el cartapacio a echar una cabezadita.

Me miró, muy serio.

-No hay trampas.

-Demasiado fácil -respondí en voz baja.

Abrí el cajón de arriba y allí estaba el rollo de papiro, igual que el que habíamos encontrado en Brooklyn. Lo metí de un movimiento de muñeca en mi taquilla de la Duat.

A medio camino de regreso a la chimenea, Set nos pilló por sorpresa.

Estaba recitando su lista de ingredientes ridículos:

—Y pieles de serpiente. Sí, tres, y han de ser grandes, con un poco de salsa picante… —y calló de repente, como si hubiera tenido una revelación. Siguió con voz mucho más alta, para que se oyera por toda la sala—. ¡Y también una víctima para el sacrificio! ¡A lo mejor un joven mago idiota que no sabe lanzar bien los hechizos de invisibilidad, como HOWARD JHONS ahí, al fondo!

Me quedé paralizado. Al girarse Vladímir Ménshikov, saltaron media docena de chispas con un silbido alto y alegre. La nube de oscuridad se disolvió.

Ménshikov me miró directamente.

-Vaya, vaya… qué amable por vuestra parte entregaros a mí. Así me gusta, Set.

-¿Hummm? -dijo Set con tono inocente-. ¿Tenemos visita?

-¡Set! -gruñí-. ¡Voy a darte una patada en el _ba_ que te acordarás de esta, maldito bastardo!

La voz de la vasija ahogó un grito.

-¿Ameli Jarifa? ¡Qué emocionante! Lástima que esté encerrado en esta vasija y nadie me deje salir.

No fue una indirecta muy sutil, pero aun así no podía pensar en serio que lo soltaríamos después de habernos delatado.

Howard se encaró a Ménshikov, con varita y báculo preparados.

-Eres colaborador de Apofis. Estás en el bando equivocado.

Ménshikov se quitó las gafas. Sus ojos eran hoyos en su cara, todo cicatrices, piel quemada y córneas húmedas. Creedme, no puedo describirlo de forma que dé menos asco.

-¿El bando equivocado? -repitió Ménshikov-. Niño, no eres consciente de los poderes que hay en liza. Hace cinco mil años, los sacerdotes egipcios profetizaron cómo acabaría el mundo. Ra envejecería y se agotaría, y Apofis lo devoraría y sumiría el mundo en la oscuridad absoluta. El caos reinaría para siempre. ¡Ese momento ha llegado! No podéis impedirlo. La única opción que os queda es elegir entre ser destruidos e hincar la rodilla ante el poder del caos y sobrevivir.

-Eso -terció Set-. Qué pena que esté atrapado en esta vasija. Si no, a lo mejor tendría que elegir bando y ayudar a alguien.

-Cállate, Set -le soltó Ménshikov-. Aquí no hay nadie tan loco como para confiar en ti. Y en cuanto a vosotros, niños, es evidente que no sois el desafío que me esperaba.

-Genial -dije-. Entonces, ¿podemos irnos?

Ménshikov rió.

-¿Para ir a Desjardins con el cuento de lo que habéis oído? No os creería. Lo que haría es someteros a juicio y luego ejecutaros. Os ahorraré el bochorno matándoos ahora mismo.

-¡Qué divertido! -dijo Set-. Ojalá pudiera verlo, pero es que estoy encerrado en esta vasija.

Intenté razonar. Ménshikov seguía dentro de su círculo de protección, que le daba una gran ventaja defensiva. No estaba seguro de poder quebrarlo, ni aunque aún pudiera invocar un avatar de combate. Mientras tanto, Ménshikov podía ir probando distintas formas de aniquilarnos con toda la calma del mundo. ¿Nos tumbaría con magia elemental? ¿Nos convertiría en insectos?

Arrojó su báculo al suelo y yo maldije por lo bajo.

Soltar el arma puede parecer un signo de rendición, pero en la magia egipcia nunca es buena señal. El significado del gesto suele ser: «Eh, voy a convocar alguna cosa grandota y fea para que te mate mientras yo me quedo aquí en mi círculo, riéndome».

Y en efecto, el báculo de Ménshikov empezó a retorcerse y crecer.

«Estupendo —pensé—. Otra serpiente.»

Pero aquella tenía algo raro. En vez de cola, tenía una cabeza en cada extremo. Al principio lo vi como un golpe de suerte: Ménshikov había convocado a un monstruo con algún defecto genético. Entonces al bicho le salieron cuatro patas de dragón. El tronco siguió creciendo hasta el tamaño de un caballo percherón, curvado en forma de U, con escamas rojas y verdes y una cabeza de serpiente cascabel en cada lado. Me recordó a aquel animal tan raro del doctor Dolittle, ¿sabéis? ¿El testadoble? Solo que el doctor Dolittle nunca habría querido hablar con un monstruo como aquel y, de hacerlo, la respuesta más probable sería: «Hola, voy a devorarte».

Las dos cabezas se volvieron hacia nosotros, siseando.

-Como si esta semana no hubiera tenido bastantes serpientes -murmuró mi primo.

Ménshikov sonrió.

-¡Ah, pero las serpientes son mi especialidad, Howard Jhons! -tocó un colgante de plata que llevaba sobre la corbata, un amuleto con forma de serpiente-. Y esta criatura en particular es mi favorita, el _tjesu heru_. Dos bocas hambrientas y dos niños problemáticos. ¡Es perfecto!

Howard y yo nos miramos. Compartimos uno de esos momentos en que podíamos interpretarnos el rostro perfectamente.

Ambos sabíamos que no podíamos vencer a Ménshikov. El mago se limitaría a dejar que la serpiente testadoble nos cansara y, si sobrevivíamos, nos atacaría con otra cosa. Aquel tío era un profesional. Acabaríamos muertos o en su poder, y Bes nos había advertido que no nos dejáramos atrapar vivos. Habiendo visto lo que le había pasado al demonio Mueran los Corchos, me tomé la advertencia muy en serio.

Solo podíamos sobrevivir haciendo alguna locura, un acto tan suicida que Ménshikov no pudiera esperárselo. Necesitábamos ayuda de inmediato.

-¿Lo hago? -preguntó Howard.

-Sipe -asentí.

Los colmillos del _tjesu heru_ rezumaban veneno. Nadie diría que un monstruo sin parte trasera pudiera moverse muy deprisa, pero el muy hijo de su maldita madre volvió sus dos cabezas hacia nosotros, como una herradura gigante, y se lanzó a la carga.

Desenvainé mi espada. Howard fue más rápido.

Apuntó con el báculo al jarrón de malaquita donde estaba Set y gritó su orden mágica preferida:

 _-Ha-di!_

Temí que no funcionara. Howard no había probado el hechizo de destrucción desde antes de separarse de Isis. Sin embargo, justo antes de que el monstruo llegara a mí, el jarrón se hizo pedazos.

Ménshikov chilló:

 _-Nyet!_

Se desató una tormenta de arena en la sala. El viento cálido nos empujó hacia la chimenea. Un muro de arena rojiza impactó contra el _tjesu heru_ y lo hizo volar de lado hasta una columna de malaquita. Vlad Ménshikov salió despedido de su círculo protector y se dio un cabezazo contra una mesa. Se desplomó en el suelo, y la arena roja se arremolinó sobre él hasta dejarlo enterrado.

Cuando cesó la tormenta, teníamos delante a un hombre vestido con un traje de seda roja. Tenía la tez del color de un refresco de cereza, la cabeza afeitada, una perilla morena y ojos brillantes y oscuros, resaltados con kohl. Parecía un diablo egipcio a punto de salir de fiesta.

Sonrió mientras extendía los brazos en gesto de «tachán».

-¡Excelente! ¡Gracias, Howie!

A nuestra izquierda, el _tjesu heru_ se debatía entre siseos, intentando ponerse de pie. El montón de arena roja que cubría a Vlad Ménshikov empezó a moverse.

-¡Haz algo, Día Aciago! -ordenó Howard-. ¡Encárgate de ellos!

Set hizo una mueca.

-Eh, no hace falta ponerse ofensivo con los nombres.

-¿Prefieres que te llamemos Alucinante Muerte Roja? —pregunté.

Set formó un marco con los dedos, como si imaginara el nombre en su carnet de conducir.

-Sí… Suena bien, ¿verdad?

El _tjesu heru_ se levantó con dificultades. Sacudió las dos cabezas y nos miró con odio, sin hacer ningún caso a Set, que era quien lo había estampado contra la pared.

-¿A que tiene una coloración preciosa? -comentó Set-. Es un espécimen maravilloso.

-¡Tú mátalo, joder! -grité.

Set puso cara de espanto.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? Si a mí me encantan las serpientes. Además, DTEN me metería un buen puro.

-¿Detén? -preguntó mi "brillante" primo.

-Dioses por el Trato Ético a los Monstruos.

-¡Te lo acabas de inventar! -le rugí.

Set sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Aun así… me temo que tendréis que ocuparos del _tjesu heru_ por vuestra cuenta.

El monstruo hizo un sonido sibilante, que seguramente significaba: «¡De lujo!». Yo blandí mi espada para mantenerlo a raya.

El montón de arena se movió, y la cara aturdida de Ménshikov asomó de la cima. Set chasqueó los dedos y en el aire apareció un gran frasco de cerámica, que cayó y se hizo añicos contra la cabeza del mago. Ménshikov volvió a resbalar al fondo de la arena.

-Yo me quedaré aquí a entretener a Vladímir -dijo Set.

-¿No puedes execrarlo, o algo por el estilo? -exigió Howard.

-¡Ay, ojalá! Qué mala suerte que mis manos estén atadas cuando alguien posee mi nombre secreto, y más si tengo órdenes específicas de no matarle -lanzó una mirada acusadora a Howard-. En todo caso, podría daros unos minutos, pero cuando Vlad vuelva en sí estará de bastante mal humor, así que yo de vosotros correría. ¡Buena suerte y que sobreviváis! ¡Y a ti, _tjesu heru_ , buena suerte y que te los comas!

Me entraron ganas de estrangular a Set, pero teníamos problemas más gordos. Como si las palabras de Set le hubieran dado ánimos, el _tjesu heru_ arremetió contra nosotros. Howard y yo salimos a toda pastilla por la puerta más cercana.

Corrimos por el Palacio de Invierno, mientras la risa de Set resonaba a nuestra espalda. Iba a cortarle en pedacitos pequeños y darselo de merendar a algo grande y feo. Como él, pero en otro color.

 **Cuando una mujer se enfada, el diablo se sienta, observa, escucha y aprende. Es más, va por agua bendita por si se descontrola.**


	11. Chapter 11

Lo comprendo, Howard, de verdad que sí, quieres que cuente yo la parte que más te escuece. No me extraña. Lo que pasó ya fue horrible para mí, así que para ti… bueno, yo tampoco querría hablar de ello.

Allí estábamos, en el Palacio de Invierno, huyendo por unos vestíbulos de mármol pulido jodidamente resbaladizos . Detrás de nosotros, el **_tjesu heru_** de dos cabezas no paraba de resbalar y darse contra las paredes cada vez que intentaba doblar una esquina, como le pasaba a Gominola cuando fregamos el suelo. Por eso, y solo por eso, el monstruo no nos pilló al instante.

Desde que habíamos llegado a la sala Malaquita, no sabía dónde teníamos la salida más cercana. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si seguíamos en el auténtico Palacio de Invierno o si el despacho de Ménshikov sería una réplica hábilmente construida que existía solo en la Duat. Empezaba a creer que jamás saldríamos de allí cuando doblamos una esquina, bajamos a trompicones una escalera y vimos la plaza del Palacio al otro lado de unas puertas de cristal y hierro.

El **_tjesu heru_ ** nos pisaba los talones. Resbaló y cayó rodando por la escalera, llevándose por delante la estatua de escayola de algún desafortunado zar.

Estábamos a diez metros de la salida cuando vi las cadenas echadas en las puertas.

-¡Howard!- rugí, señalando el candado con urgencia.

Parecía muy cansado. Normal que no le quedaran fuerzas ni para otro hechizo más. Romper el florero de Set en la sala Malaquita había sido su cartucho, un buen ejemplo de por qué no debe usarse la magia para resolver todos los problemas. Invocar una Palabra Divina para romper el florero había consumido tanta energía que se debía sentir como si llevara todo el día haciendo trabajos forzados al sol. Habría sido mucho más sencillo tirarle una piedra. Si sobrevivía esa noche, probablemente pondría unos cuantos pedruscos en su bolsa de herramientas.

Nos quedaban tres metros cuando invoqué mi fuerza, sintiendo el familiar tirón en la boca del estómago y proyecté mi puño hacia la puerta. El Ojo de Horus ardió contra el candado y las puertas se abrieron de par en par como si un gigante les hubiera dado un manotazo. No había hecho algo así desde la batalla en la Pirámide Roja, pero no tenía tiempo de quedarme alelada. Salimos como alma que lleva el diablo a la noche invernal, con el **_tjesu heru_** rugiendo detrás de nosotros.

Vais a tomarme por loca, pero lo primero que pensé fue: «Ha sido demasiado fácil».

A pesar del monstruo que nos perseguía y de todo el asunto con Set (a quien estaba dispuesta a desollar cuando surgiera la primera oportunidad, maldito idiota traidor), no me quitaba de encima la idea de que habíamos entrado en el sanctasanctórum de Ménshikov y le habíamos robado el papiro con muy, muy pocos contratiempos. ¿Dónde estaban las trampas? ¿Y las alarmas? ¿Y las maldiciones de asnos explosivos? Estaba segura de que teníamos el papiro auténtico. Pero, siendo así, ¿por qué no estaba mejor protegido?

Howard estaba tan cansado que corría un par de metros por detrás de mi, lo que posiblemente me salvó la vida. Noté un hormigueo en el cuero cabelludo. Sentí una oscuridad por encima de mí… que me recordó demasiado a la sombra de las alas de Nejbet. Levanté la mirada y vi al **_tjesu heru_** pasando sobre nuestras cabezas como una rana toro gigantesca, con el salto calculado para caer en…

-¡Howard, para! -grité.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, en aquel asfalto helado. Yo resbalé hasta detenerme, pero Howard cayó de culo y se deslizó, mientras se le escapaba el báculo hacia un lado.

El **_tjesu heru_** cayó justo encima de él. Si no hubiera tenido forma de U, Howard habría muerto aplastado, pero el animal quedó curvado a su alrededor como unos auriculares inmensos, y miró fijamente a mi primo desde los dos lados.

¿Cómo podía saltar tanto una bestia tan enorme? Demasiado tarde, comprendí que deberíamos habernos quedado dentro, donde el monstruo tenía menos capacidad de maniobra. En el exterior, no teníamos la menor posibilidad de dejarlo atrás.

-Howard-dije mientras aferraba mi espada-, no muevas ni un dedo.

Se quedó muy quieto, a cuatro patas. De las dos cabezas del monstruo goteaba un veneno que siseaba y soltaba humo al entrar en contacto con los adoquines helados.

-¡Eh, tú! -grité.

Como no llevaba piedras, cogí un cacho de hielo que se había desprendido y se lo tiré al **_tjesu heru_**. Por supuesto, le acerté e todo el morro haciendo que el **_tjesu heru_** se centrara en mí.

Giró sus dos cabezas, metiendo y sacando muy deprisa las lenguas gemelas. Primer paso conseguido: distraer al monstruo.

Segundo paso: ingeniármelas para alejarlo de Howard. Esa parte iba a ser más peliaguda.

Ya había consumido la única poción que llevaba y casi no me quedaban ingredientes mágicos. La espada no me serviría de mucho, aún estaba cansada por lo de antes. ¿La navaja de Anubis? No sé por qué, pero no me pareció que fuese buen momento para abrirle la boca a alguien. ¿El amuleto de Walt? No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se usaba.

Por millonésima vez, lamenté haber renunciado al espíritu de Horus. Me habría venido de maravilla contar con todo el arsenal mágico de un dios, aunque tuviera un cerebro de chorlito tan lleno de ego que se le salía por las orejas. Pero, desde luego, esa había sido exactamente la razón para separarme de él. Un poder de esa magnitud embriaga, y crea una adicción peligrosa. Te puede destrozar la vida en un santiamén.

Pero… ¿Y si pudiera hilvanar un vínculo limitado? En la sala Malaquita, el hechizo **_ha-di_** de Howard había salido por primera vez desde hacía meses. Y lo había encontrado difícil, sí, pero no imposible.

«Vale, Horus -pensé-. Ahora necesito que…»

 _No pienses, Ameli_ , me susurró casi de inmediato su voz, cosa que me extrañó. _La magia divina debe ser involuntaria, como la respiración_.

«¿Te refieres a…?» Me mordí la lengua mental. Nada de pensar. En fin, no podía ser tan difícil. Alcé mi espada e hice arder un jeroglífico dorado en el aire. Un _Ojo de Horus_ de un metro de altura iluminó la plaza como la estrella de un árbol de Navidad.

El **_tjesu heru_** silbó, con los ojos amarillos clavados en el jeroglífico.

-No te gusta, ¿eh? -le grité-. Es el símbolo de Horus, bicho asqueroso. ¡Y ahora, apártate de mi primo o te hago cenizas!

Era un farol total, por supuesto. Dudaba mucho que el símbolo brillante pudiera servirnos de algo. Pero esperaba que la bestia serpiente no fuera lo bastante lista para darse cuenta.

Howard retrocedió centímetro a centímetro. Buscó su báculo a tientas, pero la tenía a diez metros de distancia; demasiado lejos.

Yo no aparté la mirada del monstruo. Usé la punta de mi espada para trazar un círculo mágico en la nieve a mi alrededor. No sería una gran barrera, pero era mejor que nada.

-Howard -le dije-, cuando diga «ya», ven corriendo aquí.

-¡Ese bicho es rapidísimo! -objetó.

-Probaré a detonar el jeroglífico para dejarlo cegado.

Sigo en mis trece: ese plan habría funcionado, pero no tuve ocasión de comprobarlo. Desde algún lugar a mi izquierda, se acercaban unas botas machacando el hielo. La bestia se giró hacia el sonido.

Un joven se acercaba a toda prisa bajo la luz del jeroglífico. Llevaba un grueso abrigo de lana, gorra de policía y un fusil en las manos, pero no podía ser mucho mayor que yo. El uniforme le venía grandísimo. Cuando vio al monstruo, puso los ojos como platos. Tropezó al dar un paso atrás y estuvo a punto de soltar el arma.

Me gritó una frase en ruso, supongo que algo en plan: «¿Qué hace aquí un monstruo serpiente con dos cabezas y sin culo?».

El monstruo nos lanzó un siseo a cada uno, cosa que podía hacer porque tenía dos cabezas.

-Es un monstruo -dije al vigilante. Daba por hecho que no me entendería, pero procuré mantener el tono firme-. Quédate ahí tranquilo y no dispares. Intento salvar a mi primo.

El vigilante tragó saliva. Lo único que le mantenía la gorra sobre la cabeza eran sus orejotas. Miró al monstruo, a Carter y luego al _Ojo de Horus_ que brillaba encima de mí. Y por último hizo algo que no me esperaba. Dijo una palabra en egipcio antiguo:

 _—_ _ **Heqat**._

Era el conjuro que usaba Howard para llamar a su báculo. Su fusil se transformó en un bastón de roble de dos metros, rematado con una cabeza de halcón tallada.

«Estupendo -pensé-. Los guardias de seguridad son magos de incógnito.»

Volvió a dirigirse a mí en ruso, con tono de advertencia. Reconocí el nombre de Ménshikov.

-A ver si lo adivino -dije-: quieres llevarme ante tu líder.

El **_tjesu heru_** dio dentelladas al aire. Se le estaba pasando muy deprisa el miedo a mi _Ojo de Horus_ . Howard no estaba lo bastante alejado para probar a salir por piernas.

-Oye -dije al vigilante-. Tu jefe, Ménshikov, es un traidor. Ha convocado a esta cosa para que nos mate y no podamos chivarnos de sus planes para liberar a Apofis. Apofis, ¿te suena la palabruski? Serpiente mala. ¡Serpiente muy mala! ¡Y ahora, o me ayudas a matar al monstruo o te apartas de mi camino!

El vigilante mago titubeó. Me señaló con gesto nervioso.

-Jarifa -No era una pregunta.

-Sí -confirmé-. Jarifa.

Su cara se hizo un batiburrillo de emociones: miedo, incredulidad, puede que hasta sobrecogimiento. No sé lo que le habrían contado de nosotros, pero, antes de que pudiera decidir si nos ayudaba o nos atacaba, la situación se descontroló del todo.

El **_tjesu heru_ ** cargó. Mi ridículo primo, en vez de rodar para apartarse, placó al monstruo.

Rodeó con los brazos el cuello derecho del animal e intentó subírsele al lomo, pero el **_tjesu heru_** se limitó a girar la otra cabeza y a atacar.

¿En qué narices estaba pensando mi primo? A lo mejor creía que podría cabalgar en aquella bestia. A lo mejor intentaba conseguirme unos segundos para que lanzase un hechizo. Si le preguntamos ahora mismo, dirá que no recuerda nada de aquel incidente. Pero si me preguntáis a mí, el muy burro intentaba salvarme aunque fuese sacrificándose él. ¡Menuda jeta tiene este imbécil, ¿verdad?!

 **[Ah, sí, claro, ahora es cuando te pones a dar explicaciones, Howard. ¿No decías que de esto no te acordabas? Venga, calla y déjame contar la historia de una jodida vez].**

Como os decía, el **_tjesu heru_** alcanzó a Howard, y el tiempo pareció ralentizarse. Recuerdo que grité, bajando mi espada hacia el monstruo. El vigilante mago dio una voz en ruso. La criatura hundió sus colmillos en el hombro izquierdo de Howard, que cayó al suelo.

Me olvidé de mi círculo improvisado. Corrí hacia él, y mi espada brilló. No sé de dónde saqué el poder. Como había dicho Horus, no pensaba. Simplemente canalicé toda mi rabia y mi horror hacia el báculo.

Que hirieran al memo de Howard era el insulto definitivo. Habían poseído a mis abuelos, habían atacado a mis amigas y me habían aguado el cumpleaños. Pero a ese imbécil no lo tocaba nadie con la única excepción de yo. No permitiría que nadie hiciera daño a mi primo.

Proyecté un rayo de luz dorada que impactó en el monstruo con la fuerza de una bola de demolición. El **_tjesu heru_** se desmoronó en pedacitos, y solo quedó de él una franja de arena soltando vapor en la nieve y unas pocas astillas del báculo roto de Ménshikov.

Me acerqué corriendo a Howard. Temblaba y tenía los ojos en blanco. En su abrigo había dos agujeros humeantes.

-Jarifa-dijo el joven ruso en tono de admiración.

Recogí una astilla y la sostuve para enseñársela.

-Esto lo ha hecho tu jefe, Ménshikov. Trabaja para Apofis. Ménshikov… Apofis. Y ahora, ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Quizá el mago no entendiese mis palabras, pero captó el mensaje. Dio media vuelta y salió por piernas.

Apoyé la cabeza de Howard en mi regazo y le aparté un mechón rubio de los ojos. Tenía que sacarlo de allí: estábamos en territorio enemigo y debía encontrar a Bes.

Lo levanté del suelo con esfuerzo. Para ser tan pequeño, el muy mamón pesaba lo suyo.

Entonces alguien le cogió el otro brazo y entre los dos pusimos a Howard de pie. Encontré a Set sonriéndome, aún con su absurdo traje discotequero rojo, polvoriento de restos de malaquita. Las gafas de sol blancas de Ménshikov descansaban rotas por encima de su frente.

-Tú -dije, demasiado llena de odio para proferir una amenaza de muerte y tortura apropiada.

-Yo -admitió alegremente Set-. Vamos a sacar de aquí a tu primo, ¿te parece? Vladímir no está de muy buen humor.

La Nevsky Prospekt sería el sitio ideal para ir de compras si no estuviésemos en plena madrugada, no hubiese ventisca y yo no llevase a cuestas a mi primo envenenado y comatoso. Era una avenida de aceras anchas, ideales para pasear y jalonadas de tiendas lujosas, cafeterías, iglesias y mansiones. Con todos los letreros en ruso, a ver cómo me las ingeniaba para encontrar la puta tienda de chocolate. No se veía el Mercedes negro de Bes por ninguna parte.

Set se ofreció a llevar a Howard, pero yo no iba a permitir al dios del caos que se encargara de mi primo, así que lo arrastrábamos entre los dos. Set iba charlando amistosamente sobre el veneno de **_tjesu heru_** :

-¡Es incurable del todo! Letal en unas doce horas. ¡Una sustancia increíble! -y sobre su trifulca con Ménshikov-: ¡Seis jarrones, le he roto en la cabeza, y aún ha sobrevivido! Menudo cráneo más duro -y de mis esperanzas de sobrevivir hasta reunirme con Bes-: ¡Ah, estás más que muerta, querida! Había una docena de magos veteranos corriendo hacia Ménshikov cuando he… llevado a cabo mi retirada estratégica. No tardarán en venir a por ti. Podría haberlos eliminado a todos, claro, pero no quería arriesgarme a que Vladímir volviera a usar mi nombre secreto. A lo mejor le da amnesia y se le olvida. Si luego mueres tú… mira, los dos problemas resueltos. Oh, lo siento; creo que eso ha sonado un poco insensible. ¡Sigamos adelante!

La cabeza de Howard se bamboleaba de un lado a otro. Respiraba casi tan trabajosamente como Vlad el Inhalador.

A ver, no vayáis a pensar que soy tonta. Por supuesto que me acordaba del mini Howard hecho de cera que me había dado Jaz. Tenía claro que aquel era justo el tipo de emergencia para el que podía ser útil. ¿Cómo había predicho Jaz que tendría que curarle? Ni idea. Pero, a lo mejor, la figurilla podía sacarle el veneno del cuerpo, por mucho que Set dijese que era incurable. ¿Qué va a saber de curación un dios maligno, de todos modos?

Pero no era tan fácil. En primer lugar, yo sabía muy poquita magia curativa (Yo soy la que hace las heridas, no quien las cura). Necesitaría tiempo para formular el hechizo apropiado y, con solo una estatuilla de cera, no podía permitirme errores. En segundo lugar, sería complicado hacerlo mientras me perseguían Ménshikov y su pelotón de matones mágicos rusos, y tampoco quería bajar la guardia mientras Set anduviera cerca. No sabía por qué se había vuelto tan amable de repente, pero cuanto antes me lo quitase de encima, mejor. Tenía que encontrar a Bes y retirarnos a algún lugar seguro… si es que quedaba alguno en el mundo.

Set siguió parloteando acerca de las distintas y emocionantes formas en que podrían matarme los magos cuando nos alcanzaran. Por fin, avisté un puente que cruzaba un canal helado. En su mismo centro estaba aparcado el Mercedes negro. Bes se había reclinado contra el capó y estaba comiéndose las piezas de un tablero de ajedrez de chocolate. Tenía una bolsa grande de plástico al lado: con un poco de suerte, más chocolate para mí.

Pegué un grito, pero el enano estaba tan absorto comiendo chocolate (comprensible) que no reparó en nosotros hasta que ya estábamos a unos metros de él. Entonces levantó la mirada y se encontró con Set.

Empecé a decir:

-Bes, no…

Demasiado tarde. Igual que hacen las mofetas, el dios enano activó su defensa automática. Se le hincharon los ojos. Abrió la boca hasta un tamaño imposible. Gritó «¡UH!» tan alto que me voló el pelo y cayeron carámbanos de las farolas del puente.

Set no se inmutó lo más mínimo.

-Hola, Bes -dijo-. En serio, con toda la cara manchada de chocolate no das tanto miedo.

Bes me miró enfadado.

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?

-¡Ni que hubiera sido idea mía! -le espeté, y pasé a contarle la versión abreviada de nuestro encuentro con Ménshikov-. Y por eso está herido Howard -concluí, aunque resultase bastante obvio-. Hay que sacarlo de aquí.

-Pero antes -se entrometió Set, señalando la bolsa del Museo del Chocolate que tenía Bes al lado-, no soporto las sorpresas. ¿Qué llevas ahí? ¿Algo para regalarme?

Bes frunció el entrecejo.

-Ameli quería llevarse un recuerdo. Le he traído la cabeza de Lenin.

Set se dio una palmada en el muslo, encantado.

-¡Qué malvado, Bes! Aún no estás perdido del todo.

-No su cabeza de verdad -dijo Bes-. Es de chocolate.

-Oh… qué pena. ¿Me invitas a tablero de ajedrez, entonces? No sabes lo que me encanta comerme peones.

-¡Vete de aquí, Set! -exclamó Bes.

-Sí, podría irme, pero, ya que vienen de camino nuestros amigos, he pensado que quizá podríamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Set chasqueó los dedos y al instante apareció una esfera de luz roja delante de él. En ella, las imágenes holográficas de seis hombres uniformados se estaban apretujando en dos coches blancos deportivos. Sus focos iluminaron la noche. Los coches cruzaron un aparcamiento y luego atravesaron una pared de piedra como si fuese humo.

-Yo diría que os quedan unos dos minutos-Set sonrió, y el brillo rojo del holograma se apagó-. Tú ya conoces a los esbirros de Ménshikov, Bes. ¿Seguro que quieres volver a encontrarte con ellos?

El dios enano puso cara de pocos amigos. Machacó una pieza de chocolate al cerrar el puño.

-Maldito mentiroso, intrigante, asesino…

-¡Basta de concursos de meadas, par de imbéciles! -dije. Howard gimoteó en su sueño envenenado. O cada vez pesaba más o yo empezaba a cansarme de sostenerlo-. No hay tiempo para discutir. Set, ¿te ofreces a detener a los magos o vas a seguir de subnormal como siempre?

Set estalló en carcajadas.

-No, no. Sigo deseando que te maten, ¿sabes? Lo que iba a ofrecerte es la situación del último papiro del **_Libro de Ra_**. Es lo que andáis buscando, ¿no?

Di por sentado que mentía. Solía hacerlo. Aunque… si fuese en serio…

Miré a Bes.

-¿Es posible que sepa la localización?

Bes soltó un gruñido.

-Más que posible. Los sacerdotes de Ra le confiaron el papiro para que lo guardara a buen recaudo.

-¿Y por qué diantres hicieron eso?

Set intentó aparentar modestia.

-Venga, venga, Ameli. Yo era un lugarteniente leal de Ra. Si tú fueras Ra y no quisieras que viniera a despertarte un mago tras otro, ¿no confiarías el secreto de tu escondite a tu siervo más temible?

A mi pesar, tenía sentido.

-Entonces, ¿dónde está el papiro?

-No tan deprisa. Te daré su posición si me devuelves mi nombre secreto.

-¡Anda ya!

-Es muy sencillo. Con que digas «Te devuelvo tu nombre», olvidarás la forma correcta de decirlo…

-¡Y me quedaré sin poder sobre ti! ¡Me matarás!

-Te doy mi palabra de no hacerlo.

-Como si valiera de algo. ¿Y si usara tu nombre secreto para obligarte a decírmelo?

Set se encogió de hombros.

-Si pasaras unos días investigando el hechizo apropiado, a lo mejor funcionaría. Por desgracia… - se llevó una mano hueca a la oreja. A lo lejos, chillaban unos neumáticos: dos coches, a gran velocidad, acercándose-. No tienes unos días.

Bes soltó una palabrota en egipcio.

-¡No lo hagas, chica! No se puede confiar en él.

-¿Podremos encontrar el papiro de otra manera?

-Bueno… tal vez. Difícil. No.

Los faros de dos coches tomaron la Nevsky Prospekt, a menos de un kilómetro del puente. Se nos acababa el tiempo. Tenía que sacar de allí a Howard, pero si Set era nuestra única esperanza de encontrar el rollo, no podía dejarle marchar.

-De acuerdo, Set. Pero voy a darte una última orden.

Bes suspiró.

-No soporto ver esto. Trae a tu primo; yo lo meto en el coche.

El enano se llevó a Howard y lo metió como pudo en el asiento trasero de la limusina.

Yo tenía la mirada fija en Set, cavilando cuál sería la forma menos terrible de plantear aquel acuerdo. No podía decirle que nunca hiciera daño a mi familia, sin más. Un pacto mágico debía formularse con cautela, estableciendo unos límites claros y una fecha de vencimiento, o todo el conjuro se desmadejaría.

-Día Aciago, no dañarás a la familia Jarifa-Jhons. Respetarás una tregua con nosotros al menos hasta… hasta que Ra sea despertado.

-¿O hasta que lo intentéis y no logréis despertarlo? -preguntó Set, todo inocencia.

-Si ocurre eso -repliqué-, el mundo se acaba. ¿Por qué no? Haré lo que me pides respecto a tu nombre. A cambio, tú me dirás la situación de la última parte del **_Libro de Ra_** , sin triquiñuelas ni engaños. Inmediatamente después, te internarás en la Duat.

Set meditó la propuesta. Los dos deportivos blancos estaban ya a solo dos manzanas. Bes cerró la portezuela de Howard y corrió hacia el otro lado.

-Trato hecho -dijo Set-. Encontraréis el papiro en Bahariya. Bes ya sabe a qué lugar concreto me refiero.

Bes parecía contrariado.

-Ese lugar está muy protegido. Tendremos que usar el portal de Alejandría.

-Sí -Set sonrió-. ¡Será interesante! ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantas sin respirar, Ameli Jarifa?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Da lo mismo, da lo mismo. Pero ahora, creo que me debes un nombre secreto.

-Te devuelvo tu nombre -dije. Y sin más, sentí que la magia me abandonaba. Aún sabía cuál era el nombre de Set: Día Aciago. Pero era como si ya no recordase exactamente cómo lo decía antes, ni cómo se entrelazaba en un hechizo. El recuerdo estaba borrado.

Para mi sorpresa, Set no me mató allí mismo. Solo sonrió y me lanzó las gafas de sol de Vlad Ménshikov.

-En realidad, espero que sobrevivas, Ameli Jarifa. Eres bastante entretenida. ¡Pero, si te matan, al menos disfruta la experiencia!

-Vete a la mierda, estúpido maniaco de los...

-Y como me caes también, te daré una información gratuita para tu hermano. Dile que el pueblo de Zia Rashid se llamaba Al-Hamrah Makan.

-¿Por qué me lo…?

-¡Buen viaje!

Set desapareció en una humareda de niebla de color sangre. A una manzana de distancia, los dos deportivos blancos devoraban el asfalto. Un mago sacó la cabeza por el techo solar del primer coche y apuntó su báculo en nuestra dirección.

-Hora de irse -dijo Bes-. ¡Sube!

Hay que reconocérselo a Bes: conducía como un loco. Y lo digo en el mejor sentido posible y con mucha admiración. Las calles heladas no le molestaban para nada. Ni tampoco las señales de tráfico, las aceras ni los canales, que saltó dos veces sin molestarse en buscar un puente. Afortunadamente, a esas horas de la mañana, la ciudad estaba casi vacía, porque, si no, estoy segura de que habríamos segado a una buena cantidad de rusos.

Serpenteamos por el centro de San Petersburgo mientras los coches deportivos blancos nos iban ganando terreno. Procuré mantener estable a Howard en el asiento de atrás, a mi lado. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y sus córneas habían cogido un tono verde espantoso. Pese al frío, hervía de fiebre. Me las apañé para quitarle el abrigo y vi su camiseta empapada de sudor. En el hombro, las heridas punzantes supuraban como… Bueno, será mejor que no describa esa parte.

Eché un vistazo atrás. El mago del techo solar apuntó el báculo, tarea difícil en una persecución a toda velocidad, y de la punta salió disparada una brillante jabalina blanca, directa hacia nosotros como un misil autoguiado.

-¡Agáchate! -grité, y empujé a Howard contra el asiento.

La jabalina rompió el parabrisas trasero y siguió adelante a través del delantero. Si Bes hubiera tenido una altura normal, le habrían hecho un **_piercing_** de cabeza gratis. Al ser bajito, el proyectil ni le rozó.

-Soy enano -refunfuñó-. ¡Yo no me agacho!

Dio un volantazo a la derecha. Por detrás de nosotros, explotó un escaparate.

Me giré para verlo y vi cómo la fachada entera se disolvía para formar una horda de serpientes vivas. Nuestros perseguidores seguían acercándose.

-¡Bes, sácanos de aquí por mis...! -exigí educadamente en un nivel que otros mortales llamarían exagerados. Y no voy a repetir todo lo que dije porque me podrían oír niños.

-Ya lo intento, niña. Nos acercamos al puente egipcio. Fue construido originalmente en el siglo XIX, pero…

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Tú conduce!

De verdad, es increíble la cantidad de cachivaches egipcios que hay en San Petersburgo, y, aún más sorprendente, lo poco que me importaban. Pero cuando te persiguen unos magos malvados lanzándote jabalinas y bombas serpiente, las prioridades tienden a quedarte muy claras.

Baste con decir que sí, de verdad hay un puente egipcio sobre el río Fontanka, en dirección sur desde el centro de San Petersburgo. ¿Que por qué? Ni idea. Ni ganas. Mientras nos acercábamos a toda pastilla, vi las dos esfinges de piedra negra a los lados: esfinges femeninas, con coronas doradas de faraón, aunque lo único que me importaba a mí era que podían crear un portal.

Bes ladró una palabra en egipcio. En la cima del puente hubo un fogonazo azul que dio paso a un vórtice de arena giratoria.

-¿Qué decía Set de aguantar sin respirar? -pregunté.

-Con un poco de suerte, será poco tiempo -dijo Bes-. Habrá unos diez metros.

-¿Diez metros bajo el agua?

¡PUM! El Mercedes hizo un quiebro a un lado. Más tarde comprendí que una jabalina debía de habernos alcanzado una rueda trasera. Rodamos por el hielo y acabamos volcando, para meternos cabeza abajo en el vórtice.

Mi cabeza dio contra algo. Abrí los ojos, luchando contra la inconsciencia, pero o estaba ciega o estábamos en la absoluta oscuridad. Oí el agua entrar por la ventanilla rota por el impacto de la jabalina, y vi cómo el techo del Mercedes se abollaba como si fuese una lata de aluminio.

Me dio tiempo de pensar: «No llevo ni un solo día como adolescente hormonal oficial, y voy a ahogarme».

Entonces me desmayé.

 **Mis propósitos de año nuevo:**

 **-Perder la gordura.**

 **-Recuperar la cordura.**

 **Espero no hacerlo al revés otra vez.**


	12. Chapter 12

Despertar con forma de pollo siempre es perturbador.

Mi _ba_ flotaba en el agua turbia. Sacudí las alas brillantes mientras intentaba averiguar dónde era arriba. Supuse que mi cuerpo estaría por allí cerca, tal vez ahogado en la parte trasera del Mercedes, pero no tenía forma de regresar a él.

Me volví a poner como Ameli, aunque eso no mejoraba la situación no pensaba hace nada con aspecto de pollo. Ya tenía bastante con el plumoso de Horus, gracias.

¿Por qué narices nos había llevado Bes a un portal subacuático? Esperé que el pobre Howard hubiera sobrevivido de algún modo; a lo mejor Bes había podido sacarlo del coche. Pero morir envenenado en lugar de ahogado tampoco era una gran mejora.

Una corriente me llevó de una sacudida a la Duat. El agua se convirtió en fría niebla. La oscuridad se llenó de quejidos y gruñidos. Empecé a frenar y, cuando se disipó la bruma, estaba de vuelta en la mansión de Brooklyn, flotando justo fuera de la puerta de la enfermería. En un banco que había contra la pared, sentados juntos como viejos amigos, estaban Anubis y Walt Stone. Los dos tenían aire de estar aguardando malas noticias. Walt tenía las manos cerradas una sobre la otra en el regazo y los hombros caídos. Se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba otra camiseta sin mangas y otros pantalones cortos de deporte, pero tenía cara de no haber dormido desde que estuvo en Londres.

Anubis le hablaba en tono tranquilizador, como si intentara aliviarle la pena. Nunca había visto a Anubis con ropa tradicional egipcia: a pecho descubierto, con un collar de oro y rubíes en el cuello y una simple faldita sujeta a la cintura. No es un estilo que recomendaría a la mayoría de los tíos, pero Anubis sabía llevarlo. Siempre había pensado que estaría flacucho si se quitaba la camisa (ojo, tampoco es que tuviera por costumbre imaginármelo), pero tenía una forma física excelente. En el inframundo debían de tener un buen gimnasio, con lápidas para tumbarse a levantar pesas y cosas por el estilo.

En todo caso, después de la sorpresa al verlos juntos, mi primer pensamiento fue que algo terrible tenía que haberle pasado a Jaz.

-¿Qué ocurre? -pregunté, sin saber si podrían oírme-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Walt no reaccionó, pero Anubis levantó la mirada. Como de costumbre, mi corazón dio una pirueta feliz sin mi permiso. Tenía unos ojos tan hipnóticos que olvidé por completo cómo se usaba el cerebro. Dije:

-Hummm.

Liz habría estado orgullosa de mí.

-Ameli-dijo Anubis-. No deberías estar aquí. Howard se está muriendo.

Eso me devolvió el juicio de golpe.

-¡Ya lo sé, chacalín! Yo no he pedido que me… Un momento, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

Anubis señaló la puerta de la enfermería.

-Sospecho que te ha llamado el espíritu de Jaz.

-¿Está muerta? ¿Estoy muerta yo?

-Ninguna -respondí Anubis-, pero las dos estáis a las puertas de la muerte, por lo que vuestras almas tienen facilidad para comunicarse. No lo hagáis muy largo.

Walt aún no había reparado en mi presencia. Estaba murmurando:

-No he podido decírselo. ¿Por qué no se lo he dicho? -abrió las manos y vi que tenía un amuleto _shen_ dorado idéntico al que me había dado. Parecía realmente triste y estresado.

-Anubis, ¿qué le pasa? -pregunté-. ¿No me oye?

Anubis puso una mano en el hombro de Walt.

-No puede vernos a ninguno de los dos, aunque creo que llega a sentir mi presencia. Me ha llamado para pedirme consejo; por eso he venido.

-¿Quiere consejos tuyos? ¿Por qué?

A lo mejor soné más seca de lo que pretendía, pero, de todos los dioses a los que podía haber acudido Walt, Anubis parecía la elección más inverosímil.

Anubis me miró, con más melancolía en los ojos de la habitual, que no era poca.

-Deberías entrar, Ameli-dijo-. Te queda muy poco tiempo. Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para aliviar el dolor de Walt.

-¿Dolor? -repliqué, asustada de golpe-. Un momento.

Pero la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y las corrientes de la Duat me empujaron por ella.

La enfermería era el centro médico más agradable que había visitado nunca, pero eso no era decir mucho. Odiaba los hospitales. Mi abuelo siempre decía en broma que había nacido chillando y no había parado hasta que me sacaron de la sala de maternidad. Me daban un miedo atroz las agujas, las pastillas y, sobre todo, el olor de la gente enferma.

¿Los muertos y los cementerios? Ningún problema. Pero la enfermedad… en fin, lo siento, pero ¿hace falta que huela tanto a enfermedad?

La primera vez que fui a ver a Jaz en la enfermería, había tenido que armarme de valor. Esta segunda, incluso en forma de _ba_ , no fue más fácil.

La sala tenía más o menos las dimensiones de mi dormitorio, con paredes de caliza tallada toscamente. Unas grandes ventanas dejaban entrar el brillo nocturno de Nueva York. Había botiquines de cedro llenos de medicinas, suministros para primeros auxilios, talismanes mágicos y pociones minuciosamente etiquetados. En una esquina se alzaba una fuente con la estatua a tamaño real de la diosa leona Sejmet, patrona de los sanadores. Se decía que el agua que caía de las manos de Sejmet podía curar al instante un resfriado o una gripe, y además proporcionaba al cuerpo la dosis diaria de vitaminas y hierro, pero nunca me había atrevido a darle un sorbo.

No me fiaba mucho de esa diosa. quizás tenía algo que ver conque una vez me hubiese intentado matar. Vale que lo intentaban muchos, pero uno no se olvida facilmente.

El murmullo de la fuente daba un ambiente pacífico a la enfermería. En vez de antiséptico, en el aire se notaba el olor a vainilla de los cirios encantados que flotaban por la habitación. Aun así, el lugar me ponía los nervios de punta.

Sabía que los cirios monitorizaban el estado de los pacientes. Las lenguas de fuego cambiaban de color cuando había algún problema. En aquel momento, todos orbitaban la única cama ocupada: la de Jaz. Las llamas eran de color naranja oscuro.

Jaz tenía las manos colocadas sobre el pecho. Su pelo rubio se extendía bien cepillado por la almohada. Tenía una leve sonrisa, como si disfrutara de un sueño agradable.

Y sentada al pie de la cama de Jaz estaba… Jaz, o al menos una imagen verde brillante de mi amiga. No era un _ba_ , sino una figura humana del todo. Me pregunté si no habría muerto pese a todo, y aquello era su fantasma.

-Jaz… -Me invadió un nuevo remordimiento. Todo lo que había salido mal en los últimos dos días había empezado con el sacrificio de Jaz, del que yo era culpable-. ¿Estás…?

-¿Muerta? No, Ameli. Esto es mi _ren_.

Su cuerpo traslúcido titiló. Al fijarme, vi que estaba formado de imágenes, como si fuese un vídeo tridimensional de la vida de Jaz. Una Jaz bebé estaba sentada en su trona, pringándose la cara de potitos. Una Jaz de doce años hacía volteretas laterales en un gimnasio para que la aceptaran en su primer grupo de animadoras. Una Jaz muy reciente abría su taquilla en el colegio y encontraba un brillante amuleto _dyed_ , nuestra tarjeta de invitación mágica que la había traído a Brooklyn.

-Tu _ren_ —dije.

La imagen verde brillante asintió.

-Los egipcios creían que el alma tiene cinco partes diferentes. El _ba_ es la personalidad. El _ren_ es…

-Tu nombre… -recordé-. Pero… ¿cómo puede ser esto tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es mi identidad -respondió-. La suma de mis experiencias. Mientras mi nombre se recuerde, sigo existiendo, aunque mi cuerpo muera. ¿Lo entiendes?

No lo entendía, ni por asomo. Lo que sí entendía era que Jaz podía morir, y sería culpa mía.

-Lo lamento muchísimo-intenté no deshacerme en lágrimas-. Si…

-No lo lamentes. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

-Pero…

-Todo lo que ocurre tiene un motivo, hasta las cosas malas.

-¡No es cierto! -repliqué-. ¡Y es una condenada injusticia!

¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan calmada y simpática, incluso estando en coma? Yo me negaba a aceptar que las cosas malas fueran parte de algún plan grandioso. Odiaba que la gente dijese cosas de ese estilo. Había perdido a mi madre, había perdido a mi padre y a mis abuelos. Mi vida se había puesto patas arriba, y había estado a punto de morir muchísimas veces. Mi primo estaba envenenado y ahogándose, y yo no podía ayudarle.

-No hay motivo que justifique todo esto -dije después-. La vida es azar. Es dura. Es… es…

Jaz seguía sonriendo, como si lo encontrara un poco divertido.

-Ah -dije-. Querías que me enfadase, ¿verdad?

-Esa es la Ameli que amamos y tememos todos. Funcionas mucho mejor cuando te enfadas o te pones agresiva.

-Pues vaya -supongo que era cierto, pero no tenía por qué gustarme-. Bueno, ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

-Por dos cosas -respondió-. Primera, no estás muerta. Cuando despiertes, tendrás solo unos minutos para curar a Howard. Tendrás que actuar deprisa.

-Usando la figurilla de cera -dije-. Sí, eso lo había deducido. Pero no sé cómo se hace. ¡No soy buena sanadora¡ ¡A mi que me den cosas que romper y matar, no reparar y arreglar!

-Solo hay otro ingrediente importante. Ya sabes cuál es.

-¡No lo sé!

Jaz enarcó una ceja como si estuviera siendo tozuda a propósito.

-Estás muy cerca de entenderlo, Ameli. Piensa en Horus. Piensa en cómo has canalizado su poder en San Petersburgo, y te llegará la respuesta.

-Pero…

-Hay que darse prisa. La segunda cosa es que necesitarás que te ayude Walt. Ya sé que es un riesgo. Ya sé que Bes no lo aprueba. Pero tú usa el amuleto para llamar a Walt a tu lado. Es lo que él quiere. Algunos riesgos valen la pena, aunque supongan perder una vida.

-¿Perder la vida de quién? ¿La suya?

La escena de la enfermería empezó a deshilacharse, convertida en una acuarela emborronada.

-Piensa en Horus -repitió Jaz-. Y Ameli… todo sirve a un propósito. Nos lo enseñaste tú. Nosotros elegimos creer en Maat. Creamos orden a partir del caos, belleza y sentido a partir del feo azar. En eso consiste Egipto. Por eso su nombre, su _ren_ , sobrevive a los milenios. Si nos desesperamos, triunfa el caos.

Creo que una vez les había dicho algo parecido durante una clase, pero no lo creía ni siquiera entonces.

-Voy a contarte un secreto -dije-: doy pena como profesora.

La forma de Jaz, todos sus recuerdos reunidos, se diluyó poco a poco en la niebla.

-Voy a contarte yo otro a ti -dijo, mientras su voz se desvanecía-. Has sido una profesora excelente. Ahora, ve a salvar al memo de tu primo.

La enfermería desapareció. Desperté en una cama blanda. Durante un instante pensé que había vuelto a mi habitación de la Casa de Brooklyn. Podía levantarme y tomar un desayuno fantástico con mis amigos, Amos, Filipo de Macedonia y Keops, y luego pasar el día enseñando a nuestros aprendices a transformarse unos a otros en reptiles. Qué bien sonaba.

Pero, por supuesto, no estaba en casa. Me incorporé y la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. Estaba en una cama de matrimonio con sábanas suaves de algodón y una pila de almohadas de plumas. El dormitorio era bastante lujoso, pero estaba decorado en un tono blanco tan puro que aún me mareó más. Me sentí como si hubiera vuelto al hogar de Nut, la diosa del cielo. En cualquier momento la habitación se descompondría en nubes.

Tenía las piernas agarrotadas, pero conseguí salir de la cama. Llevaba puesta una de esas batas de hotel tan gruesas y afelpadas que me hacía parecer un teleñeco albino. Llegué dando tumbos a la puerta y salí a una encantadora sala de estar, también de color blanco brillante. Cruzando unas puertas correderas de cristal había una terraza con vistas al mar desde bastante altura, posiblemente unos quince o veinte pisos. El cielo y el agua eran de un azul precioso.

Mis ojos tardaron un poco en adaptarse a la luz. Mis pocas posesiones y las de Howard estaban ordenadas en una mesa cercana: nuestras ropas maltrechas, las bolsas mágicas y los dos papiros del _Libro de Ra_ , además de la bolsa que se había traído Bes del Museo de Chocolate.

Howard llevaba una bata como la mía. Estaba tumbado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Bes estaba sentado a su lado, pasándole un paño húmedo por la frente para refrescársela.

-¿Có… cómo está? -balbucí.

Bes me miró. Parecía un turista en miniatura con su camisa hawaiana chillona, pantalones cortos de color caqui y sandalias. El estadounidense lamentable en talla extrapequeña.

-Ya era hora -dijo-. Empezaba a pensar que no despertarías nunca.

Di un paso adelante, pero la habitación se inclinó de un lado a otro.

-Con cuidado-Bes vino enseguida a cogerme del brazo-. Te has hecho un chichón muy feo en la cabeza.

-Da lo mismo -musité-. Debo ayudar a Howard.

-Está muy mal, Ameli. No sé si…

-Puedo hacerlo. Una varita, y la figurilla de cera…

-Sí, sí, vale. Ahora te lo traigo todo.

Rechazando la ayuda de Bes, me tambaleé hasta llegar a Howard. Bes me trajo mis cosas mientras yo tocaba la frente de mi primo. Tenía más fiebre que antes. Las venas del cuello se le habían puesto verdes por el veneno.

Lancé una mirada de reproche a Bes.

-¿Cuánto rato he estado inconsciente?

-Es casi mediodía del martes- colocó unas herramientas mágicas junto a los pies de Howard-. Así que unas doce horas.

-¿Doce horas? ¡Bes, según Set, era lo máximo que aguantaría Howard antes de morir por el veneno! ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

La cara se le puso tan roja como la camisa hawaiana.

-¡Lo he intentado! Os saqué a los dos del Mediterráneo y os traje al hotel, ¿o no? ¡He probado todos los hechizos despertadores que conozco! Y tú no hacías más que hablar en sueños de Walt, Anubis, nombres secretos y…

-¡Bien! -dije-. Tú ayúdame a…

Llamaron a la puerta.

Bes me indicó por gestos que estuviera tranquila. Dijo algo en árabe y al momento entró un camarero por la puerta. Hizo una profunda inclinación a Bes, como si el enano fuese un sultán, antes de entrar un carrito rebosante de frutas tropicales, pan recién horneado y bebidas con burbujas.

-Excelente -me dijo Bes-. Enseguida vuelvo.

-¡Estás perdiendo el tiempo! -dije bruscamente.

Bes no me hizo ningún caso, desde luego. Cogió su bolsa de la mesa de comedor y sacó la cabeza de chocolate de Vladímir Lenin. El camarero levantó las cejas. Bes depositó la cabeza en el centro del carrito y asintió, como si fuese el centro de mesa perfecto.

Bes dio unas órdenes al camarero en árabe y le entregó unas monedas de oro. El camarero hizo gestos de alabanza, con cara sobrecogida. Se retiró sin darnos la espalda ni dejar de hacer inclinaciones.

-¿Dónde estamos exactamente? -pregunté-. ¿Y por qué eres el rey de aquí?

-Alejandría, Egipto -dijo Bes-. Siento el aterrizaje brusco. Es un sitio complicado para teletransportarse. Es la vieja capital de Cleopatra, ya sabes, donde cayó el Imperio egipcio, así que la magia tiende a torcerse. Los únicos portales que funcionan están en la ciudad vieja, que se hundió en el mar y ahora tiene diez metros de agua encima.

-¿Qué esto es Alejandría? Dios santo, en casa se han vuelto locos si te adoran como a un jodido sultan. Menos mal que no esta aquí la abuela para verlo. ¿Y este sitio? Se nota que es un hotel de lujo, pero cómo has…

-Suite del ático, hotel Four Seasons de Alejandría- sonaba un poco avergonzado-. La gente de Egipto todavía recuerda a los viejos dioses, aunque se niegue a admitirlo. En su día, yo fui muy popular, y me deben algunos favores que puedo pedir si me hacen falta. Lástima que fuera tan justo de tiempo. Podría habernos conseguido un chalet.

-¡Cómo te atreves! -dije-. Mira que meternos en un hotel de cinco estrellas cuando no podemos disfutarlo… Venga, tú asegúrate de que no nos interrumpan y yo curo a Howard. ¿De acuerdo?

Cogí la figurilla de cera que me había dado Jaz y me arrodillé junto a mi primo. La estatuilla se había deformado al saltar dentro de la bolsa. Pero, siendo justos, Howard también estaba vapuleado. Con un poco de suerte, la conexión mágica aún funcionaría.

-Howie- dije-, voy a curarte. Pero necesito que me ayudes.

Le puse una mano en la frente, que ardía de fiebre. Ahora sabía por qué Jaz se me había aparecido en forma de _ren_ , la parte del alma que representaba su nombre.

Nunca se me había ocurrido pensarlo, pero el _ren_ era lo mismo que tu nombre secreto. Era más que una palabra especial. El nombre secreto son tus pensamientos más oscuros, tus momentos más embarazosos, tus mayores sueños, tus peores miedos, todo junto en un paquete. Es la suma de todas tus experiencias, hasta las que nunca querrías que se conocieran. Tu nombre secreto, en resumen, te hace ser quien eres.

Y por eso un nombre secreto tiene poder. También es por eso que no basta con que alguien te repita un nombre secreto para saber cómo usarlo. Hay que conocer a la persona y comprender su vida. Cuanto mejor se entiende a la persona, más poder sobre ella da el nombre. Solo pueden aprenderse de su dueño… o de quien más cerca esté de su corazón.

Y que el cielo me ayude, porque para mí esa persona era Howard.

«Howard -pensé-, ¿cuál es tu nombre secreto?»

Aun estando enfermo, su mente se resistió. El nombre secreto no se entregaba así, por las buenas. Todos los seres humanos tenían uno, y también todos los dioses. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los hombres no llegaba a saberlo en toda su vida, nunca expresaba con palabras su identidad más privada. Bastante comprensible. Probad a resumir vuestra existencia entera en cinco palabras o menos. No es tan fácil, ¿eh?

-Puedes hacerlo, mentecato -dije en voz baja-. Eres mi primo. Te quiero, idiota. Todas las partes vergonzosas o molestas, que supongo que en tu caso serán la mayoría… Un millón de Zias tal vez huyeran de ti al saber la verdad, pero yo no lo haré. Y ahora dime tu nombre, tonto de capirote, para que pueda salvarte la vida de una jodida vez.

Me cosquilleó la mano contra su frente. Por mis dedos empezó a pasar su vida en forma de recuerdos difusos de nuestra infancia, cuando vivíamos en Los Ángeles con nuestros padres. Vi la fiesta de mi tercer cumpleaños, cuando hicimos explotar la tarta. Vi a mi madre sentada con un libro de texto de ciencias en el regazo, leyéndonos cuentos para dormir, y a su padre dando vueltas conmigo en brazos a ritmo de jazz, mientras Howard se tapaba las orejas y gritaba: «¡Papá, papá!». También fluyeron momentos que no había compartido con mi primo: Howard y unos amigos en un concierto, Howard y Zia hablando a la luz de las velas en el Nomo Primero, Howard solo en la biblioteca de la mansión de Brooklyn, contemplando el Nudo de Isis que llevaba de amuleto y resistiendo la tentación de reclamar el poder de un dios. Nunca me había hablado de ello, pero fue un alivio enterarme.

Pensaba que era la única que había acariciado la idea.

Poco a poco, Howard se relajó. Pasaron a mí sus mayores temores, sus secretos más bochornosos. Se estaba quedando sin fuerzas a medida que el veneno le llegaba al corazón. Con su último residuo de voluntad, me dijo su nombre.

 **[Obviamente, no pienso decíroslo. De todas formas, oírlo en una grabación no os serviría de nada, pero toda precaución es poca]**

Levanté la figurilla de cera y pronuncié el nombre secreto de Howard. Al momento, el veneno se retiró de sus venas. La estatuilla se volvió verde y se derritió entre mis manos. La fiebre de Howard bajó. Tuvo un escalofrío, tragó una bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos.

-Muy bien -dije con firmeza-. ¡No vuelvas a montarte en otro puñetero monstruo serpiente en la vida! ¡Las cosas que se matan son cosa mia!

-Lo… siento -gruñó-. ¿Me has…?

-Sí.

-¿Con mi nombre secreto…?

-Sí.

-Y todos mis secretos…

-Sí.

Gimoteó y se tapó la cara como si quisiera volver a caer en coma pero, en serio, yo no tenía ninguna intención de chincharle. No es lo mismo poner a tu primo en su sitio de cuando en cuando que ser cruel. Yo no soy cruel. Mucho, al menos. Además, después de haber mirado en los oscuros cubiles de la mente de Howard, me sentía un poco incómoda y posiblemente también sobrecogida. Allí no había gran cosa. ¿Comparado con todo lo que yo temía y lo que guardaba en secreto? Madre mía. ¡Era un soso! Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que nunca nos viéramos en la situación opuesta y él tuviera que curarme a mí.

Bes vino hacia nosotros con la cabeza de Lenin bajo el brazo. Había estado picoteando, porque a Lenin le faltaba la frente: había caído víctima de una chocolobotomía frontal.

-¡Buen trabajo, Ameli! -Arrancó la nariz de Lenin y se la ofreció a Howard-. Toma, chaval, que te la has ganado.

Howard arrugó la frente.

-¿El chocolate tiene propiedades mágicas curativas?

Bes soltó un bufido.

-Si las tuviera, yo sería el enano más sano del mundo. Qué va. Está bueno y punto pelota.

-Y tú necesitas recuperar las fuerzas -añadí-. Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Aunque se nos echaba el tiempo encima (teníamos lo que quedaba de aquel día y otros dos hasta el equinoccio y el fin del mundo), Bes insistió en que descansáramos hasta la mañana siguiente. Le preocupaba que Howard pudiera morir si se esforzaba física o mágicamente tan poco tiempo después de ser envenenado.

Perder el tiempo me ponía muy nerviosa, pero, con lo que me había costado resucitar a mi primo, quería conservarlo vivo. Y la verdad es que yo no estaba en condiciones mucho mejores. Estaba tan seca de magia que no creo que pudiera ni caminar más allá de la terraza.

Bes llamó a recepción y solicitó un asistente de compras personal para que nos buscara ropa nueva y suministros en la ciudad. Me trajo unos vaqueros cómodos, un top de algodón con estampado de camuflaje desértico y el típico pañuelo para el pelo. No me gustaban mucho pero con toda la arena que había en el aire era mejor llevarlo puesto.

A Howard le tocaron vaqueros, botas y una camiseta donde ponía «Viva el rock», en inglés y en árabe. Estaba claro: hasta los asistentes de compra personales lo calaban a la primera como el bicho raro que era.

La asistente también nos había conseguido repuestos para las bolsas mágicas. Había bloques de cera, cordel y hasta algunos papiros y tinta, aunque dudo mucho que Bes le hubiera explicado para qué los queríamos.

Cuando la mujer se marchó, Bes, Howard y yo pedimos comida al servicio de habitaciones. Nos sentamos en la terraza y vimos pasar la tarde. La brisa del Mediterráneo llegaba fresca y agradable. A nuestra izquierda se extendía la Alejandría moderna, una rara mezcla de torres de apartamentos, edificios que se caían a trozos y ruinas antiguas. En la avenida paralela a la costa, una hilera de palmeras separaba los carriles, atestados con todo tipo de vehículos, desde coches de lujo a burros. Todo aquello se me hacía un poco irreal desde nuestra suite del ático: la energía vibrante de la ciudad, el ajetreo y los atascos de la calle… mientras nosotros degustábamos fruta fresca y los restos a medio derretir de la cabeza de Lenin, sentados bajo el cielo en nuestra terraza.

Dioses del antiguo egipto, que bueno era estar de vuelta en casa. Me pregunté si los dioses que contemplaban el mundo mortal desde su salón del trono de la Duat se sentirían igual que yo.

Mientras íbamos hablando, puse los dos papiros del _Libro de Ra_ en la mesa de la terraza. Allí estaban, simples e inofensivos, pero casi nos habían costado la vida. Aún teníamos que encontrar otro, y entonces empezaría lo bueno de verdad: pensar la forma de usarlos para despertar a Ra. No parecía posible hacerlo todo en cuarenta y ocho horas, y aun así nos quedamos allí sentados, esperando en el banquillo por puro agotamiento, obligados a esperar hasta el día siguiente.

¡El puñetero heroísmo de Howard! Mira que dejarse morder por la serpiente esa del doctor Dolittle… y luego la impulsiva soy yo. Entretanto, Amos y nuestros aprendices novatos estaban solos en la Casa de Brooklyn, preparando la defensa contra Vlad Ménshikov, un mago tan despiadado que ya no es que se tuteara con el dios del mal, es que lo llamaba por su nombre verdadero.

Conté a Howard lo que había sucedido en San Petersburgo después de que cayera envenenado. Había renunciado al nombre de Set a cambio de la posición del último rollo: un lugar llamado Bahariya. Le relaté mi visión de Anubis y Walt, la charla que había tenido con el espíritu de Jaz y cómo había retrocedido en el tiempo hasta la barcaza solar de Ra.

Solo me callé una cosa: lo que había dicho Set de que el pueblo de Zia era Al-Hamrah Makan. Sé que no estuvo bien… pero acababa de estar en la cabeza de Howard. Ahora sabía lo importante que era Zia para él, y cómo le trastocaría cualquier información sobre ella.

Howard me escuchó atentamente, sentado en su sillón. Ya le había vuelto el color. Tenía los ojos vivos y despiertos. Costaba creer que solo unas horas antes hubiese estado a punto de morir. Quise atribuirlo a mis poderes curativos, pero también debieron de influir el descanso, varios ginger ales y una hamburguesa con queso y patatas que pidió al servicio de habitaciones.

-Bahariya… -reflexioné mirando al mar-. Me suena el nombre. ¿De qué me suena?

Bes se rascó la barba. Estaba taciturno y callado desde que había explicado nuestra conversación con Set. La palabra «Bahariya» parecía molestarle especialmente.

-Es un oasis -dijo-, en pleno desierto. Las momias que había enterradas allí fueron un secreto hasta 1996, cuando un burro idiota metió una pata en un socavón del terreno y se cargó el techo de una tumba.

-¡Eso es!- exclamé, sonriente-. Se llama el valle de las momias de oro.

-El oro me gusta -dijo Howard-. Las momias, no tanto.

Le miré mal.

-Ah, eso es porque no has conocido a muchas -dijo Bes.

No sabía si Bes estaba bromeando, y decidí no preguntar.

-Entonces, ¿el último papiro está escondido ahí?

Bes se encogió de hombros.

-Tendría sentido. Es un oasis muy apartado; no lo descubrieron hasta hace poco. También está protegido por poderosas maldiciones que impiden llegar invocando un portal. Los arqueólogos mortales han excavado algunas tumbas, pero aún queda todo un complejo enorme de pasadizos y cámaras que no se ha abierto en miles de años. Muchísimas momias.

Me vinieron a la mente las momias de película de miedo, con los brazos levantados y las vendas de lino sueltas, gimiendo mientras persiguen a actrices chillonas y arqueólogos a punto de echar el bofe.

-Cuando dices «muchísimas momias» -dije con reservas-, ¿cuántas son muchísimas?

-Han descubierto unos pocos cientos -respondió Bes-, de un total de unas diez mil.

-¿Diez mil? -dije-. .¿Sólo esas?

-Te parecen pocas- a Howard parecía que iba a darle un ataque.

-Howard-dije-, no van a volver a la vida para matarte.

-No -coincidió Bes-. Probablemente, no. Es casi seguro que no.

-No ayudas-le espeté.

-De todas formas -dijo Bes-, la mayoría de las momias son de la época romana. Ni siquiera son egipcias, como debe ser. Unos trepas latinos que intentaban colarse en nuestro más allá porque es más guay que el suyo. Sin embargo, algunas de las tumbas más viejas… Bueno, ya veremos. Disponiendo de dos fragmentos del _Libro de Ra_ , deberíais poder localizar la tercera parte cuando os acerquéis un poco.

-¿Exactamente, cómo? -pregunté.

Bes se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando partes un objeto mágico, los trozos son como imanes. Cuanto más los acercas, más se atraen entre sí.

No era necesariamente tranquilizador. Me imaginé a mí misma corriendo por un túnel con papiros llameantes pegados a las dos manos.

-Vale -dije-. Entonces solo tenemos que colarnos en una red de tumbas donde hay diez mil momias de oro. No es tanto.

-Exacto -dijo Bes-. Bueno, en realidad, no son de oro macizo. La mayoría solo están chapadas en oro. Pero vamos, que sí.

-Eso lo cambia todo.

-Decidido, pues -dije-. Podemos salir de buena mañana. ¿A qué distancia está?

-A poco más de trescientos kilómetros, pero son todo carreteras en muy mal estado. Y los portales… bueno, como os decía, el oasis tiene maldiciones que impiden formarlos. Y aunque no las tuviera, hemos vuelto al Nomo Primero. Lo prudente sería usar tan poca magia como sea posible. Si se enteran de que estáis en el territorio de Desjardins…

No le hizo falta acabar la frase.

Contemplé la línea de edificios que se curvaba siguiendo la costa del brillante mar Mediterráneo. Traté de imaginar cómo podía haber sido en tiempos remotos, antes de que Cleopatra, mi supertatarabuela, la última faraona egipcia, eligiera el bando perdedor en una guerra civil de Roma y perdiera la vida y el reino. Alejandría era la ciudad donde había muerto el antiguo Egipto. No era el lugar más auspicioso del mundo para empezar una misión.

Por desgracia, no había alternativa. Tendría que recorrer trescientos kilómetros por el desierto hasta llegar a un oasis y encontrar una aguja con forma de papiro en un pajar de momias. No había manera de llevarlo a cabo en el tiempo que nos quedaba.

Lo peor de todo era que aún no le había contado a Howard la última información sobre el pueblo de Zia. Podía callármelo y punto, pero sería egoísta por mi parte. A lo mejor también era la opción correcta, ya que necesitaba su ayuda y no podía permitirme que se distrajera. Pero no podía callármelo. Me había abierto paso en su mente y había aprendido su nombre secreto. Lo menos que podía hacer era ser honesta con él.

-Howard… hay algo más. Set quería que lo supieras. El pueblo de Zia se llamaba Al-Hamrah Makan.

Howard volvió a poner cara de enfermo.

-¿Y se te ha olvidado mencionarlo?

-Te recuerdo que Set es un mentiroso -dije-. No lo ha dicho para ayudarnos. Nos ha dado la información por iniciativa propia porque quería sembrar el caos entre nosotros.

Ya notaba que le estaba perdiendo. Tenía la mente presa en una fuerte corriente que llevaba tirando de él desde enero: la idea de que podía salvar a Zia. Como había estado en su mente, sabía que no descansaría (no podría descansar) hasta haberla encontrado. Era mucho más grave que un flechazo. Howard se había convencido a sí mismo de que Zia formaba parte de su destino.

¿Cuento uno de sus secretos más oscuros? En el fondo, Howard seguía resentido con nuestro abuelo por no haber salvado a sus padres y por morir , aunque hubieran muerto por una causa noble y se hubiera sacrificado voluntariamente. Howard no podía repetir aquel fallo con Zia de ningún modo, por mucho que hubiera en juego. Necesitaba a alguien que creyera en él, alguien a quien salvar… y se empeñaba en creer que esa persona era Zia. Mala suerte, una prima pequeña no valía.

Estaba dolida, sobre todo porque no compartía su opinión, pero discutir no serviría de nada. Solo conseguiría apartarlo más.

-Al-Hamrah Makan… -dije-. En árabe significa "La Arenas Rojas".

Howard abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡El Lugar de las Arenas Rojas! La voz del Museo Brooklyn me dijo que Zia estaba dormida en el Lugar de las Arenas Rojas- me lanzó una mirada suplicante-. Ameli, son las ruinas de su aldea natal. Ahí es donde la escondió Iskandar. Tenemos que encontrarla.

Y punto. ¿A quién le importa el destino del mundo? Tenemos que encontrar a Zia.

Podía haber señalado varias cosas. Mi primo estaba confiando en la palabra de un espíritu maligno que probablemente venía de parte de Apofis. Si Apofis sabía dónde estaba Zia, ¿por qué iba a decírnoslo, a no ser que quisiera retrasarnos y distraernos? Y si quería muerta a Zia, ¿por qué no la había matado ya? Además, el nombre de Al-Hamrah Makan nos lo había dado Set, que nunca tramaba nada bueno. Evidentemente, su intención era dividirnos. Por último, conocer el nombre del pueblo no implicaba que pudiéramos encontrarlo. Habían arrasado el lugar hacía casi una década.

Pero bastaba una mirada a Howard para comprender que no entraría en razón. Aquello no era una decisión meditada. Había encontrado la posibilidad de salvar a Zia y pensaba aprovecharla.

Me limité a decir:

-Es mala idea- la sensación de hacer de responsable fue bastante rara.

Howard se volvió hacia Bes.

-¿Puedes encontrar el pueblo?

El dios enano se ajustó la camisa hawaiana.

-A lo mejor, pero llevará tiempo. Os queda poco más de dos días. El equinoccio empieza pasado mañana, al ocaso. Llegar al oasis de Bahariya cuesta un día entero. Buscar esta aldea destruida…, otro como mínimo, y si está en el Nilo, es en la dirección opuesta. En cuanto tengáis el _Libro de Ra_ , necesitaréis al menos otro día para estudiar la forma de utilizarlo. Os garantizo que para despertar a Ra tendréis que viajar a la Duat, donde el tiempo es impredecible. Tendréis que haber vuelto con Ra al amanecer del equinoccio…

-No nos llega el tiempo -resumí-. O el _Libro de Ra_ o Zia.

¿Por qué presionaba a Howard, si sabía lo que iba a decir?

-No puedo dejarla -miró hacia el sol, que ya empezaba a hundirse en el horizonte-. Tiene un papel que interpretar, Ameli. No sé cuál es, pero Zia es importante. No podemos perderla.

Esperé. Lo que tenía que suceder estaba claro, pero Howard se resistía a decirlo.

Respiré hondo.

-Tendremos que separarnos. Tú y Bes iréis a por Zia. Yo localizaré el papiro.

Bes carraspeó.

-Hablando de malas ideas…

Howard no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos. Sé que se preocupaba por mí. No quería que nos separáramos, pero se le notaba el alivio. Necesitaba que le quitaran responsabilidades para poder lanzarse a perseguir a Zia.

-Me has salvado la vida -dijo-. No puedo permitir que vayas sola al desierto.

Me quité el collar del _shen_.

-No voy sola. Walt se ofreció a ayudarnos.

-No puede -dijo Bes.

-Pero tú no me cuentas por qué -repliqué con veneno en la voz.

-Yo… -Bes se quedó sin palabras-. Mira, prometí a Bast que cuidaría de vosotros, que os mantendría a salvo.

-Y espero que vigiles muy bien al imbécil mi primo. Te necesita para encontrar el pueblo de mierda ese. Walt y yo podemos encargarnos de nuestra parte.

-Pero…

-Sea cual sea el puñetero secreto de Walt, o de lo que estés intentando protegerlo, está amargándole la vida. Él quiere ayudar. Y yo pienso dejarle que lo haga.

El enano me miró fijamente, seguro que preguntándose si podía gritar «¡Uh!» y ganar la discusión. Imagino que al final comprendió que yo era demasiado tozuda como para que eso pudiera funcionar.

Suspiró, resignado.

-Dos jóvenes viajando solos por Egipto…, chico y chica. Se verá raro.

-Diré que Walt y yo somos hermanos.

Howard hizo una mueca. No era mi intención, pero supongo que el comentario fue un poco hiriente. Visto con perspectiva, lo lamento, pero aquel día estaba aterrorizada y furiosa. Howard me había puesto en una situación imposible.

-Ve -dije con firmeza-. Salva a Zia.

Howard intentó leerme la expresión, pero le rehuí la mirada. Aquel no era momento de tener una de nuestras conversaciones silenciosas. De verdad que no le convenía saber lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Cómo nos reuniremos? -preguntó.

-Quedemos aquí mismo -sugerí-. Saldremos cuando amanezca. Nos concederemos veinticuatro horas, ni una más, para que yo encuentre el papiro, tú el pueblo de Zia y los dos regresemos a Alejandría.

Bes gruñó, disgustado.

-No hay bastante tiempo. Aunque todo saliera perfecto, solo os quedarían unas doce horas para recomponer el _Libro de Ra_ y usarlo antes de la víspera del equinoccio.

Tenía razón: era imposible.

Pero Howard asintió.

-Es nuestra única posibilidad. Tenemos que intentarlo.

Me miró esperanzado, pero creo que para entonces yo ya sabía que no íbamos a encontrarnos en Alejandría. Éramos los Jarifa, y eso significaba que todo saldría mal.

-Bien -dije-. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que preparar la bolsa.

Me metí en la habitación para molerlos a palos o llorar delante de ellos.

 **Que no te digan que el límite es el cielo cuando hay huellas en la Luna.**


	13. Chapter 13

A esas alturas, ya debería haberme cambiado el nombre secreto por «Mortalmente Avergonzado por mi Prima», porque a grandes rasgos es un buen resumen de mi existencia.

Me saltaré todos los preparativos para el viaje, Ameli convocando a Walt y explicándole la situación, Bes y yo despidiéndonos al amanecer y alquilando un coche a un «amigo de confianza» de Bes y el coche dejándonos tirados a medio camino de El Cairo.

Voy directo a la parte en que Bes y yo recorríamos un camino polvoriento y lleno de baches en la parte trasera de una camioneta conducida por unos beduinos, buscando un pueblo que ya no existía.

La tarde ya estaba avanzada, y yo empezaba a considerar que encontrar Al-Hamrah Makan en un día, como había dicho Bes, era un cálculo demasiado optimista. Con cada hora perdida, se me caía más el alma a los pies. Lo había arriesgado todo para ayudar a Zia. Había dejado a Amos y a nuestros alumnos solos en la Casa de Brooklyn, defendiéndose del mago más malvado del mundo. Había dejado que mi prima pequeña se lanzara a la búsqueda del último papiro sin mí.

Si no lograba encontrar a Zia… bueno, tenía que lograrlo.

Viajar con nómadas profesionales tiene sus ventajas. Para empezar, conocían todos los pueblos, granjas y encrucijadas polvorientas de Egipto. No se les caían los anillos por bajar y pedir señas a los lugareños hacia la aldea desaparecida que nos interesaba.

Además, los beduinos veneraban a Bes. Lo trataban como a un talismán viviente. Cuando paramos a comer (estuvieron dos horas cocinando), los beduinos hasta nos dieron los mejores trozos de cabra. A mis ojos, los mejores trozos de cabra no eran muy distintos de los peores trozos de cabra, pero supongo que fue un gran honor.

¿Lo malo de viajar con beduinos? Que no tenían prisa. Tardamos todo el día en bajar al sur por el valle del Nilo. El recorrido era asfixiante y aburrido. En la parte trasera de la camioneta, no podía ni hablar con Bes sin llenarme la boca de arena, así que tuve tiempo más que de sobra para comerme la cabeza.

Ameli ha descrito bastante bien mi obsesión. Desde el momento en que me dijo el nombre del pueblo de Zia, no podía centrarme en nada más que no fuera encontrarlo.

Desde luego, había supuesto que era algún tipo de truco. Apofis intentaba dividirnos e impedir que nuestra misión saliera bien. Pero también creía que nos había dicho la verdad, aunque fuera solo porque la verdad era lo que más me alteraría. Había arrasado la aldea de Zia cuando ella era pequeña, no sabía por qué motivo. Ahora ella estaba oculta en el mismo lugar, presa de un sopor mágico. Y si no la rescataba, Apofis la mataría.

¿Por qué no la había matado ya, si sabía dónde estaba? No lo veía nada claro… y cuantas más vueltas le daba, más me reconcomía. Quizá aún no tenía poder suficiente. Quizá no quería. Al fin y al cabo, si lo que pretendía era llevarme a una trampa, no había mejor cebo que ella. Fuera por lo que fuera, Ameli tenía razón: para mí no fue una decisión meditada.

Tenía que salvar a Zia y punto.

A pesar de eso, me sentía un miserable por dejar sola a Ameli. Primero, la había dejado ir a Londres sabiendo que era mala idea. Ahora, la enviaba a buscar un papiro a unas catacumbas llenas de momias. Vale, Walt le echaría una mano, y en general mi prima sabía cuidarse sola. Pero un buen primo se habría quedado con ella. Acababa de salvarme la vida y mi respuesta venía a ser: «Genial. Luego nos vemos. Pásalo bien con las momias».

«Diré que Walt y yo somos hermanos.»

Au.

Para ser sincero del todo, Zia no era la única razón de que quisiera partir solo. Había sido un mazazo que Ameli descubriera mi nombre secreto. De pronto, era la persona que mejor me conocía del mundo. Era como si me hubiera abierto en una mesa de quirófano, hubiera mirado dentro y me hubiera vuelto a coser. El instinto me pedía correr, poner tanta distancia entre nosotros como pudiera.

Me pregunté si Ra habría sentido lo mismo cuando Isis aprendió su nombre, si el auténtico motivo de su exilio había sido la humillación absoluta.

Por último, necesitaba tiempo para procesar los logros de Ameli. Llevábamos meses intentando volver a aprender la senda de los dioses. Nos habíamos esforzado en descubrir cómo lo habían hecho los magos de la antigüedad para aprovechar el poder de los dioses sin consumirse ni ser poseídos. Ahora sospechaba que Ameli había hallado la respuesta. Tenía algo que ver con el _ren_ del dios.

Un nombre secreto era más que un nombre, una palabra mágica. Era la experiencia acumulada del dios. Cuanto mejor se entendiera al dios, más cerca se estaba de descubrir su nombre secreto y más poder se podía canalizar de él.

A lo mejor, eso explicaba cómo había forzado las puertas del Hermitage con el Puño de Horus, un hechizo que nunca le había salido solo. Sin pensarlo, sin necesidad de combinar almas con Horus, había conectado con sus emociones. Si tan solo supiera cómo hacerlo a voluntad, podría suponer nuestra salvación en las próximas batallas…

Recorrimos los kilómetros en la camioneta de los beduinos. El Nilo serpenteaba entre campos verdes y marrones a nuestra izquierda. No teníamos nada de beber aparte de agua con sabor a vaselina de una jarra vieja. La carne de cabra no me había sentado bien. En ocasiones recordaba el veneno que me había invadido el cuerpo, y empezaba a dolerme el hombro donde me había mordido el _tjesu heru_.

A las seis de la tarde encontramos la primera pista. Un anciano _felahin_ , un campesino que vendía dátiles junto al camino, dijo que conocía la aldea que buscábamos. Al oír el nombre de Al-Hamrah Makan hizo un gesto para espantar el mal de ojo, pero, como era Bes quien preguntaba, el hombre nos contó lo que sabía.

Dijo que las Arenas Rojas eran un lugar maléfico, objeto de grandes maldiciones. Hoy en día nadie visitaba el lugar. Pero el anciano recordaba el pueblo antes de que lo destruyeran. Estaba a diez kilómetros al sur, en un recodo del río donde la arena se volvía de color rojo brillante.

«Anda, no me digas», pensé, pero tuve un arrebato de emoción.

Los beduinos decidieron montar campamento. No seguirían con nosotros hasta el final del camino, pero nos aseguraron que sería un honor prestarnos la camioneta a Bes y a mí.

Unos minutos después, Bes y yo estábamos sentados en la cabina del vehículo. Bes llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha casi tan horrendo como su camisa hawaiana. Se lo había puesto tan bajo que me extrañaba que pudiera ver algo, sobre todo porque apenas llegaba al salpicadero.

Cada vez que pillábamos un bache, se movían las baratijas beduinas que colgaban del espejo retrovisor: un disco metálico grabado con letras árabes, un ambientador con forma de árbol de Navidad, unos dientes de animal en una bolsita de cuero y, a saber por qué, una chapa de Elvis Presley.

Ameli habría adorado esa camioneta.

La camioneta no tenía suspensión y casi no había relleno en los asientos. Era la misma sensación de estar montado en un toro mecánico. Aun sin el zarandeo, me habría cosquilleado el estómago. Después de meses de investigación y esperanza, no podía creerme que faltara tan poco para encontrar a Zia.

-Qué mala pinta tienes -dijo Bes.

-Gracias.

-Me refiero en términos mágicos. No creo que puedas afrontar una lucha. Haya lo que haya ahí delante, ¿comprendes que no va a ser amistoso?

Bajo el ala de su sombrero, tensó la mandíbula como si se preparara para una discusión.

-Crees que esto es un error -dije-. Crees que debería haberme quedado con Ameli.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que, si lo miraras con frialdad, verías un letrero enorme que dice: TRAMPA. El viejo lector jefe, Iskandar, nunca habría escondido a tu novia…

-No es mi novia.

-… sin protegerla con unos cuantos hechizos. Por lo visto, tanto Set como Apofis quieren que encuentres el lugar, y por tanto es imposible que te convenga hacerlo. Has dejado solos a tu prima y a Walt. Y, para colmo, estamos levantando polvo en el patio trasero de Desjardins, sabiendo que Ménshikov no descansará hasta encontraros después de la que le liasteis en San Petersburgo. En resumen, no, no creo que sea la mejor idea que has tenido.

Fijé la mirada en el parabrisas. Quería cabrearme con Bes por llamarme idiota, pero tenía miedo de que llevara razón. Yo esperaba tener un encuentro feliz con Zia, y lo más probable era que no llegara vivo al día siguiente.

-A lo mejor Ménshikov aún no está recuperado de las heridas en la cabeza -dije esperanzado.

Bes rió.

-Confía en mí, chaval: Ménshikov ya viene a por vosotros. Nunca olvida los insultos.

Su voz se crispó de rabia, como había hecho en San Petersburgo cuando nos contó la boda enana. Ignoraba qué le había pasado a Bes en aquel palacio, y por qué seguía rumiándolo tres siglos después.

-¿Fue Vlad? -pregunté-. ¿El que te capturó?

No era tan mala suposición. Había conocido a varios magos que medían la edad en siglos. Pero Bes meneó la cabeza.

-Fue su abuelo, el príncipe Alejandro Ménshikov- Bes escupió el nombre como si fuera un insulto-. Era el líder secreto del Nomo Decimoctavo. Poderoso. Cruel. Clavado a su nieto. Jamás había tratado con un mago como él. Fue la primera vez que me capturaron.

-Pero ¿los magos no encerraron a todos los dioses en la Duat al caer Egipto?

-A casi todos -aceptó Bes-. Algunos pasaron los dos milenios enteros en letargo, hasta que tu padre nos liberó. De vez en cuando escapaba alguno, y la Casa de la Vida lo rastreaba para volver a encerrarlo. Sejmet huyó en 1918. Gran epidemia de gripe. Pero algunos de los dioses, yo entre ellos, pasamos todo ese tiempo en el mundo de los mortales. En los viejos tiempos, yo era solo… ya sabes, un tío amistoso. Espantaba a los espíritus. Caía bien al hombre de la calle. Así que, cuando se hundió Egipto, los romanos me adoptaron como uno de sus dioses. Luego, en la Edad Media, los cristianos basaron sus gárgolas en mí, para proteger las catedrales y cosas por el estilo. Se inventaron leyendas sobre gnomos, enanos, serviciales leprechauns… todas a partir de mí.

-¿Serviciales leprechauns?

Frunció el ceño.

-¿No te parece que soy servicial? Y los leotardos verdes me sientan muy bien.

-Ahora nunca podré quitarme la imagen de la cabeza- dije con una mueca.

Bes dio un resoplido.

-A lo que iba. La Casa de la Vida nunca se puso en serio a rastrearme. Yo procuraba no dar la nota ni meterme en líos. Jamás fui capturado hasta lo de Rusia. Seguro que aún estaría preso allí de no ser por… - se detuvo, como si ya hubiera hablado demasiado.

Salió del camino. La camioneta se tambaleó sobre el terreno de arena compacta y piedras, en dirección al río.

-¿Alguien te ayudó a escapar? -pregunté-. ¿Fue Bast?

El cuello del enano se puso colorado.

-No… no fue Bast. Ella estaba retenida en el abismo, luchando contra Apofis.

-Pues…

-Lo importante es que escapé y tuve mi venganza. Logré que acusaran a Alejandro Ménshikov de corrupción. Cayó en desgracia, despojado de posesiones y títulos. Deportaron a toda su familia a Siberia. Fue el mejor día de mi vida. Por desgracia, ahora ha vuelto a escena su nieto Vladímir. Con el tiempo, se trasladó de vuelta a San Petersburgo, rehízo la fortuna de su abuelo y se apoderó del Nomo Decimoctavo. Si Vlad tuviera ocasión de capturarme… -Bes se revolvió en el asiento del conductor, como si le incomodaran los muelles-. Supongo que te estoy contando esto porque… porque tú vales, chico. Eso de plantarte delante de mí en el puente de Waterloo, dando la cara por tu prima… hace falta coraje. ¿Y lo de montarte en un _tjesu heru_? De lo más valiente, sí señor. Estúpido, pero valiente.

-Gracias, creo.

-Me recuerdas a mí mismo -prosiguió Bes-, cuando era un enano joven. Tienes una vena testaruda. Y en asuntos de chicas, no tienes ni idea.

-¿Asuntos de chicas? - creía que nadie podría avergonzarme nunca tanto como Ameli al aprender mi nombre secreto, pero Bes se le acercaba-. Esto no es solo un asunto de chicas.

Bes me contempló como si fuera un pobre cachorrillo extraviado.

-Quieres salvar a Zia. Quieres gustarle. Pero cuando rescatas a alguien… las cosas se complican. No te cueles perdidamente por alguien que no puedas tener, y mucho menos si te impide ver a quien de verdad es importante. No… no cometas mis errores.

Oí el dolor en su tono. Sé que lo hacía por mí, pero seguía siendo raro recibir consejo masculino de un dios canijo con un sombrero horrible.

-La persona que te rescató -dije- era una diosa, ¿verdad? Otra que no era Bast… ¿y con la que tuviste una relación?

Se le pusieron los nudillos blancos sobre el volante.

-Chaval.

-¿Sí?

-Me alegro de que hayamos hablado. Y ahora, si valoras en algo tus dientes…

-Me callaré.

-Eso es, veo que tu prima te a enseñado bien- Bes pisó el freno-. Creo que ya hemos llegado.

Ameli le había pegado su carácter. Mal asunto, muy mal asunto.

El sol bajaba por el cielo a nuestras espaldas, bañando de luz roja todo lo que teníamos delante: la arena, el agua del Nilo, las colinas del horizonte. Hasta las frondas de las palmeras parecían teñidas de sangre.

«A Set le encantaría el sitio», pensé.

No había señales de civilización, solo unas garzas sobrevolando la zona y alguna salpicadura en el río, tal vez de peces o cocodrilos. Supuse que aquella parte del Nilo no debía de haber cambiado tanto desde la época de los faraones.

-Vamos -dijo Bes-. Coge tus cosas.

El dios no me esperó. Cuando lo alcancé estaba de pie en la ribera, dejando caer arena entre sus dedos.

-No es solo la luz -caí en la cuenta-. Esa tierra es roja de verdad.

Bes asintió.

-¿Sabes por qué?

Mi tía habría dicho que por el óxido de hierro, o algo por el estilo. Siempre tenía explicaciones científicas para todo. Pero algo me decía que no era la respuesta que esperaba Bes.

-El rojo es el color del mal -dije-. El desierto. El caos. La destrucción.

Bes se sacudió la arena de los dedos.

-Nunca debieron construir un poblado aquí.

Busqué los restos del asentamiento a mi alrededor. La franja de arena roja se extendía unos cien metros en cada dirección. A su alrededor crecían la hierba espesa y los sauces, pero la arena en sí estaba absolutamente yerma. Su brillo y la forma de moverse al pisarla me recordaron a los montículos hechos de caparazones secos de escarabajo que había en la Duat, conteniendo a Apofis. Al instante, me arrepentí de haberlo pensado.

-Aquí no hay nada -dije-. Ni una ruina. Nada.

-Fíjate bien.

Bes señaló el río. En una zona del tamaño de un campo de fútbol, asomaban del agua viejos juncos muertos, aquí y allá. Entonces caí en que no eran juncos, sino tablones a medio pudrir y vigas de madera, los restos de unas viviendas sencillas. Caminé hasta el borde del agua. Cerca de la orilla estaba lo bastante calmada y poco profunda para distinguir una hilera de ladrillos de arcilla sumergidos, los cimientos de una pared que los años habían disuelto en el cieno.

-¿Se hundió el pueblo entero?

-Se lo tragó el agua -dijo Bes-. El Nilo intenta limpiar las maldades que acontecieron en este lugar.

Me dio un escalofrío y empezó a dolerme la herida del mordisco en el hombro.

-Si tan maligno es el sitio, ¿por qué escondería aquí Iskandar a Zia?

-Buena pregunta -replicó Bes-. Para responderla, tendrás que vadear un poco más.

Una parte de mí habría vuelto corriendo a la camioneta. La última vez que me había acercado a un río (el Río Grande, en El Paso), la cosa no había ido muy bien. Habíamos luchado contra el dios cocodrilo Sobek, y sobrevivimos a duras penas. Ahora estaba en el Nilo. Los dioses y los monstruos de aquí serían mucho más fuertes.

-Tú también vienes, ¿no? -pregunté a Bes.

Le dio un tic en el ojo.

-El agua corriente no es buena para los dioses. Nos afloja la conexión con la Duat… - debió de verme la desesperación en el rostro-. Vale, como quieras -suspiró-. Voy detrás de ti.

Antes de que pudiera rajarme, puse una bota en el río y se hundió hasta el tobillo.

-Qué asco -dije, y empecé a vadear, con mis pies haciendo el ruido de una vaca masticando chicle.

Igual era un poco tarde para asimilar lo mal preparado que iba. No llevaba mi báculo, porque la había perdido en San Petersburgo y desde entonces no había podido convocarlo. Podía ser que los magos rusos lo hubieran fundido. Aún tenía la varita, pero sobre todo se usaba para hechizos defensivos. Si tenía que atacar, me vería en seria desventaja.

Saqué un viejo palo del barro y lo usé para tantear el terreno. Bes y yo recorrimos los bajíos pesadamente, esperando encontrar algo que nos sirviera. Apartamos algunos ladrillos con los pies, descubrimos algunas secciones intactas de paredes y rescatamos varios fragmentos de cerámica. Pensé en la historia que me había contado Zia de cómo su padre provocó la destrucción del pueblo al desenterrar a un demonio atrapado en una estatua. Aquellas podían ser esquirlas de la misma estatua.

No nos atacó nada excepto los mosquitos. No dimos con ninguna trampa. Pero cada chapoteo en el río me hacía pensar en cocodrilos, y no en los albinos simpáticos como Filipo de Macedonia en Brooklyn, o en los peces tigre que me había enseñado Ameli un día. Me los imaginé nadando entre mis pies, intentando decidir qué pierna parecía más apetitosa.

No dejaba de ver ondas y remolinos pequeños por el rabillo del ojo, como si hubiera algo siguiéndome. Cuando clavaba el palo en el agua, nunca había nada.

Después de buscar durante una hora, el sol casi se había puesto del todo. Se suponía que debíamos volver a Alejandría y reunirnos con Sadie por la mañana, de modo que apenas nos quedaba tiempo ya para encontrar a Zia. Y veinticuatro horas después de aquel momento, cuando el sol volviera a ponerse, empezaría el equinoccio.

Seguimos vadeando, pero no encontramos nada más interesante que una pelota de fútbol pinchada y llena de barro, y una dentadura postiza. **[Sí, Ameli, más desagradable que la del abuelo, aunque no te lo creas].** Me detuve a espantarme los mosquitos del cuello. Bes atrapó algo en el agua (un pez escurridizo, o una rana) y se lo metió en la boca.

-¿Eso era necesario? -le dije.

-¿El qué? -dijo, aún masticando-. Es hora de la cena.

Me giré por el asco y tanteé con mi palo en el agua.

Tump.

Había dado contra algo más duro que un ladrillo de barro o un madero. Aquello era piedra.

Recorrí su parte inferior con la punta del palo. Era una hilera llana de bloques labrados. Su borde caía a pico hasta otra hilera de piedras que había unos treinta centímetros por debajo, como una escalera descendente.

-Bes -llamé.

Vino hasta donde estaba. El agua le llegaba casi a los sobacos. Su figura titilaba en la corriente como si pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Le enseñé lo que había encontrado.

-Ja -metió la cabeza bajo el agua. Cuando volvió a sacarla, la tenía cubierta de fango y algas-. Y tanto que es una escalera. Me recuerda al acceso de una cripta.

-¿Una cripta en el centro del pueblo? -pregunté.

Hubo otro chapoteo a mi izquierda. Bes frunció el ceño.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Sí, lleva pasando desde que nos hemos metido en el agua. ¿No te habías fijado?

Bes metió un dedo en el agua como si quisiera tomarle la temperatura.

-Si nos damos prisa, mejor.

-¿Por qué?

-No creo que sea nada -mentía peor que mi abuelo-. Echemos un vistazo a esa cripta. Separa las aguas.

Lo dijo como si fuera una petición de lo más normal, en plan «pásame la sal».

-Vale- dije lentamente. Convocar las Palabras Divinas era difícil.

-Puedes hacerlo. Hay que… —de pronto se puso tenso—. Vuelve a la orilla.

-Pero has dicho…

-¡Ya!

Antes de poder movernos, el río se alzó a nuestro alrededor. Se formaron tres trombas distintas de agua, y algo tiró de Bes hacia el fondo.

Intenté echar a correr, pero se me atascaban los pies en el barro. Las trombas me rodearon. Giraron sobre sí mismas hasta adoptar formas humanas con cabeza, hombros y brazos hechos de franjas de agua arremolinada, como si fueran momias creadas a partir del Nilo.

Seis metros río abajo, Bes salió a la superficie.

-¡Demonios acuáticos! -barbotó-. ¡Recházalos!

-¡¿Cómo?! -grité.

Dos de los demonios acuáticos viraron hacia donde estaba Bes. El dios enano intentó permanecer estable, pero era zona de rápidos y ya tenía el agua hasta las axilas.

-¡Por favor, chaval! -vociferó-. ¡Todos los pastores sabían conjuros contra los demonios acuáticos!

-¡Pues búscame un pastor!

Bes gritó «¡Uh!», y el primer demonio de agua se evaporó. El dios se volvió hacia el segundo, pero, antes de poder asustarlo, recibió un fuerte chorro de agua en la cara.

Se quedó sin respiración y tropezó, expulsando agua por la nariz. El demonio se le echó encima, y Bes desapareció de nuevo bajo el agua.

-¡Bes! -grité.

El tercer demonio arremetió contra mí. Levanté la varita y logré crear un tenue escudo de luz azul. El demonio chocó contra él, echándome hacia atrás.

Su boca y sus ojos giraban como remolinos en miniatura. Mirarle la cara era como usar un cuenco de adivinación. Pude sentir el hambre insaciable de aquella cosa, su odio por los seres humanos. Quería destruir todos los diques, devorar todas las ciudades y ahogar el mundo en un mar de caos. Y el primer paso era matarme a mí.

Perdí la concentración. La cosa embistió de nuevo, y esta vez hizo pedazos mi escudo y me empujó al fondo del río.

¿Alguna vez os ha entrado agua por la nariz? Imaginaos que se os metiera una ola entera, una ola inteligente que sabe exactamente lo que ha de hacer para ahogarte. Solté la varita. Se me llenaron los pulmones de líquido. Todo pensamiento racional se diluyó en el pánico.

Di aspavientos y patadas, sabiendo que solo había poco más de un metro de agua, pero no pude levantarme. El agua embarrada no me dejaba ver nada. Saqué la cabeza a la superficie y vi la imagen borrosa de Bes zarandeado sobre una tromba de agua, gritando:

-¡He dicho «uh»! ¿Quieres asustarte más?

Volví a hundirme, dando zarpazos al fango. El corazón me latía con fuerza. Se me empezó a oscurecer la visión. Aunque me hubiera venido algún conjuro a la mente, no habría podido pronunciarlo. Deseé tener poderes de dios marino, pero no eran precisamente la especialidad de Isis.

Estaba perdiendo la conciencia cuando algo me agarró del brazo. Lancé un puñetazo a la desesperada y encontré un rostro barbudo.

Volví a salir a la superficie, casi sin respiración. Bes estaba medio ahogado junto a mí, gritando:

-¡Idiota, glu glu, intentaba salvarte el… glu glu!

El demonio volvió a tirar de mí hacia abajo, pero de pronto tenía las ideas claras. A lo mejor había sido cosa de esa última bocanada de oxígeno. O a lo mejor darle un puñetazo a Bes me había quitado el ataque de pánico.

Recordé que Isis se había visto en una situación parecida. Una vez, Set había intentado ahogarla hundiéndola en el Nilo.

Fijé ese recuerdo en mi mente y lo hice propio.

Accedí a la Duat y desvié el poder de la diosa hacia mi cuerpo. La rabia me inundó. No me doblegaría. Era un seguidor de la senda de Isis. Una ridícula momia líquida no iba a ahogarme en un metro de agua.

Empecé a verlo todo rojo. Chillé, expulsando el agua de los pulmones de un solo chorro.

¡FUUUM! El río Nilo explotó. Caí a un campo de barro.

Al principio estaba demasiado cansado para hacer nada aparte de toser. Cuando logré levantarme con esfuerzo y quitarme el limo de los ojos, vi que el río había cambiado su curso. Ahora rodeaba las ruinas del pueblo. Entre el fango rojo y brillante se distinguían ladrillos y tablones, basura, ropa vieja, el guardabarros de un coche y huesos que podían ser de animal o de persona. Había unos pocos peces dando saltitos, preguntándose dónde se había metido el río. De los demonios acuáticos no quedaba nada. A unos tres metros, Bes me miraba con mala cara. Le salía sangre de la nariz y estaba enterrado en el barro hasta la cintura.

-En general, cuando separas las aguas de un río -rezongó-, no hace falta dar puñetazos a un enano. ¡Sácame de aquí!

Al final logré sacarlo a tirones, y al salir hizo un sonido de succión tan impresionante que deseé poder grabarlo.

 **[Y no, Ameli, no pienso hacerlo con la boca para el micrófono].**

-Lo… lo siento -tartamudeé-. No quería…

Desechó la disculpa con un gesto.

-Te has encargado de los demonios acuáticos. Eso es lo que importa. Ahora, a ver cómo te encargas de eso de ahí.

Me giré y vi la cripta.

Era un agujero rectangular del tamaño aproximado de un vestidor, rodeado de bloques de piedra. Unos escalones bajaban hasta una puerta cerrada, con jeroglíficos grabados. El más grande de todos era el símbolo de la Casa de la Vida:

-Esos demonios protegían la entrada -dijo Bes-. A lo mejor dentro los hay peores.

Debajo del símbolo, identifiqué una hilera de jeroglíficos fonéticos:

-Zeta, i, a -leí-. Zia está dentro.

-Y eso -masculló Bes-, es lo que en el negocio de la magia llamamos una «trampa». Última oportunidad de pensártelo mejor, chaval.

Pero ya no le escuchaba. Zia estaba allí abajo. Aunque hubiera sabido lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, no creo que hubiera dado media vuelta. Bajé los escalones y empujé la puerta para abrirla.

 **No eran amantes, no eran novios, pero siempre fueron el uno del otro.**


	14. Chapter 14

El sarcófago estaba hecho de agua.

Era una figura humana de pies redondeados, hombros anchos y una inmensa cara sonriente, como los otros ataúdes egipcios que Ameli me había obligado a ver, pero aquel estaba esculpido en puro líquido brillante. Reposaba sobre una tarima de piedra en el centro de una estancia cuadrada. Las paredes estaban decoradas con arte egipcio, pero no le presté mucha atención.

Eso ya era por mera costumbre. Nada personal.

Zia Rashid flotaba dentro del sarcófago con una chilaba blanca. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y en sus manos había un cayado de pastor y un látigo de guerra, los símbolos del faraón. Junto a ella flotaban su báculo y su varita. Su pelo corto y moreno se mecía alrededor de la cara, tan hermosa como yo la recordaba.

Recuerdo que una vez Ameli me dijo que el puesto por la mujer más bella del mundo estaba disputado por Cleopatra, Nefertiti y ella misma.

Zia las ganaba a todas.

 **[¡No, Ameli, por favor no me mates! ¡Y no me apuntes ahí con la espada, por el amor de los dioses, loca! ¡Vale, vale, la mujer más hermosa del mundo eres tú, pero quita la espada de ahí!].**

Al acercarme al sarcófago, el agua empezó a revolverse. Se hizo una corriente por los lados, que trazaba una y otra vez el mismo símbolo.

Bes emitió un sonido gutural.

-No me habías dicho que era una deificada.

No se me había ocurrido mencionarlo, pero era precisamente el motivo por el que Iskandar la había ocultado. Cuando nuestro abuelo tuvo la brillante idea de liberar a los dioses en el Museo Británico, una de ellos, la diosa fluvial Neftis, había elegido a Zia como su anfitriona.

-¿Eso es el símbolo de Neftis? -aventuré.

Bes asintió con la cabeza.

-¿No me habías dicho que la chica era una elementalista del fuego?

-Sí.

-Uf. No es buena combinación. Normal que el lector jefe la pusiera en animación suspendida. Una maga de fuego albergando a una diosa del agua… podría matarla, a menos que… sí, qué listo fue.

-¿Cómo?

-La combinación de agua y fuego también podría ocultar el poder de Zia. Si Iskandar pretendía esconderla de Apofis… -Puso los ojos como platos-. Santa madre Nut. ¿Esos son el cayado y el látigo?

-Creo que sí- no sabía por qué se impresionaba tanto-. ¿A la gente importante no la enterraban con ellos?

Bes me miró con incredulidad.

-No lo entiendes, chaval. Estos son el cayado y el látigo originales, los instrumentos originales de Ra.

De pronto me dio la impresión de haberme tragado una canica. No me habría sorprendido más si Bes hubiera dicho: «Por cierto, estás apoyado contra una bomba de hidrógeno». El cayado y el látigo de Ra eran los símbolos más poderosos del dios egipcio más poderoso. Y, sin embargo, en manos de Zia no tenían un aspecto especial. El cayado parecía un bastoncillo de caramelo inflado hasta unos sesenta centímetros, pero en dorado y azul. El látigo era un palo de madera con tres cadenas de espino en una punta.

Ni brillaban ni tenían escrito **PROPIEDAD DE RA** por ninguna parte.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunté.

-Vete a saber -dijo Bes-, pero son los de verdad. Lo último que había oído es que los tenían en las cámaras acorazadas del Nomo Primero. Solo tenía acceso a ellos el lector jefe. Será que Iskandar decidió enterrarlos aquí con tu amiga.

-¿Para protegerla?

Bes levantó los hombros, evidentemente sobrepasado.

-Sería como conectar la alarma de tu casa a un misil nuclear. La exageración en estado puro. No me extraña que Apofis no haya podido atacarla. Esto es una protección contra el caos de las serias.

-¿Qué pasa si la despierto?

-Romperás los hechizos que la defienden. A lo mejor, por eso te ha traído aquí Apofis. En cuanto Zia esté fuera de ese sarcófago, será un blanco fácil. ¿Por qué puede quererla muerta Apofis, y por qué Iskandar se tomó tantas molestias para protegerla? Bueno, de eso sabes tú tanto como yo.

Observé la cara de Zia. Llevaba tres meses soñando con encontrarla. Ahora casi me daba demasiado miedo despertarla. Si deshacía el conjuro de sueño, podía hacerle daño sin querer, o dejarla expuesta a un ataque de Apofis. Y, aunque me saliera bien, ¿qué pasaba si se levantaba y decidía que me odiaba? Quería creer que había compartido los recuerdos con su _shabti_ , así que sabría lo que habíamos pasado juntos. Pero, si me equivocaba, no iba a poder soportar el rechazo.

Toqué el ataúd de agua.

-Cuidado, chaval -me advirtió Bes.

Una onda de energía mágica pasó a mi cuerpo. Fue más sutil que cuando había mirado la cara del demonio acuático, pero podía sentir los pensamientos de Zia. Estaba atrapada en un sueño donde se ahogaba. Intentaba aferrarse a su último buen recuerdo, la cara amable de Iskandar mientras le ponía el cayado y el látigo en las manos: «Quédatelos, querida. Vas a necesitarlos. Y no temas. Los sueños no te perturbarán».

Pero Iskandar se había equivocado. Las pesadillas se habían apoderado de su sueño. La voz de Apofis siseaba en la oscuridad: «Yo acabé con tu familia. Ahora vengo a por ti». Zia era testigo una y otra vez de la destrucción de su pueblo, mientras Apofis reía y el espíritu de Neftis se removía incómodo en su interior. La magia de Iskandar también había apresado a la diosa en un sueño mágico, y ella había querido proteger a Zia convenciendo al Nilo de que ocultara aquella cámara y las protegiera a las dos de la Serpiente. Aun así, no había podido detener los sueños. Zia llevaba tres meses sufriendo la misma pesadilla caótica, y su cordura empezaba a desmoronarse.

-Tengo que liberarla -dije-. Está consciente en parte.

Bes aspiró aire sin apenas abrir la boca.

-No debería ser posible, pero si es verdad…

-Está en un serio problema.

Metí más la mano en el sarcófago. Canalicé el mismo tipo de magia que había usado para separar el río, aunque a menor escala. El agua fue perdiendo paulatinamente la forma, derritiéndose como un cubito de hielo. Antes de que Zia cayera de la tarima, la cogí en brazos. Soltó el cayado y el látigo. Su báculo y su varita cayeron con estrépito al suelo.

Cuando el sarcófago terminó de escurrirse, los párpados de Zia se abrieron de sopetón. Intentó respirar, pero no parecía capaz de aspirar aire.

-Bes, ¿qué le pasa? -pregunté-. ¿Qué hago?

-Es la diosa -dijo-. El cuerpo de Zia está rechazando el espíritu de Neftis. ¡Llévala al río!

La cara de Zia empezó a ponerse azulada. La aseguré en mis brazos y subí a toda prisa la escalera resbaladiza, tarea difícil con Zia dándome patadas y manotazos todo el camino. Conseguí cruzar el fango sin caerme y por fin la bajé suavemente junto a la orilla.

Se llevó las manos a la garganta, con miedo en los ojos, pero, en cuanto su cuerpo tocó el Nilo, un aura azul la rodeó. Su cara volvió al tono normal. Soltó borbotones de agua por la boca, como si se hubiera convertido en una fuente humana. Ahora que lo pienso, supongo que debió de ser bastante asqueroso, pero en aquel momento sentía demasiado alivio para fijarme.

La figura acuosa de una mujer con un vestido azul emergió de la superficie del río. La mayoría de los dioses egipcios se debilitan en las corrientes de agua, pero saltaba a la vista que Neftis era una excepción. Estaba resplandeciente de poder. Llevaba una corona egipcia de plata sobre el cabello largo y negro. Su rostro regio me recordaba al de Isis, pero aquella mujer tenía una sonrisa más dulce y ojos más comprensivos.

-Hola, Bes - su voz era un murmullo suave, como la brisa acariciando la hierba del río.

-Neftis -dijo el enano con una reverencia-, cuánto tiempo.

La diosa acuática bajó la mirada hacia Zia, que tiritaba en mis brazos y seguía tragando aire a bocanadas.

-Siento haberla utilizado como anfitriona -dijo Neftis-. Fue una elección pésima, que casi nos destruyó a las dos. Protégela bien, Howard Jhons. Tiene un corazón bondadoso, y un destino importante.

-¿Qué destino? -pregunté-. ¿Cómo debo protegerla?

En vez de responderme, el espíritu de Neftis se fundió con el río.

Bes hizo un sonido gutural de aprobación.

-El Nilo es donde debe estar. Es el cuerpo apropiado para ella.

Zia escupió agua y dobló bruscamente la cintura.

-¡Aún no puede respirar!

Intenté lo único que se me ocurrió. Probé a hacerle la respiración boca a boca.

Sí, de acuerdo, ya sé cómo suena, pero no tenía las ideas nada claras.

 **[Deja de reírte, Ameli. Yo no lo hice cuando Anubis te beso. ¡No me mates, no me mates! ¡Lo retiro!].**

De verdad que no intentaba aprovecharme. Solo pretendía ayudar.

Zia no lo vio de ese modo. Me dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en el pecho que lo hizo sonar como un juguete de goma. Luego se volvió de lado y tuvo una arcada.

No creo que me oliera tan, tan mal el aliento. Cuando volvió a enfocar la mirada en mí, la rabia bullía en sus ojos… como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Cómo osas besarme! -logró decir.

-No estaba… no te he…

-¿Dónde está Iskandar? -exigió saber-. Creía… -se le desenfocó la mirada-. He soñado que… -empezó a temblar-. Egipto eterno, no estará… no puede estar…

-Zia…

Intenté ponerle la mano en el hombro, pero me apartó de un empujón. Se giró hacia el agua y empezó a sollozar, arañando el barro con los dedos.

Yo quería ayudarla. No soportaba verla dolida. Pero miré a Bes, que se tocó la nariz ensangrentada como advirtiéndome: «O vas despacio o te ganarás una igual que esta».

-Zia, tenemos mucho de que hablar -dije, intentando no sonar tan hundido como me sentía-. Apartémonos del río.

Se sentó en los escalones de su propia cripta, encogida. El pelo y la ropa empezaban a secarse, pero, aunque hacía una noche calurosa y llegaba un viento seco del desierto, Zia seguía temblando.

Pedí a Bes que le trajera su báculo y su varita de la tumba, junto con el cayado y el látigo, y lo hizo a regañadientes. Manejaba los instrumentos como si fueran tóxicos.

Intenté poner al día a la maga: le hablé del _shabti_ , de la muerte de Iskandar, de Desjardins como lector jefe y de todo lo que habíamos averiguado en los tres meses que habían pasado desde la batalla contra Set, pero no sabría decir qué partes asimiló. Negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza, y se tapaba las orejas.

-Iskandar no puede haber muerto -dijo con voz trémula-. Él nunca… nunca me haría una cosa así.

-Intentaba protegerte -le dije-. Nunca previó que tendrías pesadillas. He estado buscándote…

-¿Por qué? -casi me gritó-. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Te recuerdo de Londres, pero después de eso…

-Me encontré con tu _shabti_ en Nueva York. Ella… tú nos llevaste a Ameli y a mí al Nomo Primero. Empezaste a entrenarnos. Luego estuvimos del mismo bando en Nuevo México, y en la Pirámide Roja…

-No -cerró los párpados con fuerza-. No, esa no era yo.

-Pero puedes recordar lo que hizo el _shabti_. Solo has de…

-¡Eres un Jarifa! -gritó-. Todos estáis proscritos. Y ahora has venido con… con eso -señaló a Bes.

-«Eso» tiene nombre -refunfuñó Bes-. Empiezo a preguntarme qué sentido tenía recorrer medio Egipto para despertarte.

-¡Eres un dios! -exclamó Zia, y se giró hacia mí-. ¡Y si lo has convocado tú, serás condenado a muerte!

-Escúchame, chica -dijo Bes-. Tú albergabas el espíritu de Neftis, así que si hay que condenar a alguien…

Zia agarró su báculo.

-¡Desaparece!

Por suerte, no había recobrado toda la fuerza. Consiguió lanzar una débil andanada de fuego a la cara de Bes, pero el dios enano apartó las llamas con un despreocupado gesto de la mano.

Agarré la punta de su cayado.

-¡Zia, para! Él no es el enemigo.

-¿Puedo darle un puñetazo? -me pidió Bes-. Tú me lo has dado a mí, chaval. Es de justicia.

-Nada de puñetazos -dije-. Y nada de arrojar fuego, Zia; estamos del mismo lado. El equinoccio empieza mañana al anochecer, y entonces Apofis se liberará de su prisión. Tiene intención de destruirte. Nosotros hemos venido a rescatarte.

El nombre de Apofis le caló hondo. Se le hizo difícil respirar, como si sus pulmones volvieran a llenarse de agua.

-No. No, es imposible. ¿Por qué debería creeros?

-Porque…

Vacilé. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Porque nos habíamos enamorado hacía tres meses? ¿Porque habíamos superado dificultades juntos y nos habíamos salvado mutuamente la vida? Esos recuerdos no eran suyos. Zia se acordaba de mí… más o menos. Pero el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos era como una película que hubiera visto, donde la interpretaba una actriz que hacía lo que ella no haría nunca.

-No me conoces de nada -dijo amargamente-. Y ahora, marchaos antes de que me vea obligada a combatiros. Regresaré por mi cuenta al Nomo Primero.

-A lo mejor tiene razón, chaval -dijo Bes-. Tendríamos que marcharnos. Hemos hecho magia más que de sobra para hacer sonar todas las alarmas.

Cerré los puños con fuerza. Se habían hecho realidad mis peores temores. No le gustaba a Zia.

Todo lo que habíamos compartido se hizo pedazos con su réplica de cerámica. Pero como tal vez haya mencionado ya, me pongo muy tozudo cuando me dicen que no puedo hacer algo.

-No pienso dejarte -abarqué las ruinas de su pueblo con un gesto-. Zia, este lugar lo destruyó Apofis. No fue un accidente; no fue culpa de tu padre. El objetivo de la Serpiente eras tú. Iskandar te crió porque intuía que tu destino era importante. Por ese mismo motivo, te ocultó con el cayado y el látigo del faraón, no solo porque albergaras a una diosa, sino también porque sabía que estaba muriendo y temía no ser capaz de seguir protegiéndote. No sé cuál será tu destino, exactamente, pero…

-¡Basta! -volvió a prender la punta de su báculo, y esta vez brillaba con más intensidad-. Estás tergiversando mis ideas. Eres igual que las pesadillas.

-Sabes que no es cierto -seguramente debería haber callado, pero no podía creer que Zia fuera a incinerarme-. Antes de morir, Iskandar vio que era necesario recuperar las enseñanzas antiguas. Por eso nos dejó vivir a Ameli y a mí. Los dioses y los magos han de trabajar en equipo. Tú… tu _shabti_ lo comprendió, cuando luchamos codo con codo en la Pirámide Roja.

-Chaval -dijo Bes en tono más apremiante-, de verdad que tendríamos que irnos.

-Ven con nosotros -pedí a Zia-. Sé que siempre te has sentido sola. Nunca tuviste a nadie aparte de Iskandar, eso lo entiendo, pero soy tu amigo. Podemos protegerte.

-¡A mí no me protege nadie! -Se puso en pie de un salto-. ¡Soy una escriba de la Casa de la Vida!

Saltaron lenguas de fuego de su báculo. Yo hice ademán de sacar la varita, pero la había perdido en el río. Por instinto, mis manos invocaron sin pensar mi báculo de la Duat y lo alcé de forma defensiva, y el báculo de Zia se hizo trizas al instante. El fuego se disipó.

Zia dio un paso torpe hacia atrás, con las manos soltando humo. Me miró completamente anonadada.

-¿Osas usar magia divina?

Seguro que yo ponía la misma cara de sorpresa.

-¡No… no pretendía hacerlo! Solo quiero que hablemos. Seguro que tienes hambre. En la camioneta tenemos comida y agua…

-¡Howard! -Bes tensó los músculos-. Pasa algo malo…

Se volvió demasiado tarde. A su alrededor estalló una cegadora luz blanca. Cuando los ojos dejaron de hacerme chiribitas, el dios enano estaba paralizado en una jaula de barrotes brillantes como tubos fluorescentes. A su lado estaban las dos personas que menos ganas tenía de ver en el mundo: Michel Desjardins y Vlad el Inhalador.

Desjardins parecía incluso más viejo que como lo había visto en la visión. Llevaba largos y desaliñados el pelo canoso y la barba bifurcada. Su chilaba de color vainilla colgaba suelta de un cuerpo escuálido. La capa de piel de leopardo que lo señalaba como lector jefe estaba a punto de soltarse de su hombro izquierdo.

Vlad Ménshikov, por su parte, parecía recuperado y listo para una buena partida de «Torturemos a los Jarifa». Llevaba un traje recién lavado de lino blanco y un nuevo báculo de serpiente. Sobre la corbata brillaba su colgante plateado con el símbolo de la serpiente. Se había puesto un sombrero fedora sobre el pelo canoso y rizado, supongo que para ocultar las heridas que le había hecho Set en la cabeza. Sonrió como si estuviera encantado de verme, y habría resultado convincente… si hubiera llevado gafas de sol. Entre la maraña de cicatrices y los verdugones, aquellos ojos horribles brillaban de odio.

-Como predije -dijo con voz áspera-, el siguiente movimiento de Jarifa sería encontrar a esta pobre chica e intentar volverla contra nosotros.

-Desjardins, escúchame -dije yo-. Ménshikov es un traidor. Ha invocado a Set. Intenta liberar a Apofis…

-¡¿Lo veis?! -gritó Ménshikov-. Como os decía, lector jefe, el chico intenta atribuirme a mí su magia ilegal.

-¿Cómo? -dije-. ¡No!

El ruso se giró para observar a Bes, que seguía paralizado en su jaula brillante.

-Howard Jhons, proclamas tu inocencia, pero aquí te hemos encontrado, confraternizando con los dioses. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? ¡A Bes el enano! Por fortuna, mi abuelo me enseñó un excelente hechizo de ligadura para esta criatura en particular. También aprendí de él diversos conjuros de tormento que eran… más bien efectivos para el dios enano. Siempre he querido probarlos.

Desjardins arrugó la nariz con repugnancia, pero no supe si la sentía por mí o por Ménshikov.

-Howard Jhons -dijo el lector jefe-. Sé que tu prima ansia el trono del faraón. Sé que conspirais con Isis y Horus. Pero ahora te encuentro con el cayado y el látigo de Ra, que hace poco descubrimos que faltaban de nuestras cámaras de seguridad. Incluso tratándose de ti, esto es un acto flagrante de agresión.

Miré las armas que tenía en las manos.

-No es como dices. Acabo de encontrarlos…

Me detuve en seco. No podía decirle que los símbolos estaban enterrados junto a Zia. Aunque me creyera, podía meterla a ella en líos.

Desjardins asintió, como si acabara de oír una confesión. Para mi sorpresa, parecía disgustarle un poco.

-Lo que pensaba. Amos me aseguró que eras un leal sirviente de Maat, pero ahora veo que, además de un deificado, eres un ladrón.

-Zia -me volví hacia ella-. Tienes que escucharme. Corres peligro. Ménshikov trabaja para Apofis. Te matará.

Ménshikov fingió sentirse ofendido con bastante verosimilitud.

-¿Por qué querría yo hacerle daño? Siento que ya se ha liberado de Neftis. No es culpa suya que la diosa invadiera su cuerpo -tendió una mano a Zia-. Me alegra ver que estás a salvo, niña. No se te puede hacer responsable de las extrañas decisiones que tomó Iskandar en sus últimos días: esconderte aquí, suavizar su actitud hacia estos criminales que son los Jarifa… Aléjate del traidor. Vuelve a casa con nosotros.

Zia titubeó.

-Tuve… tuve sueños raros…

-Estás confusa -dijo Desjardins con amabilidad-, es normal. Tu _shabti_ te transmitía sus recuerdos. Viste a Howard Jhons y a su prima llegando a un trato con Set en la Pirámide Roja. En lugar de destruir al Señor Rojo, lo dejaron marchar. ¿Te acuerdas?

Zia me miró con aprensión.

-Tienes que recordar por qué lo hicimos -le rogué-. El caos se alza. Apofis será libre en menos de veinticuatro horas. Zia, yo…

Se me atascaron las palabras en la garganta. Quería explicarle lo que sentía por ella, pero sus ojos se endurecieron como el ámbar.

-No te conozco de nada -murmuró-. Lo siento.

Ménshikov sonrió.

-Pues claro que no, niña. No tienes relación alguna con estos traidores. Ahora, con el permiso de lord Desjardins, llevaremos a este joven hereje al Nomo Primero, donde tendrá un juicio justo -Ménshikov se giró hacia mí, dedicándome una mirada triunfal con sus maltrechos ojos-. Y será ejecutado.

 **No me arrepiento de nada. El que se arrepiente de algo, es doblemente desgraciado.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sí, solo Howard puede ser tan estúpido como para meterse en todos esos líos él solito.

Pero, no me da ninguna lástima, porque.

 **1)** Se lo buscó él solito.

 **2)** Mientras rescataba a Zia, yo trataba con camellos.

Los camellos son los seres más asquerosos.

Estaréis pensando: «Pero Ameli, si eran camellos mágicos convocados por uno de los amuletos de Walt. ¡Walt es listo! Seguro que los camellos mágicos no son tan malos como los normales».

Dejadme deciros que los camellos mágicos escupen, babean, muerden, comen y, lo peor de todo, huelen igual que los camellos normales. Si acaso, su asquerosismo se incrementa por la magia. Y hacedme caso, el padre de un amigo mío de paseos a turistas con camellos, así que sé de lo que hablo.

No empezamos el recorrido a camello, por supuesto. Antes de eso, fuimos calentando con una serie de medios de transporte cada vez más horrorosos. Primero fuimos a un pueblo que estaba al oeste de Alejandría en un autobús sin aire acondicionado, repleto de hombres que no habían descubierto las maravillas del desodorante.

Después contratamos a un hombre para que nos llevara en coche a Bahariya. El chófer tuvo la poca vergüenza de poner un grandes éxitos de ABBA y comer cebollas crudas, antes de llevarnos a un lugar apartado y, ¡sorpresa!, presentarnos a sus amigos bandoleros, ansiosos por robar a turistas norteamericanos jóvenes e indefensos.

No contaron con que yo fuera alejandrina de nacimiento. Me encantó enseñarles cómo se peleaba de verdad. Creo que los bandoleros y el conductor aún deben de estar corriendo por aquel barrio de mala muerte, gritando como descosidos.

De todas formas, el coche no funcionaba, y no quiso arrancar por mucha magia que le echáramos al motor.

Todo hasta el momento era el día normal de un alejandrino.

Llegados a aquel punto, decidimos que lo mejor era volar bajo el radar. No me preocupaba que los lugareños nos miraran mal. No me preocupaba llamar la atención, aunque fuese raro que una chica británico-árabe viajara sola con un chico que no parecía su hermano ni nada que se le pareciera.

En realidad, más o menos en eso consistía mi vida. Sin embargo, después del intento de atraco, Walt y yo comprendimos lo mucho que nos observaba la gente de la zona, clasificándonos como objetivo. No me apetecía nada que se fijaran en nosotros más bandoleros, cualquier mago de incógnito que pudiera haber por allí o, peor aún, la policia egipcia. De modo que convocamos los camellos mágicos, hechizamos un puñado de arena para que señalara en dirección a Bahariya y partimos desierto a través.

«¿Qué tal el desierto, Ameli?», querréis saber.

Gracias por preguntarlo. Hacía calor, como siempre.

Y otra cosa: ¿por qué narices tienen que ser tan enormes los desiertos? ¿Por qué no pueden medir unos pocos cientos de metros? Bastaría para sugerir que son lugares arenosos, secos y deprimentes, y luego podrían ceder el paso a algún otro terreno más apropiado: un prado con un río, o una avenida llena de tiendas.

No tuvimos esa suerte. El desierto seguía y seguía.

Podía imaginarme a Set, el dios de los páramos, riéndose de nosotros mientras recorríamos a paso de tortuga las dunas inacabables. Si aquel era su hogar, no era muy buen decorador.

Puse a mi camella el nombre de Katrina, porque era un desastre natural. Lo llenaba todo de baba, y al parecer pensaba que mi pelo era una especie de fruta exótica. Estaba obsesionada con comerse mi cabeza. Al camello de Walt lo llamé Hindenburg. Era casi igual de grande que el zepelín y también estaba totalmente repleto de gas.

Cabalgábamos en paralelo, pero Walt parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

Había venido a Alejandría a ayudarme sin pensárselo dos veces. Como sospechaba, nuestros amuletos _shen_ estaban conectados. Con un pelín de concentración, había podido enviarle un mensaje mental explicándole nuestros apuros. Esforzándome un poco más, había podido tirar de él y traerlo a mi lado a través de la Duat.

Un objeto mágico muy bien pensado: tío bueno instantáneo.

Pero, después de llegar, cada vez se le veía más callado e incómodo. Iba vestido como un joven norteamericano cualquiera cuando sale de excursión: una camiseta negra sin mangas que le sentaba muy bien, pantalones de senderismo y botas. Pero, fijándote un poco, veías que no se había dejado ni un solo objeto mágico en casa. En su cuello había un auténtico zoo de amuletos de animales. Llevaba tres anillos en cada mano. Alrededor de la cintura, un cinturón anudado que no le había visto nunca, por lo que supuse que tendría poderes mágicos. Además, seguro que llevaba la mochila llena de más cosillas que podrían venirnos bien. Y a pesar de que llevaba un pequeño arsenal encima, Walt estaba que se subía por las paredes.

-Qué buen tiempo hace -probé a decir. Mentira como una catedral, pero algo era algo.

Frunció el ceño, saliendo del ensimismamiento.

-Perdona, estaba… pensando.

-A veces conviene hablarlo, ya sabes. Por ejemplo… no sé, si yo tuviera un problema gordo, de vida o muerte, y se lo hubiera contado solo a Jaz… y si Bes supiera lo que pasa, pero no lo dijera… y me hubiera ido a una aventura con una buena amiga, y tuviera horas para charlar con ella mientras cruzábamos el desierto, a lo mejor me apetecería contarle lo que pasa.

-Hipotéticamente -dijo.

-Hipotéticamente, por supuesto- confirme-. Y si esa chica fuera de las pocas que no saben lo que me pasa, y se preocupara de verdad por mí… bueno, me imagino que le frustraría bastante que se lo siguiera ocultando. Y a lo mejor querría estrangularte. Estrangularme, perdón. Hipotéticamente, por supuesto.

Walt logró componer una sonrisa tenue. Aunque no puede decirse que sus ojos me hicieran derretirme como los de Anubis, sí tenía una cara preciosa. No se parecía en nada a mi abuelo, pero sí tenía el mismo tipo de fuerza, la misma belleza tosca, una especie de gravedad amable que me hacía sentir más segura, plantar un poco mejor los pies en el suelo.

-Es que me cuesta mucho hablar de eso- dijo-. No pretendía ocultarte nada.

-Tienes suerte de que no sea demasiado tarde.

Nuestros camellos siguieron caminando pesadamente. Katrina intentó besar, o posiblemente escupir, a Hindenburg, y este respondió con un pedo. Eso era amor del bueno.

Finalmente Walt dijo:

-Está relacionado con la sangre de los faraones. Vosotros, me refiero a los Jarifa, sois la combinación de dos dinastías muy poderosas, la de Narmer, la de Cleopatra y la de Ramsés el Grande, ¿verdad?

-Eso dicen. Me gusta como suena «Ameli la Grande».

Walt no respondió al comentario. A lo mejor, estaba imaginándome como faraona, y debo admitir que es algo inquietante.

-Mi línea real…- vaciló-. ¿Sabes mucho de Akenatón?

-Así sin pensarlo, yo diría que fue un faraón. Seguramente, de Egipto.

Walt rió; buena señal. Si podía evitar que se pusiera demasiado serio, a lo mejor podía abrirse con más facilidad.

-Ahora en serio -dije-. Akenatón era el faraón que decidió pasar de todos los viejos dioses y adorar solo a Atón, el sol. Trasladó la capital, ¿verdad?

Walt asintió.

-Construyó una ciudad partiendo de cero, en Amarna. Era un tipo bastante raro, pero fue el primero en pensar que los viejos dioses eran mala cosa. Intentó prohibir su culto y cerró los templos. Quería adorar a un solo dios, pero hizo una elección de lo más extravagante: se quedó con el Sol. No con el dios solar Ra, sino con el disco solar en sí, Atón. La cosa es que los viejos sacerdotes y magos, sobre todo los que adoraban a Amón-Ra…

-Los sacerdotes del templo de Amón-Ra no estaban muy contentos con Akenatón- dije-. Después de muerto, desfiguraron sus estatuas, intentaron quitar su nombre de todos los monumentos y tal. Amarna quedó abandonada por completo. Y Egipto volvió a las antiguas tradiciones, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Callamos un momento . Si lo pensaba bien, resultaba que miles de años antes de que Iskandar ordenara el exilio de los dioses, un faraón había tenido la misma idea.

-¿Y ese faraón era tu tátara-tátara-no-sé-cuántos-abuelo? -pregunté.

Walt se enrolló las riendas del camello en la muñeca.

-Yo soy descendiente de Akenatón, sí. Tenemos la misma aptitud para la magia que la mayoría de las estirpes reales, pero… también tenemos problemas. Podrás imaginar que los dioses no estaban muy contentos con Akenatón. Su hijo, Tutankamon…

-¿El rey Tut? -dije-. Coño, que es verdad, eres familiar de Tut.

-Por desgracia -respondió Walt-. Tutankamon fue el primero en sufrir la maldición. Murió a los diecinueve años. Y fue de los que más suerte tuvo.

-Espera, espera. ¿Qué maldición ni que niño muerto?

Katrina eligió ese momento para frenar con un chirrido. Diréis que los camellos no tienen neumáticos y no chirrían, pero en lo último os equivocáis. Cuando coronó una duna inmensa, Katrina hizo un sonido húmedo y chirriante, mucho peor que los frenos de un coche. Lo de Hindenburg fue más bien una parada flatulenta.

Miré al otro lado de la duna. Por debajo de nosotros, en medio del desierto, había un valle neblinoso de campos verdes y palmeras inclinadas, más o menos del tamaño del centro de Londres. Lo sobrevolaban las aves. Unos lagos pequeños destellaban al sol del atardecer. Salía humo de algunas viviendas, esparcidas aquí y allá. Después de pasar tanto tiempo en el desierto, me dolieron los ojos al ver tantos colores, como cuando sales de un cine oscuro y fuera hace sol.

Comprendí cómo debían de haberse sentido los viajeros de la antigüedad si, después de días y más días en el desierto, encontraban un oasis como aquel. Era lo más parecido que había visto jamás al Jardín del Edén.

Pero los camellos no se habían parado porque quisieran admirar el bello paisaje. Desde el borde del oasis hasta nuestra duna llegaba un rastro de minúsculas pisadas. Y por la ladera ya subía un gato que parecía muy disgustado.

-Ya era hora -dijo el gato.

Me dejé caer de lomos de Katrina y miré fijamente al gato, no porque hubiera hablado (cosas más raras había visto), sino porque reconocí la voz.

-¿Bast? -dije-. ¿Qué haces dentro de ese…? ¿Qué es eso, exactamente?

El gato se levantó sobre las patas traseras y separó las delanteras como diciendo: «Voilà!».

-Un mau egipcio, por supuesto. Preciosas manchas de leopardo, pelaje azulado…

-¡Parece que haya pasado por una licuadora!

No lo decía por ofender. Ese gato estaba molido a golpes. Le faltaba el pelaje en varios trozos. A lo mejor una vez fue bonito, pero vi más probable que siempre hubiera sido un animal silvestre. El pelo que conservaba estaba sucio y enmarañado, y sus ojos tenían casi tantas cicatrices como los de Vlad Ménshikov.

Bast, o el gato, o quienquiera que estuviese al mando, volvió a ponerse a cuatro patas y se sorbió el hocico con indignación.

-Ameli, cariño, creo que ya hemos hablado de las cicatrices de batalla en los gatos. ¡Este viejo gato es un guerrero!

«Un guerrero que pierde», pensé, pero preferí no decirlo.

Walt se bajó de Hindenburg.

-Bast, ¿cómo… dónde estás?

-Sigo inmersa en la Duat- suspiró-. Aún tardaré otro día como mínimo en buscar una salida. Aquí abajo las cosas son un poco… caóticas.

-¿Tú estás bien? -pregunté.

El gato asintió.

-Pero tengo que ir con cuidado. El abismo está hasta arriba de enemigos. Todos los caminos y ríos habituales están vigilados. Voy a tener que dar un buen rodeo para volver sin que me pase nada y, dado que el equinoccio empieza mañana al ocaso, iré justa de tiempo. He pensado que lo mejor sería mandaros un mensaje.

-Entonces… -Walt arrugó la frente-. ¿Este gato no es real?

-Pues claro que es real -dijo Bast-. Está controlado por una esquirla de mi _ba_. No me cuesta nada hablar por medio de los gatos, ya sabéis, al menos durante unos minutos seguidos, pero es la primera vez que os acercáis a uno. ¿Os habíais dado cuenta? ¡Es increíble! Tendríais que juntaros más con gatos. Por cierto, habrá que recompensar a este mau cuando yo me haya ido. No sé; un poco de pescado del bueno, leche…

-Bast -interrumpí-. ¿Dices que tenías un mensaje?

-Ah, sí. Apofis está despertando.

-Ya lo sabíamos.

-Pero es peor de lo que creíamos -dijo-. Tiene a una legión de demonios ocupados con su jaula, y está ajustando los tiempos para liberarse en el mismo momento que despertéis a Ra. Es más, cuenta con que liberéis a Ra. Forma parte de su plan.

Sentí como si la cabeza se me volviera gelatina, aunque podía ser porque Katrina la camella estaba chupándome el pelo.

-¿Apofis quiere que liberemos a su archienemigo? No tiene sentido.

-No puedo explicarlo -dijo Bast-, pero al acercarme a su prisión, he empezado a entrever sus pensamientos. Supongo que haber luchado tantos siglos ha establecido una especie de conexión. En todo caso, el equinoccio empieza mañana al ocaso, como os decía. El siguiente amanecer, el del 21 de marzo, Apofis pretende alzarse desde la Duat, tragarse el Sol y destruir el mundo. Y cree que vuestro plan de despertar a Ra le conviene.

Walt frunció el entrecejo.

-Si Apofis quiere que nos salga bien, ¿por qué nos pone tantos obstáculos?

-¿Tantos? -pregunté yo.

De pronto había encajado una docena de detalles que llevaban unos días pinchándome. ¿Por qué se había contentado Apofis con asustar a Howard en el Museo Brooklyn, si podría haberlo aniquilado con las Flechas de Sejmet? ¿Cómo habíamos escapado tan fácilmente de San Petersburgo? ¿Por qué nos había dicho Set dónde estaba el tercer papiro?

-Apofis quiere sembrar el caos -dije-. Dividir a sus enemigos. Si vuelve Ra, podría desatarse una guerra civil. Los magos ya están divididos. Los dioses lucharían entre ellos. No habría un líder claro. Y si Ra no renace con una forma nueva y fuerte… si está tan débil como en la visión de Howard…

-Entonces, ¿deberíamos dejar a Ra como está? -preguntó Walt.

-Eso tampoco es la solución.

Bast inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-Estoy confusa.

La mente me iba a cien. Katrina la camella seguía masticándome el pelo, volviéndolo un enredo viscoso, pero casi ni me enteré.

-Debemos seguir con el plan. Necesitamos a Ra. Maat y el caos han de equilibrarse, ¿verdad? Si Apofis se alza, Ra también debe hacerlo.

Walt hizo rodar los anillos en sus dedos.

-Pero, si Apofis quiere que Ra despierte, si piensa que le conviene para destruir el mundo…

-Tenemos que creer que se equivoca- recordé lo que me había dicho el _ren_ de Jaz: «elegimos creer en Maat»-. Apofis no concibe que alguien pueda unir a los dioses y a los magos -seguí diciendo -. Cree que el retorno de Ra nos debilitará aún más. Hay que demostrar que se equivoca. Tenemos que crear orden a partir del caos; es lo que siempre ha hecho Egipto. Es arriesgado, muy, muy arriesgado, pero quedarnos quietos por miedo a fallar sería hacerle el juego fácil a Apofis.

Es difícil dar un discurso alentador mientras una camella te lame la cabeza, pero Walt asintió. El gato no parecía tan entusiasmado, aunque, bien mirado, los gatos nunca lo parecen.

-No subestiméis a Apofis -dijo Bast -. Nunca habéis luchado con él. Yo sí.

-Y por eso necesitamos que vuelvas enseguida- le expliqué la conversación entre Vlad Ménshikov y Set, y los planes del primero para destruir la mansión de Brooklyn -. Bast, nuestros alumnos corren un peligro terrible. Es muy posible que Ménshikov esté más loco de lo que cree Amos. Ve a Brooklyn nada más puedas. Creo allí es donde nos jugaremos el todo por el todo. Nosotros conseguiremos el tercer papiro y encontraremos a Ra.

-No me gusta jugarme el todo por el todo -dijo el gato-, pero tienes razón. Suena muy feo. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Bes y Howard? -miró con recelo a los camellos-. No los habréis transformado en esos dos bichos, ¿verdad?

-Tentador -reflexioné-, pero no.

Le conté en pocas palabras lo que tramaba Howard.

Bast resopló, disgustada.

-¡Qué desvío más poco acertado! Voy a tener que hablar en serio con ese enano por dejarte venir sola.

-¿Yo qué soy, invisible? -protestó Walt.

-Perdona, cariño, no pretendía… -los ojos del gato se contrajeron. Tosió como si tuviera una bola de pelo en la garganta-. Me falla la conexión. Buena suerte, Ameli. El mejor acceso a las catacumbas está en una pequeña granja de dátiles, justo al sudeste. Busca una torre de agua de color negro. Y ten cuidado con los romanos; son bastante…

El gato erizó la cola. Entonces parpadeó y miró a su alrededor, confundido.

-¿Qué romanos? -pregunté-. ¿Son bastante qué?

-Miau- el gato me miró con una expresión que decía: «¿Quién eres tú y dónde está la comida?».

Aparté el hocico de la camella de mi pelo pringoso.

-Venga, Walt -dije entre dientes-. Vamos a buscar momias.

Dimos al gato unos trocitos de cecina de ternera y un poco de agua de nuestras reservas. No llegaba a la categoría de pescado y leche, pero el felino parecía bastante satisfecho. Como tenía el oasis a la vista y estaba claro que conocía el camino mejor que nosotros, lo dejamos terminándose la comida. Walt volvió a transformar los camellos en amuletos, gracias al cielo, y entramos a pie en Bahariya.

La granja de dátiles no fue complicada de encontrar. La torre negra de agua estaba en el límite del terreno, y era la estructura más alta que se veía. Nos dirigimos a ella cruzando hectáreas y hectáreas de palmeras, que al menos nos protegieron un poco del sol. Se veía una granja de adobe a lo lejos, pero no encontramos a nadie. Seguramente los egipcios eran demasiado listos para salir al calor de la tarde.

Cuando llegamos al depósito de agua, no había entradas de catacumbas a la vista. La torre, cuatro postes de acero oxidado que sostenían un tanque redondo del tamaño de un garaje a quince metros del suelo, parecía bastante vieja. El depósito perdía agua. Cada pocos segundos, caía una gota del cielo y salpicaba la arena apisonada. No había mucho más a la vista, aparte de más palmeras, utensilios agrícolas sucios y un letrero de contrachapado, hecho polvo y tirado en el suelo. Estaba escrito con spray en árabe y en inglés, posiblemente para anunciar los productos del granjero al mercado. En inglés, decía: «Dátiles muy baratos. _Bebsi_ fría».

 _-¿Bebsi?_ -preguntó Walt.

-Pepsi -le expliqué-. El idioma árabe no tiene P, así que aquí la bebida se llama Bebsi.

-Anda, puedes pedirte una Bebsi con la _bizza_.

 _-Brobablemente._

Resopló.

-Si es una excavación famosa- reflexioné-, ¿por qué no hay más actividad? Arqueólogos… Taquillas para vender entradas… Puestos de recuerdos…

-Quizá Bast nos ha mandado a una entrada secreta -dijo Walt-. Mejor que colarnos entre un puñado de guardias y porteros.

Lo de la entrada secreta parecía intrigante, pero, a no ser que la torre de agua fuese un teletransportador mágico o que hubiera una puerta oculta en alguna palmera, no tenía nada claro dónde podía estar esa entrada tan genial de la muerte. Di una patada al letrero de Bebsi. Debajo solo había más arena, que iba convirtiéndose en barro por el «plic, plic, plic» de la gotera del depósito.

Entonces me acerqué más al trocito de suelo mojado.

-Espera- me arrodillé.

El agua estaba acumulándose en un pequeño canal, como si la arena cayera al subsuelo por una grieta. La hendidura tenía un metro de largo y no era más ancha que un lápiz, pero sí demasiado recta para ser natural. Empecé a apartar arena. A seis centímetros de profundidad, mis uñas rascaron piedra

-Ayúdame a despejar esto -pedí a Walt.

Un minuto más tarde, habíamos descubierto una losa de un metro cuadrado, más o menos. Intenté meter los dedos por los bordes mojados, pero la piedra era demasiado gruesa, y sobre todo demasiado pesada para levantarla.

-A ver si podemos hacer palanca -sugirió Walt-. Busquemos algo por ahí.

-O bien -dije-, te apartas un momento.

Walt parecía a punto de insistir, pero cuando crují mis nudillos supo que le convenía retroceder. Con mi nueva comprensión de la magia divina, más que pensar en lo que quería, lo que hice fue sentir un vínculo con cerebro de chorlito. Hice mío su enfado contra Set y apunté a la losa como si se tratase de su cara.

Un puño dorado destrozó la losa.

La buena noticia: el conjuro funcionó hasta mejor que en San Petersburgo. El jeroglífico brilló en la punta de mi mano y la piedra quedó hecha cascotes, revelando un túnel oscuro.

La mala noticia: no fue lo único que destruí. Alrededor del agujero, el suelo empezó a venirse abajo. Walt y yo retrocedimos a trompicones mientras caían más piedras al hueco, y caí en la cuenta de que había desestabilizado todo el techo de una sala subterránea. El agujero creció hasta alcanzar las vigas que sostenían el depósito de agua. La torre empezó a crujir y a inclinarse.

-¡Corre! -gritó Walt.

No paramos hasta que estuvimos escondidos detrás de una palmera, a treinta metros de allí. La torre, que ahora soltaba agua por todas partes, se meció de un lado a otro como un borracho y finalmente cayó hacia nosotros y se hizo añicos, empapándonos del todo e inundando las hileras de palmeras.

El ruido fue tan ensordecedor que debió de oírse por todo el oasis.

-Ups -dije.

Walt me miró como si estuviera loca. Supongo que me tocaba declararme culpable. Pero es que hacer explotar cosas es una puñetera tentación, ¿a que sí?

Corrimos hacia el Cráter Conmemorativo de la Gran Ameli Jarifa.

Ahora tenía el tamaño de una piscina. Cinco metros por debajo, cubiertas de arena y rocas, había filas y filas de momias envueltas en tela vieja y colocadas en losas de piedra. Se habían quedado aplastadas, me temo, pero se notaba que habían estado pintadas en tonos brillantes de rojo, azul y dorado.

-Momias doradas- Walt ponía cara de pánico-. Esto es una parte del sistema de tumbas que aún no está excavada. Acabas de cargarte…

-Ya he dicho «ups», y eso no se puede retirar. Venga, bajemos antes de que venga el dueño del agua con una escopeta. No me gustaría volver a pasar por eso.

Me metí en el cráter a toda prisa bajo la estupefacta mirada de Walt. No quería volver a pasar por eso ni responder preguntas sobre ese maldito episodio.

 **Todos quieren ser aceptados y queridos, menos yo. A mi me vale madre.**


	16. Chapter 16

No hay nada como el agua para que las momias echen una peste horrorosa de verdad.

Cruzamos las montañas de cascotes y encontramos un pasillo que descendía más aún bajo el suelo. A aquella sala no había llegado el agua. Estaba todo notablemente bien conservado. Walt había traído linternas y, a su escasa luz, sobre las losas de piedra y en los nichos excavados en las paredes, brillaban las momias pintadas de oro. Solo en aquella sala había al menos cien, y salían más pasillos en todas las direcciones.

Walt iluminó las tres momias que reposaban juntas en el centro de la estancia, sobre una tarima elevada. Tenían todo el cuerpo envuelto en lino. En la tela estaban retratados con todo detalle sus ocupantes: las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, las joyas que adornaban cada cuello, las falditas egipcias y sandalias, y una hueste de jeroglíficos de protección e imágenes de dioses en los bordes de cada lado. Hasta ahí, típico arte egipcio, pero sus caras tenían un estilo completamente distinto: eran retratos realistas que parecían cortados y pegados en las cabezas de las momias.

El de la izquierda era un hombre con la cara delgada, barba y ojos oscuros y tristes. A la derecha había una mujer hermosa con el pelo rizado de color caoba. **[Para los chicos, significa «castaño rojizo»]** Pero lo que de verdad me llegó al alma fue la momia del centro. Tenía el cuerpo pequeño, a todas luces infantil. Su retrato era el de un niño de unos siete años. Tenía los ojos del hombre y el pelo de la mujer.

-Una familia -supuso Walt-. Los debieron de enterrar a todos juntos.

Debajo del codo derecho del niño había algo atrapado. Un caballito de madera. Aunque la familia llevaba muerta miles de años, apenas pude evitar que me saltara alguna lágrima. Era tristísimo.

-¿Cómo morirían? -me pregunté.

Desde el pasillo que teníamos justo delante llegó el eco de una voz:

-De consunción.

Al instante tenía mi espada en la mano. Walt enfocó la linterna hacia la boca del túnel y, al momento, un fantasma entró por allí a la sala. Al menos, me imaginé que sería un fantasma porque se veía a través de él. Era un hombre mayor y gordo, con el pelo cano cortado a cepillo, papada de bulldog y cara de pocos amigos. Llevaba una túnica al estilo romano y los ojos perfilados de kohl, así que se parecía un poco a Winston Churchill… si el ex primer ministro hubiera dado alguna vez una fiesta loca de las togas y se hubiera pintado la cara.

-¿Recién muertos? -nos miró con recelo-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no llegaba nadie. ¿Dónde están vuestros cuerpos?

Walt y yo nos miramos.

-En realidad -dije-, los llevamos puestos.

Los ojos del fantasma se abrieron mucho de golpe.

 _-Di immortales!_ ¿Estáis vivos?

-De momento -dijo Walt.

-En ese caso, ¿habéis traído ofrendas? -el hombre se frotó las manos-. Oh, nos dijeron que vendríais, ¡pero hemos esperado mucho tiempo! ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

No quería decepcionar a un fantasma, y menos a uno que empezaba a brillar con más fuerza, que en asuntos de magia suele ser sinónimo de explosión inminente

-Será mejor que nos presentemos. Yo soy Ameli Jarifa y este es Walt…

-¡Es verdad! Necesitáis mi nombre para los conjuros. —El fantasma carraspeó—. Yo soy Apio Claudio Irato.

Lo dijo como si debiera impresionarme el nombre. Me quedé con cara de circunstancia.

-Ese no es un nombre egipcio.

El fantasma puso cara de ofendido.

-Es romano, por supuesto. ¡Adoptar esas malditas costumbres egipcias es lo que hizo que acabáramos aquí! Ya fue bastante malo que me destinaran a este oasis perdido del mundo… Luego tuve la desgracia de caer enfermo. En el lecho de muerte, se lo dije a mi esposa: «Lobelia, quiero el entierro tradicional romano. Nada de las sandeces que hacen los de aquí». ¡Ja! Ni hablar. No me hacía caso nunca. O me momifica o revienta, así que mi _ba_ se ha quedado atrapado aquí para siempre. ¡Cómo son las mujeres! Seguro que luego ella volvió a Roma y murió como los dioses mandan.

-¿Lobelia? -pregunté. ¿Qué clase de padres llamaban Lobelia a una niña?

El fantasma resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero no estáis aquí para que os cuente mis penas, ¿verdad? Podéis llamarme Claudio el Enajenado. Así es como se diría en vuestro idioma.

Me pregunté cómo podía hablar inglés un fantasma romano… o si era solo que nos entendíamos mediante algún tipo de telepatía. En cualquier caso, no me tranquilizó saber que se llamaba Claudio el Enajenado.

-Hummm… -Walt levantó la mano-. ¿Estás enajenado en plan enfadado? ¿O en plan loco?

-Sí -dijo Claudio-. Bueno, las ofrendas que decíamos. Veo báculos, varitas y amuletos, así que supongo que sois sacerdotes de la Casa de la Vida local. Bien, bien. Así sabréis lo que hay que hacer.

-¡Lo que hay que hacer! -asentí efusivamente-. ¡Desde luego que sí!

Claudio entrecerró los ojos.

-Oh, por Júpiter. Sois novicios, ¿verdad? ¿En el templo os han explicado cuál es el problema, al menos?

Fue hecho una furia hasta la familia de momias que habíamos estado mirando.

-Estos son Lucio, Flavia y el pequeño Purpens. Murieron de tisis. ¡Llevo aquí tanto tiempo que casi podría contaros la historia de todos, y mira que hay!

-¿Te hablan? -de pronto, el pequeño Purpens ya no me parecía tan mono.

Claudio el Enajenado sacudió la mano en un gesto de impaciencia.

-A veces, sí. Ya no tanto como en los viejos tiempos. Hoy en día, sus espíritus duermen la mayor parte del tiempo. Todos nosotros, ciudadanos romanos que vivíamos en Egipto, fuimos sepultados según el rito egipcio. Costumbres locales, sacerdotes locales, momificar los cuerpos para la otra vida, etcétera. Pensamos que así nos curábamos en salud: dos religiones, doble seguridad. ¡El problema es que, a esas alturas, los sacerdotes egipcios ya no sabíais hacer ni la O con un canuto! Cuando aparecimos aquí los romanos, casi todo vuestro conocimiento mágico se había perdido. Pero ¿nos avisasteis? ¡Claro que no! Cogisteis nuestro dinero de mil amores y luego hicisteis una chapuza.

-Ah - me callé un para de cosas para no intentar cortar a ese bastardo por la mitad y alejé un poco más de Claudio el Enajenado-. Bueno, estoy segura de que la Casa de la Vida tendrá un número de atención al cliente para casos así que…

-Estos rituales egipcios no pueden dejarse a medias -refunfuñó-. Nosotros nos quedamos con los cuerpos momificados y las almas eternas amarradas a ellos, ¡y no vino nadie a terminarlo! Nadie pronunció las oraciones que nos ayudarían a pasar al más allá. Nadie hizo ofrendas para nutrir nuestros _bas_. ¿Vosotros sabéis el hambre que tengo?

-Hemos traído cecina de ternera -ofreció Walt.

-No podíamos pasar a los dominios de Plutón como buenos romanos -siguió Claudio-, porque habían preparado nuestros cuerpos para una ultratumba distinta. No podíamos ir a la Duat, porque no se nos habían aplicado los rituales egipcios pertinentes. Nuestras almas estaban atascadas aquí, enlazadas a estos cuerpos. ¿Tenéis la menor idea de lo aburrido que es esto?

-Oye, si eres un _ba_ -le dije-, ¿por qué no tienes cuerpo de ave?

-¡Te lo acabo de decir! Estamos todos mezclados; no somos ni fantasmas romanos del todo ni _bas_ como deben ser. ¡Créeme que, si tuviera alas, saldría volando de aquí! Por cierto, ¿en qué año estamos? ¿Quién es el emperador de ahora?

-Ah, se llama… -Walt carraspeó y luego dijo a toda prisa-. ¿Sabes qué, Claudio? Creo que podemos ayudarte.

-A ello- dije sin estar muy convencida.

Walt asintió muy animado.

-Pero el caso es que antes, tenemos que encontrar una cosa.

-Un papiro -aporté-. Parte del _Libro de Ra_.

Claudio se rascó la considerable papada.

-¿Os servirá para enviar nuestras almas a la ultratumba?

-Sí -dijo Walt sin dudar.

-Es muy posible -dije-. No lo sabremos del todo hasta que lo tengamos. Se supone que sirve para despertar a Ra, ¿sabes?, y eso será bueno para los dioses egipcios. Yo diría que tendrás más posibilidades de llegar a la ultratumba. Además, me llevo bastante bien con los dioses. Se pasan por casa a tomar el té de vez en cuando. Si nos echas una mano, puedo contarles vuestro caso.

 **[Deja de reírte, Howard. Al menos a nosotros no nos han pillado, idiota.]**

En todo caso, Claudio el Enajenado adoptó una expresión más astuta. Nos estudió como si evaluara nuestras cuentas bancarias. Me lo imaginé en un anuncio romano, vestido con una toga barata de cuadros escoceses: «¡Debo de haberme vuelto loco, regalando las cuadrigas a estos precios!».

-Te llevas bien con los dioses egipcios -caviló en voz alta-. Contarles nuestro caso, dices -entonces se giró hacia Walt. La expresión de Claudio era tan calculadora, tan ansiosa, que me puso la piel de gallina-. Si el papiro que buscáis es antiguo, estará en la parte más vieja de las catacumbas. Aquí enterraron a algunos nativos, también, mucho antes de que viniéramos los romanos. Todos sus _bas_ sí que han pasado al más allá. Ellos sí que no han tenido problemas para entrar en la Duat. Aun así, sus sepulcros están intactos, con un montón de reliquias y tal.

-¿Podrías enseñárnoslos? -pidió Walt educadamente.

-¡Por supuesto! -Claudio el Enajenado nos dedicó su mejor sonrisa de vendedor de cuadrigas usadas-:Ya hablaremos de la tarifa justa después, ¿eh? Venid por aquí, amigos. No está muy lejos.

 **Nota mental:** cuando un fantasma se ofrezca a guiarte a las entrañas de unas catacumbas y su nombre incluya la palabra «enajenado», lo mejor es negarse.

Mientras recorríamos los pasadizos y las cámaras, Claudio el Enajenado nos iba comentando las distintas momias. Sobre Calígula, el mercader de dátiles:

-¡Qué nombre tan horrible! Pero si te lo han puesto en honor a un emperador, aunque sea uno psicótico, poco puedes hacer. Murió porque apostó dinero a que era capaz de besar a un escorpión.

Sobre Varens, el esclavista:

-Qué hombre más desagradable. Intentó meterse en el negocio de los gladiadores. Si le das una espada a un esclavo, en fin… ¡ya os imagináis como murió!

Sobre Octavia, la esposa del comandante de la legión:

-¡Se volvió más egipcia que los egipcios! Hizo momificar a su gata. Hasta creía que tenía la sangre de los faraones, e intentó canalizar el espíritu de Isis. Huelga decir que su muerte fue dolorosa.

Me sonrió como si fuese lo más divertido del mundo. Intenté no parecer espantada.

Lo que más me chocó fue lo numerosas y variadas que eran las momias. Algunas tenían vendajes de oro auténtico. Sus retratos estaban tan logrados que parecía que los ojos te siguieran al pasar. Reposaban en losas de mármol con tallas ornamentales, rodeados de sus tesoros: joyas, vasijas y hasta algunos _shabtis_. Otras momias parecían hechas en clase de manualidades de una guardería. Estaban envueltas de cualquier manera, pintadas con garabatos de jeroglíficos y monigotes de dioses. Los retratos de las caras no eran mucho mejores que los que habría hecho yo… es decir, eran pésimos. Los cuerpos estaban amontonados de tres en tres en los nichos poco profundos, o simplemente apilados en los rincones de la sala.

Cuando le pregunté por ellos, Claudio el Enajenado los desdeñó:

-Eran plebeyos, siempre con su «quiero y no puedo». Como no podían pagarse pintores ni rituales funerarios, se lo traían hecho de casa.

Bajé la mirada al retrato de la momia más cercana, una mujer con la cara pintada toscamente con los dedos. Me pregunté si lo habrían hecho sus pobres hijos, si era un último regalo que hacían a su madre. A pesar de la mala calidad, lo encontré más bien adorable. No tenían dinero ni habilidades artísticas, pero habían hecho todo lo que podían para enviarla con cariño a la otra vida.

La próxima vez que viese a Anubis, tenía que preguntarle por aquello. Una mujer como esa merecía la posibilidad de ser feliz en la ultratumba, aunque no pudiera pagarlo. Ya teníamos bastante esnobismo en este mundo para encima ir exportándolo al siguiente.

Walt nos seguía unos pasos por detrás, en silencio. A veces enfocaba alguna momia con la linterna, como preguntándose cuál habría sido su destino. Me pregunté si pensaría en el rey Tut, su famoso antepasado, cuya tumba estuvo en una caverna no muy distinta de la que recorríamos.

Varios túneles largos y habitaciones llenas de momias después, llegamos a una cámara funeraria que se veía mucho más antigua. Las pinturas de las paredes habían perdido el color, pero parecían más propias del Antiguo Egipto, con la gente caminando de lado y los jeroglíficos que formaban palabras de verdad, en vez de limitarse a estar de adorno. En vez de retratos faciales realistas, esas momias tenían los rostros genéricos, sonrientes y de grandes ojos, que había visto en la mayoría de las máscaras mortuorias egipcias. Algunas momias se habían desintegrado. Otras estaban protegidas por sarcófagos de piedra.

-Nativos -confirmó Claudio el Enajenado-. Nobles egipcios de antes del dominio romano. Lo que buscáis debería estar por esta zona.

Exploré la cámara. La única otra salida estaba bloqueada con rocas y escombros. Mientras Walt empezaba a buscar, recordé que, según Bes, los primeros dos papiros de Ra podrían ayudarme a encontrar el tercero. Los saqué de la taquilla de la Duat, esperando que me indicaran el camino como una vara de zahorí, pero no ocurrió nada.

Walt me llamó desde el otro lado de la sala.

-¿Qué es esto?

Había llegado a una especie de capilla, un nicho incrustado en la pared donde estaba la estatua de un hombre vendado como una momia. La figura estaba tallada en madera y decorada con joyas y metales preciosos. Sus vendajes tenían un brillo nacarado a la luz de la linterna. En la mano sostenía un báculo dorado con un símbolo _dyed_ de plata en la punta. Había varios roedores (tal vez ratas) tallados alrededor de sus pies. La piel de la cara le brillaba en un tono azul turquesa.

-Es tu abuelo -aventuró Walt-. Esto… Osiris, quiero decir. ¿No es él?

Claudio el Enajenado levantó las cejas.

-¿Su abuelo?

-No -dije-. Mírale la barba.

La estatua tenía una barba muy poco habitual. Era fina como un lápiz desde las patillas y siguiendo la línea de la mandíbula, pero luego se convertía en una perilla larga y perfectamente recta, como si alguien hubiera dibujado la barba con lápiz de cera antes de pegárselo al mentón.

-Y la gorguera tiene como una borla colgando detrás -añadí-. Osiris no lleva nada parecido. Y los animales que tiene debajo… ¿son ratas? Me suena haber oído una historia sobre ratas…

-Pensaba que erais sacerdotes -dijo Claudio con voz gruñona-. Está claro que es el dios Ptah.

-¿Ptah? -algunos nombres de dioses egipcios eran tan graciosos que no podía evitar decir tonterías, aunque supiese el nombre de los dioses-. ¿Ptah, hijo de Chu? ¿Es el dios de los escupitajos?

Claudio me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Siempre eres tan irreverente?

-Normalmente, lo soy el doble- reconocí.

-Novicia y, encima, herética -dijo-. Menuda suerte tengo. En fin, chica, no debería ser yo quien te diera lecciones sobre tus propios dioses pero, tal y como lo entiendo, Ptah era el dios de los artesanos. Los romanos lo asociábamos con nuestro dios Vulcano...

-Lo se- le iterrumpí-. Era una broma.

-¿Qué hace en unas catacumbas? -preguntó Walt.

Claudio se rascó su cabeza traslúcida.

-La verdad es que nunca lo he sabido. No suele vérselo en los ritos funerarios de Egipto.

Walt señaló el báculo de la estatua. Cuando me acerqué para mirar, constaté que el símbolo _dyed_ estaba combinado con algo más, una punta curva que se me hizo extrañamente familiar.

-Es el símbolo _was_ -dijo Walt-. Significa «poder». Muchos dioses tenían báculos como este, pero no me había dado cuenta de que se parece a…

-Sí, sí -le cortó Claudio con impaciencia-, al cuchillo ceremonial para abrir la boca de los muertos. En serio, los sacerdotes egipcios no sabéis ni lo que os traéis entre manos. No me extraña que conquistaros fuera un paseo.

Mi mano actuó por iniciativa propia, metiéndose en mi taquilla y sacando la azuela _netjeri_ negra que me había dado Anubis.

Hubo un destello en los ojos de Claudio el Enajenado.

-Ah, veo que tú sí que sabes lo que te traes entre manos. ¡Perfecto! Con ese cuchillo y el hechizo correcto, debería ser suficiente que tocaras mi momia para enviarme a la Duat.

-No -dije-. Es más que eso. La navaja, el _Libro de Ra_ , esta estatua del dios de los escupitajos… todo encaja de algún modo.

La expresión de Walt se iluminó.

-Ameli, Ptah no era solo el dios de los artesanos, ¿verdad? ¿No le llamaban el «dios de la apertura»?

-Sí, es él- Ptah era un dios creador. En algunas leyendas, dio origen a las almas de la humanidad con solo pronunciar una palabra. Podía revivir cualquier alma y abrir cualquier puerta.

Mis ojos se fueron hacia el umbral bloqueado por los escombros, la única otra salida de la cámara.

-¿Abrir cualquier puerta?- repetí.

Sostuve en alto los dos papiros de Ra y me acerqué al túnel derrumbado. Los rollos empezaron a dar un calor molesto.

-El último papiro está al otro lado -informé-. Tenemos que apartar estos escombros.

Cogí la navaja negra con una mano y los papiros con la otra. Pronuncié la orden de «abrir». No pasó nada. Volví a la estatua de Ptah y lo intenté de nuevo. No hubo suerte.

-¿Qué tal, Ptah? -dije en voz alta-. Disculpa el comentario sobre los escupitajos. Escucha, intentamos llevarnos el tercer papiro de Ra, que está por allí, al otro lado. Me imagino que te colocarían aquí para que pudieras abrir el camino. ¿Sería mucha molestia que lo hicieras?

Siguió sin pasar nada.

Claudio el Enajenado cogió el ribete de su toga, como si quisiera estrangularnos con él.

-Mirad, no sé para qué os hace falta ese papiro si ya podéis liberarnos con el cuchillo. De todas formas, ¿por qué no probáis a hacer una ofrenda? Todos los dioses exigen ofrendas.

Walt rebuscó en su mochila. Sacó un frasco de zumo y un poco de cecina y los dejó a los pies de la estatua. El dios no hizo nada. Por lo visto, ni siquiera las ratas de oro que tenía a sus pies querían tener tratos con nuestra cecina.

-Puñetero dios de los escupitajos.

Me dejé caer en el suelo polvoriento. Tenía momias a los dos lados, pero para entonces ya me daba igual. No podía creer que estuviésemos tan cerca del papiro, después de enfrentarnos a demonios, dioses y asesinos rusos, y al final nos detuviera un montón de pedruscos.

-No es que me guste la idea -dijo Walt-, pero a lo mejor podrías quitarlos de en medio con el hechizo del puñetaz _o_.

-¿Y que se nos caiga el techo encima? -repliqué.

-Moriríais -confirmó Claudio-, experiencia que no os recomiendo.

Walt se arrodilló a mi lado.

-Tiene que haber algo… -murmuró mientras repasaba sus amuletos.

Claudio el Enajenado empezó a dar vueltas por la sala.

-Sigo sin entenderlo. Sois sacerdotes. Tenéis el cuchillo ceremonial. ¿Por qué no podéis liberarnos?

-¡El cuchillo no es para vosotros! -salté-. ¡Es para Ra!

Walt y Claudio se me quedaron mirando. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero al decirlo supe que era la verdad.

-Lo siento -añadí-, pero el cuchillo se usa en la ceremonia de apertura de la boca, para soltar un alma. Voy a necesitarlo si queremos despertar a Ra. Por eso me lo dio Anubis.

-¡Conoces a Anubis! -Claudio dio unas palmadas de alegría-. ¡Él puede liberarnos a todos! Y tú… - señaló a Walt-. Tu eres un elegido de Anubis, ¿no es así? ¡Podrás traernos más cuchillos, si hacen falta! He sentido la presencia del dios a tu alrededor tan pronto como te he visto. ¿Entraste a su servicio cuando se dio cuenta de que estabas muriendo?

-Un mom… ¡¿Qué?! -rugí yo.

Debi de haber puesto cara de estar muy cabreada, porque Walt apartó la mirada como si le hubieran dado un latigazo y se encogió.

-No soy sacerdote de Anubis.

-¿Y lo de morirte? -espeté-. ¿Qué es eso de que te estás muriendo?

Claudio el Enajenado me miró, incrédulo.

-¿De verdad lo ignorabas? Es víctima de la vieja maldición del faraón. En mis tiempos no se veía mucho, pero es fácil de reconocer. A veces, algún descendiente de las viejas dinastías egipcias…

-Claudio, cierra el pico o te lo lleno la boca de electro -dije-. Walt, habla. Ya. ¿Cómo funciona esa maldición?

A la tenue luz, parecía más flaco y más viejo. En la pared que tenía detrás, su sombra acechaba como un monstruo deforme.

-La maldición de Akenatón se transmite en mi familia -explicó-, como las enfermedades genéticas. No aparece en todas las generaciones ni en todos sus miembros, pero cuando pega, pega fuerte. Tut murió a los diecinueve años. La mayoría de los demás… a los doce o trece. Yo ahora tengo dieciséis. Mi padre… mi padre tenía dieciocho. No llegué a conocerle.

-¿A los dieciocho? -esa información me sugirió una nueva batería de preguntas, pero intenté no despistarme-. ¿Tiene cura? -me arrolló la culpabilidad, y me sentí como una idiota-. Madre mía. Por eso hablabas tanto con Jaz. Es sanadora.

Walt asintió con gravedad.

-Pensé que a lo mejor ella conocía hechizos que yo no había encontrado. La familia de mi padre pasó años buscándolos. Desde que nací, mi madre no ha hecho otra cosa que buscar una cura. Los médicos de Seattle no pudieron hacer nada.

-Médicos -dijo Claudio el Enajenado en tono despectivo-. En la legión teníamos uno; le encantaba ponerme sanguijuelas en las piernas. Solo me ponían más enfermo. Bueno, sobre esa conexión con Anubis y lo de usar el cuchillo…

Walt negó con la cabeza.

-Claudio, haremos lo posible por ayudarte, pero no con este cuchillo. Yo entiendo de objetos mágicos. Estoy bastante seguro de que solo tiene un uso, y no podemos crear otra azuela así como así. Si Ameli la necesita para Ra, no podemos arriesgarnos a utilizarla antes.

-¡Excusas! -rugió Claudio.

-Como no te calles -le advertí-, busco tu momia y le pinto un mostacho en el retrato.

Claudio se puso tan blanco como… bueno, como un fantasma.

-¡No te atreverías!

-Walt -dije, procurando no hacer caso al romano-, ¿Jaz pudo ayudarte?

-Hizo todo lo que pudo, pero esta maldición lleva tres milenios resistiéndose a los sanadores. Los médicos modernos creen que está relacionada con la anemia de células falciformes, pero no están seguros. Hace décadas que intentan descubrir de qué murió el rey Tut, y aún no se han puesto de acuerdo. Unos dicen que fue envenenado. Otros, que por enfermedad genética. En realidad, es la maldición, pero claro, no pueden decirlo así.

-¿No hay ninguna forma? A ver, conocemos a los dioses. A lo mejor puedo curarte como hizo Isis con Ra. Si supiera tu nombre secreto…

-Ameli, ya lo había pensado -contestó-. Lo he pensado todo. La maldición no tiene cura. Solo puede frenarse su avance… si evito la magia. Por eso me he especializado en talismanes y amuletos, porque acumulan la magia por adelantado y luego no exigen tanta del usuario. Pero solo ayuda en parte. Yo nací para la magia, así que la maldición progresará haga lo que haga. Algunos días no está tan mal. Otros me duele todo el cuerpo. Cuando hago magia, empeora.

-Y cuanta más hagas…

-Antes moriré.

Le di un puñetazo en el pecho. Fuerte. No pude contenerme. La pena y el remordimiento se convirtieron directas en rabia y, como dijo Jaz, yo pienso mucho mejor acbreada.

-¡Serás imbécil! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¡Tendrías que haberme mandado a tomar viento! Bes te dijo que te quedaras en Brooklyn. ¿Por qué no le hiciste caso?

Antes os he dicho que los ojos de Walt no me hacían derretirme, ¿verdad? Pues lo retiro. Cuando me miró en aquella tumba polvorienta, fue con unos ojos tan oscuros, tiernos y tristes como los de Anubis.

-Moriré de todas formas, Ameli. Quiero dar sentido a mi vida. Y… quiero pasar tanto tiempo como pueda contigo.

Eso me dolió más que un puñetazo en el pecho. Mucho más. Fue como si me clavaran un puñal en el riñón y lo retorcieran hasta llegar al alma. Creo que podría haberle besado. O tal vez darle una bofetada.

Claudio el Enajenado, por su parte, no era un espectador comprensivo.

-Qué ricura. Pero me habíais prometido una recompensa. Volver a las tumbas romanas. Liberad mi espíritu de la momia y soltad a los demás. Cuando acabéis, podéis hacer lo que os venga en gana.

-¿A los demás? -pregunté-. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Me miró fijamente.

-Vale, pregunta tonta -admití-. Pero hay miles de momias, y solo tenemos una navaja.

-¡Lo habéis prometido!

-No es verdad -dije-. Tú has sugerido que habláramos de la tarifa después de encontrar el papiro. Aquí solo hay un callejón sin salida.

El fantasma dio un gruñido más semejante al de un lobo que al de un ser humano.

-Si no venís a nosotros -dijo-, nosotros iremos a vosotros.

Su espíritu empezó a refulgir cada vez más hasta que desapareció con un fogonazo.

Miré nerviosa a Walt.

-¿Qué ha querido decir?

-No lo sé -respondió-. Pero deberíamos averiguar la forma de cruzar esos escombros y salir de aquí… deprisa.

Por mucho que nos esforzamos Walt y yo, nada sucedió deprisa. No podíamos apartar los cascotes. Eran demasiadas piedras, y demasiado grandes. Tampoco podíamos excavar por un lado, por encima ni por debajo de ellas. No me atrevía a usar un hechizo-puñetazo o la magia de la navaja negra. Walt no tenía ningún amuleto que pudiera venirnos bien. La verdad, no sabía qué hacer. La estatua de Ptah seguía sonriéndonos, pero no nos daba consejos ni parecían interesarle demasiado la cecina y el zumo.

Al cabo de un tiempo, cubierta de polvo y empapada de sudor, me senté en un sarcófago de piedra a mirarme las ampollas de los dedos.

Walt se sentó a mi lado.

-No te rindas. Tiene que haber una forma.

-Ah, ¿sí? -repliqué, en un ataque de resentimiento-. ¿Igual que ha de haber una cura para lo tuyo? ¿Y si no la hay? ¿Y si…?

Se me quebró la voz. Walt giró la cara y la dejó oculta en la sombra.

-Lo siento -dije-. No he debido decirlo. Pero es que no podría soportarlo si…

Estaba tan confundida que no sabía lo que decía, ni cómo me sentía. Sólo tenía claro que no quería perder a Walt.

-¿Iba en serio? -pregunté-. Cuando has dicho que querías pasar tiempo… ya sabes.

Walt se encogió de hombros.

-¿No es evidente?

No contesté, pero… ¡por favor! Con los chicos no hay nada evidente. Para ser unas criaturas tan simples, a veces no hay por dónde cogerlos. Ojalá vinieran con un manual de instrucciones, ¿seria tanto pedir?

Supuse que me habría puesto roja como un tomate, así que cambié de tema.

-Claudio ha dicho que sentía el espíritu de Anubis a tu alrededor. ¿Has hablado mucho con él?

Walt hizo girar sus anillos.

-Pensé que igual podía ayudarme. A lo mejor me daba un poco más de tiempo antes de… del final. Quería seguir por aquí el tiempo suficiente para ayudaros a vencer a Apofis. Así sentiría que había hecho algo con mi vida. Y… tenía otros motivos para hablar con él. Sobre unos… unos poderes que he desarrollado.

-¿Qué clase de poderes?

Le tocaba a Walt cambiar de tema. Se miró las manos como si se hubieran transformado en armas peligrosas.

-El caso es que estuve a punto de no ir a Brooklyn. Cuando me llegó el amuleto _dyed_ con el que nos llamasteis a todos, mi madre no quería dejarme marchar. Era consciente de que aprender magia me aceleraría la maldición. Una parte de mí estaba asustada. Otra parte estaba enfadada. Todo parecía una broma cruel. Tú y Howard os ofrecíais a enseñarme magia cuando sabía que no viviría más de un año o dos.

-¿Un año o dos?

Apenas podía respirar. Para mí, un año siempre había sido muchísimo tiempo. Casi me hago vieja esperando a cumplir los quince años, pero, de pronto, dos años parecían muy poco tiempo. Sólo tendría diecisiete años. Era incapaz de imaginar cómo sería saber que iba a morir en dos años, o tal vez menos, si seguía haciendo aquello para lo que había nacido: practicar la magia.

-Entonces, ¿por qué viniste a Brooklyn?

-Tenía que ir -dijo Walt-. Toda mi vida he estado amenazado de muerte. Mi madre se lo tomaba todo a la tremenda. Pero cuando llegué a Brooklyn, vi que tenía un destino, un propósito en la vida. Aunque eso volviera más amarga la maldición, valía la pena.

-Pero es condenadamente injusto.

Walt me miró, y descubrí que sonreía.

-Esa frase es mía. Llevo años diciéndola. Ameli, quiero estar aquí. Estos dos meses han sido los primeros en que me he notado vivo de verdad. Y al ir conociéndote… -carraspeó. Cuando se ponía nervioso, era bastante atractivo-. Empecé a preocuparme de algunas cosillas. El pelo. La ropa. Si me había cepillado los dientes. O sea, me muero pero lo que me inquieta son mis dientes.

-Tienes unos dientes preciosos.

Rió.

-A eso me refiero. Con un pequeño comentario como ese, ya me encuentro mejor. Las cosas pequeñas de pronto son importantes. No me siento como alguien que se muere. Me siento feliz.

Yo, por mi parte, me sentía deprimida. Había soñado durante meses que Walt me decía que le gustaba, pero nunca había sido así, nunca en plan: «Puedo sincerarme contigo porque, de todas formas, me muero».

Me daba vueltas en la cabeza una cosa que había dicho Walt. Me recordó a una clase que había dado en la Casa de Brooklyn, y empecé a dar forma a una idea.

-«Las cosas pequeñas de pronto son importantes» -repetí. Bajé la mirada al montoncito de cascotes que habíamos apartado del pasillo bloqueado-. Venga ya, no puede ser tan fácil.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Walt.

-Las piedras.

-¿Acabo de abrirte mi alma y tú piensas en piedras? ¿Enserio, Ameli?

-El portal -dije-. Magia simpática. ¿Crees que…?

Pestañeó.

-Ameli Jarifa, eres un maldito genio.

-Ya lo sabía. ¿Crees que nos saldrá bien?

Walt y yo empezamos a reunir más guijarros. Arrancamos a golpes trozos de las rocas más grandes y los añadimos a nuestro montón. Intentábamos elaborar una réplica en miniatura tan exacta como fuese posible de los escombros acumulados que bloqueaban el portal.

Por supuesto, mi intención era forjar un vínculo simpático, como el que había hecho entre Howard y la figurilla de cera en Alejandría. Las piedras de nuestra copia a escala reducida provenían del túnel derrumbado, de modo que nuestro montón y el original ya estaban conectados en sustancia, lo que facilitaría el vínculo. Pero desplazar algo muy grande usando algo muy pequeño siempre tiene su intríngulis. Si no lo hacíamos con cuidado, podíamos colapsar la sala entera. No sabía a qué profundidad nos encontrábamos, pero supuse que tendríamos bastante roca y tierra encima para quedarnos enterrados para siempre.

-¿Listo? -pregunté.

Walt asintió y sacó su varita.

-Ni hablar de eso, chico de la maldición -dije-. Tú me cubres las espaldas y punto. Si empieza a caerse el techo y necesitamos un escudo, será cosa tuya. Pero no vas a hacer magia si no es absolutamente necesario. Yo despejaré el túnel.

-Ameli, no soy de cristal -protestó-. No hace falta que me protejas.

-Chorradas -dije-. Eso son bravuconadas de machito, y a todos los chicos os gusta que os mimen. Y, además, así trato a todos los que me importan. Así que te aguantas y, sino te gusta, te jodes y punto, encanto.

-¿Cómo? ¡Dios, qué irritante eres!

Le dediqué mi sonrisa más dulce, lo que le hizo parpadear un par de veces, desorientado.

No solía sonreír así nunca.

-Tú eres el que quería pasar tiempo conmigo.

Antes de que pudiera quejarse, levanté mi varita y empecé el hechizo.

Imaginé un vínculo entre nuestro montoncito de piedras y los escombros del portal. Imaginé que, en la Duat, eran la misma cosa. Pronuncié la orden de «unir»:

 _-Hi-nehm._

El símbolo apareció con llamas suaves sobre nuestra montañita de escombros.

Lenta y cuidadosamente, aparté unos guijarros del montón. Los cascotes del pasadizo hicieron un ruido sordo. Sentía el cuerpo de plomo.

Las Palabras Divinas no eran lo mio.

-Funciona -dijo Walt.

No me atreví a mirar. Seguí concentrada en mi tarea, mover las piedrecitas poco a poco y dispersar la pila en montones más pequeños. Era casi tan difícil como desplazar las rocas de verdad. Trabajé como si estuviera hipnotizada. Cuando Walt me puso una mano en el hombro, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera podía enfocar la mirada.

-Ya está -me dijo-. Lo has hecho de maravilla -el umbral estaba despejado. Los escombros habían acabado en las esquinas de nuestra cámara, agrupados en montones más pequeños-. Buen trabajo, Ameli.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó. Seguramente solo quiso expresar reconocimiento o felicidad, pero el beso no ayudó en nada a aclararme la cabeza.

-Hummm -dije; de nuevo, mi increíble habilidad verbal hizo aparición.

Walt me ayudó a levantarme. Recorrimos el pasadizo hasta la siguiente sala, que no era muy emocionante para lo que nos había costado llegar. Era una cámara de cinco por cinco metros, vacía excepto por una caja laqueada de color rojo sobre un pedestal de arenisca. La caja tenía un asa de madera, tallada en forma de galgo demoníaco de largas orejas: el animal de Set.

-Eso no puede ser bueno -dijo Walt.

Pero yo fui directa hacia la caja, la abrí y agarré el papiro que tenía dentro.

-¡Ameli!- gritó Walt.

-¿Qué? -me volví-. Es la caja de Set. Si quisiera matarme, podría haberlo hecho en San Petersburgo. Set quiere que tenga este papiro. Seguro que cree que se divertirá viendo como me mato en el intento de despertar a Ra. -miré al techo y grité-: ¿A que sí, Set?

Mi voz retumbó por las catacumbas. Ya no tenía el poder de invocar a Set por su nombre secreto, pero aun así me pareció que había llamado su atención. El aire se enfrió. El suelo se sacudió como si algo que estuviera muy por debajo, algo inmenso, estuviera riendo.

Walt soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-Ojalá no corrieras riesgos como ese.

-Dijo el chico dispuesto a morir por pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Walt hizo una reverencia exagerada.

-Lo retiro, señorita Jarifa. Es usted libre de intentar matarse como mejor le parezca.

-Muchas gracias.

Miré los tres rollos que tenía en las manos. El _Libro de Ra_ entero al fin, probablemente por primera vez desde que Claudio el Enajenado llevaba pañales romanos. Había reunido los papiros, hecho lo imposible, triunfado contra toda expectativa. Pero no valdría de nada si no lográbamos encontrar a Ra y despertarlo antes de que se alzara Apofis.

-No hay tiempo que perder -dije-. Vamos a…

Unos gemidos levantaron ecos en los pasadizos, como si algo (o una legión entera de algos) hubiera despertado de muy mal humor.

-Largarnos de aquí -dijo Walt-. Gran idea.

Al pasar corriendo por la cámara anterior, eché un vistazo a la estatua de Ptah. Estuve a punto de recoger la cecina y el zumo, solo por despecho, pero al final no lo hice.

«Supongo que no es culpa tuya —pensé—. No puede ser fácil llevar un nombre como Ptah. Que aproveche el aperitivo, pero ojalá nos hubieras ayudado.»

Seguimos corriendo. Deshacer el camino por el que habíamos venido era complicado. Tuvimos que volver dos veces sobre nuestros pasos antes de encontrar la sala de la familia de momias, donde habíamos conocido a Claudio.

Yo iba a cruzar la cámara a la carrera, sin mirar nada que no fuera el último túnel, pero Walt me detuvo y me salvó la vida. Enfocó su linterna hacia la salida y luego hacia los pasadizos de ambos lados.

-No -dije-. No, no, no.

Las tres vías estaban taponadas por figuras humanas envueltas en lino. Se apelotonaban hasta donde me alcanzaba la vista por cada pasadizo. Algunas aún estaban atadas del todo. Daban saltitos, giraban la cintura y se balanceaban intentando acercarse, como si fuesen capullos de gusano de seda haciendo carreras de sacos. Otras momias se habían soltado en parte. Cojeaban sobre piernas escuálidas y se arañaban las vendas con manos que eran como ramas secas. Casi todas llevaban aún sus retratos con la cara pintada, y el efecto de las máscaras realistas sonriendo con serenidad sobre unos espantapájaros muertos vivientes hechos de huesos y tela pintada era grotesco.

-Odio estas momias -gimoteé.

-¿Qué tal un avatar de combate? -propuso Walt.

-Aquí no hay espacio.

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor?

Cuando ya teníamos la libertad al alcance de la mano, había pasado justo lo que me había temido: quedar atrapados en medio de una muchedumbre de momias. Además, aquellas eran peores que las momias de las películas. Eran cosas lentas y silenciosas, patéticas y venidas a menos, que una vez fueron humanas.

Una de las momias que había en el suelo me agarró la pierna. Antes de que pudiera chillar siquiera, Walt extendió el brazo y le dio un cachetito en la muñeca. La momia se convirtió en polvo al instante.

Lo miré asombrada.

-¿Ese es el poder que te preocupaba? ¡Ha sido genial! ¡Hazlo otra vez!

Al instante, me arrepentí de sugerirlo. La cara de Walt estaba fruncida de dolor.

-No puedo hacerlo otras mil veces -dijo con tristeza-. Quizá si…

Entonces, en la tarima central, la familia momia despertó.

No voy a mentiros. Cuando se incorporó la momia tamaño infantil del pequeño Purpens, casi me dio algo .Si mi _ba_ pudiera haberse librado de mi piel y largarse volando, lo habría hecho.

Agarré a Walt del brazo con tanta fuerza que creo que le corté la circulación al pobre.

Al fondo de la cámara, el fantasma de Claudio el Enajenado se hizo visible. Mientras caminaba hacia nosotros, el resto de las momias empezó a desperezarse.

-Deberíais sentiros honrados, amigos míos. -nos dedicó una sonrisa demente-. Hace falta mucho alboroto para que los _ba_ regresen a sus viejos cuerpos decrépitos. Pero la pura verdad es que no podemos dejaros marchar hasta que nos hayáis liberado para poder pasar a la ultratumba. Usad el cuchillo, haced vuestros hechizos y podréis salir.

-¡No podemos liberaros a todos! -grité.

-Qué pena -dijo Claudio-. En ese caso, te quitaremos el cuchillo y nos soltaremos solos. Digo yo que no importa mucho si hay dos cuerpos más en las catacumbas.

Dijo algo más en latín, que hizo que las momias se lanzaran a por nosotros, resbalando y tropezando, cayendo y rodando. Algunas se hicieron pedazos al intentar caminar. Otras acabaron en el suelo, pisoteadas por sus congéneres. Pero seguían llegando más.

Retrocedimos al pasadizo. Yo llevaba el báculo en una mano. Con la otra tenía bien apretada la de Walt. Nunca se me había dado bien invocar el fuego, pero me las arreglé para encender en llamas la punta del báculo.

-Probaremos a tu manera -le dije-. Pégales fuego y corre.

Sabía que era mala idea. Con tan poco espacio, las llamas nos harían tanto daño a nosotros como a las momias. Moriríamos por inhalación de humo, falta de oxígeno o calor. Aunque pudiéramos replegarnos a las catacumbas, solo serviría para perdernos y tropezar con más momias.

Walt encendió su propio báculo.

-A la de tres -propuse. Vi con horror que se nos acercaba la momia infantil, mientras el retrato de un niño de siete años me sonreía desde la tumba-. Una, dos y…

Vacilé. Las momias ya estaban a un metro, pero llegaba un sonido nuevo por detrás de nosotros, parecido al del agua corriente. No, más como algo que correteaba. Como una horda de seres vivos que cargaban hacia nosotros, rascando la piedra con sus miles y miles de garritas; debían de ser insectos o…

-Ahora viene el tres -dijo Walt, nervioso-. ¿Les pegamos fuego o no?

-¡Contra la pared! -rugí.

No sabía con certeza lo que se acercaba, pero sí que no quería estar en su camino. Empujé a Walt contra la roca y me aplasté a su lado, pegando las caras a la pared mientras una ola de garras y pelo rompía sobre nosotros y avanzaba por encima de nuestras espaldas: un ejército de roedores, correteando amontonados en el suelo hasta cinco alturas o en horizontal por las paredes, sin ningún respeto por la gravedad.

Ratas. Miles de ratas.

Nos rebasaron sin detenerse ni hacernos daño, aparte de algún rasguño con las garras. Pensaréis que no está tan mal, pero ¿alguna vez os ha arrollado un ejército de ratas inmundas mientras estabais de pie? Ni se os ocurra pagar dinero por tener la experiencia.

Las ratas inundaron la cámara mortuoria. Arremetieron contra las momias, dando arañazos, masticando y chillando sus agudos gritos de batalla. Las momias intentaron esquivar el asalto, pero no tenían ninguna posibilidad. La sala se había convertido en un huracán de pelo, dientes y lino hecho harapos. Fue como en los dibujos animados viejos, cuando las termitas se amontonan encima de un madero y no dejan nada de él.

-¡No! -bramó Claudio el Enajenado-. ¡No!

Pero era el único que gritaba. Las momias sucumbieron en silencio ante la furia de las ratas.

-¡Ya os pillaré! -gruñó Claudio mientras su espíritu empezaba a disolverse-. ¡Me vengaré de vosotros!

Y con una última mirada de pura maldad, su imagen se difuminó hasta dejar de verse.

Las ratas dividieron sus efectivos para tomar los tres pasadizos, atravesando las momias a mordiscos mientras avanzaban, hasta que la cámara quedó vacía y silenciosa, con el suelo cubierto de polvo, jirones de lino y unos pocos huesos.

Walt parecía conmocionado. Me dejé caer contra él y le abracé. Seguramente lloré de alivio, de tanto que me alegraba el contacto con un ser humano vivo y cálido.

-No pasa nada -me acarició el pelo, cosa que me sentó de maravilla.

-Esa… esa era la historia de las ratas- logré decir.

-¿Qué?

-Fueron las que… salvaron Menfis. Había un ejército enemigo asediando la ciudad, y la gente rezó desesperada. Su dios patrono envió una horda de ratas. Se comieron las cuerdas de los arcos enemigos, sus sandalias y todo lo que podían masticar. Los agresores tuvieron que retirarse.

-El dios patrono… sería…

-Yo.

En el otro lado de la sala, desde el pasadizo que daba al exterior, llegó un campesino egipcio. Llevaba una chilaba sucia, turbante y sandalias. Llevaba un fusil a un lado. Nos sonrió de oreja a oreja y, al acercarse, vi que tenía los ojos completamente blancos. Su tez tenía un ligero toque azul, como si estuviera ahogándose pero disfrutara de la experiencia.

-Perdonad que no haya respondido antes -dijo el granjero-. Soy Ptah. Y no, Ameli Jarifa, no soy el dios de los escupitajos. Sentaos, por favor -dijo el dios-. Perdonad que esté todo hecho un desastre, pero ¿qué se puede esperar de los romanos? Nunca recogieron lo que ensuciaban.

Ni Walt ni yo nos sentamos. Los dioses sonrientes con fusiles siempre desconcertaban un poco.

-Ah, es verdad -los ojos totalmente blancos de Ptah parpadearon-. Tenéis prisa.

-Perdona -dijo Walt-, ¿eres un granjero?

Ptah miró su chilaba mugrosa.

-Solo he cogido prestado un ratito a este pobre hombre, ya sabéis. He pensado que os parecería bien, dado que estaba bajando aquí para dispararos por destruir su depósito de agua.

-No, no, tú mismo -dije-. Pero las momias… ¿qué pasará con sus _bas_?

Ptah se echó a reír.

-No te preocupes por ellos. Ahora que sus restos están destruidos, supongo que el _ba_ irá a la ultratumba romana que les corresponda. Como debe ser.

Se llevó una mano a la boca y eructó. Salió una nubecilla de gas blanco que se condensó en la forma de un _ba_ brillante y salió corriendo por un pasadizo.

Walt señaló el espíritu en forma de ave.

-¿Acabas de…?

-Sí -Ptah suspiró-. Por eso intento no hablar nunca. Es la forma que tengo de crear, ya sabéis, mediante las palabras. Siempre me meten en líos. Una vez, para no aburrirme, inventé la palabra «ornitorrinco» y…

Al instante, un ser peludo con pico de pato apareció en el suelo y empezó a dar vueltas, presa del pánico.

-Ay, vaya -dijo Ptah-. Sí, eso es justo lo que pasó. Un lapsus. A ver si no cómo iba a crearse una cosa como esta -hizo un gesto y el ornitorrinco desapareció al instante-. Total, que tengo que vigilar lo que digo, así que no hablaré mucho. ¡Me alegro de que hayáis reunido el _Libro de Ra_! El viejo siempre me cayó bien. Os habría echado una mano antes, cuando me lo habéis pedido, pero me ha costado un poco llegar desde la Duat. Además, solo puedo abrir una puerta por cliente, y me ha parecido que ese pasadizo bloqueado lo teníais chupado. Necesitaréis que os abra una puerta mucho más importante.

-¿Disculpa? -dije.

-Tu primo -explicó Ptah-. Tiene problemas de los serios.

Agotada, desaliñada y llena de rozaduras de rata como estaba, la información me puso los nervios de punta. Howard necesitaba ayuda. Tenía que salvar su ridículo y lamentable pellejo.

-¿Puedes enviarnos con él? -pregunté con desición, mirando sus ojos blancos directamente.

Ptah sonrió.

-Pensaba que no me lo pedirías nunca.

Señaló la pared más cercana. La piedra se disgregó para formar un portal de arena arremolinada.

-Y querida, voy a decirte unas palabras que te serán útiles -los ojos lechosos de Ptah me analizaron-. Coraje. Esperanza. Sacrificio.

No sabía si es que había leído en mí esas cualidades, me estaba dando ánimos o si tal vez estaba creando con su voz las características que yo iba a necesitar, igual que había creado el _ba_ y el ornitorrinco. Fuera lo que fuese, de pronto sentí un calor interior, una energía renovada.

-Empiezas a entenderlo -me dijo-. Las palabras son el origen de todo poder. Y los nombres son más que una serie de letras. Así me gusta, Ameli. Tal vez aún tengáis éxito.

Miré el embudo de arena.

-¿Qué nos espera al otro lado?

-Enemigos y amigos -respondió Ptah-. Pero cuáles son cuáles, no sé deciros. Si sobrevivís, id a la cima de la Gran Pirámide. Debería ser un buen punto de acceso a la Duat. Cuando leáis el _Libro de Ra_ … -se atragantó, se dobló sobre sí mismo y soltó el rifle-. Tengo que irme -dijo, enderezándose con mucho es fuerzo-. Este anfitrión ya no aguanta. Pero Walt… -sonrió con tristeza-. Te agradezco la cecina y el zumo. Existe una respuesta para ti. No va a hacerte ninguna gracia, pero es la mejor forma.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Walt-. ¿Qué respuesta?

El granjero parpadeó. De repente, tenía los ojos normales. Nos miró sorprendido, y luego gritó en árabe y recogió su arma.

Agarré a Walt con una mano, con mi espada ya en la otra, y saltamos juntos al portal.

 **Tengo ganas de matar a alguien. Y también quiero comer galletita saladas.**


	17. Chapter 17

Yo diría que estamos en paz, Ameli. Primero Walt y yo fuimos corriendo a salvarte a Londres. Luego, tú y Walt vinisteis a salvarme a mí. El único que sale perdiendo en el trato es Walt. Pobrecillo, venga a dar vueltas por el mundo para sacarnos de apuros.

Pero reconozco que yo necesitaba ayuda.

Bes estaba preso en una jaula fluorescente. Zia estaba convencida de que éramos enemigos. Yo no tenía ni mi báculo ni mi varita. Empuñaba un cayado y un látigo que, por lo visto, eran objetos robados, y dos de los magos más poderosos del mundo, Michel Desjardins y Vlad el Inhalador, estaban dispuestos a detenerme, juzgarme y ejecutarme… no necesariamente por ese orden.

Retrocedí hasta los escalones de la cripta de Zia, pero no había adónde ir. El fango rojizo se extendía en todas las direcciones, salpicado de ruinas y peces muertos. No podía correr ni esconderme, lo que me dejaba dos opciones: rendirme o luchar.

Ménshikov tenía un brillo en sus ojos llenos de cicatrices.

-Resístete cuanto quieras, Jarifa. Si empleas fuerza letal, me facilitarás muchísimo el trabajo.

-Vladímir, para -dijo Desjardins con voz cansada, apoyándose en su báculo-. Howard, no hagas tonterías. Ríndete ahora mismo.

Hacía tres meses, Desjardins habría estado encantado de hacerme volar en pedazos. Ahora tenía un aspecto triste y cansado, como si ejecutarme fuera una necesidad desagradable. Zia estaba de pie a su lado. Miró con cautela a Ménshikov, como si percibiera alguna maldad en el hombre.

Si tan solo pudiera aprovecharlo para ganar algo de tiempo…

-¿Qué planeas, Vlad? -pregunté-. Nos dejaste escapar de San Petersburgo con demasiada facilidad. Casi parece que te interese que despertemos a Ra.

El ruso soltó una carcajada.

-Claro, y por eso he recorrido medio mundo detrás de vosotros para deteneros.

Se esforzó por aparentar desprecio, pero una sonrisa intentaba asomar de sus labios, como si compartiéramos un chiste privado.

-No has venido a detenerme -adiviné-. Cuentas con que encontremos los papiros y los reunamos para ti. ¿Necesitas que Ra despierte para liberar a Apofis?

-Basta ya, Howard- Desjardins hablaba sin entonación, como un paciente que cuenta hacia atrás en un quirófano mientras le hace efecto la anestesia.

No entendía su apatía, pero Ménshikov parecía tener cabreo de sobra por los dos. La mirada de odio en los ojos del ruso me dijo que había metido el dedo en la llaga.

-Es eso, ¿verdad? -dije-. Maat y el caos están conectados. Para que Apofis sea libre hay que despertar a Ra, pero quieres ser tú quien controle la invocación, para asegurarte de que Ra vuelve viejo y débil.

El nuevo báculo de roble que llevaba Ménshikov se encendió con una llamarada verde.

-Chico, no tienes ni idea de lo que dices.

-Set te pinchaba hablándote de un error del pasado -recordé-. Ya intentaste despertar a Ra una vez, ¿verdad? ¿Qué usaste? ¿Solo el papiro que tenías? ¿Así es como te quemaste la cara?

-¡Howard!-intervino Desjardins-. Vlad Ménshikov es un héroe para la Casa de la Vida. Intentó destruir ese papiro, de forma que nadie más pudiera usarlo. Así es como se hizo las heridas.

Tardé un momento en responder de lo atónito que me había dejado.

-Eso… no puede ser.

-Deberías informarte antes de hablar, chico- Ménshikov clavó en mí sus ojos destrozados-. Los Ménshikov descendemos de los sacerdotes de Amón-Ra. ¿Has oído hablar de ese templo?

Traté de recordar las historias que me había Ameli. Amón-Ra era otro nombre de Ra, el dios solar. Y su templo…

-En la práctica, controlaron Egipto durante siglos -recordé-. Se opusieron a Akenatón cuando prohibió los dioses antiguos, y quizá hasta le asesinaron.

-En efecto -dijo Ménshikov-. ¡Mis antepasados eran campeones de los dioses! Fueron quienes crearon el _Libro de Ra_ y ocultaron sus tres partes con la esperanza de que, algún día, un mago honorable pudiera traer de vuelta a su dios solar.

Intenté asimilar la información. No me costaba nada visualizar a Vlad Ménshikov como un antiguo sacerdote sediento de sangre.

-Pero si desciendes de los sacerdotes de Ra…

-¿Por qué me opongo a los dioses? -Ménshikov cruzó una mirada con el lector jefe, como si la pregunta hubiera sido estúpida y predecible-. ¡Porque los dioses acabaron con nuestra civilización! Cuando llegó la caída de Egipto y lord Iskandar prohibió la senda de los dioses, hasta mi familia había aceptado la verdad. Las viejas tradiciones debían erradicarse. Sí, intenté destruir el papiro, para compensar los pecados de mis ancestros. Quienes convocan a los dioses deben ser eliminados.

Agité la cabeza a los lados.

-Yo te vi convocar a Set con mis propios ojos. Te oí hablar de soltar a Apofis. Desjardins, Zia… ese tío miente. Va a mataros a los dos.

Desjardins me miró con expresión de estupor. Si el lector jefe era tan listo como decía siempre Amos, ¿por qué no comprendía el peligro?

-Se acabó -dijo Desjardins-. Ven sin oponer resistencia, Howard Johns, o enfréntate a tu destrucción.

Volví a suplicar a Zia con la mirada. Podía ver la duda en sus ojos, pero no estaba en condiciones de ayudarme. Acababa de despertar de una pesadilla que había durado tres meses. Quería creer que la Casa de la Vida seguía siendo su hogar y que Desjardins y Ménshikov eran los buenos. No quería saber nada más de Apofis.

Levanté el cayado y el látigo.

-No iré sin resistirme.

Ménshikov asintió.

-Destrucción, pues.

Me señaló con su báculo y reaccioné por instinto. Di un latigazo.

Estábamos demasiado lejos para que pudiera alcanzarlo y mi puntería era terrible, pero una fuerza invisible arrancó el báculo de manos de Ménshikov y lo envió volando al Nilo. El mago sostuvo su varita, pero yo volví a fustigar el aire y Ménshikov salió despedido. Cayó tan fuerte de espaldas que dejó marca en el barro.

-¡Howard!- Desjardins situó a Zia detrás de él. Su propio báculo brillaba con un fuego violeta-. ¿Cómo te atreves a utilizar las armas de Ra?

Me miré las manos, sorprendido. El poder nunca había venido a mí con aquella facilidad... En lo más profundo de mi mente, oí la voz de Isis azuzándome: _Este es tu camino. Esta es tu herencia_.

-Vais a matarme de todas formas -dije a Desjardins.

Fustigué el suelo y el látigo desmenuzó los escalones de piedra que bajaban a la tumba de Zia, haciendo volar fragmentos de piedra caliza.

Desjardins alzó un escudo para desviar las esquirlas. Zia abrió mucho los ojos. Sabía que seguramente estaba asustándola y convenciéndola de que era el malo, pero tenía que protegerla. No podía permitir que se la llevara Ménshikov.

-Magia pura-dijo Desjardins con desdén-. Así es como era la Casa de la Vida cuando seguíamos la senda de los dioses, Howard Johns. Mago contra mago, puñaladas traperas y feudos entre los distintos templos. ¿Es que quieres que vuelvan esos tiempos?

-No tiene por qué ser así -repliqué-. No quiero pelear contigo, Desjardins, pero Ménshikov es un traidor. Sal de aquí. Deja que me encargue de él.

Ménshikov se levantó del barro, sonriendo como si disfrutara siendo zarandeado de un lado a otro.

-¿Que te encargues de mí? ¡Cuánta confianza! De mil amores, lector jefe, por mí dejad que el chico lo intente. Yo mismo recogeré lo que quede de él cuando acabe.

Desjardins empezó a decir:

-No, Vladímir. No te corresponde a ti…

Pero Ménshikov no esperó. Dio un fuerte pisotón y el barro se quedó seco y blanco a su alrededor. Dos líneas de tierra endurecida avanzaron por el suelo hacia mí, serpenteando y entrecruzándose como una hélice de ADN. No estaba seguro de lo que harían, pero sí de que no quería que me tocaran. El látigo cayó sobre ellas y arrancó del suelo un bloque de barro del tamaño de un jacuzzi. Las líneas blancas siguieron extendiéndose, secando la tierra a su paso mientras bajaban la fosa y subían por el otro lado, avanzando siempre en mi dirección. Intenté apartarme, pero nunca había sido precisamente rápido.

Esa era cosa de Ameli.

Las líneas de magia alcanzaron mis pies. Treparon como enredaderas por mi piernas y me inmovilizaron hasta la cintura. Apretujaron mi cuerpo, drenándome la magia, y noté que la voz de Ménshikov se abría paso en mi mente por la fuerza.

«Serpiente -susurró la voz-. Ahora eres un reptil que se arrastra.»

Reprimí el miedo. Me esforzaba en no cambiar de forma, pero la magia de Ménshikov era poderosa. La enredadera blanca y brillante siguió ascendiendo, rodeándome el pecho.

Descargué mi cayado sobre Ménshikov. La fuerza invisible le agarró el cuello y lo levantó del suelo.

-¡Hazlo! -graznó-. ¡Muestra… tu poder… deificado!

Alcé el látigo. Con un buen golpe, podía aplastar a Vlad Ménshikov como a un insecto.

-¡No importa! -resolló, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al cuello-. Mi hechizo… te vencerá igual. ¡Demuestra que eres… un asesino, Johns!

Con el rabillo del ojo, vi la cara aterrorizada de Zia, y vacilé demasiado tiempo. La enredadera blanca me rodeó los brazos. Caí de rodillas, y solté a Ménshikov.

El dolor me inundó. Se me enfrió la sangre. Noté que se me ralentizaba el corazón y se me oscurecía la vista. La boca me supo a veneno.

Zia gritó:

-¡Detente! ¡Esto es demasiado!

-Al contrario -dijo Ménshikov, frotándose para que dejara de escocerle el cuello-. Merece algo peor. Lector jefe, habéis oído las amenazas del chico. Quiere que su prima ocupe el trono del faraón. Debemos destruirlo.

Zia intentó correr hacia mí, pero Desjardins se lo impidió.

-Interrumpe el hechizo, Vladímir -dijo-. Podemos retener al chico con medios más humanitarios.

-¿Humanitarios, milord? ¡Si apenas es humano!

Los dos magos se miraron fijamente. No sé lo que podía haber pasado, pero justo entonces se abrió un portal bajo la jaula de Bes.

He visto muchos portales, pero ningún otro como aquel. El remolino apareció a ras del suelo y se tragó de inmediato una extensión del tamaño de una cama elástica, compuesta de arena roja, peces muertos, maderos viejos, fragmentos de cerámica y una brillante jaula fluorescente que contenía a un dios enano. Cuando la jaula entró en el vórtice, los barrotes se quebraron en esquirlas de luz. Bes dejó de estar paralizado, se vio medio enterrado en la arena y soltó una serie de improperios creativos. A continuación, mi prima y Walt salieron disparados del portal, suspendidos en horizontal, como si corrieran hacia el cielo. Cuando la gravedad los reclamó, hicieron aspavientos y cayeron de nuevo hacia la arena. Se los podría haber tragado el remolino, pero Bes los agarró a los dos y consiguió sacarlos a cuestas del torbellino.

Bes los soltó en terreno firme. Entonces se volvió hacia Vlad Ménshikov, separó las piernas y se arrancó la camisa hawaiana y los pantalones cortos como si estuvieran hechos de pañuelos de papel. Sus ojos refulgían de rabia. En su bañador marca Speedo se leían las palabras ORGULLO ENANO, cosa que de verdad no me hacía ninguna falta ver.

Ménshikov solo tuvo tiempo de decir:

-¿Cómo…?

-¡UH! -vociferó Bes.

El sonido fue como el impacto de una bomba H, o más bien una bomba F, de fealdad. El suelo tembló. La superficie del río se onduló. El hechizo de Ménshikov se vino a bajo, con lo que desapareció el sabor a veneno de mi boca y la presión remitió, dejándome respirar. Ameli y Walt ya estaban en el suelo. Zia había retrocedido a toda prisa. Pero Ménshikov y Desjardins se llevaron un buen impacto de fealdad en toda la cara.

Sus expresiones fueron de asombro puro y entonces se desintegraron allí mismo.

Después de un instante de conmoción, Zia ahogó un grito.

-¡Los has matado!

-Qué va -Bes se quitó el polvo de las manos-. Los he mandado a casa del susto. A lo mejor pasan algunas horas inconscientes mientras sus cerebros intentan procesar mi esplendoroso físico, pero sobrevivirán. Vamos a lo importante -miró furioso a Ameli y Walt-. ¿Vosotros dos habéis tenido la cara dura de anclar un portal en mí? ¿Tengo pinta de reliquia?

Ameli y Walt tomaron la sabia decisión de no responder. Se levantaron y se sacudieron la arena de encima.

-¡No ha sido idea nuestra! -protestó Ameli-. Nos ha enviado Ptah para ayudaros.

-¿Ptah? -dije yo-. ¿Qué es eso?

-Luego te lo cuento.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu pelo? Parece que haya estado en una licuadora.

-Cállate- -entonces reparó en Zia-. Dios mío, ¿es ella? ¿La Zia de verdad?

Zia dio un paso atrás, intentando que su báculo entrara en llamas.

-¡Alejaos!

Consiguió unas tenues lenguas de fuego.

-No te haremos daño -le aseguró Ameli con cara seria.

Las piernas de Zia tenían espasmos. Le temblaban las manos. Entonces eligió la única salida razonable para alguien que había tenido un día como el suyo después de pasar tres meses en coma. Puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó.

Bes gruñó.

-Chica dura. Ha aguantado un «¡UH!» directo y frontal. Aun así… será mejor que la recojamos y nos vayamos de aquí. Desjardins no se quedará en casa para siempre.

-Ameli -dije yo-, ¿has conseguido el papiro?

Sacó los tres rollos de la Duat y los volvió a meter. Parte de mí sintió alivio. Parte de mí sintió miedo.

-Tenemos que llegar a la Gran Pirámide -dijo-. Por favor, decidme que habéis traído coche.

No solo habíamos traído coche, sino también un buen montón de beduinos. Les devolvimos su camioneta bien entrada la noche, pero los beduinos parecieron encantados de vernos, aunque lleváramos a tres personas más, una de ellas inconsciente. Bes hizo alguna clase de trato con ellos para que nos llevaran a El Cairo. Pasó unos minutos hablando en su tienda, y salió vestido con una chilaba nueva. Los beduinos salieron cortando a tiras lo que quedaba de su camisa hawaiana, para atárselas meticulosamente a los brazos, la antena de la radio y el espejo retrovisor, a modo de talismanes.

Nos amontonamos en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Había demasiada gente y ruido para poder hablar mucho de camino a El Cairo. Bes nos recomendó que durmiéramos un poco mientras él montaba guardia. Nos prometió que sería amable con Zia si despertaba.

Ameli y Walt se durmieron enseguida, pero yo estuve un rato mirando las estrellas. Era consciente de la dolorosa presencia de Zia, la Zia de verdad, durmiendo a pierna suelta junto a mí. Le había dado las armas mágicas de Ra, el cayado y el látigo a Ameli, era ella la que debía tenerlas, además de guardarlas en la Duat. Aún me hervía la sangre por la batalla. El hechizo de Ménshikov se había roto, pero aún podía oír su voz en mi cabeza, intentando transformarme en un reptil de sangre fría… más o menos como él.

&%&

Al final conseguí cerrar los ojos. Al no tener ninguna protección mágica, mi _ba_ salió a la deriva tan pronto como me dormí.

Maldita manía de hacerme parecer un puto pollo. Me cambié de forma instantáneamente.

Aparecí en el Salón de las Eras, ante el trono del faraón. Entre las columnas que había a ambos lados titilaban las imágenes holográficas. Tal y como lo había Howard había dicho, el borde de la cortina mágica estaba pasando del rojo a un violeta oscuro que indicaba una nueva era. Costaba descifrar las imágenes en violeta, pero me pareció ver dos siluetas que forcejeaban delante de una silla ardiente.

-Sí -dijo la voz de Horus-. La batalla se aproxima.

Se materializó con un centelleo, en los escalones del estrado donde solía sentarse el lector jefe. Tenía forma humana, de joven musculoso con tez broncínea y cabeza afeitada. En su coraza de cuero relucían las joyas, y llevaba su _jopesh_ al cinto. Sus ojos brillaban, uno dorado y el otro plateado.

-¿Cómo has entrado aquí? -pregunté-. ¿Este lugar no estaba protegido contra los dioses?

-Yo no estoy aquí, Ameli. Estás tú. Pero una vez fuimos uno. Soy un eco en tu mente, la parte de Horus que nunca te dejó.

Me recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda.

-Joder, que mal suena eso.

-Escúchame. Tu situación ha cambiado. Estás en el umbral de la grandeza.

Señaló mi pecho. Bajé la mirada y caí en la cuenta de que estaba vestida con armadura egipcia igual que Horus, solo que en vez de ir en faldita llevaba unos pantalones holgados de lino negro. Y la coraza de cuero me queda fantástica.

Ah, y tenía en las manos el cayado y el látigo de Ra que Howard me había pedido que guardase en la Duat.

-No son míos -dije-. Estaban enterrados con Zia.

-Podrían ser tuyos -sugirió Horus-. Son los símbolos del faraón, parecidos al báculo y la varita pero cien veces más poderosos. Aun sin ninguna práctica, podrías canalizar su poder. Imagina lo que podríamos hacer tú y yo juntos -señaló el trono vacío-. Tú podrías ser el líder que unificara la Casa de la Vida. Podríamos aniquilar a nuestros enemigos.

No voy a negarlo: una parte de mí se emocionó. Meses atrás, la idea de ser un líder me ponía los pelos de punta. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Comprendía mucho mejor la magia. Había pasado tres meses enseñándola y convirtiendo a nuestros aprendices en un equipo. Entendía con más claridad la amenaza que afrontábamos, y empezaba a vislumbrar la forma de canalizar el poder de Horus sin consumirme.

¿Y si Horus tenía razón? ¿Y si podía encabezar la lucha de dioses y magos contra Apofis? Me gustaba la idea de aniquilar a nuestros enemigos, de devolver el golpe a las fuerzas del caos que nos habían puesto la vida patas arriba.

Pero recordé que ser faraón no solo era pelear. Si Horus había dejado un eco en mi mente, quizá su deseo de gobernar estaba afectándome. Ahora conocía bien a Horus. Tenía muchos puntos buenos; era valiente, honorable y recto. Pero también era ambicioso, codicioso, celoso y tozudo respecto a sus objetivos. Y su mayor ansia era la de dirigir a los dioses.

-El cayado y el látigo pertenecen a Ra -dije-. Tenemos que despertarle.

Horus inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Aunque sea lo que quiere Apofis? ¿Aunque Ra es viejo y débil? Los dioses están divididos. Ya visteis que Nejbet y Babi intentaron tomar cartas en el asunto. El conflicto irá a peor. El caos se nutre de líderes endebles, de lealtades divididas. Eso es lo que pretende Vladímir Ménshikov.

Hubo un temblor en el Salón de las Eras. La cortina de luz violeta se extendió en las dos paredes. Al ampliarse la escena holográfica, reconocí la silla como un trono ardiente, como el que había descrito Howard de su visión del barco de Ra. Había dos figuras sombrías enzarzadas en combate, agarradas como luchadores de lucha libre, pero no había forma de saber si intentaban empujarse hacia la silla o evitar que el otro la ocupara.

-¿Es verdad que Ménshikov intentó destruir el _Libro de Ra_? -pregunté recordando lo que mi primo me había contado.

Hubo un destello en el ojo plateado de Horus. Siempre parecía un poco más brillante que el de oro, lo que me desorientaba un poco porque daba la impresión de que el mundo se decantaba a un lado.

-Como casi todo lo que dice Ménshikov, es una verdad a medias. Una vez creyó lo que ahora creéis vosotros. Pensó que podría restablecer a Ra y restaurar a Maat. Se veía a sí mismo como sumo sacerdote de un nuevo y glorioso templo, con más poder incluso que sus antepasados. Su orgullo le hizo creer que podía reconstruir el _Libro de Ra_ a partir del único papiro que poseía. Se equivocó. Ra había tomado medidas firmes para no ser despertado. Las maldiciones del papiro quemaron los ojos de Ménshikov. El fuego del Sol le abrasó la garganta por atreverse a leer las palabras del hechizo. Después de eso, a Ménshikov se le agrió el carácter. Al principio buscó la forma de destruir el _Libro de Ra_ , pero no tenía suficiente poder. Entonces se le ocurrió otro plan. Despertaría a Ra, pero por venganza. Es por lo que lleva aguardando todos estos años. Por eso quiere que reunáis los rollos y reconstruyáis el _Libro de Ra_. Ménshikov quiere ver cómo Apofis se traga al viejo dios y sume el mundo entero en la oscuridad y el caos. Está bastante demente.

-Ah.

 **[Una respuesta estupenda, ya lo sé. Pero ¿qué puede decirse a una historia como esa?]**

Junto a Horus, en el estrado, el trono vacío del faraón parecía ondular a la luz violeta. Ese asiento me intimidaba desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Hace mucho tiempo, el faraón había sido el gobernante más poderoso del mundo. Había controlado un imperio que duró veinte veces más de lo que llevaba existiendo Estados Unidos. ¿Cómo iba yo a ser digna de sentarme allí?

-Puedes hacerlo, Ameli -me animó Horus-. Toma el control. ¿Para qué arriesgarte a convocar a Ra? Tu primo tendrá que leer el Libro, ¿sabes? Y ya has visto cómo acabó Ménshikov al salirle por la culata un solo papiro. ¿Te imaginas que se desatara el triple de esa energía sobre él?

Se me secó la boca. ¿Cómo iba a permitir que se arriesgara a quedarse con las cicatrices de Vlad el Inhalador, como mínimo?

-Ahora entiendes la verdad -dijo Horus-. Reclama el cayado y el látigo para ti misma. Toma el trono. Juntos podemos derrotar a Apofis. Podemos regresar a Brooklyn y proteger a tus amigos y tu hogar.

«Hogar.» Qué tentación. Y nuestros amigos corrían un peligro terrible. Había visto con mis propios ojos de qué era capaz Vlad Ménshikov. Me imaginé al pequeño Felix o a la tímida Cleo intentando enfrentarse a esa clase de magia. Me imaginé a Ménshikov torturando a nuestros jóvenes aprendices . Ni siquiera tenía claro que Amos pudiera plantarle cara. Con las armas de Ra, yo sí podría defender la Casa de Brooklyn.

Entonces miré las imágenes de color violeta que se reflejaban en la pared, las dos siluetas que luchaban ante el trono ardiente. Era nuestro futuro. La clave del éxito no era yo, ni siquiera Horus, sino Ra, el rey original de los dioses egipcios. Comparado con el Trono de Fuego de Ra, el asiento del faraón parecía tan importante como una butaca reclinable comprada en un centro comercial.

-No bastará con nosotros -dije a Horus-. Necesitamos a Ra.

El dios clavó en mí su mirada de ojos dorados y plateados como si fuera un animalillo apetitoso visto desde kilómetros de altura, y estuviera decidiendo si valía o no la pena lanzarse a por mí en picado. Me erguí en toda mi estatura y le devolví una mirada retadora.

-No comprendes el peligro -decidió-. Quédate aquí, Ameli, y escucha cómo planean vuestra muerte tus enemigos.

Horus desapareció.

Oí unos pasos en las sombras que venían de detrás del trono, y luego una respiración rasposa a la que ya empezaba a acostumbrarme. Esperé que mi _ba_ fuera invisible. Vladímir Ménshikov llegó a la zona iluminada prácticamente cargando con su jefe, Desjardins.

-Ya casi estamos, milord.

El ruso parecía fresco y descansado en un traje blanco nuevo. La única señal de nuestra reciente lucha era una venda en el cuello donde Howard le había alcanzado con el cayado. Desjardins, sin embargo, parecía haber envejecido diez años en unas horas. Caminaba a trompicones, apoyado en Ménshikov. Tenía el rostro demacrado. Su pelo se había vuelto blanco del todo, y no creí que aquello se debiera a haber visto a Bes en bañador de _slip_.

Ménshikov intentó acomodarlo en el trono del faraón, pero Desjardins no se dejó.

-Jamás, Vladímir. El escalón. El escalón.

-Pero milord, sin duda en vuestro estado…

-¡Jamás! -Desjardins se sentó en la escalera, a los pies del trono. Era increíble lo desmejorado que estaba-. Maat flaquea -El lector jefe extendió la mano y de sus dedos salió una mortecina nube de jeroglíficos-. Antes, el poder de Maat me nutría, Vladímir. Ahora parece que está minando mi fuerza vital. A duras penas puedo…

Dejó la frase en el aire.

-No temáis, milord -dijo Ménshikov-. Cuando nos hayamos ocupado de los Jarifa, todo volverá a la normalidad.

-Ah, ¿sí? -Desjardins levantó la mirada y, por un momento, sus ojos se encendieron de rabia como antes-. ¿Nunca albergas dudas, Vladímir?

-No, milord -respondió el ruso-. He dedicado mi vida a combatir a los dioses, y seguiré haciéndolo. Si me permitís decirlo sin rodeos, milord, no deberíais haber concedido audiencia a Amos Jarifa. Sus palabras son como el veneno.

Desjardins atrapó un jeroglífico de los que flotaban en el aire y lo contempló mientras giraba sobre sí mismo en su mano. No reconocí el símbolo, pero me recordó a un semáforo con un monigote de pie a su lado.

 _-Menhed_ -dijo Desjardins-. La paleta del escriba.

Observé el símbolo que brillaba débilmente y le vi la semejanza con los utensilios de escritura que llevaba en mi bolsa. El rectángulo era la paleta, con sus cavidades para la tinta negra y roja. El monigote que tenía al lado en realidad era un estilete, sujeto con cordel.

-Sí, milord -dijo Ménshikov-. Qué… interesante.

-Era el símbolo favorito de mi tío abuelo -reflexionó Desjardins-. Jean-François Champollion, ya sabes. Descifró el código de los jeroglíficos a partir de la Piedra de Rosetta, cosa que no había hecho ningún hombre ajeno a la Casa de la Vida.

-Así es, milord. Había oído la historia -su expresión pareció añadir: «Mil veces».

-Superó su origen humilde para convertirse en un gran científico -siguió Desjardins-, y a la vez en un gran mago, respetado tanto por los mortales como por la Casa de la Vida.

Ménshikov sonrió como quien tolera la cháchara de un niño que empieza a ponerse pesado.

-Y ahora vos sois lector jefe. Champollion estaría orgulloso.

-¿Lo estaría? -se preguntó Desjardins-. Cuando Iskandar aceptó a mi familia en la Casa de la Vida, dijo que la sangre y las ideas nuevas eran muy bienvenidas. Tenía la esperanza de que trajésemos un nuevo vigor a la Casa. Y sin embargo, ¿qué aportamos? No hicimos cambiar nada. No cuestionamos nada. La Casa se ha debilitado; cada año entran menos iniciados.

-Ah, milord -Ménshikov enseñó los dientes en lo que debía de ser una sonrisa-. Dejadme que os muestre que no somos débiles. Vuestra fuerza de ataque está reunida.

Dio una palmada. Al fondo del salón, se abrieron los enormes portones de bronce. Al principio no creí lo que veían mis ojos, pero cuando el pequeño ejército desfiló hacia nosotros me inquieté cada vez más.

Los doce magos eran lo que menos miedo daba del grupo. Eran sobre todo hombres y mujeres mayores, con chilabas tradicionales de lino. Muchos llevaban kohl en los ojos y jeroglíficos tatuados en la cara y las manos. Algunos lucían más amuletos que Walt. Los hombres llevaban las cabezas afeitadas, las mujeres el pelo corto o recogido en una coleta. Todos tenían expresiones lúgubres, como una turba de campesinos que hubiera salido a pegar fuego al monstruo de Frankenstein, pero en vez de horcas iban armados con báculos y varitas. Algunos también llevaban espadas.

A ambos lados de los magos avanzaban columnas de demonios, unos veinte en total. Yo había luchado contra demonios, pero aquellos tenían algo distinto. Se movían con más confianza, como si tuvieran un objetivo común. Irradiaban una maldad tan intensa que mi _ba_ se sintió como si estuviera poniéndose moreno. Tenían la piel de todos los colores, verde, negra, violeta. Algunos llevaban armadura, otros pieles de animales, otros pijamas de franela. Uno tenía una motosierra por cabeza. El siguiente, una guillotina. Al de más allá le salía un pie de entre los hombros.

Las serpientes aladas eran incluso más temibles que los demonios. Sí, sé lo que estáis pensando: «¡Ya basta de serpientes!».Por suerte, estas no tenían tres cabezas ni eran más grandes que las serpientes normales, pero mirarlas ponía los pelos de punta. Imaginad una cobra con alas de águila. Ahora imaginadla surcando el aire mientras exhala largas bocanadas de fuego, como un lanzallamas. Había media docena de esos monstruos volando en círculos sobre el pelotón de ataque, cayendo en picado, escupiendo llamas y volviendo a la formación. Fue un milagro que ningún mago saliera chamuscado.

Mientras el grupo se acercaba, Desjardins se puso de pie con dificultades. Los magos y los demonios se arrodillaron ante él. Una de las serpientes aladas pasó por delante del lector jefe, que la cazó al vuelo con sorprendente velocidad. La serpiente se retorció en su puño cerrado, pero no hizo ademán de atacar.

-¿Un _ureus_? -preguntó Desjardins-. Esto es peligroso, Vladímir. Son criaturas de Ra.

Ménshikov inclinó la cabeza.

-Estuvieron al servicio del templo de Amón-Ra, lector jefe, pero no os preocupéis. La sangre de mi linaje me permite controlarlas. Me ha parecido apropiado valerme de criaturas del dios solar para destruir a los que quieren despertarlo.

Desjardins soltó la serpiente, que escupió una llamarada y se alejó volando.

-¿Y los demonios? -preguntó Desjardins-. ¿Desde cuándo empleamos a criaturas del caos?

-Están bien dominados, milord -la voz de Ménshikov sonaba tensa, como si empezara a cansarse de seguir el juego a su jefe-. Estos magos conocen los conjuros de vínculo apropiados. Los he escogido uno a uno entre los nomos de todo el mundo. Todos poseen gran destreza.

El lector jefe se centró en un hombre asiático con chilaba azul.

-Eres Kwai, ¿verdad? -cuando el mago asintió, Desjardins le dijo-: Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste exiliado al Nomo Tricentésimo, en Corea del Norte, por asesinar a otro mago. Y a ti, Sarah Jacobi -dijo a una mujer con túnica blanca y pelo moreno de punta-, te enviamos a la Antártida por provocar el _tsunami_ del océano Índico.

Ménshikov carraspeó.

-Milord, muchos de estos magos han tenido problemas en el pasado, pero…

-Son unos ladrones y unos asesinos despiadados -dijo Desjardins-. Lo peor de nuestra Casa.

-Pero ansían demostrar su lealtad -le aseguró Ménshikov-. ¡Están encantados de cumplir la misión! -sonrió a sus esbirros, como animándolos a mostrarse encantados. Ninguno lo hizo-. Además, milord -añadió enseguida-, si queréis ver derribada la Casa de Brooklyn, debemos ser despiadados. Lo hacemos por el bien de Maat.

Desjardins frunció el ceño.

-¿Y tú, Vladímir? ¿Dirigirás el ataque?

-No, milord. Tengo plena confianza en que estos, ejem, excelentes hombres se ocupen de Brooklyn por su cuenta. Yo, por mi parte, seguiré a los Jarifa a la Duat y me ocuparé de ellos en persona. Vos, milord, deberíais quedaros aquí a descansar. Enviaré un adivino a vuestros aposentos para que podáis observar nuestros progresos.

-Quedarme aquí -repitió Desjardins con amargura- y observar.

Ménshikov hizo una inclinación.

-Salvaremos la Casa de la Vida, lo juro. Los Jarifa serán destruidos; los dioses, devueltos a su exilio. Maat será restaurada.

Deseé que Desjardins entrara en razón y anulara el ataque. Lo que hizo fue bajar los hombros. Dio la espalda a Ménshikov y miró el trono desocupado del faraón.

-Vete -dijo, cansado-. Llévate a esas criaturas fuera de mi vista.

Ménshikov sonrió.

-Milord.

Se volvió y salió desfilando del Salón de las Eras, seguido por su ejército personal.

Cuando se hubieron ido, Desjardins levantó una mano. Una esfera de luz bajó flotando del techo y se posó en su palma.

-Tráeme el _Libro de derrotar a Apofis_ -ordenó a la luz el lector jefe-. Debo consultarlo.

El orbe mágico se contrajo en señal de reverencia y se alejó por el aire.

Desjardins se volvió hacia la cortina de luz violeta, con la imagen de dos figuras luchando ante un Trono de Fuego.

-«Observaré», Vladímir -murmuró para sí mismo-, pero no me «quedaré a descansar».

La escena se hizo borrosa y mi _ba_ regresó a mi cuerpo.

 **Estoy harto de que todos a mi alrededor pretendan ser mis amigos.**


	18. Chapter 18

Por segunda vez aquella semana, desperté en el sofá de una habitación de hotel sin tener ni la más remota idea de cómo había llegado allí.

La habitación no tenía nada que ver con la del Four Seasons de Alejandría. Las paredes eran de yeso agrietado. Las vigas desnudas se combaban bajo el peso del techo. Un ventilador portátil zumbaba en la mesita, pero el aire estaba tan caliente como en unos altos hornos. Por las ventanas abiertas entraba la luz incipiente de la tarde incipiente y el sonido de coches pitando y mercaderes pregonando sus productos en árabe. El viento olía a tubo de escape, estiércol animal y algo dulce de manzana.

Junto a la ventana estaban Ameli, Bes, Walt y Zia sentados a una mesa, jugando a un juego de tablero como viejos amigos. La escena era tan estrambótica que pensé que seguía soñando.

Entonces Ameli observó que estaba despierto.

-Vaya, vaya. La próxima vez que planees una buena siesta, Howard, podrías avisarnos por adelantado. Subir tres pisos a pie cargando contigo no es nada divertido.

Me froté la cabeza para que dejara de palpitar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Más que yo -dijo Zia.

Estaba increíble… tranquila y descansada. Tenía el pelo recién lavado y peinado por detrás de las orejas, y llevaba un vestido blanco y sin mangas que resaltaba su piel broncínea.

Debí de mirarla muy fijamente, porque bajó los ojos a la mesa y se ruborizó.

-Son las tres de la tarde -dijo-. Yo estoy levantada desde las diez de la mañana.

-Estás…

-¿Mejor? -levantó las cejas, como retándome a negarlo-. Te has perdido toda la emoción. He intentado resistirme. He intentado escapar. Esta es nuestra tercera habitación de hotel.

-La primera se ha incendiado -dijo Bes.

-Y la segunda ha explotado -aportó Ameli.

-Ya he dicho que lo siento -Zia arrugó la frente-. En todo caso, al final tu prima ha podido tranquilizarme.

-Me ha costado varias horas -dijo Ameli-, y todas mis habilidades diplomáticas.

-¿Tú tienes de eso? -pregunté.

Ameli puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Tú que no sabes verlas, Howard!

-Tu prima es bastante inteligente -dijo Zia-. Me ha convencido de esperar a que te levantaras y pudiéramos hablar antes de formarme una opinión sobre vuestros planes. Es de lo más persuasiva.

-Gracias -dijo Ameli satisfecha, sonriendo como el gato que a atrapado a un pajarillo.

Tenía que alejarla de Bast mientras aún tuviera tiempo.

Las miré a las dos y empecé a sentir un terror profundo.

-¿Os lleváis bien? ¡No podéis llevaros bien! Ameli y tú no os soportáis.

-Eso era un _shabti_ , Howard-dijo Zia, aunque seguía ruborizada-. Yo encuentro a Ameli… admirable.

-¿Lo ves? -dijo Ameli con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¡Soy admirable!

-Esto es una pesadilla-al incorporarme, las sábanas cayeron. Miré hacia abajo y vi que llevaba puesto un pijama de _Pokémon-_. Ameli, voy a matarte.

Ella pestañeó con inocencia.

-Pero si en el puesto callejero nos han hecho un precio muy bueno. Walt ha dicho que era de tu talla.

Walt levantó las manos.

-A mí no me culpes, tío. Yo he intentado defender tu honor.

Bes soltó un bufido y luego imitó bastante bien la voz de Walt:

-«Al menos coged el extragrande, y que salga Pikachu.» Howard, tus cosas están en el cuarto de baño. Va, gente, ¿jugamos al senet o no?

Entré con torpeza en el cuarto de baño y me tranquilizó encontrar esperándome un conjunto normal: ropa interior nueva, vaqueros y una camiseta donde no salía Pikachu. La ducha barritó como un elefante moribundo al girar la llave, pero el grifo de la pila soltaba un chorrito de agua con olor a óxido que utilicé para lavarme como pude.

Cuando volví a salir, no me sentía exactamente como nuevo, pero al menos ya no olía a pescado muerto y carne de cabra.

Mis cuatro compañeros seguían jugando al senet. El tablero era rectangular, con tres filas de diez casillas blancas y azules, alternadas como en el ajedrez. Las fichas consistían en círculos blancos y azules. En lugar de dados, había que lanzar unas tablillas de marfil del tamaño de palitos de polo, en blanco por un lado y con jeroglíficos tallados por el otro.

-Es bastante sencillo -dijo Ameli al ver mi cara-. Se avanza en S por el tablero. El primer equipo que lleve todas sus fichas al final gana.

-¡Ja! -saltó Bes-. Eso es solo la superficie. El juego cuesta años de dominar.

-Conque sí, ¿eh, dios enano? -Zia lanzó los cuatro palitos y cayeron todos con las marcas hacia arriba-. ¡Domina eso!

Ameli y Zia chocaron la mano por encima de la mesa. Por lo visto, jugaban en pareja. Ameli movió una ficha azul y mandó una blanca a la casilla de salida.

-Walt -protestó Bes-, te había dicho que no movieras esa ficha.

-¡No es culpa mía!

Ameli me sonrió.

-Es chicas contra chicos. Nos hemos apostado las gafas de sol de Vlad Ménshikov.

Levantó las gafas rotas que Set le había dado en San Petersburgo.

-El mundo está a punto de acabar -dije-, ¿y vosotros estáis jugándoos gafas de sol?

-Eh, tío -dijo Walt-. Aquí somos multitarea. Llevamos hablando como seis horas, pero teníamos que esperar a que despertaras para tomar las decisiones, ¿no?

-Además -dijo Ameli-, Bes nos ha dicho que al senet no puede jugarse sin apostar. Hacerlo removería los cimientos de Maat.

-Es cierto -dijo el enano-. Walt, tira de una vez.

Walt lanzó las varillas y salieron tres en blanco.

Bes dijo una palabrota.

-Necesitábamos un dos para poder salir de la Casa de Re-Atoum, chaval, ¿no te lo he explicado?

-¡Lo siento!

No sabía qué otra cosa hacer, así que acerqué una silla y me senté.

La ventana tenía mejores vistas de lo que había pensado. A kilómetro y medio de distancia, las pirámides de Guiza brillaban rojas al sol de la tarde. Me desorientó ver las pirámides tan cerca.

Tenía un millón de preguntas. Ameli se lanzó a una larga explicación de todo lo que habían hecho mientras yo estaba inconsciente. Se centró sobre todo en lo ridículo que me ponía al dormir, y en mis distintas formas de gimotear mientras me sacaban de las dos primeras habitaciones de hotel destrozadas. Describió el excelente pan de pita recién horneado con ternera picante que habían comido («Uy, perdona, no te hemos guardado nada») y las gangas que habían encontrado en el zoco, el mercado al aire libre.

-¿Habéis ido de compras? -dije.

-Pues claro -respondió mi hermana-. Hasta que anochezca no tenemos nada que hacer, de todas formas. O eso dice Bes.

-¿Me lo explicáis?

Bes tiró las varillas y movió una ficha a la casilla de llegada.

-El equinoccio, chaval. Ya está muy cerca, y todos los portales del mundo están cerrados excepto en dos momentos: el ocaso y el amanecer, cuando la noche y el día alcanzan un equilibrio perfecto.

-En todo caso -añadió Ameli moviendo su ficha-, si queremos encontrar a Ra, hemos de hacer su mismo viaje, o sea, entrar en la Duat cuando anochezca y volver cuando amanezca.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -pregunté.

Sacó un rollo de su bolsa, un cilindro de papiro mucho más grueso que los que habíamos reunido. Los bordes brillaban como el fuego.

-Por el _Libro de Ra_ -dijo-. Lo he montado. Ya puedes darme las gracias.

Empezó a darme vueltas la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿has podido leerlo sin… sin problemas?

Hizo una mueca.

-¿Jeroglíficos sin problemas?- bufó-. Ni que no me conocieras, primo. De todas formas, lo leeras si decidimos ir.

Eso captó toda atención.

-¿«Si»? -preguntó Zia. La tenía tan cerca que casi me dolía, pero podía sentir la distancia que marcaba entre nosotros, inclinándose un poco hacia el otro lado y tensando los hombros para advertirme que respetara su espacio—. Ameli, estabais bastante decididos.

-Y lo estaba -dijo-, hasta que supe lo que planea Ménshikov.

Nos explicó lo que había visto en forma de _ba_ , la fuerza bélica de Ménshikov lista para atacar Brooklyn cuando cayera la noche y su intención de seguirnos en persona por la ó lo que había dicho Horus sobre el peligro de despertar a Ra, y la posibilidad de ser ella quien usara el cayado y el látigo para combatir a Apofis.

-Pero esos símbolos están consagrados a Ra -objetó Zia.

-Pertenecen a cualquier faraón con la fuerza necesaria para blandirlos -replicó-. Si no ayudamos a Amos en Brooklyn…

-Tu tío y todos vuestros amigos caerán -dijo Bes-. Por lo que cuentas, Ménshikov ha juntado un pequeño ejército de cuidado. Los _ureus_ , las serpientes de llamas, son unas malas bestias. Aunque Bast llegue a tiempo de ayudar…

-Hay que avisar a Amos -dijo Walt-. Al menos, que lo sepa.

-¿Tienes un cuenco de adivinación? -pregunté.

-Algo mejor -sacó un teléfono móvil. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Que volvemos?

No supe qué responder. ¿Cómo iba a dejar solos a Amos y a mis amigos contra un ejército malvado? Una parte de mí se moría de ganas de tomar las armas del faraón y machacar a nuestros enemigos. parecía igual

-No podéis ir a Brooklyn- Zia me miró a los ojos, y me di cuenta de que seguía asustada, al borde del pánico. Intentaba contenerlo, pero seguía hirviendo bajo la superficie-. Lo que vi en Arenas Rojas… me perturbó demasiado.

Me sentí como si me hubiera pisoteado el corazón.

-Oye, lamento el asunto del cayado y el látigo. De verdad que no quería asustarte, pero…

-Howard, no me perturbaste tú. Fue Vlad Ménshikov.

-Ah… Vale.

Inhaló una bocanada de aire, temblando.

-Nunca he confiado en él. Cuando acabé mi formación como iniciada, Ménshikov solicitó que me destinaran a su nomo. Menos mal que Iskandar lo rechazó.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no podemos ir a Brooklyn?

Zia examinó el tablero de senet como si fuera un plano de batalla.

-Creo que decís la verdad. Ménshikov es un traidor. Lo que Ameli ha dicho… Creo que Desjardins es víctima de alguna magia maligna. Lo que le agota la fuerza vital no es que se debilite Maat.

-Es Ménshikov -dijo ella de manera tajante.

-Eso creo… -la voz de Zia se volvió áspera-. Y también creo que mi viejo mentor, Iskandar, intentaba protegerme cuando me metió en esa cripta. No fue un error que me permitiera oír la voz de Apofis en sueños, sino una especie de advertencia… una última lección. Escondió el cayado y el látigo conmigo por un motivo. Quizá sabía que me encontrarías. En todo caso, debemos detener a Ménshikov.

-Pero acabas de decir que no puedo ir a Brooklyn -le recordé.

-Me refería a que no puedes dejar tu misión. Creo que Iskandar previó este camino. Creía que los dioses debían unir sus fuerzas a las de la Casa de la Vida, y yo confío en su juicio. Tenéis que despertar a Ra.

Al oírselo decir a Zia, por primera vez tuve la sensación de que nuestra misión era real. Y decisiva. Y una auténtica locura. Pero también tuve un pequeño chispazo de esperanza. A lo mejor Zia no me odiaba del todo.

Ameli recogió las varillas de senet. Parecía aliviada.

-Está decidido. Cuando anochezca, abrimos un portal en la cima de la Gran Pirámide. Seguimos el antiguo trayecto del barco solar por el Río de la Noche, encontramos a Ra, lo despertamos y lo traemos aquí fuera al amanecer. Y, si puede ser, buscamos algún sitio para cenar de camino, porque vuelvo a tener hambre.

-Será peligroso -dijo Bes-. Temerario. Probablemente, mortal.

-Un día normal para nosotros -resumí.

Walt frunció el entrecejo, aún con el móvil en la mano.

-Entonces, ¿qué digo a Amos? ¿Que se las apañe solo?

-No del todo -dijo Zia-. Yo iré a Brooklyn.

Estuve a punto de atragantarme.

-¿Tú?

Zia me miró, molesta.

-Soy muy buena maga, Howard.

-No lo decía por eso. Es que…

-Quiero hablar en persona con Amos -me interrumpió-. Cuando aparezca la Casa de la Vida, quizá pueda intervenir y retrasarlos un poco. Tengo alguna influencia entre los otros magos… o al menos la tenía cuando vivía Iskandar. Algunos podrían acabar entrando en razón, sobre todo si no está allí Ménshikov azuzándolos.

Pensé en la turba furibunda que había visto entrar al Salón de las Eras. «Razonable» no era la primera palabra que me sugerían.

Al parecer, Walt estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Si te teletransportas al anochecer -dijo-, llegarás al mismo tiempo que los atacantes. Será un jaleo y no podrás hablar mucho rato. ¿Qué pasa si has de pelear?

-Esperemos que no llegue a eso -respondió Zia.

No era una frase muy tranquilizadora, pero Walt asintió.

-Voy contigo.

A Ameli se le cayeron los palitos de senet al suelo.

-¿Cómo? ¡No, Walt! En tu estado…

Se tapó la boca con las manos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué estado? -pregunté.

Si Walt dominara algún conjuro de mal de ojo, creo que se lo habría podido lanzar a mi prima en aquel momento.

-La historia de mi familia -dijo-. Una cosa que conté a Ameli… en confianza.

Lo hizo a regañadientes, pero acabó explicándonos la maldición que había caído sobre su familia, el linaje de Akenatón, y lo que significaba en su caso.

Me quedé allí sentado, aturdido. El secretismo de Walt, sus conversaciones con Jaz, su aire cabizbajo… ahora todo encajaba. De pronto, mis propios problemas parecían mucho menos graves.

-Oh, tío -murmuré-. Oye, Walt…

-Eh, Howard, lo que vayas a decir, te lo agradezco. Pero estoy hasta las narices de la compasión. Llevo bastantes años viviendo con esta enfermedad, y no quiero que la gente me tenga lástima ni me trate como si fuera alguien especial. Lo que quiero es ayudaros. Volveré a Brooklyn con Zia. Así, Amos comprenderá que viene en son de paz. Intentaremos retrasar el ataque y contenerlo hasta el amanecer para que lleguéis vosotros con Ra. Además… -levantó los hombros-. Si falláis y no detenemos a Apofis, mañana moriremos de todas formas.

-Así me gusta, que le busques el lado positivo -dijo Ameli. No me gustaba esa expresión en su cara-. Un momento. Ménshikov dijo que descendía de los sacerdotes de Amón-Ra.

Bes soltó un resoplido desdeñoso.

-Unos tíos asquerosos. Estaban pagadísimos de sí mismos. Pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con nada?

-¿No eran los mismos sacerdotes que se opusieron a Akenatón y maldijeron a los antepasados de Walt? -preguntó-. ¿Y si Ménshikov conociera el secreto de la maldición? A lo mejor podría curar…

-Para- la rabia en el tono de Walt la pilló por sorpresa. Tenía las manos temblorosas-. Ameli, he hecho las paces con mi destino. No pienso abrigar esperanzas por nada que oiga. Ménshikov es el enemigo. Aunque pudiera ayudarme, no lo haría. Si os lo encontráis, no intentes hacer ningún trato. No intentes ni siquiera razonar con él. Haz lo que hay que hacer. Túmbalo.

Lancé una mirada a Ameli. Le brillaban los ojos al mirarme, pero asintió.

-Vale, Walt -dijo-. No volveré a sacar el tema.

Pero la conversación que estábamos teniendo Ameli y yo era muy distinta. Por una vez, estábamos totalmente de acuerdo. Íbamos a visitar la Duat y, ya que estábamos allí, ajustaríamos las cuentas con Vlad Ménshikov. Le encontraríamos, le daríamos la paliza de su vida y le sacaríamos la forma de curar a Walt. De repente, la misión me daba mucha mejor espina.

-Entonces, saldremos al ocaso -dijo Zia-. Walt y yo hacia Brooklyn y tú y Ameli hacia la Duat. Asunto resuelto.

-No del todo- Bes clavó la mirada en las varillas de senet que había dejado caer Ameli-. No puedes haberlo sacado. ¡Imposible!

Ameli miró al suelo. Sonrió de oreja a oreja. El azar había hecho caer los palitos sacando un tres, la tirada que necesitaba para ganar la partida.

Movió su última ficha a la casilla de llegada antes de coger las gafas blancas de Ménshikov y probárselas. Tenían una pinta inquietante. No pude evitar pensar en la voz abrasada de Ménshikov y sus ojos surcados de cicatrices.

-Lo imposible es mi especialidad -dijo-. Venga, primito, preparémonos para la Gran Pirámide.

 **& %&**

Si alguna vez visitáis las pirámides, os daré un consejo. Como mejor se ven es desde lejos, en el horizonte. Cuanto más te acercas, más decepcionan.

Ya sé que suena duro pero, para empezar, de cerca las pirámides parecen más pequeñas de lo que habías imaginado. Lo dicen todos los que las han visto. Sí, fueron las estructuras más altas del planeta durante miles de años, pero comparadas con los edificios modernos no impresionan tanto. Les han quitado el revestimento de piedra blanca y los piramidiones dorados que las hacían molar tanto en la antigüedad. Siguen siendo bonitas, sobre todo en las puestas de sol, pero la belleza se aprecia mejor desde lejos, sin mezclarte en el tinglado turístico.

Esa es otra: la multitud de turistas y vendedores. Da igual adónde vayas de vacaciones, siempre habrá tenderetes donde comprar camisetas baratas y cachivaches, y legiones de turistas sudorosos quejándose de todo y empujándose para sacar fotos. Las pirámides no son distintas, solo que hay más multitudes y los vendedores son muy, muy insistentes. Saben muchas palabras en inglés, pero «no» no es una de ellas.

Mientras nos abríamos paso entre el gentío, los vendedores callejeros intentaron colarnos tres rutas en camello, una docena de camisetas, más amuletos de los que llevaba Walt («¡Con descuento! ¡Muy buena magia!») y once auténticos dedos de momia, que supuse que serían fabricados en China. O más les valía a los tenderos.

Pregunté a Bes si podía espantar a todo el mundo, pero solo se rió.

-No vale la pena. Aquí hay turistas casi desde que hay pirámides. Me encargaré de que no se fijen en nosotros. Subamos a la cima.

La base de la Gran Pirámide estaba patrullada por vigilantes de seguridad, pero ninguno intentó detenernos. Quizá Bes nos había vuelto invisibles, o quizá los guardias hicieron la vista gorda porque íbamos con el dios enano. En cualquier caso, no tardé en descubrir por qué no estaba permitido subir a las pirámides: porque es difícil y peligroso. La Gran Pirámide tiene unos ciento cuarenta metros de altura. Las caras de piedra no se construyeron pensando que alguien las escalaría.

Durante el ascenso, Howard estuvo a punto de caer dos veces. Walt se torció el tobillo. Algunos bloques de piedra estaban sueltos y a punto de despedazarse. Algunos «escalones» tenían metro y medio de alto, y tuvimos que izarnos unos a otros. Por fin, tras veinte minutos de sudor, dificultades y ejercicio, llegamos a la cima. La nube de contaminación de El Cairo convertía todo lo que teníamos al este en una mancha borrosa, pero hacia el oeste teníamos muy buena vista del sol que bajaba hacia el horizonte y teñía de carmesí el desierto.

Intenté imaginar el paisaje que se divisaría desde allí cinco mil años atrás, con la pirámide recién terminada. ¿El faraón Keops habría escalado su propia tumba para admirar su imperio? Seguramente, no. No sería tan tonto de trepar por allí.

-Muy bien -Howard soltó su bolsa en el bloque de caliza más cercano-. Ameli, tú vigila. Walt y Bes, ayudadme con el portal.

Zia me tocó el brazo y casi di un salto.

-¿Podemos hablar? -pidió a Howard.

Descendieron un poco por la cara de la pirámide. Increíblemente, mi primo conseguió seguirla sin tropezar y quedar como un idiota.

Zia se quedó mirando el desierto. Estaba sonrojada a la luz del ocaso.

-Howard- la escuché decir-, no quiero que me malinterpretes. Te agradezco que me despertaras. Sé que tienes el corazón en su sitio.

Parecía que a Howard le iba a dar algo. No me juzgueis de cotilla, pero es que Bes y Walt me lo habían pegado.

-¿Pero…? -preguntó.

Zia se abrazó a sí misma.

-Necesito tiempo. Para mí todo esto es muy raro. A lo mejor podemos estar… más cerca con el tiempo, pero por ahora…

-Necesitas tiempo -repitió con la voz rota-. Suponiendo que no muramos todos esta noche.

-Haré lo posible por defender tu hogar -dijo-. Prométeme que, si has de elegir, escucharás a tu corazón y no la voluntad de los dioses.

-Lo prometo -dijo, aunque no se le veía tan seguro.

Zia compuso una sonrisa triste.

-Ameli tiene razón. Eres… ¿cómo lo ha dicho? Entrañablemente torpe.

-Maravilloso. Gracias.

Hubo un fogonazo por encima de ellos y se abrió un portal en la punta de la pirámide. A diferencia de la mayoría de los portales, aquel no era de arena giratoria, sino de brillante luz púrpura. Un umbral directo hacia la Duat.

Me giré hacia él.

-Es el nuestro. ¿Subes?

-Ten cuidado -dijo Zia.

-Sí -respondió.

Me giré y miré a Bes.

-¿Listo?

-Os seguiré los pasos -prometió-, en cuanto envíe a Walt y Zia por su portal. Nos vemos en el Río de la Noche, en la Cuarta Casa.

-¿La cuarta qué? -pregunté.

-Ya lo veréis -nos dijo-. ¡Venga, marchaos!

Miré a Walt, preguntándome si sería la última vez que la veía. Luego Howard y yo saltamos al arremolinado portal violeta.

La Duat es un sitio raro.

Las corrientes del mundo espiritual afectan a los pensamientos, tiran de ellos en varias direcciones y conforman lo que uno ve para hacerlo encajar con lo que conoce. Así que, aunque habíamos pasado a otro nivel de la realidad, tenía el mismo aspecto que el muelle del río Támesis que había detrás de la casa de los abuelos.

-Me parece de muy mal gusto -refunfuñé.

Después del desastroso cumpleaños que había tenido volvía a Londres. Además, la Navidad anterior habíamos zarpado en nuestro primer viaje a Brooklyn desde aquel lugar. Habíamos bajado los mismos escalones con Amos para llegar al embarcadero y subir a su barca mágica. Aquella vez estaba apenado por la desaparición de mi abuelo, sacudida porque los abuelos nos dejaran con un tío nuestro que ni siquiera recordaba y temerosa de navegar hacia lo desconocido. Ahora, todos aquellos sentimientos volvieron a acumularse en mi interior, tan punzantes y dolorosos como entonces.

El río estaba cubierto por la neblina. No se veían las luces de la ciudad, sino un resplandor tétrico en el cielo. El horizonte de edificios de Londres tenía un aspecto fluido, con construcciones que cambiaban de lugar, crecían y se derretían como si no encontraran un sitio cómodo para asentarse.

Por debajo de nosotros, la neblina se apartó del muelle.

-Howard-dije-, mira.

Al pie de la escalinata había un barco amarrado, pero no era el de Amos. Era la barcaza del dios solar, exactamente como en la visión de Howard si exceptuábamos que ahora apenas se mantenía a flote. La vela estaba hecha jirones, los remos rotos y los aparejos cubiertos de telarañas.

En los escalones centrales, impidiéndonos el paso, estaban la abuela y el abuelo.

-Ellos otra vez -dije entre dientes-. Vamos.

Bajó con paso firme hasta plantarse cara a cara con las imágenes brillantes de nuestros abuelos.

-Largaos de aquí -les dije

-Querida -dijo la abuela con un destello en los ojos—, ¿esa es forma de tratar a tu abuela?

-Uy, perdóname -repliqué con la voz llena de sarcasmo-. Tendría que haber dicho «Qué dientes más grandes tienes». ¡No eres mi abuela, Nejbet! ¡Ahora apártate de mi camino!

La imagen de la abuela titiló. Su bata de flores se convirtió en una capa de negras plumas grasientas. Su cara se arrugó hasta volverse una máscara decrépita y fofa, mientras se le caía casi todo el pelo; en total, llegó a un 9,5 en la escala de fealdad, encabezando la clasificación junto a Bes.

-Muestra un poquito más de respeto, cariño -arrulló la diosa-. Solo hemos venido a haceros una advertencia amistosa. Estáis a punto de superar el punto sin retorno. Si subís a esa barcaza, no habrá vuelta atrás. No podréis parar hasta que hayáis recorrido las Doce Casas de la Noche, o hasta vuestra muerte.

El abuelo gruñó:

-¡Ajjjk!

Se rascó los sobacos, acto que podría indicar que estaba poseído por el dios babuino Babi… o no, porque tampoco era un comportamiento inusual en nuestro abuelo.

-Haced caso a Babi -insistió Nejbet-. No podéis comprender lo que os espera en el río. Apenas pudiste librarte de nosotros en Londres, chica. ¡Los ejércitos del caos son mucho más temibles!

-Esta vez no estoy sola -di un paso adelante con el cayado y el látigo-. Largo de aquí.

El abuelo rugió y retrocedió unos pasos. Nejbet entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Blandirás las armas del faraón? -en su tono se distinguía una pizca de admiración reservada-. Una jugada audaz, pero no bastará para salvaros.

-No lo pillas -dijo Howard-. También os estamos salvando a vosotros. Salvaremos a todo el mundo de Apofis. Cuando regresemos con Ra, vais a ayudarnos. Obedeceréis nuestras órdenes, y convenceréis a los demás dioses de que os imiten.

-Tonterías -siseó Nejbet.

Alcé el cayado y fluyó hacia mí el poder, la energía de un rey. O una reina. El cayado era un instrumento de pastores, y un rey guiaba a su gente igual que un pastor guía al rebaño. Proyecté mi voluntad y los dos dioses cayeron de rodillas.

Las imágenes de Nejbet y el abuelo se evaporaron, dejando a la vista las auténticas formas de los dioses. Nejbet era un buitre descomunal con una corona dorada en la cabeza y un intrincado collar de piedras preciosas al cuello. Tenía las alas negras y grasientas, pero ahora brillaban como si se hubiera revolcado en polvo de oro. Babi era un babuino gigante gris, con feroces ojos rojos, colmillos que parecían cimitarras y unos brazos del grosor de troncos de árbol.

Los dos me dedicaron miradas de odio puro. Supe que si flaqueaba aunque fuera solo un momento, si dejaba menguar el poder del cayado, me harían pedacitos.

-Jurad vuestra lealtad -les ordené-. Cuando regresemos con Ra, acataréis sus órdenes.

-No lo conseguiríais ni en un millón de años -dijo Nejbet.

-Entonces no hay ningún problema por que juréis lealtad -repliqué-. ¡Juradlo!

Levanté el látigo de guerra y los dioses se encogieron.

-Ajk -murmuró Babi.

-Lo juramos -dijo Nejbet-, pero es un voto vacío. Os embarcáis hacia vuestra muerte.

Corté el aire con mi báculo y los dioses se disolvieron entre la neblina.

Howard respiró hondo.

-Sonabas muy confiada.

-Era un farol.

-Lo sé -dijo-. Ahora viene lo difícil, encontrar a Ra y despertarle. Y si podemos, cenar algo de camino. Sin morir.

Contemplé el barco. Tot, el dios del conocimiento, nos había dicho una vez que siempre tendríamos el poder de convocar un barco cuando lo necesitáramos, porque teníamos la sangre de los faraones. Pero jamás creí que iba a ser aquel barco, ni que estaría tan hecho polvo. Dos chicos en una barcaza averiada y que hacía aguas, solos contra las fuerzas del caos.

-Vamos, tenemos poco tiempo.

Y subí a la barca.

 **Deja salir a tus miedos y tendrás espacio para tus sueños.**


	19. Chapter 19

Debería mencionar que Howard llevaba faldita.

 **[¡Ja! Ni de broma vas a coger el micrófono. Me toca a mí]**

Se me había olvidado contároslo, pero al entrar en la Duat nuestra apariencia cambió y nos descubrimos vestidos con ropas del antiguo Egipto.

Las mías me sentaban bastante bien, pero podrían estar mejor. Mi vestido de seda blanca resplandecía, junto con al coraza ligera de electro. Llevaba los brazos engalanados con anillos y brazaletes de oro, y que llevaba suficiente laca en el pelo para petrificar a un dios de los importantes. Pero por lo demás, estoy segura de que tenía un aspecto encantador. Ah, y llevaba el cayado, el látigo y la _jopesh_ colgaban de un cinturón de oro.

Howard, en cambio, llevaba una faldita de hombre, que no era más que una sencilla franja de lino. el báculo y la varita le colgaban de una especie de cinturón multiusos que llevaba encima de la faldita. Tenía el pecho desnudo excepto por un collar de oro como el mío, los ojos perfilados de kohl y los pies descalzos.

Para los antiguos egipcios, supongo que tendría un aspecto regio y bélico, y sería considerado todo un modelo de masculinidad. **[¡Eh! ¿has visto? ¡Me ha salido sin reírme!]** Y digo yo que Howard no sería el tío con peor aspecto del mundo si se quitaba la camisa, pero eso no significaba que me apeteciera ir de aventuras por el inframundo con un primo que solo llevaba abalorios y una toalla playera.

Tal y como entramos en el barco del dios solar, Howard se clavó una astilla en el pie.

-Mira que eres gafe- le dije.

-Cállate -hizo una mueca de dolor al sacarse de entre dos dedos del pie un trozo de cubierta del tamaño de un mondadientes-. Supongo que es porque los antiguos guerreros luchaban sin calzado. Las sandalias resbalaban demasiado con tanto sudor y sangre y esas cosas.

Contuve la risa.

-¿Tu un guerrero? ¿Y la faldita?

-Venga, zarpemos ya, ¿quieres?

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

El barco se alejó flotando del muelle y enseguida se quedó atascado en un remanso. Empezamos a girar sobre nosotros mismos.

-Una preguntita -dije-. ¿Tú sabes algo de barcos?

-Nada -reconoció Howard.

Nuestra vela harapienta venía a ser igual de útil que un pañuelo de papel con agujeros. Los remos estaban rotos o colgaban inertes a los lados, dejando estelas en el agua, y de todas formas parecían muy pesados. No había forma de que nosotros dos pudiéramos impulsar una barcaza diseñada para veinte tripulantes, aunque el río siguiera en calma. Y nuestra anterior travesía por la Duat había sido como una montaña rusa.

-¿Qué pasa con las bolas esas de luz? -preguntó Howard-. ¿Como la tripulación que teníamos en _La reina egipcia_?

-¿Puedes convocar a unas cuantas?

-Claro -rezongó-, lo difícil que lo haga Howard.

Buscó por el barco, buscando encontrar un botón donde dijera: PULSAR PARA ACTIVAR MARINEROS BRILLANTES, pero no había nada tan conveniente.

El dosel que ocupaba el centro de la cubierta estaba vacío. No había Trono de Fuego. La embarcación no hacía ningún ruido excepto el gluglú del agua al entrar por las grietas del casco. La rotación empezaba a marearme.

Entonces se oyeron una docena de vocecitas tenues susurraron: _Isis. Embaucadora. Envenenadora. Traidora_.

-Ameli, no le caigo bien al barco -anunció Howard.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tiene buen criterio?

-Ja, ja. Me refiero a que siente la presencia de Isis. Y ella fue quien envenenó a Ra y le obligó a exiliarse, al fin y al cabo. Este barco se acuerda.

-Bueno… pues discúlpate o algo- repliqué muy divertida.

Este iba a ser un buen espectáculo.

-¿Qué tal, barco? -dijo-. Perdón por todo el jaleo del envenenamiento, pero verás, es que no soy Isis. Soy Howard Jhons.

 _Traidora_ , susurraron las voces.

-Ya, si yo entiendo que lo penséis -admitió-, porque seguro que huelo un poco a magia de Isis, ¿verdad? Pero en serio, al final di puerta a Isis. Ya no vive aquí. Mi prima y yo vamos a restaurar a Ra.

El barco se sacudió. La docena de vocecitas se quedaron calladas, como si por primera vez en sus vidas inmortales se hubieran quedado patidifusas de verdad.

-Eso os gustaría, ¿no? -aventuré-. Que vuelva Ra, como en los viejos tiempos, navegando río abajo y todo eso… Hemos venido a arreglar las cosas, pero para que salga bien hemos de viajar por las Casas de la Noche. Si nos echarais una manita…

Doce esferas brillantes cobraron vida con una llamarada. Volaron en círculos a mi alrededor como un enjambre de pelotas de tenis ardientes, irradiando un calor tan intenso que pensé que se encendería mi vestido nuevo.

-Ameli -me advirtió Howard-, no parecen muy contentas.

Y luego se pregunta por qué le llamo Capitán Perogrullo.

Traté de no perder los nervios.

-Portaos bien, hasta que vuelva Ra, soy la que manda aquí -dije a las luces con severidad-. Pero no hacemos esto por mí. Es por Ra. Si queréis que vuelva vuestro faraón, será mejor que ocupéis vuestros puestos.

Me veía asada como un pollo _tandoori_ , pero me mantuve firme. Tampoco tenía más opción, ya que estaba rodeada.

-Os mostraréis serviciales -ordené-. Haréis vuestro trabajo como yo os diga.

Hubo un silbido colectivo en el interior de mi cabeza, que podía significar que les había provocado un buen cabreo mental o que las luces empezaban a ceder.

La tripulación se dispersó. Ocuparon sus puestos, no sin pasar al lado de mi primo para asustarlo y empezaron a tirar de cuerdas, reparar la vela, empuñar los remos que no estaban partidos y manejar el timón.

El casco lleno de grietas chirrió mientras el barco viraba a favor de la corriente.

Howard soltó el aire de los pulmones.

-Por poco, prima. ¿Estás bien?

Asentí, pero no sabía si las esferas se habían convencido de lo que les decía o se limitaban a esperar su momento para vengarse de mi primo. En cualquier caso, no me hacía una ilusión tremenda confiarles nuestro destino.

Avanzamos hacia la oscuridad. El paisaje de Londres se desvaneció. Tuve el acostumbrado cosquilleo de caída libre en el estómago al internarnos en capas más profundas de la Duat.

-Entramos en la Segunda Casa -supuse.

Howard se agarró al mástil para equilibrarse.

-¿Te refieres a las Casas de la Noche, como decía Bes? ¿Qué son las casas, por cierto?

-Cada hora de la noche es una «Casa». Tenemos que recorrer los doce tramos de río, que representan las doce horas de la noche.

Howard escrutó la oscuridad que teníamos por delante.

-Entonces, si estamos en la Segunda Casa, ¿es porque ya ha pasado una hora? No me ha parecido tanto tiempo.

Tenía razón. A mí tampoco. Pero por otra parte, no tenía ni idea de cómo fluía el tiempo en la Duat. Una Casa de la Noche podía no corresponderse del todo con una hora mortal en el mundo superior.

Anubis me dijo una vez que llevaba cinco mil años en la Tierra de los Muertos pero aún se sentía un adolescente, como si allí no pasara el tiempo.

Me estremecí. ¿Y si salíamos por el otro lado del Río de la Noche y resultaba que habían pasado varios milenios? Acababa de cumplir los quince años. No estaba preparada para cumplir los quince mil.

Además, deseé no haber pensado en Apofis. Toqué el amuleto _shen_ que llevaba en una cadenita. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Walt, la perspectiva de ver a Anubis me hacía sentir una extraña culpabilidad, pero también un poco de emoción. Con un poco de suerte, Anubis nos echaría una mano con la travesía. A lo mejor se me llevaba a algún lugar privado para conversar como la última vez que vinimos a la Duat… no sé, un cementerio acogedor y romántico, cena para dos en el Café Ataúd…

«Vuelve a la realidad, Ameli -me dije-. Concéntrate.»

Howard sacó de su bolsa el _Libro de Ra_ y repasó las instrucciones. Ya las había leído varias veces.

La corriente ganó velocidad. El agua que entraba en el barco también. Hice gala de mi destreza como mago de combate convocando un cubo y achicándola, mientras Howard me concentraba en mantener a raya a la tripulación. Cuanto más nos internábamos en la Duat, más rebeldes se ponían los orbes brillantes. De verdad debía de tener ganas que tenían de incinerarle.

&%&

Es desquiciante flotar por un río mágico mientras unas voces te susurran «Muere, traidora, muere» en la cabeza. De vez en cuando tenía la sensación de que algo nos seguía. Al volverme, creía ver una mancha blanquecina sobre el fondo de negrura, como el residuo de un flash en la retina, pero siempre me decía que eran imaginaciones mías. Aún me sacaba más de quicio la oscuridad que teníamos por delante. No había orillas, no había puntos de referencia, no había ninguna visibilidad. La tripulación podía haber enfilado hacia un peñasco o la boca de un monstruo, y no lo habríamos visto venir. Navegábamos a través de un vacío tenebroso y desierto.

-¿Por qué hay tanta… nada? -musité.

Ameli vació su cubo. Era una estampa inusual: una chica vestida de faraón, con su cayado y látigo reales, achicando el agua de un barco agrietado.

-Podría ser que las Casas de la Noche sigan los patrones humanos del sueño -propuso.

-¿Los patrones de qué?

-Del sueño humano. Mi madre hablaba del tema a menudo, ¿te acuerdas?

No me acordaba. Pero claro, la había visto un par de veces en todos mis años.

-El sueño tiene distintas etapas -dijo Ameli-. Por ejemplo, en las primeras horas, el cerebro está como en coma, durmiendo muy profundamente sin casi soñar nada. Quizá es por lo que esta parte del río es tan oscura y amorfa. Luego, el cerebro pasa la fase REM, movimiento ocular rápido. Ahí es donde se sueña. Los ciclos se hacen más veloces e intensos. Puede ser que las Casas de la Noche sigan un patrón similar.

A mí me parecía un poco traído por los pelos. Pero, pensándolo bien, Bast nos había explicado una vez que había millones de canales y afluentes distintos que desembocaban en el río de la Duat. La geografía podía cambiar en cada viaje, según los pensamientos del viajero. Si aquel río adoptaba la forma que le daban todas las mentes durmientes del mundo, si su curso iba a volverse más vivo y enloquecido a medida que avanzara la noche, nos esperaba un trayecto accidentado.

El río acabó estrechándose. Avistamos la orilla a los dos lados, de una arena negra volcánica que reflejaba las luces de nuestra tripulación mágica. El aire refrescó. La quilla del barco arañó rocas y bancos de arena del lecho, con lo que nos entró más agua. Ameli renunció al cubo y lo tiró por la borda, enfadada. Juntos intentamos taponar las vías de agua, pronunciando hechizos de vínculo para reforzar la estructura del barco. Si hubiera tenido chicle, también lo habría usado.

No vimos pasar ningún cartel (BIENVENIDOS A LA TERCERA CASA, ESTACIÓN DE SERVICIO EN LA SIGUIENTE SALIDA), pero era evidente que habíamos pasado a otra sección del río. El tiempo se nos iba a un ritmo alarmante, y todavía no habíamos hecho absolutamente nada.

-A lo mejor la primera prueba es el aburrimiento -dije-. ¿Cuándo va a pasar algo?

Conociéndome, tendría que haberme mordido la lengua. Justo delante de nosotros asomó de la oscuridad una silueta enorme. Un pie del tamaño de una cama de matrimonio apoyó la suela de su sandalia contra la proa de nuestro barco y nos detuvo en seco mientras el río seguía fluyendo a nuestro alrededor.

Tenía los dedos manchados de barro y las uñas amarillentas, agrietadas y demasiado largas. Las tiras de cuero de las sandalias estaban cubiertas de liquen y percebes. Resumiendo, el pie tenía el mismo aspecto y olor que si hubiera estado en la misma roca del centro del río, llevando la misma sandalia, durante varios milenios.

Por desgracia, iba sujeto a una pierna que a su vez iba sujeta a un cuerpo. El gigante se agachó para mirarnos.

-¿Os aburrís? -atronó su voz, sin hostilidad-. Podría mataros, si os apetece.

&%&

Llevaba faldita como Howard, solo que la del gigante estaba confeccionada con tela suficiente para hacer diez velas como la de nuestro barco. Tenía un cuerpo humanoide y musculoso, cubierto de vello… el tipo de pelo asqueroso que siempre me insufla ganas de fundar una ONG que depile a la cera a los hombres demasiado velludos. Tenía cabeza de carnero, con su hocico blanco atravesado por una anilla de latón y sus cuernos enroscados de los que colgaban docenas de campanillas de bronce. Sus ojos estaban muy separados, con iris de un rojo luminoso y finas pupilas verticales. Me imagino que la descripción suena aterradora, pero al verlo no me dio la impresión de que el hombre carnero fuese diabólico. De hecho, por algún motivo, me dio la impresión de que ya le conocía. Parecía más melancólico que amenazador, como si llevara tanto tiempo en su islote rocoso del centro del río que hubiera olvidado qué había ido a hacer.

 **[Howard me pregunta que cuándo me convertí en «la chica que susurraba a los carneros». Haz el favor de callarte, imbécil].**

De verdad que me dio lástima el hombre carnero. En sus ojos se veía la soledad. No me entraba en la cabeza que pudiese hacernos daño… hasta que se sacó del cinturón dos cuchillos enormes, con filos curvos igual que sus cuernos.

-No decís nada -observó-. ¿Eso es que os parece bien que os mate?

-¡No, de verdad que no es necesario! -dije, intentando hacer como que agradecía la oferta-. Tengo una palabra y una pregunta para ti, si no te importa. La palabra es «pedicura». La pregunta es: ¿quién eres?

-Aaah-ah-ah-ah -dijo, balando como una oveja-. Si supierais mi nombre, no serían necesarias las presentaciones y podría dejaros pasar. Por desgracia, nadie sabe nunca mi nombre. Qué pena. Ya veo que habéis encontrado el _Libro de Ra_. Habéis resucitado a su tripulación y traído su barcaza al umbral de la Cuarta Casa. Nadie había llegado tan lejos nunca. Voy a lamentar profundamente tener que haceros papilla.

Sopesó los dos cuchillos, uno en cada mano. Nuestras esferas brillantes revoloteaban como locas alrededor de Howard, susurrando: «¡Sí! ¡Hazlo papilla! ¡Sí!».

Si la situación no fuese tan seria, habría reído.

-Un momentín -le dije al gigante-. Si te nombramos, ¿podemos pasar?

-Naturalmente - suspiró-. Pero nadie lo consigue nunca.

Crucé la mirada con Howard. No era la primera vez que nos habían detenido en el Río de la Noche para desafiarnos a nombrar a un guardián o morir en el intento. Por lo visto, era una incidencia bastante habitual para las almas egipcias y los magos que cruzaban la Duat. Pero no podía creerme que la prueba fuese tan fácil. A aquellas alturas, estaba segura de que reconocía al hombre carnero. Habíamos visto su estatua en el Museo Brooklyn.

-Es él, ¿no? -preguntó Howard-. El coleguita que se parece a Bullwinkle.

-¡No le llames Bullwinkle! -susurré enfadada. Levanté la cabeza hacia el hombre carnero gigante y dije—: Eres Jnum, ¿verdad?

El gigante hizo un profundo sonido gutural y frotó uno de los cuchillos contra la quilla de nuestro barco.

-¡No es la respuesta definitiva! -chillé, comprendiendo que nos había faltado un pelo para caer en la trampa-. Ni de lejos. Jnum es tu nombre común, ¿verdad? Lo que quieres es que pronunciemos tu nombre verdadero, tu _ren_.

Jnum ladeó la cabeza, haciendo sonar así las campanillas de los cuernos.

-Estaría muy bien. Pero lo más triste es que no lo conoce nadie. Hasta yo lo he olvidado.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar tu propio nombre? -preguntó Howard-. Y eso sí que ha sido una pregunta.

-Soy una parte de Ra -dijo el dios carnero-. Soy su aspecto del inframundo, un tercio de su personalidad. Pero cuando Ra dejó de hacer su travesía nocturna, ya no me necesitó. Me dejó aquí, en las puertas de la Cuarta Casa, tirado como un abrigo viejo. Ahora vigilo este umbral… porque no tengo más objetivo. Si recobrase mi nombre, podría rendir mi espíritu a aquel que me libere. Tal vez esa persona volviera a unificarme con Ra, pero hasta entonces no puedo salir de aquí.

Ponía voz de tener una depresión horrible, como un cordero perdido o, más bien, como un cordero perdido de diez metros con unos cuchillos enormes. Quería ayudarle. Pero también quería encontrar la forma de que no me hiciera pedacitos.

-Si no te acuerdas de tu nombre -dije-, ¿qué nos impide soltarte lo primero que se nos ocurra? ¿Cómo sabrías si es la respuesta correcta o no?

Jnum bajó sus cuchillos, que empezaron a dejar estela en la corriente.

-No se me había ocurrido.

Howard me lanzó una mirada que decía: «¿Para qué se lo cuentas?».

El dios carnero baló.

-Creo que reconoceré mi _ren_ cuando lo oiga -decidió-, aunque no puedo estar seguro. Al ser solo una parte de Ra, hay mucho de lo que no estoy seguro. He perdido la mayoría de mis recuerdos, de mi poder y de mi identidad. Ahora no soy ni la sombra de mi antiguo yo.

-Pues menudo debía de ser tu antiguo yo -murmuré.

Puede ser que el dios sonriera, aunque era difícil leer la expresión a un carnero.

-Lamento que no tengas mi _ren_. Eres una chica lista. La primera que llega tan lejos. La primera y la mejor- nada que no supiera. Suspiró, alicaído-. En fin, supongo que habrá que ir poniéndose con la matanza…

«La primera y la mejor.» Pensé a toda velocidad.

-Espera -dije-. Sé tu nombre.

Howard ahogó un grito.

-¿Lo sabes? ¡Pues díselo!

-Ra fue el primer dios que se alzó desde el caos -dije.

Jnum frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso es mi nombre?

-No, tú escucha -dije—- Has dicho que sin Ra no estabas completo, que no eras ni la sombra de tu antiguo yo. Pero eso es lo que les pasa también a todos los demás dioses egipcios. Ra es más viejo, más poderoso. Es la fuente original de Maat, como el…

-Como el meristemo de los dioses -aportó Howard.

-Eso -dije-. No tengo ni idea de lo que es un meristemo, pero sí, eso. Durante todos estos eones, los otros dioses han ido marchitándose, perdiendo su poder, porque Ra no está. Puede que no quieran admitirlo, pero él es el corazón de todos. Dependen de Ra. Desde que empezamos con esto, he dudado si valía la pena traer a Ra de vuelta. No sabíamos por qué era tan importante, pero ahora lo entiendo.

Howard asintió, asimilando la idea poco a poco.

-Ra es el centro de Maat. Debe regresar, si queremos que ganen los dioses.

-Y por eso Apofis quiere que vuelva Ra -supuse-. Están los dos conectados, Maat y el caos. Si Apofis puede tragarse a Ra mientras el dios solar está viejo y débil…

-Mueren todos los dioses -dijo Howard-. El mundo se desmorona y reina el caos.

Jnum giró la cabeza para poder observarme con un ojo rojo brillante.

-Todo muy interesante -dijo-. Pero no he oído mi nombre secreto. Para despertar a Ra, primero tenéis que nombrarme.

Miré a Howard.

-Tu turno, primo.

&%&

Claro, todos los marrones para mi.

Desplegué el _Libro de Ra_ y respiré hondo. Empecé a leer la primera parte del hechizo. Puede que estéis pensando: «Venga ya, Howard. ¿El gran desafío era leer unas palabras de un papiro? ¿Qué tiene de complicado?».

Si pensáis así es que nunca habéis leído un hechizo. Imaginaos que leéis de un libro frente a mil profesores hostiles, atentos al menor fallo que cometáis para suspenderos. Ahora imaginad que solo podéis leerlo viendo su reflejo en un espejo. Imaginad que las palabras están esparcidas por ahí de cualquier manera, y hay que ir montando las frases en el orden correcto sobre la marcha. Imaginaos que el más ínfimo error, tartamudeo o palabra mal pronunciada significa automáticamente la muerte. Juntad todo eso y ya podéis empezar a haceros una idea de lo que significa lanzar un hechizo a partir de un papiro.

Pese a todo, y por raro que parezca, tenía bastante confianza. De pronto, el texto había cobrado sentido.

-«Yo te nombro Primero desde el caos» -recité-. «Jnum, que eres Ra, el sol vespertino. Yo invoco tu _ba_ para despertar al Grande, pues soy…»

Mi primer error casi letal. En el papiro estaba el equivalente de «Ponga aquí su nombre», y estuve a punto de leerlo así: «¡Pues soy Ponga Aquí Su Nombre!».

¿Qué pasa? Podría haberle pasado a cualquiera. En lugar de eso, dije:

-«Soy Howard Jhons, el que restaura el Trono de Fuego. Yo te nombro Aliento a la Arcilla, el Carnero del Rebaño de la Noche, el Divino…»

Estuve otra vez a punto de fallar. Habría jurado que el título egipcio era «Divino Alfeñique». Pero no tenía sentido, y además pensé que a Jnum no le haría mucha gracia que se lo llamara. Por suerte, me acordé de una cosa del Museo Brooklyn: Jnum aparecía representado como un alfarero que creaba a un ser humano de arcilla.

-«… Divino Alfarero» -me corregí-. «Yo te nombro Jnum, protector de la Cuarta Puerta. Yo te devuelvo tu nombre. Yo devuelvo tu esencia a Ra.»

Los enormes ojos del dios se abrieron más. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron.

-Sí- enfundó los cuchillos-. Bien dicho. Podéis entrar en la Cuarta Casa. Pero llevad cuidado con los fuegos, y preparaos para la segunda forma de Ra. Él no os agradecerá vuestra ayuda igual que hago yo.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunté.

Pero el cuerpo del dios carnero ya perdía consistencia. _El Libro de Ra_ absorbió la neblina en que se había convertido y se enrolló sobre sí mismo. Jnum y su islote habían desaparecido. El barco se internó en un túnel estrecho.

-Howard-dijo Ameli—, muy bien hecho.

Normalmente, me habría encantado restregarle mi genialidad, pero tenía el corazón a punto de salírseme del pecho, las manos sudadas y ganas de vomitar. Para colmo, sentía que la tripulación de esferas luminosas empezaba a superar la sorpresa y volvía a plantarme cara.

 _No te ha hecho papilla_ , protestaron. ¡ _No te ha hecho papilla_!

«Ocupaos de vuestros asuntos -repliqué mentalmente-. Y que el barco no pare.»

-Esto… ¿Howard? -dijo Ameli-. ¿Por qué se te está poniendo la cara roja?

Creí que me acusaba de ruborizarme, pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que él también estaba rojo. El barco entero estaba bañado por una luz de color rubí. Me giré hacia la proa e hice un ruido con la garganta que no era muy distinto de los balidos de Jnum.

-Oh, no -dije-. Otra vez este sitio, no.

A unos cien metros por delante de nosotros, el túnel se abría a una caverna inmensa. Reconocí el extenso e hirviente Lago de Fuego, pero la última vez que lo había visto era desde otro ángulo.

Íbamos ganando velocidad, bajando por una serie de rápidos como si estuviéramos en un tobogán de parque acuático. Al final de los rápidos, el agua se convertía en una ardiente catarata que caía en vertical hasta el lago, casi un kilómetro por debajo de nosotros. Flotábamos directos hacia el precipicio sin medios para detenernos.

 _Que el barco no pare_ , susurró jubilosa la tripulación. _¡Que el barco no pare!_

Seguramente nos quedaba menos de un minuto, pero pareció más tiempo. Es lógico que, si el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, vaya a ritmo de caracol cuando te precipitas a una muerte segura.

-¡Tenemos que dar media vuelta! -exclamó Ameli-. ¡Aunque no hubiera fuego, la caída nos mataría! -empezó a gritar a las esferas de luz-: ¡Girad! ¡Remad! ¡S. O. S.! ¡Panda de cabrones!

La tripulación siguió a la suya sin inmutarse.

Yo no podía apartar la mirada de la ardiente caída hacia la destrucción y el Lago de Fuego que había al fondo. A pesar de las oleadas de calor que nos arrollaban como el aliento de un dragón, tenía frío. Se me ocurrió lo que tenía que pasar.

-«Renacido del fuego» -dije.

-¿Qué? -dijo Ameli.

-Es otra cita del _Libro de Ra_. No podemos dar media vuelta. Hay que seguir… directos al lago.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Arderemos!

Abrí mi bolsa mágica de un tirón y revolví su contenido.

-Hay que atravesar el fuego con el barco. Eso era parte del renacimiento nocturno del sol, ¿verdad? Ra lo habría hecho.

-¡Ra no era inflamable, besugo!

La catarata estaba solo a veinte metros. Me temblaban las manos mientras vertía tinta en mi paleta de escriba. Si nunca habéis intentado prepararos para la caligrafía sobre un barco, os diré que no es fácil.

-¿Qué haces? —me preguntó Ameli.-¿Escribir el testamento?

Inspiré profundamente y mojé mi estilete en tinta negra. Visualicé los jeroglíficos que necesitaba y eché mucho de menos a Zia. No solo porque nos lleváramos de maravilla desde El Cairo **[y Ameli, no te rias]** , porque ella era experta en glifos de fuego, justo lo que nos hacía falta.

-Levántate el pelo -dije a Ameli-. Tengo que pintarte la frente.

-¡Ni pienses que voy a caer a mi muerte llevando escrito «idiota» en la cabeza! ¡Antes te rebaño el cuello!

-Intento salvarte. ¡Date prisa!

Mi prima se apartó el pelo. Le pinté los glifos de «fuego» y «escudo» en la frente, y de inmediato Ameli estalló en llamas.

Lo sé, lo sé: era al mismo tiempo un sueño hecho realidad y una pesadilla. Saltó, hizo aspavientos y profirió unas maldiciones muy creativas antes de caer en que el fuego no le hacía daño. Lo que pasaba es que estaba rodeado de una lámina protectora de llamas.

-Exactamente, ¿qué…? -puso los ojos como platos-. ¡Agárrate a algo!

El barco se inclinó al llegar al borde de la catarata y me dieron náuseas. Garabateé los jeroglíficos de cualquier manera en el dorso de mi mano, pero no quedaron bien. Las llamas chisporrotearon débiles a mi alrededor. Por desgracia, no tuve tiempo de arreglarlo. Me agarré a la borda con las dos manos y nuestra embarcación cayó a plomo.

&%&

La de cosas que pueden pasarte por la cabeza mientras te precipitas a una muerte segura. Desde arriba, el Lago de Fuego era bastante hermoso, como la superficie del Sol. Me pregunté si sentiría algún dolor con el impacto o simplemente nos evaporaríamos. Costaba ver algo mientras caíamos entre la ceniza y el humo, pero me pareció distinguir e identificar una isla a kilómetro y medio de distancia: el templo negro donde había conocido a Anubis. ¿Estaría viéndome desde allí? ¿Correría a rescatarme? No sabía si tendría más probabilidades de sobrevivir separándome del barco y cayendo como un saltador de trampolín, pero no me atreví a hacerlo. Me agarré a la borda con todas mis fuerzas. Tampoco sabía si el escudo mágico estaba protegiéndome, pero sudaba muchísimo y estaba convencida de haberme dejado la garganta y casi todos los órganos internos encima de la catarata.

Finalmente, llegamos al fondo con un «fuuummm» pero multiplicado por un millón.

¿Cómo describir la sensación de hundirse en un lago de fuego líquido? Bueno… quemaba. Y aun así, de alguna forma también era líquido. No me atrevía a respirar. Después de un momento de duda, abrí los ojos. Lo único que vi fueron llamas rojas y amarillas revoloteando por todas partes. Seguíamos bajo el agua… ¿o bajo el fuego? Me fijé en dos cosas: no estaba quemándome viva y el barco avanzaba.

No podía creer que los glifos de protección de Howard hubiesen funcionado de verdad. Mientras el barco se deslizaba por las arremolinadas corrientes de calor, las voces de la tripulación susurraban, ahora más alegres que enfadadas:

 _Renovación_ , decían. _Nueva vida. Nueva luz_.

Sonaba halagüeño hasta que volvía a algunos hechos menos agradables. Seguía sin poder respirar. A mi cuerpo le gustaba la respiración. Además, cada vez hacía más calor. Sentía cómo empezaba a fallar mi glifo de protección, y la tinta me quemaba en la mano. Tanteé a mi alrededor y agarré un brazo, di por hecho que de Howard. Nos cogimos de la mano y, aunque no le veía, me tranquilizaba saber que estaba allí. A lo mejor fue mi imaginación, pero pensé que el calor remitía.

Mucho tiempo atrás, Amos nos había dicho que juntos éramos más poderosos. Cada uno incrementaba la magia del otro solo por estar cerca. En aquel momento deseé que fuese cierto. Traté de enviar mis pensamientos a Howard, pidiéndole que me ayudara a mantener el escudo de fuego.

El barco siguió navegando entre las llamas. Creí que empezábamos a ascender, pero quizá fuese solo de tanto que lo deseaba. Mi visión empezó a nublarse. Mis pulmones necesitaban aire con desesperación. Si inhalaba fuego, tal vez acabara como Vlad Ménshikov.

En el preciso momento en que supe a ciencia cierta que iba a desmayarme, el barco subió vertiginosamente y salimos a la superficie.

Tragué una bocanada de aire, y no solo porque la necesitase. Habíamos llegado a un embarcadero en la orilla del lago hirviente, frente a una puerta de piedra caliza muy parecida a la entrada de un templo antiguo que había visto en Luxor. Aún tenía la mano de mi primo entre las mías. A primera vista, los dos estábamos bien.

La barcaza solar estaba mejor que bien. Había sido renovada. La vela era tan blanca que dolía a los ojos, con el símbolo dorado del sol refulgiendo en el centro. Los remos estaban reparados y recién pulidos. El casco estaba pintado de negro, dorado y verde, y ya no hacía aguas, mientras que el dosel volvía a ser un pabellón precioso. Seguía sin haber trono ni Ra, pero los tripulantes brillaban animados y alegres mientras amarraban el barco.

-¿Estás bien?

Howard se separó con torpeza y asintió.

-Sí-dijo-. ¿Dónde…?

-En los Acres Soleados -dijo una voz conocida.

Bes venía bajando los escalones del embarcadero. Llevaba una camisa hawaiana nueva e incluso más chillona, y solo su bañador de _slip_ en vez de pantalones, así que no era precisamente la visión más grata del mundo. Ahora que estaba en la Duat, casi resplandecía de poder. Tenía el pelo más negro y rizado, y su rostro parecía haber rejuvenecido décadas.

-¡Bes! -exclamé-. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Walt y Zia…?

-Están bien -dijo-. Y ya os he dicho que nos veríamos en la Cuarta Casa ñaló con el pulgar las letras esculpidas en el arco de piedra caliza-. Antes se llamaba la Casa de Descanso. Por lo que se ve, le han cambiado el nombre.

El letrero estaba en jeroglíficos, pero lo entendí sin ningún problema.

-«Comunidad de vivienda asistida Acres Soleados» -leí en voz alta-. «Antes: Casa de Descanso. Nuevo equipo directivo.» ¿Exactamente, qué es…?

-Vamos subiendo -dijo Bes-, antes de que llegue vuestro perseguidor.

-¿Perseguidor? -pregunté.

Bes señaló la parte superior de la catarata de llamas, que estaba a casi un kilómetro de nosotros. Al principio no vi nada. Entonces hubo un reflejo blanco entre las llamas rojas, como si un hombre vestido de heladero se hubiera tirado al lago. Al final, resultó que no me había imaginado esa mancha blanca en la oscuridad. Alguien nos seguía.

.¿Ménshikov? -dijo Howard-. Eso es… es…

-Mal asunto -dijo Bes-. Venga, vamos. Tenemos que encontrar al dios del sol.

 **La conducta es el espejo que muestra a los demás tu verdadero yo.**


	20. Chapter 20

Hospitales. Aulas. Llegó el momento de ampliar mi lista de sitios menos favoritos añadiendo los hogares de gente mayor. Puede sonar curioso, dado que yo antes vivía con mi abuela y supongo que su piso contaba como hogar de gente mayor. Pero me refiero a los centros especializados, a las residencias para la tercera edad. No hay nada peor. Huelen a una mezcla nefasta de comida hecha al por mayor, productos de limpieza y pensionistas. Los reclusos **(perdón, los pacientes)** siempre parecen deprimidos. Y los centros tienen unos nombres absurdamente joviales, como «Acres Soleados».

¡Venga ya, hombre!

Cruzamos el arco de caliza y pasamos al gran vestíbulo de lo que los egipcios debían de considerar un centro de vivienda asistida. En las hileras de columnas, todas pintadas de colores vivos, había soportes de hierro con antorchas encendidas. Aquí y allá, unas macetas con hibiscos en flor intentaban dar al lugar una atmósfera alegre. No lo lograban. Las grandes ventanas daban al Lago de Fuego, que supongo que sería un paisaje agradable si te gustaba el azufre. Las paredes estaban pintadas con murales de la ultratumba egipcia, alternados con lemas positivos escritos con jeroglíficos, como INMORTALIDAD CON SEGURIDAD o ¡LA VIDA EMPIEZA A LOS TRES MIL!

Serviciales esferas luminosas y _shabtis_ de arcilla con uniformes médicos blancos se afanaban de un lado a otro, llevando bandejas con medicinas o empujando sillas de ruedas. Los pacientes, por su parte, no se afanaban mucho en nada. Había una docena de figuras marchitas en batas de hospital de lino, sentadas por todo el vestíbulo con la mirada perdida en la nada. Otras vagaban por la estancia, empujando portasueros con ruedecitas. Todas llevaban brazaletes con sus nombres escritos en jeroglíficos.

Varios pacientes tenían aspecto humano, pero otros muchos tenían cabeza de animal. Un anciano con cabeza de grulla se mecía en una silla plegable de metal y daba picotazos a un tablero de senet que había en la mesita. Una mujer mayor con cabeza de leona entrecana pasó pitando en silla de ruedas mientras murmuraba: «Miau, miau». Un hombre de arrugada piel azul, no mucho más alto que Bes, abrazó una columna de piedra y lloró quedamente, como si temiera que la columna fuese a marcharse.

En otras palabras, entramos en un escenario absolutamente depresivo.

-¿Qué demonios es este lugar? -pregunté-. ¿Todos esos son dioses?

Howard parecía igual de perplejo que yo. Bes daba la impresión de querer que se lo tragara la tierra.

-En realidad, nunca había venido -reconoció-. Me habían llegado rumores, pero… -tragó saliva como si acabara de comerse una cucharada de mantequilla de cacahuete-. Venga. Preguntemos en el puesto de enfermería.

El mostrador era una medialuna de granito salpicada de teléfonos (aunque no podía imaginar a quién iban a llamar desde la Duat), un ordenador, muchas carpetas con portapapeles y un disco de piedra del tamaño de una bandeja con un saliente triangular: un reloj de sol, extraño accesorio en un lugar sin sol.

Detrás del mostrador había una mujer bajita y entrada en carnes, dándonos la espalda mientras consultaba una pizarra con nombres y horas para la medicación. Tenía el pelo, moreno y lustroso, aplastado contra la espalda como si fuera la cola de un castor extragrande, y su cofia de enfermera casi no le entraba en la ancha cabeza.

Habíamos recorrido la mitad de la distancia cuando Bes paró de golpe.

-Es ella.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Howard.

-Mal asunto-Bes palideció como si acabase de ver a un muerto-. Tendría que haberlo sabido… ¡Maldición! Tendréis que ir sin mí.

Me fijé mejor en la enfermera, que seguía de espaldas a nosotros. Parecía una mujer imponente, con sólidos brazos rechonchos, un cuello más grueso que mi cintura y una piel de extraños tintes violáceos. Pero no vi nada que pudiera inquietar tanto a Bes.

Giré la cabeza para preguntarle, pero Bes se había agachado detrás de la maceta más cercana. La planta no bastaba para ocultarlo, y desde luego no camuflaba su camisa hawaiana.

-Bes, ya basta -dije.

-¡Chist! ¡Soy invisible!

Suspiré con pesadez. Los hombres son idiotas sin remedio, pero qué se le va a hacer.

-Vamos, Howard.

Fui hasta el puesto de enfermería.

-Disculpe -llamé por encima del mostrador.

La enfermera se volvió y traté de sofocar la impresión, pero no fue tarea fácil porque la mujer era una hipopótamo.

Ojo, no lo digo en plan comparación ofensiva, de verdad era una hipopótamo. Su largo hocico tenía forma de corazón invertido, con bigotes erizados, diminutas fosas nasales y una boca enorme con dos grandes dientes en la parte de abajo. Tenía los ojos pequeños y brillantes. La tupida melena negra daba un aspecto muy extraño a su cara, pero no era ni la mitad de particular que el resto del cuerpo. Llevaba la blusa de enfermera abierta como una chaqueta, revelando una parte de arriba de biquini que **(¿cómo decirlo delicadamente?)** intentaba cubrir una muy considerable parte de arriba con muy poco tejido. La barriga, de un color entre rosado y púrpura, estaba increíblemente hinchada, como si estuviese embarazada de diecinueve meses.

-¿Puedo ayudaros? -nos dijo. Tenía una voz simpática y agradable, no la que cabría esperar de un hipopótamo. Pensándolo bien, de un hipopótamo no cabría esperar ninguna voz.

-¿Hola! -saludé con una sonrisa educada-. Mi primo y yo estamos buscando a… -me giré hacia Howard y vi que no estaba mirando la cara de la enfermera-. ¡Howard!

-¿Qué? -sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance-. Vale. Lo siento.

Rodé los ojos y volví a mirar a la mujer.

-Esto… ¿tú no eres una diosa? ¿Tauret, o algo parecido?

La mujer hipopótamo nos enseñó sus dos enormes dientes en lo que esperé que fuese una sonrisa.

-¡Anda, qué alegría que me reconozcan! En efecto, querida, soy Tauret. Decíais que buscabais a alguien. ¿Es algún familiar? ¿Sois dioses?

Detrás de nosotros, se oyó el murmullo de las hojas de hibisco cuando Bes levantó la maceta e intentó desplazarla detrás de una columna. Tauret levantó las cejas.

-Bes, ¿eres tú? -llamó-. ¡Bes!

El dios enano se levantó bruscamente y se quitó el polvo de la camisa. Tenía la cara más roja que Set.

-Parece que la planta está bien regada, sí -dijo en voz baja-. Voy a comprobar las de más allá.

Empezó a alejarse, pero Tauret volvió a llamarle:

-¡Bes! ¡Soy yo, Tauret! ¡Estoy aquí!

Bes se crispó como si le hubieran disparado por la espalda. Se volvió con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Anda…! Hola. Tauret. ¡Uau!

Tauret salió de detrás del mostrador, correteando sobre unos tacones muy poco aconsejables para una mamífera acuática embarazada. Abrió los gruesos brazos para dar un abrazo a Bes, que extendió la mano para que la estrechara. Acabaron haciendo un bailecito incómodo, a medio camino entre el abrazo y el apretón de manos, que me dejó un hecho absolutamente claro:

-¿Así que vosotros antes salíais juntos? -preguntó Howard.

Bes le fulminó con la mirada. Tauret se sonrojó; era la primera vez que veía a un hipopótamo avergonzado.

Enarqué una ceja; esto se ponía interesante por momentos.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo… -Tauret se volvió hacia el dios enano-. Bes, ¿qué tal estás? Después de aquella época tan horrible del palacio, me temía…

-¡Bien! -gritó él-. Muy bien, gracias. Bien. ¿Tú estás bien? ¡Bien! Hemos venido por un asunto importante, como estaba a punto de decirte Ameli.

Me dio una patada en la espinilla, que me pareció de lo más innecesaria.

-Sí-dije-. Estamos buscando a Ra para despertarlo.

Si lo que Bes pretendía era desviar la conversación, el plan funcionó. Tauret abrió la boca en un grito silencioso, como si acabara de sugerir algo tan horrible como una cacería de hipopótamos.

-¿Despertar a Ra? -dijo-. Ay, madre… qué desgracia. Bes, ¿y tú les ayudas?

-Ajá -farfulló-. Porque, bueno, ya sabes…

-Bes nos está haciendo un favor -dijo Howard-. Nuestra amiga Bast le pidió que cuidara de nosotros.

Supe al instante que mi primo acababa de empeorar la situación. La temperatura del aire pareció bajar diez grados.

De verdad que Howard es imbécil. ¿Enseeio, primo? ¿Nombrar una mujer delante de otra mujer que obviamente está enamorada de Bes?

Por esa razón mi primo no tiene vida amorosa.

-Ya veo -dijo Tauret-. Haciendo un favor a Bast.

Intenté arreglar los estropicios masculinos.

-Por favor, escucha. Es muy importante que encontremos a Ra.

Tauret se cruzó de brazos, incrédula.

-Querida, se perdió hace milenios. Además, intentar despertarlo sería terriblemente peligroso. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Díselo, Ameli-Bes estaba retrocediendo centímetro a centímetro, como si se dispusiera a saltar tras el hibisco-. No te guardes nada; en Tauret se puede confiar a ciegas.

-¡Bes! -la hipopótamo se animó de inmediato y empezó a pestañear como una loca-. ¿De verdad lo piensas?

-¡Habla, Ameli!-me rogó Bes.

Y eso hice. Enseñé el _Libro de Ra_ a Tauret. Le conté nuestros motivos para despertar al dios solar: la amenaza de la ascensión de Apofis, el caos y la destrucción generalizados, el mundo a punto de acabar cuando saliera el sol, etcétera. No era fácil interpretar sus gestos hipopotamunos **[sí, Howard, estoy segura de que la palabra existe]** , pero Tauret se retorcía el cabello largo y moreno mientras me escuchaba.

-Es grave -dijo-. Es muy, muy grave.

Miró por encima del hombro hacia el reloj. Pese a la ausencia de sol, el gnomon tenía una sombra nítida que caía sobre el jeroglífico del número cinco:

-Se os acaba el tiempo -dijo.

Howard miró el reloj de sol con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Este lugar no es la Cuarta Casa de la Noche?

-Sí, querido -respondió Tauret-. Tiene otros nombres, como Acres Soleados o la Casa de Descanso, pero también es la Cuarta Casa.

-Entonces, ¿cómo puede ser que el reloj marque las cinco? -preguntó él-. ¿No debería estar como… congelado en la cuarta hora?

-No funciona así, chaval -terció Bes-. El tiempo del mundo mortal no se detiene solo porque vosotros estéis en la Cuarta Casa. Si queréis seguir el recorrido del dios solar, tenéis que ajustaros a su ritmo.

&%&

Ya veía venir una explicación de las que te hacen explotar la cabeza. Yo habría admitido mi ignorancia y habría seguido buscando a Ra sin preocuparme pero, por supuesto, Ameli no iba a dejarlo estar.

-¿Y qué pasa si nos retrasamos demasiado? -preguntó.

Tauret volvió a mirar la sombra del reloj, que iba pasando muy poco a poco de las cinco.

-Las casas están conectadas a sus horas de la noche. Podéis quedaros todo el tiempo que queráis en cada una, pero solo se puede entrar o salir de ellas cerca de las horas que representan.

-Ajá-me froté las sienes-. ¿No tendrás algo para el dolor de cabeza detrás del mostrador, por casualidad?

-No es tan complicado -dijo Ameli, sólo por tocarme las narices-. Es como una puerta giratoria. Hay que esperar a que haya un hueco y meterte.

-Más o menos -asintió Tauret-. La mayoría de las casas dejan un poquito de margen. De la Cuarta Casa, por ejemplo, podéis salir prácticamente cuando os dé la gana. Pero algunas puertas son imposibles de cruzar si no es en su momento exacto. En la Primera Casa solo puede entrarse al ocaso. De la Duodécima Casa solo puede salirse al alba. Y la entrada de la Octava Casa, la Casa de los Desafíos… solo puede cruzarse durante la octava hora.

-¿La Casa de los Desafíos? -dijo mi prima-. Ya la odio, sin haberla visto.

-Ah, pero os acompaña Bes-Tauret lo miró ensoñada-. Los desafíos serán pan comido.

Bes le lanzó una mirada de pánico a Ameli que decía: «¡Sálvame!».

-Eso sí, como os retraséis demasiado -siguió diciendo Tauret-, se cerrarán las puertas antes de que lleguéis. Os quedaréis encerrados en la Duat hasta mañana por la noche.

-Y si no detenemos a Apofis -añadí-, no habrá mañana por la noche y punto. Eso sí que lo he entendido bien.

-Así que ¿puedes ayudarnos? -le pidió Ameli a Tauret-. ¿Dónde está Ra?

La diosa jugueteó con su pelo. Sus manos eran un cruce entre ser humano e hipopótamo, con dedos cortos regordetes y uñas gruesas.

-Ahí está el problema, querido -dijo-: no lo sé. La Cuarta Casa es inmensa. Seguramente Ra está por aquí en alguna parte, pero hay infinidad de pasillos y habitaciones. Tenemos muchísimos pacientes.

-¿No lleváis un registro? -preguntó Ameli-. ¿No hay planos o algo así?

Tauret meneó la cabeza con tristeza.

-Yo hago todo lo que puedo, pero estoy sola con los _shabtis_ y las luces de servicio… y hay miles de dioses viejos.

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Si yo a duras penas recordaba a la decena de dioses importantes que conocía, ¿cómo llevar la cuenta de miles? Solo en aquella sala había doce pacientes, seis pasillos que salían en direcciones distintas, dos escaleras y tres ascensores. Quizá fuesen imaginaciones mías, pero algunos de los pasillos no estaban cuando habíamos entrado en el vestíbulo.

-¿Toda esta gente mayor son dioses? -pregunté.

Tauret asintió.

-La mayoría eran deidades menores hasta en los tiempos antiguos. Los magos no vieron necesidad de recluirlos. Con el paso de los siglos, se fueron viniendo a menos, solitarios y olvidados. Al final acabaron aquí. Se limitan a esperar.

-¿A la muerte? -dije.

Tauret tenía la mirada ausente.

-Ojalá lo supiera. A veces desaparecen, pero no sé si es porque se han perdido por los pasillos, porque han encontrado otra habitación donde esconderse o porque de verdad se han desvanecido. La cruda verdad es que da lo mismo. El mundo de arriba ha olvidado sus nombres. Una vez ya nadie pronuncia tu nombre, ¿de qué sirve vivir?

Desvió la mirada hacia Bes, como si intentase decirle algo.

El enano se apresuró a mirar hacia otro sitio.

-Esa de ahí es Mehit, ¿verdad?- Ameli señaló a la vieja mujer leona que daba vueltas con su silla de ruedas-. Tenía un templo cerca de Abidos, me parece. Una diosa leona menor. Siempre la confundían con Sejmet.

La leona soltó un débil rugido cuando Ameli pronunció el nombre de Sejmet. Luego siguió impulsando la silla de ruedas y murmurando: «Miau, miau».

-Es una historia triste -dijo Tauret-. Llegó aquí con su marido, el dios Onuris. En los viejos tiempos eran una pareja famosa, todo romanticismo. Una vez él tuvo que viajar hasta Nubia para rescatarla. Se casaron. Final feliz, pensamos todos. Pero los dos fueron olvidados. Llegaron aquí juntos, pero luego Onuris desapareció. Mehit empezó a perder la cabeza muy deprisa después de eso. Ahora se pasa el día circulando sin rumbo por el vestíbulo. No se acuerda de su propio nombre, aunque nosotros seguimos recordándoselo.

Pensé en Jnum, a quien habíamos conocido en el río, y en lo triste que parecía por no saber su nombre secreto. Miré a la diosa anciana Mehit, que maullaba, rugía y correteaba de un lado a otro sin ningún recuerdo de su gloria pasada. Imaginé lo que sería tener que cuidar de mil dioses como ella, deidades de la tercera edad que nunca mejoraban y nunca morían.

-Tauret, ¿cómo puedes soportarlo? -dijo Ameli, con suavidad. Es algo que siempre me había impresionado de ella: sabía perfectamente cómo comportarse en cada ocasión, si debía ser violenta, se lanzaba con su espada sin dudarlo, pero si había que tener tacto, se convertía en el ser más sensible del mundo-. ¿Por qué trabajas aquí?

Se tocó la cofia de enfermera con timidez.

-Es una historia larga, querida, y tenemos muy poco tiempo. No siempre he estado aquí. Antes era una diosa protectora. Espantaba a los demonios, aunque no tan bien como Bes.

-Los dejabas temblando -dijo Bes.

La diosa hipopótamo suspiró con pasión.

-Eres un encanto. Además, protegía a las madres cuando daban a luz…

-¿Porque estás embarazada? -pregunté, señalando su enorme panza con la barbilla.

Tuve que reprimir un grito por el pisotón disimulado que me dio Ameli.

Tauret puso cara de desconcierto.

-No. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Hummm…

-Vale -interrumpió mi prima-, estabas explicándonos por qué cuidas de los dioses ancianos.

Tauret volvió a mirar el reloj de sol y me alarmó lo deprisa que la sombra se acercaba al seis.

-Siempre me ha gustado ayudar a la gente, pero en el mundo superior, en fin… fue evidente que ya no le hacía falta a nadie-puso cuidado en no mirar a Bes, pero el dios enano se sonrojó aún más-. Lo que sí hacía falta era que alguien cuidara de los dioses ancianos. Supongo que es porque entiendo su tristeza, porque sé lo que es esperar y esperar…

Bes se tapó la boca con la mano para toser.

-¡Mirad qué hora es! A ver, lo de Ra. ¿Alguna vez te has cruzado con él desde que trabajas aquí?

Tauret lo meditó.

-Puede ser. Una vez vi un dios con cabeza de halcón en una habitación del ala sudeste, hace… bueno, siglos. Pensé que era Nemty, pero podría haber sido Ra. Le gustaba salir por ahí en forma de halcón de vez en cuando.

-Dinos por dónde se va -le supliqué-. Si nos acercamos un poco, el _Libro de Ra_ podría guiarnos.

Tauret se volvió hacia Bes.

-¿Esto me lo estás pidiendo por ti mismo, Bes? ¿De verdad crees que es importante, o lo haces solo porque te lo dijo Bast?

-¡No! ¡Sí! -Bes hinchó los mofletes, fuera de quicio-. O sea, sí, es importante. Sí, te lo pido por mí mismo. Necesito tu ayuda.

Tauret sacó una antorcha del soporte más cercano.

-En ese caso, es por aquí.

Recorrimos los pasillos de un centro de la tercera edad mágico e infinito, guiados por una enfermera hipopótamo con una antorcha. En el fondo, una noche como otra cualquiera para los Kane.

Pasamos delante de tantas habitaciones que perdí la cuenta. La mayoría de las puertas estaban cerradas pero, más allá de las que no, vimos a viejos dioses endebles en camas, atentos a la intermitente luz azul de los televisores o simplemente tumbados en la oscuridad llorando. Después de unas treinta habitaciones de ese estilo, dejé de mirar. Era demasiado triste.

Llevaba el _Libro de Ra_ en la mano, con la esperanza de que se calentara si nos acercábamos al dios solar, pero no hubo suerte. Tauret vacilaba en cada intersección. Se le notaba que no tenía claro por dónde debía llevarnos.

Recorridos varios pasillos más sin ningún cambio en el papiro, empecé a desesperarme. Ameli debió de darse cuenta.

-Tranquilo -me dijo-. Le encontraremos.

Recordé lo rápido que avanzaba la sombra en el puesto de enfermería. Y pensé en Vlad Ménshikov. Quería creer que se había convertido en ruso rebozado cuando cayó al Lago de Fuego, pero supuse que sería esperar demasiado. Si seguía tras nuestra pista, no podía estar muy lejos.

Doblamos otra esquina y Tauret se detuvo.

-Oh, cielos.

Delante de nosotros daba saltos una mujer con cabeza de rana… y cuando digo «saltos», me refiero a que recorría tres metros con cada uno, paraba un momento a croar, saltaba a una pared y se quedaba allí pegada hasta que se proyectaba hacia la de enfrente. Su cuerpo y extremidades tenían aspecto humano, e iba vestida con una bata verde de hospital, pero su cabeza era la de un anfibio: marrón, húmeda y llena de bultos. Sus ojos saltones giraban en todas las direcciones y, por el matiz angustiado de su croar, deduje que se había perdido.

-Heket ha vuelto a salir -dijo Tauret-. Disculpadme un momento.

Fue correteando hacia la mujer rana.

Bes sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su camisa hawaiana y se secó la frente con nerviosismo.

-Ya decía yo que no se sabía nada de Heket desde hacía tiempo. Es la diosa rana, ¿sabéis?

-Jamás lo habría adivinado -dijo Ameli con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Miramos a Tauret mientras intentaba tranquilizar a la vieja diosa. Le habló en tono calmado, prometiéndole que la ayudaría a encontrar su cuarto si dejaba de rebotar en las paredes.

-Es una mujer genial -dije-. Tauret, quiero decir.

-Sí -dijo Bes-. Sí, es maja.

-¿Cómo que maja? -repliqué-. Está claro que le gustas. ¿Por qué eres tan…? -de pronto la verdad me dio un bofetón en la cara-. Ah, ya veo. Antes ha comentado algo de una época horrible en un palacio, ¿verdad? Ella fue quien te liberó en Rusia.

Bes volvió a pasarse el pañuelo por la frente. Sudaba como un condenado.

&%&

-¿P-por qué lo dices?

-¿Quizás porque cuando está cerca te mueres de vergüenza?- dije-. Como si te hubiera visto en tu peor momento, y tú quisieras olvidarlo.

Bes se quedó mirando a Tauret con expresión dolida, igual que había mirado el palacio del príncipe Ménshikov en San Petersburgo.

-Es que me salva una y otra vez -dijo abatido-. Siempre se porta de maravilla conmigo, siempre es simpática y amable. En los viejos tiempos, la gente daba por hecho que salíamos juntos. Todos decían que hacíamos muy buena pareja; los dos dioses que espantaban demonios, los dos inadaptados, lo que sea. Sí que salimos juntos un par de veces, pero Tauret era demasiado… demasiado maja. Y además, yo estaba un poco obsesionado con otra persona.

-Bast -aventuré.

El dios de los enanos dejó caer los hombros.

-¿Tanto se nota? Sí, con Bast. Era la diosa más popular entre la plebe. Yo era el dios más popular. Así que, ya sabéis, solíamos vernos en festivales y cosas por el estilo. Era… bueno, era hermosa.

"Típico de los tíos -pensé-, fijarse solo en la superficie". Pero mantuve la boca cerrada.

-De todas formas -siguió Bes tras un suspiro-, Bast siempre me ha tratado como a un hermano pequeño. Aún lo hace. No tiene el menor interés en mí, pero me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta. De tan obsesionado que estaba, la verdad es que no he tratado muy bien a Tauret durante todos estos años.

-Y, aun así, fue a Rusia para rescatarte -dije.

Él asintió.

-Lancé llamadas de auxilio. Pensaba que vendría a salvarme Bast, u Horus, o cualquiera. No sabía dónde estaban todos, ya me entendéis, pero en los viejos tiempos tenía muchos amigos. Supuse que alguno aparecería. La única que se presentó fue Tauret. Arriesgó su vida para infiltrarse en palacio durante la boda enana. Lo vio todo… me vio humillado delante de todos aquellos nobles. Durante la noche, rompió mi jaula y me sacó de allí. Se lo debo todo. Pero en cuanto fui libre… huí de ella. Tenía tanta vergüenza que no podía mirarla a la cara. Cada vez que pienso en ella, recuerdo aquella noche y vuelvo a oír las carcajadas.

Tenía un dolor agudo en la voz, como si nos contara algo que le había sucedido ayer, no hace tres siglos.

-Pero eso no es culpa de ella -le dije con voz amable-. Está claro que se preocupa por ti.

-Es demasiado tarde -dijo-. Le he hecho demasiado daño. Desearía poder atrasar el reloj, pero…

Su voz decayó. Tauret volvía hacia nosotros, llevando a la diosa rana del brazo.

-Venga, querida -dijo Tauret-. Ven con nosotros y te llevaremos a tu cuarto. No hace falta liarse a brincos.

-Pero es un salto de fe- la voz de Heket fue un estertor; me refiero a que sonó igual, no a que estuviera muriéndose delante de nosotros, por suerte-. Mi templo tiene que estar por aquí, en algún sitio. Estaba en Gesa, una ciudad preciosa.

-Sí, querida -dijo Tauret-. Pero tu templo ya no existe. Todos nuestros templos han desaparecido. Lo que tienes es un dormitorio muy bonito, eso sí…

-No -dijo Heket con un hilo de voz-. Los sacerdotes me harán sacrificios. Debo… -fijó en mí sus grandes ojos amarillos y comprendí lo que debía de sentir una mosca justo antes de que la fulminara la lengua de una rana-. ¡Es mi sacerdotisa! ¡Ha venido de visita!

-No, querida -dijo Tauret-. Esta es Ameli Jarifa.

-Mi sacerdotisa- Heket me dio unos golpecitos en el hombro con sus dedos húmedos y palmeados, y yo procuré no de dolor ante la escena-. Di a los del templo que empiecen sin mí, ¿quieres? Yo me pasaré más tarde. ¿Se lo dirás?

-Sí -dije con el corazón en un puño-. Por supuesto, lady Heket- incliné la cabeza ligeramente, con respeto.

-Bien, bien-se le desenfocó la mirada-. Tengo mucho sueño. Recordar cuesta tanto…

-Sí, querida -dijo Tauret-. ¿Por qué no te echas en una de estas habitaciones, de momento?

Metió a Heket en la siguiente habitación vacía.

&%&

Bes la siguió con su mirada triste.

-Soy muy mal enano.

Quizá tendría que haberle dado ánimos, pero tenía la cabeza ocupada con otras cosas. «Que empiecen sin mí -había dicho Heket-. Un salto de fe.»

De repente, me quedé sin aliento.

-¿Howard?- dijo Ameli-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya sé por qué no nos guía el papiro -dije-. Tengo que empezar con la segunda parte del hechizo.

-Pero si aún no hemos llegado -objetó ella.

-Ni llegaremos, a no ser que inicie el hechizo. Es parte de la forma de localizar a Ra.

-¿El qué? -Tauret apareció al lado de Bes, que del salto que dio estuvo a punto de dejarse la camisa hawaiana.

-El hechizo -dije-. Debo dar un salto de fe.

-Perfecto, éramos pocos y parió la burra- dijo mi prima.

-¡No! -exclamé-. Es la única forma de encontrar a Ra. Estoy seguro.

-Eh, chaval -dijo Bes-. Como empieces ese hechizo y no hayamos encontrado a Ra cuando termines de leerlo…

-Lo sé. Me saldrá el hechizo por la culata-lo de «por la culata» era en sentido bastante literal. Si la magia no encontraba su objetivo asignado, el poder del _Libro de Ra_ podía estallarme en la cara. Insistí-: Es la única forma. No tenemos tiempo para vagar por estos pasillos, y Ra solo aparecerá si lo convocamos. Tenemos que demostrar nuestra valía aceptando el riesgo. Vais a tener que hacerme de lazarillos. No se me puede atrancar la lengua.

-Tienes valor, querido-Tauret levantó su antorcha-. No te preocupes, yo iré guiándote. Tú lee y no te preocupes.

Desplegué el papiro hasta la segunda sección. Las hileras de jeroglíficos, que antes me habían parecido frases inconexas y absurdas, ahora estaban claras como el agua.

-«Yo invoco el nombre de Ra» -leí en voz alta-. «Rey durmiente, señor del sol de mediodía, que os sentáis en el Trono de Fuego…»

Bueno, ya os hacéis a la idea. Describí el alzamiento de Ra desde el mar del caos. Narré cómo bañó con su luz la tierra primigenia de Egipto, llevando la vida al valle del Nilo. Según avanzaba en la lectura, iba sintiendo más calor.

-Howard-dijo Ameli-, echas humo.

Es difícil no entrar en pánico cuando alguien hace un comentario así, pero observé que Ameli tenía razón. Me salían volutas de humo del cuerpo, que se acumulaban en una columna gris y se perdían pasillo abajo. Ella dijo:

-¿Me lo parece a mí o ese humo nos señala el camino?

Tauret me cogió del brazo y me llevó hacia delante. Bes y Ameli iban a los lados, como guardias de seguridad. Seguimos el rastro de humo por otros dos pasillos y unas escaleras. El _Libro de Ra_ empezó a quemar en mis manos. El humo que me salía del cuerpo empezó a taparme las letras.

-Vas muy bien, Howard-dijo Tauret-. Este pasillo me suena.

No sabía cómo los diferenciaba, pero seguí centrada en el papiro. Describí la barcaza solar de Ra surcando el cielo. Hablé de su sabiduría como monarca y de las batallas en las que había derrotado a Apofis.

Me resbaló una gota de sudor por la cara. Los ojos empezaron a picarme. Esperé que no fuese porque estaban ardiendo.

Cuando llegué a la frase «Ra, el zenit del sol», fui consciente de que nos habíamos detenido ante una puerta.

No parecía distinta a las demás puertas, pero la abrí y pasé al otro lado. No dejé de leer, aunque me acercaba demasiado rápido al final del conjuro.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. A la luz crepitante de la antorcha de Tauret, vi dormido en su cama al hombre más viejo del mundo. Tenía la cara ajada, los brazos como palillos, la piel tan traslúcida que se le veían todas las venas. Algunas momias de Bahariya habían parecido más vivas que aquel vejestorio. «La luz de Ra regresa», leí. Señalé con la cabeza las gruesas cortinas de las ventanas, y por suerte Bes y Ameli entendieron lo que quería. Abrieron las cortinas y la luz roja del Lago de Fuego inundó la habitación. El anciano no se movió. Tenía la boca fruncida, como si le hubieran cosido los labios.

Me acerqué a un lado de la cama y seguí leyendo. Describí el despertar de Ra al amanecer, sentado en su trono y ascendiendo al cielo en su barcaza, mientras las plantas se volvían hacia el calor del sol.

&%&

-No funciona -murmuró Bes.

Me puse nerviosa. Solo quedaban dos líneas y Howard seguía echando humo, y no me hacía gracia el olor de Howard a la parrilla. O despertaba a Ra o se quemaría vivo.

La boca del dios… pues claro.

-«Yo entono alabanzas al dios del sol.»

Saqué la azuela _netjeri_ de obsidiana que me había dado Anubis. Si había un momento apropiado para la apertura de la boca, era aquel.

Toqué los labios del anciano con mi navaja y Howard pronunció el último renglón del sortilegio:

-«Despertad, mi rey, con el nuevo día.»

&%&

El paciente inhaló de repente. El humo entró en espiral por su boca como si se hubiera transformado en una aspiradora, y la magia del conjuro fluyó hacia él. Mi temperatura volvió a su nivel normal. Casi me caí al suelo del alivio.

Ra movió un poco los ojos y por fin los abrió. Con una fascinación horrorizada, observé cómo volvía a fluir la sangre por sus venas, inflándolo poco a poco igual que un globo.

Giró la cabeza hacia mí, con los ojos desenfocados y lechosos por las cataratas.

-¿Eh?

-Sigue estando viejo -dijo Ameli-. ¿No tendría que haber rejuvenecido?

Tauret hizo una reverencia al dios solar (cosa que no deberíais intentar si sois hipopótamos embarazadas con tacones) y le puso una mano en la frente.

-Aún no está completo -dijo la diosa-. Tendréis que seguir su viaje nocturno hasta el final.

-Y lanzar la tercera parte del hechizo -conjeturó Ameli-. Aún le falta un aspecto: Jepri, el escarabajo. Puede ser que, si encontramos la última parte de su alma, renazca como debe ser.

Ra nos dedicó una sonrisa desdentada.

-¡Me gustan las zarigüeyas!

Estaba tan agotado que podría haberlo oído mal.

-¿Acaba de decir «zarigüeyas»?

Nos sonrió como un niño que acaba de descubrir algo maravilloso.

-Los wombats están enfermos.

-Vaaale -dijo Ameli-. A lo mejor es que hay que darle esto…

Sacó el cayado y el látigo de su cinturón y se los ofreció a Ra. El viejo dios se llevó el cayado a la boca y empezó a usarlo de chupete.

Cada vez estaba más angustiado, y no solo por el estado de Ra. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado, y dónde estaba Vlad Ménshikov?

-Vamos a llevarlo al barco -dije-. Bes, ¿puedes…?

-Ajá. Disculpadme, lord Ra. Voy a tener que llevaros en brazos.

Levantó al dios solar de su cama y salimos de la habitación a toda prisa. Ra no debía de pesar demasiado, y Bes no tenía ningún problema en seguirnos el ritmo, aun con sus piernas cortas. Corrimos por los pasillos, volviendo sobre nuestros pasos mientras Ra gritaba:

-¡Yupiii! ¡Yupiii! ¡Yupiii!

A lo mejor él se lo estaba pasando bien, pero yo estaba atormentado. Con todo lo que habíamos sufrido, ¿ese era el tipo de dios que despertábamos? Ameli parecía igual de taciturna que yo.

Corrimos entre los demás dioses decrépitos, que se emocionaron bastante al vernos. Algunos señalaron e hicieron gorgoritos. Un viejo dios con cabeza de chacal agitó su portasueros y gritó:

-¡Aquí llega el Sol! ¡Allá que va el Sol!

Cruzamos el vestíbulo a la carrera, y Ra dijo:

-Oh, oh. Oh, oh en el suelo.

La cabeza le bailaba. Pensé que quería que Bes lo bajara, pero entonces vi que miraba algo. En el suelo, junto a mi pie, relucía un colgante de plata, el familiar amuleto con forma de serpiente.

Para ser alguien que hacía pocos minutos echaba humo, me quedé helado de golpe.

-Ménshikov -dijo Ameli-. Ha estado aquí- sacó su espada y miró en todas direcciones-. ¿Dónde se ha metido? ¿Por qué iba a perder el colgante y marcharse?

-Lo habrá dejado aposta -supuse-. Se burla de nosotros.

Tan pronto como lo dije, supe que era verdad. Casi pude oír las carcajadas de Ménshikov mientras seguía su travesía por el río, por delante de nosotros.

-¡Tenemos que llegar al barco! -exclamé-. Rápido, antes de que…

-Ameli-Bes señaló el puesto de enfermería. Tenía la cara muy seria.

-Oh, no -dijo Tauret-. No, no, no…

En el reloj de sol, la sombra del gnomon apuntaba al ocho. Significaba que, aunque todavía pudiéramos salir de la Cuarta Casa, y aunque pudiéramos cruzar la Quinta, la Sexta y la Séptima, daría igual. Por lo que nos había explicado Tauret, las puertas de la Octava Casa ya estarían cerradas.

Normal que Ménshikov nos hubiera dejado allí sin molestarse en luchar con nosotros.

Ya habíamos perdido.

 **Rodeate de personas por las que darías la vida.**


	21. Chapter 21

Después de haber tenido que despedirme de Zia en la Gran Pirámide, creía que era imposible estar más deprimido. Me equivocaba.

Allí, de pie en el muelle junto al Lago de Fuego, me dije que podría tirarme haciendo la bomba a la lava y no cambiaría nada.

No era justo. Habíamos llegado hasta allí arriesgando muchísimo, y todo para que nos derrotara un límite de tiempo. Fin de la partida. ¿Qué posibilidad había de que alguien lograra restaurar a Ra? No podía hacerse.

 _Howard, esto no es un juego_ , dijo la voz de Isis dentro de mi cabeza. _No se supone que deba poder hacerse. Debéis seguir adelante_.

Yo no veía ninguna razón. Las puertas de la Octava Casa ya estaban cerradas. Ménshikov se había marchado dejándonos atrás.

Tal vez ese fuera su plan desde el principio. Nos permitiría despertar a Ra parcialmente para que el dios solar estuviera viejo y débil. Luego podía dejarnos atrapados en la Duat mientras ponía en práctica la magia maligna que tuviera preparada para liberar a Apofis. Cuando llegara el momento, no habría amanecer ni regresaría Ra. Quien se alzaría sería Apofis, para destruir la civilización.

Nuestros amigos habrían luchado toda la noche en la mansión de Brooklyn para nada. Al cabo de veinticuatro horas, cuando por fin lográramos salir de la Duat, encontraríamos el mundo transformado en un páramo oscuro y gélido, gobernado por el caos. Habrían desaparecido todos nuestros seres queridos. Entonces Apofis sería libre de tragarse a Ra y culminar su victoria.

¿Por qué lanzarse a la carga si la batalla estaba perdida?

&%&

 _Un general nunca muestra desesperación_ , dijo Horus. _Lo que hace es inspirar confianza en sus tropas. Encabeza la carga, aunque sea hacia las fauces de la muerte_.

«Sí que estamos positivos —pensé—. ¿Quién te ha invitado a volver a mi cabeza?»

Pero Horus tenía al menos parte de razón. Había hablado de esperanza, de creer que podíamos generar a Maat a partir del caos, aunque pareciera imposible. Quizá era lo único que podíamos hacer: seguir intentándolo, seguir confiando en rescatar algo del desastre.

Amos, Zia, Walt, Jaz, Bast y nuestros jóvenes aprendices… todos ellos contaban con nosotros. Si nuestros amigos seguían vivos, yo no podía rendirme. Como mínimo, les debía eso.

Tauret nos acompañó a la barcaza solar mientras dos de sus _shabtis_ subían a Ra a la cubierta.

-Bes, cuánto lo siento -dijo-. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo.

-No es culpa tuya- Bes extendió el brazo como para una despedida formal, pero cuando sus dedos se tocaron cogió la mano de Tauret entre las suyas-. Tauret, nada ha sido culpa tuya nunca.

La diosa se sorbió la nariz.

-Oh, Bes…

-¡Yupiii! -interrumpió Ra mientras los _shabtis_ lo acomodaban en el barco-. ¡Veo zarigüeyas! ¡Yupiii!

¿Quién pensaría que Ra era tan bueno estropeando momentos románticos como Howard?

Bes carraspeó y Tauret le soltó las manos.

-Esto… deberíais marcharos. A lo mejor Aaru os dará una solución.

-¿Aaru? -pregunté-. ¿Ese quién es?

Tauret no llegó a sonreír, pero sus ojos se llenaron de gentileza.

-No quién, querida, sino dónde: Aaru es la Séptima Casa. Saludad a vuestro abuelo de mi parte.

Me animé un poquito.

-¿El abuelo?

-Howard, Ameli, buena suerte-Tauret nos besó a los dos en la mejilla, una experiencia similar a recibir una bofetada de un globo aerostático amistoso, bigotudo y un poco pringoso.

La diosa miró a Bes y juraría que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Entonces se volvió y subió otra vez la escalera a toda velocidad, seguida por sus _shabtis_.

-Los wombats están enfermos -dijo Ra con tono pensativo.

Tras aquella revelación de sabiduría divina, subimos a bordo. La tripulación de luces brillantes accionó los remos, y el barco solar empezó a alejarse del muelle.

-Comer- Ra empezó a mascar una cuerda con las encías.

-No puedes comerte eso, viejo idiota -le regañó Howard.

-Esto… ¿chaval? -dijo Bes-. A lo mejor no deberías llamar «viejo idiota» al rey de los dioses.

-Es que lo es -dijo Howard-. Ven conmigo, Ra. Vamos dentro de la carpa. Quiero comprobar una cosa.

-Carpa, no -murmuró él-. Zarigüeyas.

Howard intentó agarrarle el brazo, pero el dios se alejó a cuatro patas y le sacó la lengua. Entonces cogí el cayado del faraón de mi cinturón y lo moví como si fuera una chuchería para perros.

-¿Quieres el cayado, Ra? Mmm, qué rico está el cayado.

Ra hizo un leve ademán de cogerlo pero retrocedí y, poco a poco, logré llevar a Ra hasta el dosel. Tan pronto como el dios llegó al estrado vacío, estalló una luz brillante a su alrededor que me dejó cegado del todo.

-¡Ameli, mira! -gritó Howard.

-Ojalá pudiera-parpadeé hasta dejar de ver chiribitas.

En el estrado había una silla de oro fundido, un trono en llamas con deslumbrantes jeroglíficos blancos tallados. Tenía exactamente el aspecto que había descrito Howard de su visión pero, al verlo con mis propios ojos, me pareció el mueble más hermoso y terrible del universo. Las luces de la tripulación revoloteaban emocionadas a su alrededor, más brillantes que nunca.

Ra ni siquiera vio el asiento, o le dio igual. Su bata de hospital se había transformado en una túnica regia con gorguera de oro, pero seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto de viejo decrépito.

-Siéntate -le dije.

-No quiero silla -musitó él.

-Eso ha sido casi una oración completa -dije-. ¿Será buena señal?

-¡Zarigüeyas! -Ra me quitó el cayado y se puso a renquear de lado a lado de la cubierta, gritando-: ¡Yupiii! ¡Yupiii!

-¡Lord Ra! -exclamó Bes-. ¡Tened cuidado!

Me planteé placar al dios solar antes de que pudiera caerse por la borda, pero me preocupaba cómo podría reaccionar la tripulación. Entonces Ra solucionó él solo el problema: se estampó contra el mástil y se derrumbó en la cubierta.

Todos corrimos hacia él, pero el viejo dios solo parecía aturdido. Soltó baba y farfulló mientras tirábamos de él hacia el pabellón y lo sentábamos en su trono. Fue complicado, porque el trono irradiaba calor a unos quinientos grados de temperatura, y yo no quería arder (de nuevo), pero Ra no daba signos de que le afectara.

Dimos unos pasos atrás y miramos al rey de los dioses, apoltronado en su trono y roncando abrazado al cayado como si fuera un osito de peluche. Le puse su látigo de batalla en el regazo, esperando que sirviera de algo… no sé, que completara sus poderes o alguna cosa parecida. Pero no.

-Wombats enfermos -murmuró.

-Contemplad -dijo Howard con mala cara-, al poderoso Ra.

Bes le lanzó una mirada de irritación.

-Muy bien, chaval. Tú búrlate. A los dioses nos encanta que los mortales se rían de nosotros.

La expresión de Howard se suavizó.

-Perdona, Bes. No pretendía…

-Da igual-se marchó dando zancadas hacia la proa.

Me miró desesperado.

-De verdad que no quería…

-Solo está estresado -le dije-, igual que nosotros. Todo irá bien.

-El mundo está a punto de acabar, estamos encerrados en la Duat, ¿y tú me dices que todo irá bien?

-Vamos a ver al abuelo-intenté transmitirle confianza, aunque yo no la tuviera. «Un general nunca muestra desesperación»-. Él nos echará una mano.

Cruzamos el Lago de Fuego hasta que las dos orillas vinieron a nuestro encuentro para volver a formar un río, y la corriente de llamas pasó a ser otra vez de agua. El resplandor del lago perdió intensidad detrás de nosotros. La corriente arreció y supe que habíamos entrado en la Quinta Casa.

Pensé en mi abuelo, y en si de verdad podría echarnos una mano. En los últimos meses había estado muy poco hablador. Supongo que tampoco debería extrañarme, porque había pasado a ser el señor del inframundo. Seguro que allí abajo su móvil no tenía muy buena cobertura. Aun así, me ponía nerviosa ir a verlo en el momento de mi mayor fracaso. No quería defraudarle.

Aunque las aguas estaban oscuras, el Trono de Fuego casi brillaba demasiado para poder mirarlo. Nuestra barcaza proyectaba un resplandor cálido sobre las dos orillas.

A ambos lados del río, aparecieron aldeas fantasmales entre la penumbra. Las almas perdidas corrían hasta la ribera para vernos pasar. Después de tantos milenios a oscuras, parecían patidifusas al ver al dios solar. Muchas de ellas intentaban saludarnos con vítores, pero de sus bocas no salía ningún sonido. Otras estiraban los brazos hacia Ra. Sonreían al disfrutar de su cálida luz. Sus figuras parecieron solidificarse. Sus caras y su ropa recuperaron el color. Después de dejarlas atrás en la oscuridad, conservé la imagen de sus rostros agradecidos y sus manos extendidas.

Por algún motivo, me hizo sentir mejor. Al menos les habíamos enseñado el Sol por última vez antes de que el caos destruyera el mundo.

Me pregunté si Amos y nuestros amigos seguirían con vida, defendiendo la Casa de Brooklyn contra el pelotón de ataque reunido por Vlad Ménshikov y aguardando nuestro regreso. Deseé volver a ver a Walt, aunque solo fuera para disculparme por haberle fallado.

Las Casas Quinta y Sexta pasaron rápidamente, aunque no sabría decir cuánto tiempo exacto tardamos en recorrerlas. Pasamos por más aldeas fantasma, por playas con huesos en vez de arena y por cavernas llenas de _bas_ alados que volaban confundidos de un lado a otro, se daban golpes contra las paredes de roca y zumbaban alrededor de la barcaza solar como polillas en torno a la luz de un porche. Navegamos por unos rápidos muy peligrosos, aunque nuestra tripulación luminosa hizo que parecieran fáciles de superar. Unas cuantas veces salieron del río monstruos parecidos a dragones, pero Bes les gritó «¡UH!» y las bestias volvieron gimoteando al agua. Ra estuvo dormido todo el tiempo, roncando bien a gusto en su trono ardiente.

Por último, el río se hizo más lento y ancho. El agua se volvió tranquila como el chocolate derretido. La barcaza solar entró en una nueva caverna y los cristales azules del techo centellearon al reflejar la luz de Ra, de modo que parecía que el sol normal cruzara un cielo despejado. En la costa se veían palmeras y nubes de gas de los pantanos. Más allá se extendían unas colinas verdes con acogedoras casitas blancas de adobe. Una bandada de ocas pasó volando sobre nosotros. El aire olía a jazmín y pan recién horneado. Todo mi cuerpo se relajó, igual que al volver de un largo viaje y entrar en casa para caer por fin en tu propia cama.

&%&

-Aaru -anunció Bes. Ya no sonaba tan gruñón, y las arrugas de preocupación se le suavizaron-. El más allá de los egipcios. La Séptima Casa. Supongo que vosotros lo llamaríais el paraíso.

-No es que vaya a quejarme -dijo Ameli-. Es mucho más agradable que Acres Soleados, y por fin huele a comida decente, pero ¿eso significa que estamos muertos?

Bes negó con la cabeza.

-Esto era una etapa normal en la ruta nocturna de Ra. Una parada en boxes, para que lo entendáis. Se quedaba un tiempo aquí junto a su anfitrión, comía, bebía y descansaba antes del último tramo de su recorrido, que era el más peligroso.

-¿Su anfitrión? -pregunté, aunque tenía bastante claro a quién se refería Bes.

El barco viró hacia un embarcadero, donde nos esperaban tres hombres y tres mujeres. Mi abuelo llevaba su traje marrón de costumbre. Tenía la piel brillante y con un ligero tinte azulado. Mi abuela, padres y tíos titilaban con un tono fantasmal de blanco, y sus pies no terminaban de posarse en los tablones.

-Por supuesto -dijo Bes-. Estamos en los dominios de Osiris.

-Howard, Ameli-mi abuelo nos abrazó a los dos como si aún fuéramos pequeños, pero no protestamos.

Lo noté sólido y humano, tan idéntico a su antiguo yo que necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no echarme a llorar. Tenía la perilla pulcramente recortada. La calva brillante, como siempre. Hasta olía a la misma colonia, con su leve aroma a ámbar.

Nos cogió a los dos de los hombros para examinarnos, con los ojos iluminados. Casi podría haber pensado que era un mortal normal y corriente, pero al mirarlo de cerca se distinguía otra capa de su apariencia, como una imagen superpuesta y algo borrosa: la de un hombre de piel azul con túnica blanca y corona de faraón. Llevaba al cuello un amuleto _dyed_ , el símbolo de Osiris.

-Abuelo-dijo Ameli, me pareció que la voz le tembló ligeramente-, hemos fracasado.

-Chis-replicó-. No quiero oírte decir eso. Este es momento de descansar y renovaros.

Mamá sonrió.

-Hemos observado vuestros progresos. Qué valientes habéis sido los dos.

Ver al resto de mi familia se me hacía más difícil que ver a mi abuelo. No podía abrazarlos porque no tenían sustancia física, y cuando mi madre me tocó la cara no noté nada más que una brisa cálida. Estaba igualita que la recordaba, con el cabello negro suelto sobre los hombros y los ojos marrones llenos de vida, pero ahora solo era un espíritu. Su vestido blanco parecía hecho de tela de niebla. Si la miraba directamente, daba la impresión de disolverse entre la luz de la barcaza solar.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de los dos -dijo la abuela-. Venid, que os hemos preparado un banquete.

Me dejé guiar por la orilla con la mente en las nubes. Bes se ocupó de llevar al dios solar, que parecía de buen humor después de embestir contra el mástil y echarse una siesta. Ra dedicó una sonrisa desdentada al mundo en general y dijo:

-Qué bonito. ¿Banquete? ¿Zarigüeyas?

Unos sirvientes espectrales que iban vestidos a la moda del antiguo Egipto nos llevaron hacia un pabellón exterior rodeado de estatuas a escala real de los dioses. De camino cruzamos un puente sobre un foso lleno de cocodrilos albinos, que me recordaron a Filipo de Macedonia y lo que debía de estar ocurriendo en la Casa de Brooklyn.

&%&

Entonces entré en el pabellón y me quedé boquiabierto.

Había un festín dispuesto sobre una larga mesa de caoba, que no era otra que nuestra mesa del comedor de cuando vivíamos en Los Ángeles. Tenía hasta la muesca que había hecho en la madera con mi primera navaja multiusos; fue la única vez que recuerdo ver a mi padre enfadado de verdad conmigo. Las sillas eran de acero inoxidable con asiento y respaldo de cuero, exactamente como las recordaba. Cuando volví a mirar al exterior, la imagen iba cambiando: ahora las colinas cubiertas de hierba y el cielo azul brillante del mas allá, luego las paredes blancas y los ventanales de cristal de nuestra vieja casa.

-Oh… -dijo Ameli con un hilo de voz. Tenía la vista fija en el centro de la mesa. Entre las bandejas de pizza, las fresas caramelizadas y todos los platos que se puedan imaginar, había una tarta helada azul y blanca, la misma que habíamos hecho explotar durante el cuarto cumpleaños de Ameli.

-Espero que no te importe -dijo mi tía-. He pensado que era una lástima que no llegaras a probarla. Feliz cumpleaños, Ameli.

Ella hizo un movimiento extraño con la esquina de los labios y puso el rostro en blanco.

-Sentaos, por favor- mi abuelo separó los brazos-. Bes, viejo amigo, ¿puedes acomodar a Ra en la cabecera de la mesa?

Yo empecé a sentarme en la silla más alejada de Ra, porque no quería que me babeara entero mientras intentaba comer sin dientes, pero mi padre dijo:

-No, ahí no. Ponte a mi lado. Ese sitio es para… otro invitado.

Dijo las dos últimas palabras como si le supieran a quina.

Recorrí la mesa con la mirada. Había once sillas y solo éramos diez.

-¿Quién más viene?

-¿Anubis? -preguntó Ameli, con una excelentemente fingida indiferencia..

Papá soltó una risita.

-No es Anubis, aunque seguro que estaría aquí si pudiera.

Ameli se desinfló como si le hubieran quitado el tapón antes de recomponerse.

 **[Sí, Ameli, de verdad que se te notó tanto.]**

-Vamos a comer, ¿queréis?

&%&

Me senté y acepté una porción de tarta que me trajo un camarero fantasma. Cualquiera habría dicho que no tendría apetito, con eso de que el mundo se acababa, habíamos fracasado en nuestra misión y estaba sentado a una mesa de mi pasado en la Tierra de los Muertos, al lado del fantasma de mi madre y de mi padre, con mi abuelo del color del arándano.

Pero todo eso a mi estómago le daba igual. Me comunicó que aún estaba vivo y que necesitaba alimento. La tarta era de chocolate, con helado de vainilla. Deliciosa. Antes de darme cuenta, ya me había zampado mi trozo y estaba poniéndome pizza de salchichón. Las estatuas de los dioses —Horus, Isis, Tot, Sobek— vigilaban a nuestras espaldas, dejándonos comer en silencio. Fuera del pabellón, las tierras de Aaru se desplegaban como si la caverna fuera infinita: colinas y praderas verdes, rebaños de animales bien alimentados, campos de cereal y huertos de palmeras datileras. Unos riachuelos convertían la marisma en un mosaico de islas, igual que el delta del Nilo, con pueblecitos de cuento de hadas para los muertos que habían sido buenos. Había barcos de vela surcando el río.

-Es el aspecto que tiene para los antiguos egipcios -dijo el abuelo, como si me leyera la mente-. Pero cada alma ve Aaru un poco a su manera.

-¿Nuestra casa de Los Ángeles, por ejemplo? -pregunté yo-. ¿Con toda nuestra familia reunida alrededor de la mesa? ¿Esto es real?

Los ojos de papá se entristecieron.

-La tarta de cumpleaños está buena, ¿eh? -dijo-. ¡Mi niñita tiene quince años! No puedo creer…

-¿Qué más da? -gritó Howard-. ¡El puñetero reloj de sol…, las dichosas puertas…, hemos fallado!

Lamenteblemente, esta vez sí que estaba de acuerdo con mi primo. Howard acunó la cara entre las manos y empezó a sollozar.

-Howard- mi tía flotó a su lado como un banco de niebla cariñoso-. No pasa nada, tranquilo.

-Pastel de luna -aportó Ra, con una barba del glaseado de la tarta alrededor de la boca. Estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla, pero Bes volvió a enderezarlo.

-Howard tiene razón -dije-. Ra está en peor forma de lo que esperábamos. Aunque pudiéramos devolverlo al mundo mortal, nunca podría vencer a Apofis… a no ser que Apofis pueda morir de un ataque de risa.

Mi abuelo frunció el entrecejo.

-Ameli, sigue siendo Ra, faraón de los dioses. Muéstrale respeto.

-¡No me gustan las burbujas! -Ra apartó dando manotazos a una esfera de luz que intentaba limpiarle la boca.

-Lord Ra -dijo mi padre-, ¿me recordáis? Soy Osiris. Solíais cenar en mi mesa todas las noches, descansando antes de vuestro viaje hacia el alba. ¿Os acordáis?

-Quiero wombat -dijo Ra.

Howard dio un golpe en la mesa.

-¿Se puede saber qué significa eso?

Bes cogió un puñado de aquellas cosas recubiertas de chocolate —yo me temía que pudieran ser saltamontes— y se las fue echando a la boca.

-Aún no hemos completado el _Libro de Ra_. Tendríamos que encontrar a Jepri.

El abuelo se mesó la perilla.

-Sí, el dios escarabajo, la forma de Ra como sol naciente. A lo mejor, si encontráis a Jepri, Ra puede renacer por completo. Pero tendríais que cruzar las puertas de la Octava Casa.

-Que están cerradas -dije yo-. Nos haría falta… no sé, poner el tiempo marcha atrás.

Bes dejó de masticar saltamontes. Separó los párpados de golpe, como si acabara de tener una revelación. Miró con incredulidad a mi abuelo.

-¿Él? ¿El invitado es él?

-¿Quién? -pregunté-. ¿De qué hablas? -miré a mi abuelo, pero no quiso devolverme la mirada-. ¿Qué pasa? -continué-. ¿Es posible cruzar las puertas? ¿Puedes teletransportarnos al otro lado, o algo parecido?

-Ojalá pudiera, Ameli. Pero debéis recorrer el trayecto. Forma parte del renacimiento de Ra, y no puedo inmiscuirme en ello. De todos modos, tienes razón: necesitáis más tiempo. Podría haber una solución, aunque nunca os la plantearía si no nos jugáramos tanto…

-Es peligroso -nos advirtió mi madre con severidad-. Yo opino que demasiado.

-¿Que es eso tan peligroso? -preguntó Howard.

-Yo, supongo -dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré y vi a un hombre de pie, con las manos apoyadas en mi respaldo. O se había acercado con tanto sigilo que no lo había oído, o se había materializado allí mismo.

Aparentaba unos veinte años, delgado, alto y así como sofisticado. Su cara era totalmente humana, pero tenía los iris plateados. Llevaba la cabeza afeitada, exceptuando una coleta de cabello negro lustroso que llevaba a un lado, como los jóvenes del antiguo Egipto. Su traje plateado parecía italiano (que conste que lo sé porque Amos y mi padre eran unos fanáticos de los trajes). El tejido rielaba como una estrafalaria mezcla de seda y papel de aluminio. Llevaba una camisa negra estilo chino, y varios kilos de cadenas de platino alrededor del cuello. La joya más enorme de todas era una media luna de plata. Cuando hizo tabalear los dedos contra mi respaldo, sacó destellos a sus anillos y al Rolex de platino. Si me lo hubiera encontrado en el mundo mortal, lo habría tomado por un joven multimillonario nativo americano, dueño de un casino. Pero allí, en la Duat, con ese amuleto de media luna en el cuello…

-¡Pastel de luna! -graznó Ra, encantado.

-Eres Jonsu -supuse en voz alta-, el dios de la Luna.

Me dedicó una sonrisa lobuna, mirándome como si fuera un aperitivo que deseaba probar. Lo conocía de hace diez segundos y ya tenía ganas de partirle la cara en diez mil pedacitos.

-A vuestro servicio -dijo-. ¿Os apetece echar una partidita?

-Oh, no -gruñó Bes.

Jonsu extendió los brazos como en un abrazo imaginario.

-¡Bes, viejo amigo! ¿Cómo te va todo?

-No me vengas con «viejo amigo», maldito genio de la estafa.

-¡Me duele que me digas eso! -Jonsu se sentó a mi derecha y se inclinó hacia mí en gesto conspirador-. El pobre Bes apostó contra mí hace eones, ¿sabes? Quería más tiempo para estar con Bast. Apostó unos cuantos palmos de su altura, y me temo que los perdió.

-¡Eso no fue lo que pasó! -rugió Bes.

-Caballeros -dijo mi abuelo en su tono más severo-. Los dos sois invitados a mi mesa. No quiero peleas.

-Por supuesto, Osiris-Jonsu le dedicó una sonrisa radiante-. Es un honor estar aquí. ¿Estos son tus famosos nietos? ¡Maravilloso! ¿Estáis listos para jugar, chicos?

-Zahid, no comprenden el riesgo -argumentó mi abuela-. No podemos dejar que lo hagan.

-Un momento -dijo Howard-. ¿Que hagamos qué, exactamente?

Jonsu chasqueó los dedos y toda la comida de la mesa desapareció, reemplazada por un brillante y plateado tablero de senet.

-¿No has oído hablar de mí, Howard? ¿Isis no te ha contado ninguna historia? ¿Y a ti, Ameli, Nut no dijo nada de mi? ¡Ella sí que sabía apostar! La diosa del cielo no paró de jugar hasta que me hubo sacado cinco días enteros. ¿Sabéis cómo son las probabilidades en contra de ganar durante tanto tiempo? ¡Astronómicas! Claro que ella está cubierta de estrellas, así que supongo que también es astronómica.

Jonsu se rió de su propio chascarrillo, en apariencia sin importarle que nadie más le imitara.

-Me acuerdo -repliqué venenosa y afiladamente, haciendo sonreír a mi padre y mi abuelo-. Hiciste una apuesta con Nut, y ella ganó suficiente luz de luna para crear cinco días adicionales, los días demoníacos. Así fue como se saltó la orden de Ra de no poder dar a luz a sus cinco hijos en ningún día del año.

-Nutritivo -murmuró Ra-. Feo.

El dios lunar enarcó una ceja.

-Caray, Ra no se encuentra nada bien, ¿verdad? Pero sí, Ameli Jarifa. Esa es la historia exacta. Soy el dios de la luna, pero también tengo cierta influencia sobre el tiempo. Puedo alargar o acortar las vidas de los mortales. Mis poderes afectan hasta a los dioses. La luna es voluble, ¿sabes? Su luz crece y decrece. En mis manos, el tiempo también puede crecer y decrecer. Vosotros necesitáis… ¿unas tres horas adicionales? Yo puedo hilvanároslas con luz de luna, si tu primo y tú estáis dispuestos a apostar para conseguirlas. Puedo hacer que las puertas de la Octava Casa aún no se hayan cerrado.

No comprendía cómo era posible revertir el tiempo, o insertar otras tres horas en la noche, pero por primera vez desde los Acres Soleados sentí una chispita de esperanza.

-Si puedes ayudarnos, ¿por qué no nos das ese tiempo y punto? Está en juego el destino del mundo.

Jonsu rió de buena gana.

-¡Muy buena! ¡Daros tiempo y punto, dice! No, en serio. Si empezara a regalar algo tan valioso como si nada, Maat se vendría abajo. Además, no se puede jugar al senet sin apostar. Que os lo diga Bes.

El dios enano escupió una pierna de saltamontes.

-No lo hagas, Ameli. ¿Sabes lo que se decía de Jonsu en los viejos tiempos? Hay un poema sobre él tallado en algunas pirámides. Se llama el _Himno caníbal_. Jonsu llegaba a acuerdos con los faraones y asesinaba a los dioses que les fastidiaban. Devoraba sus almas y se apropiaba de su fuerza.

El dios lunar puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Eso es historia antigua, Bes! Llevo sin devorar una sola alma… ¿en qué mes estamos? ¿Marzo? Lo que digo es que estoy totalmente adaptado al mundo moderno. Ahora soy de lo más civilizado. Deberías ver mi ático en el Luxor de las Vegas. ¡Por fin! ¡Estados Unidos sí que tiene una civilización como debe ser! -me sonrió, mirándome con sus ojos de plata rápidos como los de un tiburón-. Bueno, ¿qué decís? ¿Howard? ¿Ameli? Jugad contra mí al senet. Tres fichas yo, tres vosotros. Necesitáis tres horas de luz de luna, así que os hará falta otra persona para igualar la apuesta. Por cada ficha de vuestro equipo que llegue al objetivo y salga del tablero, os concederé una hora. Si ganáis, son tres horas de más: el tiempo justo para cruzar las puertas de la Octava Casa.

-¿Y si perdemos? -pregunté.

-Ah… ya sabéis-Jonsu movió la mano como si habláramos de molestos tecnicismos-. Por cada pieza que saque yo del tablero, me quedaré con el _ren_ de uno de vosotros.

Apoyé los codos en la mesa.

-¿Quedarte nuestro nombre secreto significa que tendríamos que decírtelo, compartirlo contigo?

-Compartir… -Jonsu se acarició la coleta, como si intentara recordar el significado de la palabra-. No, nada de compartir. Lo que ocurrirá es que devoraré vuestro _ren_.

-Borrando una parte de nuestras almas -dije-. Te llevarías nuestros recuerdos, nuestra identidad.

El dios lunar se encogió de hombros.

-La parte positiva es que no moriríais. Solo…

-Nos volveríamos vegetales -adivinó Howard-. Como Ra, aquí presente.

-No quiero vegetales -murmuró Ra, molesto. Intentó meterse la camisa de Bes en la boca, pero el dios enano se apartó.

-Tres horas -dije yo lentamente-, contra tres almas.

-Howard, Ameli, no estáis obligados a hacerlo -dijo mi tío-. No contamos con que aceptéis ese riesgo.

Lo había visto infinidad de veces en fotografías, pero por primera vez fui plenamente consciente de lo mucho que se parecía a Howard… Los dos tenían la misma mirada feroz y resuelta cuando se lo proponían. Y a ninguno de los dos se le daba muy bien ocultar sus sentimientos. El tono tembloroso de mi tío revelaba que comprendía lo que debía ocurrir. Estaba diciéndonos que teníamos alternativas, pero sabía de sobra que no.

Crucé la mirada con Howard y llegamos a un acuerdo tácito.

-No pasa nada -dije yo-. Ustedes entregaron sus vida para cerrar la prisión de Apofis. ¿Cómo vamos a echarnos atrás nosotros?

Jonsu se frotó las manos.

-¡Ah, sí, la cárcel de Apofis! Vuestro amigo Ménshikov está allí ahora mismo, aflojando las cadenas de la Serpiente. ¡No sabéis cuántas apuestas tengo sobre el resultado! ¿Llegaréis a tiempo de impedírselo? ¿Devolveréis a Ra al mundo? ¿Derrotaréis a Ménshikov? ¡Esa estoy dándola a cien contra uno!

La abuela se volvió desesperada hacia mi padre.

-¡Zahid, díselo tú! Es demasiado peligroso.

Mi abuelo aún tenía en la mano un plato de tarta a medio comer. Miró el helado que se derretía como si fuera la cosa más triste del mundo.

-He hecho venir a Jonsu para que pudierais elegir. Pero, hagáis lo que hagáis, sigo estando orgulloso de vosotros. Eso no cambiará ni aunque el mundo acabe esta noche.

Me miró a los ojos y noté lo mucho que le dolía pensar que podía perdernos. La Navidad anterior, en el Museo Británico, había sacrificado su propia vida para liberar a Osiris y devolver el equilibrio a la Duat. Nos había dejado solos a Howard y a mí, y durante mucho tiempo le guardé rencor por ello. Ahora empezaba a comprender lo que suponía estar en su posición. Él había aceptado renunciar a todo, incluso a su vida, por un bien mayor.

-Lo entiendo-le dijo Howard-. Somos nosotros. No salimos corriendo cuando hay que tomar una decisión difícil.

No respondió, pero asintió con lentitud. Sus ojos crepitaban de fiero orgullo.

-Por una vez, Howard tiene razón -dije-. Jonsu, jugaremos a tu estúpido juego.

-¡Excelente! -dijo Jonsu-. Ya tenemos dos almas. Podéis ganar dos horas. Oh, pero os costará tres llegar a tiempo a las puertas, ¿no era así? Hummm. Me temo que Ra no sirve. No está en sus cabales. Vuestros padres y abuela ya estan muertos. Vuestro abuelo es el juez del inframundo, así que está inhabilitado en las apuestas de almas…

-Yo lo haré -dijo Bes. Tenía la expresión sombría pero decidida.

-¡Viejo amigo! -exclamó Jonsu-. Qué alegría.

-Métetela donde te quepa, dios lunar -dijo Bes-. No me hace ni pizca de gracia, pero jugaré.

-Bes -dije yo-, ya has hecho suficiente por nosotros. Bast nunca te pediría…

-¡No lo hago por Bast! -refunfuñó. Entonces inspiró profundamente-. Mirad, chavales, vosotros dos valéis la pena. Estos últimos días… por primera vez desde hace siglos, he vuelto a sentirme necesario. Importante. No una atracción de feria. Si esto sale mal, decidle a Tauret… -carraspeó y me lanzó una mirada significativa-. Decidle que intenté atrasar el reloj.

-¡Oh, Bes!

Rodeé la mesa. Abracé al dios enano y le dí un beso en la mejilla.

-Vale, vale… -murmuró él-. No nos pongamos ñoños. A jugar.

-El tiempo es oro -se mostró de acuerdo Jonsu.

Nuestra familia se levanto.

-No podemos quedarnos -dijo papá-. Pero niños…

Se quedó parado, sin saber cómo completar la frase. «Buena suerte» se habría quedado muy corto, supongo. Sus ojos revelaban a las claras el remordimiento y la inquietud que sentía, pero intentaba que no se le notara. Horus habría dicho que era un buen general.

-Os queremos -terminó mi abuelo-. Triunfaréis.

Acto seguido, se volvieron hacia la niebla y desaparecieron. Todo el exterior del pabellón se oscureció como en un escenario de teatro. El tablero de senet empezó a brillar con más intensidad.

-Lucecita -dijo Ra.

-Tres fichas azules para vosotros -dijo Jonsu-, y tres plateadas para mí. ¿Cómo andáis de suerte?

&%&

La partida empezó bastante bien. Ameli tiraba las varillas con mucha maña. Bes tenía varios milenios de experiencia en el juego. Y yo me encargaba de mover las fichas y vigilar que Ra no se las comiera.

Al principio no se veía claro quién iba ganando. Entre las tiradas y movimientos, costaba creer que estuviéramos apostándonos las almas, los verdaderos nombres o como queráis llamarlos.

Nos comimos una ficha de Jonsu y la enviamos a la casilla de salida, pero no pareció contrariarle. En realidad, siempre se mostraba encantado con absolutamente todo.

-¿Nunca te sientes mal? -pregunté en un momento dado-. ¿Por eso de devorar almas inocentes?

-En realidad, no-estaba sacando brillo a su amuleto de media luna-. ¿Por qué debería?

-Pero nosotros intentamos salvar el mundo -terció Ameli-. Maat, los dioses… todo. ¿No te preocupa que el mundo se hunda en el caos?

-Ah, tampoco sería para tanto -dijo Jonsu-. El cambio viene por fases: Maat y caos, caos y Maat. Al ser el dios de la Luna, agradezco la variedad. En cambio, Ra, pobrecillo… siempre esclavo de su horario. El mismo recorrido todas las noches. Tan predecible, tan aburrido. Retirarse fue lo más interesante que hizo jamás. Si Apofis llega al poder y se traga el Sol… en fin, supongo que la Luna seguirá allí arriba.

-Eres un demente -dijo Ameli con furia casi homicida.

-¡Ja! Te apuesto cinco minutos más de luz de luna a que estoy perfectamente cuerdo.

-Déjalo -gruñó Ameli-. Y tira.

Jonsu lanzó los palillos. La mala noticia: estaba saliéndole una partida estupenda. Sacó un cinco y situó una de sus fichas casi al final del tablero. La buena noticia: la ficha quedó encerrada en la Casa de las Tres Verdades, de donde solo podía salir si sacaba un tres.

Bes estudió el tablero meticulosamente. Al parecer, no le gustaba lo que veía. Nosotros teníamos una ficha en la casilla de salida y dos en la última fila del tablero.

-Moved con cuidado -nos advirtió Jonsu-. A partir de aquí, se pone interesante.

Ameli sacó un cuatro, lo que nos dejaba dos opciones. Nuestra ficha más adelantada podía llegar a la meta y salir, y nuestra segunda ficha podía comerse la de Jonsu que estaba en la Casa de las Tres Verdades y enviarla de vuelta a la salida.

-Cómetela -dije-. Es la jugada más segura.

Bes negó con la cabeza.

-Así, nos quedaríamos nosotros presos en la Casa de las Tres Verdades. Es muy poco probable que saque un tres. Sacad nuestra primera ficha. Así, al menos tenéis asegurada una hora de tiempo.

-Pero una hora no nos vale de nada -dijo Ameli.

Jonsu ponía cara de estar disfrutando al vernos indecisos. Tomó un sorbo de vino de una copa de plata y sonrió. Mientras tanto, Ra se entretenía intentando sacar los pinchos de su látigo de guerra.

-Au, au, au.

Empezó a sudarme la frente. ¿Como podía sudar en un juego de mesa?

-Bes, ¿lo ves claro?

-Es la mejor jugada.

-¿«Bes, lo ves»? -dijo Jonsu entre risitas-. ¡Muy bueno, Howard!

Me entraron ganas de dar una colleja al dios lunar, pero no dije nada porque Ameli parecía quererle arrancar la cabeza. Saqué nuestra primera ficha del tablero.

-¡Enhorabuena! -exclamó Jonsu-. Os debo una hora de luz de luna. Me toca.

Lanzó las varillas. Repicaron contra la mesa de comedor y entonces me sentí como si alguien hubiera cortado un cable de ascensor en mi pecho y el corazón cayera sin freno por el hueco. Jonsu había sacado un tres.

-¡Uuups! -A Ra se le cayó el látigo.

Jonsu sacó su ficha de la partida.

-Vaya, qué pena. Decidme, ¿qué _ren_ me llevo primero?

-¡No, por favor! -rogó Howard-. Marcador a cero. Quédate la hora que nos debías.

-Las reglas no dicen eso -le reprendió Jonsu.

&%&

Bajé la mirada hacia la muesca que había hecho a la mesa cuando tenía tres años. Supe que ese recuerdo estaba a punto de desaparecer, junto con todos los demás. Si entregaba mi _ren_ a Jonsu, al menos Howard podría lanzar la última parte del hechizo. Necesitaría a Bes para protegerle y darle consejo. Yo era la única prescindible.

Empecé a decir:

-Yo…

-Yo -me interrumpió Bes-. La jugada ha sido idea mía.

-¡Bes, no! -grité.

El enano se puso de pie. Separó las piernas y cerró los puños, igual que hacía cuando iba a descargar un «¡UH!». Deseé que lo lanzara para espantar a Jonsu, pero lo que hizo fue mirarnos con resignación.

-Formaba parte de la estrategia, chavales.

-¿Cómo? -salté yo-. ¿Era lo que planeabas?

Se quitó la camisa hawaiana y la plegó pulcramente antes de dejarla en la mesa.

-Lo más importante es que saquéis todas vuestras fichas del tablero, y que no perdáis más que una. Era la única forma de hacerlo. Ahora lo tenéis chupado. A veces hay que perder una ficha para ganar la partida.

-Muy cierto -dijo Jonsu-. ¡Qué maravilla! El _ren_ de un dios. ¿Estás preparado, Bes?

-Bes, no lo hagas -supliqué sentía las lágrimas escocerme en los ojos-. No está bien. Por favor.

Me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Eh, chica, tú misma estabas dispuesta a sacrificarte. ¿Qué me estás diciendo, que no soy tan valiente como tú? Además, soy un dios. ¿Quién sabe? A veces regresamos. Y ahora, ganad la partida y salid de aquí. Dad a Ménshikov una patada en la rodilla de mi parte.

Intenté pensar algo que decir, algo que cambiara el curso de los acontecimientos, pero Bes añadió:

-Estoy preparado.

Jonsu cerró los ojos e hizo una inspiración profunda, igual que si saboreara el aire fresco de montaña. La forma de Bes titiló antes de disolverse en una sucesión de imágenes que pasaban a velocidad de vértigo: una _troupe_ de enanos bailando en un templo a la luz de las llamas; una multitud de egipcios llevando a hombros a Bes y Bast para celebrar alguna festividad; Bes y Tauret vestidos con togas en una villa romana, comiendo uvas y riendo juntos en un diván; Bes disfrazado de George Washington con peluca y traje de seda, dando volteretas ante unos casacas rojas ingleses; Bes con el traje de faena color oliva de un marine estadounidense, asustando a un demonio con uniforme nazi durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

A medida que su silueta se difuminaba, empezaron a verse imágenes más recientes: Bes con uniforme de chófer y un letrero que decía JARIFA; Bes sacándonos de nuestra limusina mientras se hundía en el Mediterráneo; Bes lanzándo hechizos en Alejandría a Howard cuando estaba envenenado; Bes y Howard en la camioneta de los beduinos, compartiendo carne de cabra y agua con sabor a vaselina mientras recorríamos la orilla del Nilo. Y su último recuerdo: dos chavales, Howard y yo, mirándole con cariño e inquietud. Entonces la imagen se apagó y Bes dejó de existir. Había desaparecido hasta su camisa hawaiana.

-¡Te lo has quedado entero! -bramé-. ¡Con cuerpo y todo! ¡Ese no era el trato!

Jonsu abrió los ojos y dio un profundo suspiro.

-Ha sido sensacional-nos sonrió como si no hubiera pasado nada-. Creo que os toca a vosotros.

Sus ojos plateados eran fríos y luminosos, y tuve la sensación de que, durante el resto de mi vida, me repugnaría mirar la Luna.

Quizá fuera la rabia, o la estrategia de Bes, o tal vez solo tuviéramos suerte, pero acabamos la partida destrozando a Jonsu. Nos comimos sus fichas en cada ocasión. Transcurridos cinco minutos, nuestra última ficha había llegado a la meta.

Jonsu separó las manos.

-¡Bien jugado! Tenéis vuestras tres horas. Si os dais prisa, podéis cruzar las puertas de la Octava Casa.

-Te odio -dijie. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde la desaparición de Bes-. Eres frío, calculador, espantoso…

-Y justo lo que necesitabais- Jonsu se quitó su Rolex de platino y le retrasó las agujas: una, dos, tres horas. A nuestro alrededor, las estatuas de dioses se desenfocaron y ondularon, como si el mundo se viera forzado a retroceder-. Y ahora, ¿queréis desperdiciar el tiempo que tanto os ha costado ganar quejándoos? ¿O preferís salvar a este pobre idiota que tenemos por rey?

-¿Zarigüeyas? -musitó Ra en tono esperanzado.

-¿Dónde están nuestros padres? -preguntó Howard-. Al menos, déjanos despedirnos.

Jonsu meneó la cabeza.

-El tiempo es precioso. Esa lección deberíais haberla aprendido. Es mejor que os despida yo, pero si alguna vez queréis volver a apostar conmigo, si necesitáis segundos, horas, o incluso días, solo tenéis que decirlo. Ahora sé que sois de confianza.

No pude soportarlo. Arremetí contra Jonsu, pero el dios lunar se esfumó. El pabellón entero se desdibujó, y Howard y yo nos vimos de nuevo en la cubierta de la barcaza solar, surcando el río oscuro. Las esferas luminosas brillaban a nuestro alrededor, remando y orientando la vela. Ra estaba sentado en su trono de llamas, usando el cayado y el látigo de marionetas y jugando a que tuvieran una conversación imaginaria.

Ante nosotros, un par de puertas inmensas de piedra se alzaban en la oscuridad. Tenían ocho serpientes gigantescas talladas en la roca, cuatro en cada hoja. Las puertas estaban cerrándose lentamente, pero el barco solar se coló entre ellas justo a tiempo y entramos en la Octava Casa.

Debo decir que la Casa de los Desafíos no fue un gran desafío. Peleamos con monstruos, sí. El río escupió serpientes. Se levantaron demonios. Barcos tripulados por fantasmas intentaron abordarnos. Los destruimos a todos. Estaba tan furiosa, tan desolada por haber perdido a Bes, que imaginaba que cada enemigo era el dios lunar Jonsu. No tuvieron la menor oportunidad.

Howard lanzó conjuros que no le había visto usar nunca. Invocó láminas de hielo que probablemente hacían juego con sus emociones, y dejamos varios icebergs demoníacos a nuestro paso. Convirtió un barco entero de piratas fantasma en esos muñequitos cabezones con ventosa que la gente pega en el salpicadero del coche, pero todos con la cara de Jonsu, y luego los vaporizó con una explosión nuclear en miniatura. Ra estuvo todo el rato jugando con sus juguetes, mientras sus sirvientes de luz revoloteaban agitados por la cubierta, sin duda notando que el viaje llegaba a una fase crucial. Las Casas Novena, Décima y Undécima pasaron tan deprisa que vi poco más que un borrón. De vez en cuando oía por detrás de nosotros un chapoteo en el agua, parecido al que haría el remo de otro barco. Miré atrás, preguntándome si de algún modo volveríamos a llevar la delantera a Ménshikov, pero no vi nada. Si había algo siguiéndonos, era lo bastante listo para no mostrarse.

Finalmente oímos un rugido a proa, como si hubiera otra catarata o un tramo con rápidos. Los orbes luminosos se afanaron como locos en arriar la vela y frenar con los remos, pero seguimos ganando velocidad.

Pasamos por debajo de un arco, poco alto y tallado con la forma de la diosa Nut, con sus brazos de estrellas extendidos en gesto protector y una sonrisa de bienvenida en la cara. Me dio la sensación de que acabábamos de entrar en la Casa Duodécima, la última etapa de la Duat antes de que emergiéramos a un nuevo amanecer.

Deseé ver la luz al final del túnel, literalmente, pero nos habían saboteado el rumbo. Podía ver hacia dónde debía fluir el río, en teoría: el túnel seguía adelante, curvándose suavemente para abandonar la Duat. Hasta podía oler el aire fresco, el aroma del mundo mortal. Sin embargo, el final del túnel se había secado y era un lodazal. Delante de nosotros, el río caía por un agujero enorme, como si un meteorito hubiera abierto la tierra y desviado toda el agua hacia el cráter. Íbamos hacia el agujero a velocidad de vértigo.

-Podríamos saltar -propuse-. Abandonar el barco.

Pero necesitábamos la barcaza solar. Necesitábamos a Ra. Debíamos seguir el curso del río, nos llevara donde nos llevara.

-Es una trampa -dijo Howard-. Esto es cosa de Apofis.

-Lo sé -respondí-. Vayamos a explicarle que no nos ha hecho gracia.

Los dos nos agarramos al mástil mientras el barco se precipitaba en la vorágine.

La caída no se acababa nunca. ¿Alguna vez habéis buceado hasta el fondo de una piscina, cuando parece que la nariz y las orejas vayan a explotar y los ojos estén a punto de salir disparados? Imaginad esa sensación, solo que cien veces peor. Estábamos cayendo hacia los niveles más profundos de la Duat que habíamos visitado nunca… a los que ningún mortal debería llegar. Sentí que se me calentaban las moléculas del cuerpo, que zumbaban tanto que podrían disgregarse.

No nos estrellamos. No llegamos al fondo. El barco simplemente cambió de orientación, «abajo» se convirtió en «a un lado» y entramos flotando en una caverna que resplandecía con una luz roja chillona.

La presión mágica era tan intensa que me pitaban los oídos. Sentí nauseas y apenas podía pensar, pero reconocí la orilla a la que nos dirigíamos: era una playa compuesta por millones de cascarones de escarabajos muertos, que resbalaban y saltaban con los envites de la fuerza que tenían debajo, una gigantesca forma serpentina que intentaba liberarse. Había docenas de demonios cavando con palas entre los caparazones de escarabajo. Y de pie en la costa, esperándonos en actitud paciente, estaba Vlad Ménshikov, con la ropa chamuscada soltando humo y el báculo encendido de fuego verde.

-¡Bienvenidos, niños! -gritó por encima del agua-. Acercaos. Venid a ver conmigo el fin del mundo.

 **La muerte no existe; la gente sólo mueree cuando la olvidan. Si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo.**


	22. Chapter 22

Ménshikov tenía pinta de haber nadado por el Lago de Fuego sin escudo mágico. De su cabello rizado y entrecano quedaban solo unos milímetros de pelo negro. Su traje blanco estaba hecho jirones y trufado de quemaduras. Tenía la cara llena de ampollas, de modo que sus ojos destrozados no quedaban tan fuera de lugar.

Como habría dicho Bes, Ménshikov llevaba puesto su traje de feo.

Recordar a Bes me enfureció. Todo lo que nos había pasado, todo lo que habíamos perdido era culpa de Vlad Ménshikov.

El barco solar se detuvo con un crujido en la playa de caparazones de escarabajo.

Ra dijo «¡Hoooooolaaa!» con voz de falsete y se levantó con esfuerzo del trono. Empezó a perseguir a una esfera de luz azul por toda la cubierta, como si fuera una mariposa bonita.

Los demonios soltaron sus palas y se reunieron junto a la costa. Se miraron entre ellos, vacilando al preguntarse si aquello no sería algún tipo de truco que no entendían. Era imposible que aquel viejo chocho pudiera ser el dios solar.

-Es maravilloso -dijo Ménshikov-. Al final, habéis traído a Ra.

Me costó un momento caer en la cuenta de que su voz había cambiado. Ya no resollaba al hablar. Tenía el tono profundo y fluido de un barítono.

-Ya empezaba a preocuparme -siguió diciendo-. Llevabais tanto rato en la Cuarta Casa que pensaba que os quedaríais atrapados toda la noche. Podríamos haber liberado a lord Apofis sin vosotros, por supuesto, pero luego habría sido un engorro tener que capturaros. Así es mucho mejor. Cuando lord Apofis despierte, tendrá hambre. Celebrará que le hayáis traído un aperitivo.

-Yupiii, aperitivo -dijo Ra con una risita. Seguía renqueando por el barco, intentando aplastar a la esfera de luz con su látigo.

Los demonios empezaron a reír. Ménshikov les dedicó una sonrisa indulgente.

-Sí, es bastante gracioso -dijo-. Una vez, mi abuelo agasajó a Pedro el Grande con una boda de enanos. Yo lo superaré. ¡Voy a agasajar al mismísimo señor del caos con un dios del sol senil!

La voz de Horus habló con vehemencia en mi interior:

 _Recobra las armas del faraón. ¡Es tu última oportunidad!_

Sabía que era mala idea. Si reclamaba las armas del faraón, jamás renunciaría a ellas. Y el poder que me proporcionarían no bastaría para vencer a Apofis. Aun así, estuve tentada de hacerlo. Qué bien me sentaría agarrar el cayado y el látigo del viejo idiota de Ra y dar una buena paliza a Ménshikov.

Los ojos del ruso brillaron de malicia.

-¿Quieres la revancha, Ameli Jarifa? De mil amores. Observo que has venido sin tu canguro enano. A ver qué sabes hacer tú sola.

Empecé a verlo todo rojo, y no tenía nada que ver con la iluminación de la caverna. Salí del barco e invoqué el avatar del dios halcón. Nunca había puesto a prueba el hechizo en las profundidades de la Duat, pero obtuve más de lo que pedía. En vez de rodearme de un holograma brillante, sentí que mi propio cuerpo crecía y ganaba fuerza. Mi visión se agudizó.

Howard ahogó un grito.

-¿Ameli?

-¡Pajarraco! -dijo Ra.

Bajé la mirada y vi que me había transformado en un gigante de cuatro metros y medio, de carne y hueso y vestido con la armadura de batalla de Horus en versión femenina. Llevé mis enormes manos a la cabeza y palpé plumas en vez de pelo. Mi boca era un pico afilado como un bisturí. Di un grito de júbilo y salió como un graznido que reverberó por toda la caverna. Los demonios retrocedieron, temerosos. Miré a Ménshikov, que ahora parecía tan insignificante como un ratón. Me dispuse a pulverizarlo, pero Ménshikov sonrió con sorna y me apuntó con su báculo.

Nunca se supo lo que iba a hacer, porque se le adelantó Howard. Arrojó su propio báculo al suelo y lo transformó en un milano (el pájaro, no la ciudad italiana) del tamaño de un pterodáctilo.

Típico. Yo me saco de la manga un truco chachi, como convertirme en guerrero halcón, y mi primo tiene que dejarme en evidencia. El milano sacudió el aire, empujándolo con sus anchas alas. Ménshikov y sus demonios salieron volando hacia atrás por la playa.

-¡Dos pajarracos! -Ra empezó a dar palmadas.

-¡Ameli monta guardia! -Howard sacó el _Libro de Ra-_. Tengo que empezar el conjuro.

Yo opinaba que el milano gigante ya se bastaba para montar guardia, pero di un paso adelante y me dispuse a luchar.

Ménshikov se puso de pie.

-Adelante, Howard Jhons, pon en marcha tu pequeño conjuro. ¿Es que no lo comprendéis? ¡Esta prisión la creó el mismo espíritu de Jepri! Ra entregó una parte de su propia alma, su capacidad de renacer, para encadenar a Apofis.

Howard puso cara de haber recibido un bofetón.

-«El último escarabajo»…

-Exacto-Ménshikov asintió-. Todos estos escarabajos se multiplicaron a partir de uno solo, de Jepri, la tercera alma de Ra. Mis demonios terminarán por encontrarlo entre todos los caparazones. Será uno de los pocos escarabajos que queden vivos, y cuando lo machaquemos Apofis será libre. ¡Aunque se lo devolvierais a Ra, Apofis escaparía de su prisión! En todo caso, Ra está demasiado débil para luchar. Apofis lo devorará, como predecían todas las profecías antiguas, y el caos destruirá a Maat de una vez por todas. No podéis vencer.

-Estás como una cabra -dije, con una voz mucho más grave de lo normal-. Tú también serás destruido.

Vi la luz quebradiza de sus ojos y comprendí algo que cayó como una bomba en mi mente. Ménshikov quería que sucediera todo aquello tan poco como nosotros. Había vivido tanto tiempo en el dolor y la desesperación que Apofis había retorcido su alma, lo había hecho prisionero de su propio odio. Vladímir Ménshikov fingía regodearse, pero no había en él ni la menor sensación de victoria. Por dentro estaba aterrorizado, derrotado, alicaído. Era un esclavo de Apofis.

Casi me dio lástima.

-Ya estamos todos muertos, Ameli Jarifa -dijo-. Este lugar no es apto para los seres humanos. ¿No lo notas? El poder del caos se está infiltrando en nuestros cuerpos, resecándonos las almas. Pero yo tengo otros planes. Un anfitrión puede vivir indefinidamente, por muy enfermo o muy herido que esté. Apofis ya me ha curado la voz. Pronto estaré restaurado del todo. ¡Viviré para siempre!

-Un anfitrión… -cuando entendí a qué se refería, estuve a punto de perder el control sobre ni nueva forma gigante-. No lo dirás en serio. Ménshikov, renuncia antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-¿Y morir? -preguntó.

Detrás de mí, una voz nueva dijo:

-Hay peores cosas que la muerte, Vladímir.

Me giré y vi un segundo barco que flotaba hacia la costa, un pequeño esquife gris con un solo remo mágico que se movía por sí mismo. En su proa estaba pintado el Ojo de Horus, y su único pasajero era Michel Desjardins. El lector jefe ahora tenía el pelo y la barba blancos como la nieve. De su chilaba de color vainilla salían jeroglíficos brillantes que dejaban una estela de palabras divinas tras él.

Desjardins desembarcó.

-Estás jugando con algo mucho peor que la muerte, viejo amigo. Reza por que yo te mate antes de lograrlo la señorita Jarifa o Apofis.

De todas las cosas estrafalarias que habían pasado esa noche, la más rara sin duda fue que apareciera Desjardins para luchar de nuestro lado.

Pasó entre mi guerrero halcón gigante y el megamilano de Howard como si no fueran nada del otro mundo, y clavó su báculo entre los escarabajos muertos.

-Ríndete, Vladímir.

Ménshikov estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Os habéis mirado al espejo últimamente, milord? Mis maldiciones llevan meses drenándoos la fuerza, y ni siquiera os habéis dado cuenta. Ahora estáis más muerto que vivo. El mago más poderoso del mundo soy yo.

Era cierto que Desjardins estaba desmejorado. Su cara estaba casi tan demacrada y arrugada como la del dios solar. Pero la nube de jeroglíficos que le rodeaba parecía más fuerte. Sus ojos refulgían con intensidad, igual que habían hecho meses atrás en Nuevo México, cuando había luchado contra nosotros en las calles de Las Cruces y jurado destruirnos. Dio otro paso adelante, y la turba de demonios retrocedió. Supongo que reconocieron la capa de piel de leopardo que llevaba en los hombros como símbolo de poder.

-He fracasado en muchas cosas -reconoció Desjardins-. Pero en esto no fallaré. No voy a permitir que destruyas la Casa de la Vida.

-¿La Casa? -repitió Ménshikov con voz desgarrada-. ¡Murió hace ya siglos! Debería haberse disuelto cuando cayó Egipto-dio una patada a las cáscaras secas de escarabajo-. La Casa tiene tanta vida como estos caparazones huecos. ¡Despierta, Michel! Egipto ha muerto, ha perdido su sentido; es historia antigua. Ha llegado el momento de destruir el mundo y empezar de nuevo. El caos siempre vence.

-No siempre-Desjardins se volvió hacia Howard-. Inicia tu hechizo. Yo me encargaré de este infeliz.

El suelo se alzó bajo nuestros pies, temblando por la acometida de Apofis.

-Pensad antes de actuar, niños -nos advirtió Ménshikov-. El mundo va a acabar hagáis lo que hagáis. Los mortales no pueden salir vivos de esta caverna, pero vosotros dos fuisteis deificados una vez. Combinaos de nuevo con Horus e Isis, jurad lealtad a Apofis y podríais sobrevivir. Desjardins ha sido siempre vuestro enemigo. ¡Acabad con él por mí y ofreced su cuerpo como ofrenda a Apofis! Me encargaré de que ocupéis posiciones de honor en el nuevo mundo gobernado por el caos, libre de toda norma. Hasta puedo daros el secreto para curar a Walt Stone-sonrió al ver mi expresión perpleja -. Sí, mi niña. Conozco la forma de hacerlo. El remedio se ha transmitido generación tras generación entre los sacerdotes de Amón-Ra. Matad a Desjardins, uníos a Apofis y el chico al que amas se salvará.

Voy a seros sincera. Era un argumento convincente. Podía visualizar un nuevo mundo donde todo fuera posible, donde no se aplicara ninguna ley, ni siquiera las de la física, y pudiéramos hacer todo lo que nos diera la gana.

El caos es impaciente. Aleatorio. Y, sobre todo, es egoísta. Arrasa con todo sin más motivo que cambiarlo porque sí, nutriendo de sí mismo su hambre infinita. Pero el caos también puede ser tentador. Incita a creer que solo importa lo que uno quiera. Y yo quería tantas cosas… La voz regenerada de Ménshikov era suave y confiada, como el tono que usaba Amos cuando influía en los mortales mediante la magia.

Y ahí estaba el problema. La promesa de Ménshikov era un truco. Sus palabras ni siquiera eran propias. Estaban obligándole a pronunciarlas. Movía los ojos como si estuviera leyendo de un teleprómpter. Transmitió la voluntad de Apofis, pero al terminar me miró a los ojos, y por un instante percibí sus pensamientos reales, el ruego atormentado que habría chillado si hubiera podido controlar su propia boca: «Mátame ya. Por favor».

-Lo siento, Ménshikov -dije, con toda sinceridad-. Los magos y los dioses deben resistir juntos. Puede que el mundo necesite que lo arreglen, pero vale la pena preservarlo. No permitiremos que triunfe el caos.

Entonces pasaron muchas cosas a la vez. Howard abrió su papiro y empezó a leer. Ménshikov chilló una orden y los demonios se lanzaron a la carga. El milano gigante extendió las alas y desvió el rayo de fuego verde procedente del báculo de Ménshikov que probablemente habría hecho cenizas a Howard. Yo me lancé a defenderle, mientras Desjardins convocaba un torbellino en torno a su cuerpo y volaba hacia Vlad Ménshikov.

Vadeé en un mar de demonios. Derribé a uno que tenía cabeza de cuchilla de afeitar, lo agarré por los tobillos y lo blandí como un arma, rebanando a sus aliados hasta que se descomponían en montoncitos de arena. El milano gigante cogió a otros dos con sus garras y los lanzó al río.

Mientras tanto, Desjardins y Ménshikov se elevaron por los aires, apresados en un tornado. Trazaron círculos uno alrededor del otro, arrojándose andanadas de fuego, veneno y ácido. Los demonios que se acercaban demasiado quedaban fundidos al instante.

En medio de todo aquello, Howard leía el _Libro de Ra_. Yo no sé cómo pudo concentrarse, pero sus palabras sonaron altas y claras. Invocó el amanecer y la ascensión de un nuevo día. Una neblina dorada empezó a extenderse alrededor de sus pies, colándose entre los caparazones secos como si estuviera buscando vida. Toda la playa se agitó y, muy por debajo, Apofis rugió de indignación.

-¡Ah, no! -gritó Ra detrás de mí-. ¡Vegetales, no!

Al girarme, vi que uno de los demonios más grandes había abordado el barco solar, con siniestros cuchillos en sus cuatro manos.

Ra le hizo una pedorreta y salió trotando a esconderse detrás de su trono ardiente.

Lancé a Cabeza de Cuchilla hacia un grupo de amigos suyos, cogí una lanza que llevaba otro demonio y la arrojé en dirección al barco. La lanza acertó en el centro de la espalda del demonio. Dejó caer sus cuatro cuchillos, trastabilló hasta el final de la cubierta y cayó al Río de la Noche.

Ra se inclinó por la borda y le hizo una última pedorreta, por si acaso.

El remolino de Desjardins seguía zarandeándolo, enzarzado en combate con Ménshikov. No habría sabido decir qué mago iba ganando. El milano de Howard hacía lo posible por protegerle, empalando demonios con el pico y estrujándolos con sus enormes garras. Mi primo, a saber cómo, mantuvo la concentración. La neblina dorada se hizo más espesa a medida que se extendía por la playa.

Los demonios que quedaban empezaron a retirarse mientras Sadie pronunciaba las últimas palabras del hechizo:

-«¡Jepri, escarabajo que se alza de la muerte, renacimiento de Ra!»

El _Libro de Ra_ desapareció con un fogonazo de luz. El suelo retumbó y, de entre la masa de caparazones muertos, levitó en el aire un solo escarabajo, un animal dorado y vivo que flotó hacia Howard y acabó posándose en sus manos.

Howard puso una sonrisa triunfal. Casi me permití esperar que hubiéramos ganado. Entonces, una risa sibilina inundó la caverna. Desjardins perdió el control de su torbellino y salió despedido hacia la barcaza solar. Se dio un golpe tan fuerte contra la proa que rompió la barandilla y se quedó allí como un saco, absolutamente quieto.

Vladímir Ménshikov se agachó. Alrededor de sus pies, los caparazones de escarabajo muerto se disolvieron, transformándose en arena roja como la sangre.

-Estupendo -dijo-. ¡Es estupendo!

Se levantó, y toda la energía mágica de la caverna pareció fluir hacia su cuerpo; la niebla dorada, la luz roja, los jeroglíficos brillantes, todo se contrajo en el cuerpo de Ménshikov como si hubiera adquirido la gravedad de un agujero negro.

Sus ojos maltrechos sanaron. Su cara llena de ampollas se volvió suave, joven y elegante. Su traje blanco se remendó solo y acto seguido la tela se tiñó de un rojo oscuro. Su piel se tensó, y observé con un escalofrío que le estaban saliendo escamas de serpiente.

En el barco solar, Ra musitó:

-Oh, no. Necesito zarigüeyas.

La playa entera se transformó en arena roja.

Ménshikov tendió una mano a mi primo.

-Dame el escarabajo, Howard. Tendré piedad de ti. Tú y tu prima viviréis. Walt vivirá- la voz de Ménshikov era como un siseó de serpiente.

Howard cerró la mano alrededor del escarabajo. Yo me dispuse a atacar. Incluso en el cuerpo de un guerrero halcón gigante, notaba que la energía del caos se hacía más y más intensa, dejándome sin fuerza. Ménshikov nos había advertido que ningún mortal podía sobrevivir a aquella caverna, y yo le creía. No nos quedaba mucho tiempo, pero debíamos detener a Apofis.

En el fondo de mi mente, acepté el hecho de que iba a morir. Ahora actuaba por el bien de nuestros amigos, por nuestra familia , por todo el mundo de los mortales.

-¿Quieres el escarabajo, Apofis? -la voz de Howard estaba llena de repulsión-. Pues ven a cogerlo, asqueroso… -llamó a Apofis algunas cosas tan feas que la abuela habría pasado un año lavándole la boca con lejía. Y luego todavía me decían a mi que era maleducada.

Ménshikov dio un paso hacia él. Recogí una pala que había soltado uno de los demonios. El milano gigante de Howard se lanzó hacia Ménshikov, con las garras dispuestas para el ataque, pero Ménshikov hizo el gesto de muñeca que se usa para espantar a las moscas. El monstruo se deshizo en una nube de plumas.

-¿Por quién me tomas, por un dios? -rugió Ménshikov.

Como estaba concentrado en Howard, me situé detrás e intenté acercarme sin que lo notara… cosa nada fácil para una mujer pájaro de cuatro metros y medio.

-¡Soy el mismo caos! -vociferó Ménshikov-. Te dislocaré todos los huesos, disolveré tu alma y te enviaré directo al lodo primordial del que procedes. ¡Dame el escarabajo de una vez!

-Muy tentador -dije-. Pero creo que no.

Ménshikov vio demasiado tarde la trampa. Me lancé sobre él y le di en toda la cabeza con la pala. Ménshikov se vino abajo. Le di un topetazo que lo dejó medio enterrado en la arena, y luego me levanté para hundirlo un poco más a pisotones. Lo sepulté tan bien como pude, y entonces Howard señaló su lugar de entierro y pronunció el glifo que significaba «fuego». La arena se fundió y al instante se endureció formando un bloque tamaño ataúd de cristal sólido.

Habría escupido encima, pero no estaba segura de que pudiera hacerse con un pico de halcón.

Los demonios que quedaban vivos optaron por la salida razonable: huyeron presas del pánico. Algunos saltaron al río y dejaron que los disolviera, lo que nos ahorró un poco de tiempo.

-No ha sido tan difícil -dijo Howard, aunque se notaba que la energía del caos también empezaba a hacerle mella. No le había visto con tan mal aspecto ni cuando pilló una neumonía el mes pasado.

-Deprisa -dije. La adrenalina me estaba bajando muy deprisa. Empezaba a notar mi forma de avatar como doscientos kilos largos de peso muerto-. Lleva el escarabajo a Ra.

Asintió y echó a correr hacia el barco solar, pero, cuando aún no había recorrido ni medio camino, la tumba cristalina de Ménshikov explotó.

La magia explosiva más poderosa que yo había visto nunca era el hechizo _ha-di_ de mi primo. Aquello fue unas cincuenta veces más fuerte.

Una potente onda de arena y esquirlas de cristal me derribó e hizo trizas mi avatar. De nuevo en mi cuerpo normal, cegada y dolorida, me arrastré lejos de la risa de Apofis.

-¿Dónde te has metido, Howard Jhons? -llamó Apofis, con una voz que ahora era profunda como un cañonazo-. ¿Dónde se ha llevado mi escarabajo el chico malo?

Parpadeé para quitarme la arena de los ojos. Vlad Ménshikov estaba a unos quince metros, registrando el borde del cráter que había dejado en la playa. O no me veía o daba por hecho que había muerto. Estaba buscando a Howard, pero no se la veía por ninguna parte. La onda expansiva debía de haberlo dejado enterrado en la arena, o algo peor.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Quería levantarme y hacer un placaje a Apofis, pero el cuerpo no me respondía. Había agotado toda mi magia. El poder del caos estaba absorbiéndome la fuerza vital. Solo por estar cerca de Apofis, notaba que estaba disgregándome; mis sinapsis, mi ADN, todo lo que me hacía ser yo se disolvía poco a poco.

Finalmente, Apofis abrió los brazos.

-No importa. Ya desenterraré después tu cuerpo. Voy a ocuparme primero del viejo.

Durante un segundo pensé que se refería a Desjardins, que seguía reposando inerte sobre la barandilla rota, pero Apofis subió a bordo y, sin hacer caso al lector jefe, avanzó hacia el Trono de Fuego.

-Hola, Ra -dijo con voz amable-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Un hilo de voz dijo desde detrás del trono:

-No puedo jugar. Vete.

-¿Te apetece una golosina? -preguntó Apofis-. Antes jugábamos siempre los dos juntos. Cada noche, intentábamos matarnos el uno al otro. ¿No te acuerdas?

Ra asomó la cabeza calva por encima del respaldo.

-¿Golosina?

-¿Qué tal un dátil relleno? -Apofis hizo aparecer uno en el aire-. Antes te gustaban mucho los dátiles rellenos, ¿a que sí? Lo único que has de hacer es salir y dejarme devor… esto… jugar conmigo.

-Quiero una galletita -dijo Ra.

-¿De qué tipo?

-Galletita de wombat.

Dejadme que os diga que el comentario de las galletitas de wombat probablemente salvó todo el universo conocido.

Un brindis por los viejos chochos que salvan al universo.

Apofis retrocedió un paso, a todas luces confundido por un comentario aún más caótico que él. Y en ese momento, Michel Desjardins atacó. El lector jefe debía de estar haciéndose el muerto, o quizá simplemente sanaba deprisa. Se puso de pie, se abalanzó sobre Apofis y lo estampó contra el trono ardiente.

Ménshikov gritó con su antigua voz cascada. El vapor salió silbando como cuando se tira agua en una barbacoa. La chilaba de Desjardins prendió fuego. Ra fue a gatas hasta la popa del barco y agitó su cayado en el aire como si pudiera hacer que se marcharan los hombres malos.

Yo me levanté con esfuerzo, pero aún me sentía como si llevara cien kilos encima. Ménshikov y Desjardins forcejearon ante el Trono de Fuego. Era la escena que había presenciado en el Salón de las Eras: el primer instante de una nueva era.

Sabía que debía echar una mano, pero recorrí con torpeza la playa, intentando localizar el sitio donde había visto a Howard por última vez. Caí de rodillas y empecé a cavar.

Desjardins y Ménshikov avanzaron y retrocedieron, enzarzados, gritándose palabras de poder. Eché un vistazo rápido y vi una nube de jeroglíficos y luz roja girando en torno a ellos cuando el lector jefe invocó Maat y, con la misma rapidez, Apofis anulaba sus hechizos con el caos. En cuanto a Ra, el todopoderoso dios solar había llegado a la popa de la barcaza y estaba encogido bajo el timón.

Seguí cavando.

-Howard-dije entre dientes-. Venga. ¿Dónde estás, idiota?

«Piensa», me dije.

Cerré los ojos. Pensé en Howard, trayendo a mi mente todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos desde Navidad. Habíamos vivido separados durante años, pero en los últimos tres meses había intimado con el más que con nadie en el mundo. Si podía averiguar su nombre secreto mientras dormía, seguro que podía encontrarle en un montón de arena.

Gateé unos metros hacia la izquierda y empecé a cavar de nuevo. Al momento, arañé la nariz de Howard. Gimió, lo que significaba que al menos vivía. Le aparté la arena de la cara y tosió. Entonces levantó los brazos y tiré de él hasta desenterrarle. Sentía tanto alivio que me vinieron lágrimas a los ojos, pero no lloré.

Apofis y Desjardins seguían con su tira y afloja en la barcaza solar.

 _-Heh-sieh!_ -gritó Desjardins.

Un jeroglífico ardió entre él y Apofis:

El dios serpiente salió volando del barco como si se lo llevara un tren a rastras. Pasó justo por encima de nosotros y aterrizó en la arena, a poco más de diez metros.

-Qué bueno -susurró Howard, admirado-. Es el glifo de «vuelve atrás».

Desjardins bajó del barco dando tumbos. Su ropa seguía echando humo, pero metió una mano en la otra manga y sacó una figura de arcilla, una serpiente roja con jeroglíficos tallados.

Howard inspiró de golpe.

-¿Un _shabti_ de Apofis? ¡El castigo por hacerlos es la muerte!

Lo vi un castigo razonable. Las imágenes tenían poder. En malas manos, podían reforzar o incluso convocar al ser que representaban, y una estatuilla de Apofis era un objeto demasiado peligroso con el que ir jugando. Pero también era un ingrediente necesario para ciertos conjuros…

-Es una execración -dije-. Intenta borrar a Apofis.

-¡Es imposible! -exclamó Howard-. ¡Se consumirá él!

Desjardins inició un cántico. Los jeroglíficos brillaron a su alrededor, girando para formar un cono de poder defensivo. Howard intentó levantarse, pero no estaba en mucha mejor forma que yo.

Apofis se incorporó. Su cara era una pesadilla de quemaduras que le había hecho el Trono de Fuego. Parecía una hamburguesa a medio hacer que alguien hubiera tirado a la arena.

 **[Howard dice que ha sido de mal gusto. Bueno, pues lo siento. También ha sido exacto. Si no te gusta lo que oyes, siempre puedes largarte].**

Cuando vio la figurita en manos del lector jefe, soltó un rugido furioso.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Michel? ¡No puedes execrarme!

-Apofis -entonó entonces Desjardins-. Yo te nombro señor del caos, Serpiente en la Oscuridad, Temor de las Doce Casas, el Odiado…

-¡Detente! -bramó Apofis-. ¡No se me puede contener!

Arrojó un chorro de fuego a Desjardins, pero la energía no hizo más que unirse a la nube que giraba en torno al lector jefe, convertida en el jeroglífico de «calor». Desjardins estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, más envejecido a cada segundo que pasaba, cada vez más encorvado y frágil, pero su voz conservó la fuerza.

-Hablo en nombre de los dioses. Hablo en nombre de la Casa de la Vida. Soy un servidor de Maat. Yo te destierro a las profundidades.

Desjardins tiró la serpiente roja al suelo, y Apofis cayó de lado.

El señor del caos atacó a Desjardins con todo lo que tenía, hielo, veneno, relámpago, pedruscos, pero nada de ello dio en el blanco. Todo lo que arrojaba se convertía en jeroglíficos que reforzaban el escudo del lector jefe, el caos contenido hasta formar patrones de palabras en el idioma divino de la creación.

Desjardins machacó la serpiente de arcilla de un pisotón. Apofis se retorció de agonía. El cuerpo que una vez perteneció a Vladímir Ménshikov se agrietó como una capa de cera, y de él salió una serpiente roja, cubierta de una sustancia mucosa como si acabara de romper el cascarón. Empezó a crecer, reflejando la luz con sus escamas y mirándome con ojos brillantes.

Su voz siseó en mi cabeza: «¡No se me puede contener!».

Pero tenía problemas para alzarse. La arena empezó a arremolinarse a su alrededor. Se estaba abriendo un portal, anclado en el propio Apofis.

-Yo borro tu nombre -dijo Desjardins-. Yo te elimino del recuerdo de Egipto.

Apofis chilló. La playa implosionó a su alrededor, tragándose a la serpiente y empezando a absorber arena roja hacia el vórtice.

Agarré a Howard y corrí hacia el barco. Desjardins había caído de rodillas, agotado, pero de algún modo logré enlazar mi brazo al suyo y llevarle hasta la orilla. Entre mi primo y yo lo subimos a bordo de la barcaza solar. Ra salió por fin de su escondite bajo el timón. Las luces se ocuparon de los remos y zarpamos mientras la playa entera se hundía en el agua oscura, entre relámpagos rojizos que iluminaban la superficie.

Desjardins se moría. Sus jeroglíficos habían perdido luminosidad. Tenía la frente ardiendo, la piel tan seca y fina como el papel de arroz y solo podía hablar en susurros entrecortados.

-La execración… no durará -nos avisó-. Sólo os he ganado un poco de tiempo.

Le cogí la mano como si fuera un viejo amigo, no un ex enemigo. Después de haber jugado al senet con el dios lunar, ganar tiempo no era algo que me tomara a la ligera.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -pregunté con suavidad-. Has usado toda tu fuerza vital para desterrarlo.

Desjardins me sonrió débilmente.

-No me caéis muy bien, pero teníais razón. Antiguas costumbres… nuestra única oportunidad. Decidle a Amos… contadle lo que ha sucedido-dio unos flojos manotazos a su capa de piel de leopardo, y comprendí que quería quitársela. Le ayudé, y él me puso la capa en las manos-. Enséñasela… a los otros… Dile a Amos…

El lector jefe puso los ojos en blanco y murió. Su cuerpo se deshizo en jeroglíficos, demasiado numerosos para leerlos, que narraban la historia entera de su vida. Después las palabras se marcharon flotando corriente abajo por el Río de la Noche.

-Hasta luego -murmuró Ra-. Los wombats están enfermos.

Casi me había olvidado del viejo dios. Volvía a estar repantigado en su trono, con la cabeza apoyada en la curva de su báculo y tirando latigazos desganados a las luces de la tripulación.

Howard tomó aire, temblando.

-Desjardins nos ha salvado. A mí tampoco me caía muy bien él, pero…

-Lo sé -dije-. Pero debemos de seguir adelante. ¿Aún tienes el escarabajo?

Howard sacó de un bolsillo el escarabajo dorado y lo sostuvo en alto mientras se retorcía. Nos acercamos juntos a Ra.

-Cógelo -le dije.

Ra arrugó su nariz, que ya estaba arrugada de por sí.

-No quiero bichos.

-¡Es tu alma! -le espeté, al borde de las lágrimas-. ¡Te la quedas te guste o no!

Ra se acobardó. Cogió el escarabajo y, para mi horror, se lo metió en la boca,

-¡No!-gimoteó Howard.

Demasiado tarde. Ra había tragado.

-Ay, dios -dije-. ¿Se supone que tenía que hacerlo? A lo mejor se supone que tenía que hacerlo.

-No me gustan los bichos -murmuró Ra.

Esperamos a que se transformara en un poderoso rey joven. Lo que hizo fue eructar. Siguió viejo, y raro, y asqueroso.

Medio atontada, caminé con Howard hasta la proa del barco. Habíamos hecho todo lo que habíamos podido, y seguía dándome la impresión de que era un fracaso. A medida que nos alejábamos de donde estaba la playa, la presión mágica empezó a remitir. El río parecía llano, pero notaba que estábamos ascendiendo a buen ritmo por la Duat. A pesar de ello, aún se me derretían las entrañas. Howard no tenía mejor aspecto.

Las palabras de Ménshikov me resonaron en el cráneo: «Los mortales no pueden salir vivos de esta caverna».

-Es la enfermedad del caos -dijo Howard-. Esta no la contamos, ¿verdad?

-Tenemos que aguantar -respondí-. Al menos, hasta el alba.

-¿Y todo para qué? -dijo el-. Hemos rescatado a un dios senil. Hemos perdido a Bes y al lector jefe. Y nos morimos.

Cogí la mano de Howard.

-A lo mejor, no. Mira.

Por delante del barco, el túnel se iba iluminando. Las paredes de la caverna desaparecieron y el río se hizo más ancho. Desde el agua se elevaron dos columnas con forma de escarabajos gigantes dorados. Más allá, brillaba el amanecer contra los edificios de Manhattan. El Río de la Noche estaba desembocando en el puerto de Nueva York.

-Cada nuevo amanecer es un mundo nuevo -recordé que decía nuestro abuelo-. Tal vez nos curemos.

-¿Ra también? -preguntó.

No tenía la respuesta, pero ya empezaba a sentirme mejor, más fuerte, descansado igual que tras una noche de sueño reparador. Al pasar entre las estatuas de escarabajos dorados, miré a nuestra derecha.

Más allá del agua, por encima de Brooklyn, se veía humo, y fogonazos de luz de todos los colores, y llamaradas, y criaturas aladas enzarzadas en combate aéreo.

-Aún están vivos -dije-. ¡Necesitan ayuda!

Hicimos virar la barcaza solar hacia casa… y navegamos directos a la batalla.

 **Los ganadores tienen metas, los perdedores excusas.**


	23. Chapter 23

A lo mejor habéis visto en las noticias que la mañana del 21 de marzo se produjo un extraño amanecer doble en Brooklyn. Hubo muchas teorías al respecto: la refracción del aire contaminado, un bajón de temperatura en las capas inferiores de la atmósfera, extraterrestres o incluso otra fuga de gas de alcantarilla que provocó la histeria colectiva. ¡En Brooklyn nos encanta el gas de alcantarilla!

Puedo confirmar, sin embargo, que durante un breve lapso de tiempo hubo dos soles en el cielo. Lo sé porque yo iba a bordo de uno de ellos. El sol normal salió, como de costumbre. Pero además estaba el barco de Ra, alzándose fulgurante desde la Duat, elevándose del puerto de Nueva York hacia el cielo del mundo mortal.

Para quien lo observase desde tierra, al final el segundo sol dio la impresión de fundirse con la luz del primero. ¿Qué sucedió en realidad? Que la barcaza solar fue perdiendo brillo a medida que descendía hacia la Casa de Brooklyn, ya que el camuflaje antimortales de la mansión lo envolvió e hizo parecer que se esfumaba.

El escudo de camuflaje ya funcionaba a pleno rendimiento cuando llegamos nosotros, porque había en marcha una guerra con todas las de la ley. Freak el grifo se lanzaba una y otra vez en picado, enfrentándose a las serpientes aladas que soltaban llamas, los _ureus_ , en duelo aéreo.

 **[Yo creo que quedaría mejor «los _ureuses_ », pero Ameli dice que no sea burro y que, en todo caso, el plural sería _urei_ , que es como lo decían antiguamente; cuando se pone en ese plan, no hay quien discuta con ella. ¡No me lances cosas, digo!]**

Freak graznó: «¡FRIIIC!», y se zampó a un _ureus_ , pero estaba en aplastante inferioridad numérica. Tenía el pelaje achicharrado, y las alas que movía como un colibrí debían de estar dañadas, porque volaba en círculos igual que un helicóptero roto.

Su establo del tejado estaba ardiendo. Alguien había partido nuestra esfinge para crear portales, y la chimenea tenía una mancha con forma de enorme estrella negra donde había explotado algo o alguien. Un pelotón de magos y demonios enemigos se había puesto a cubierto detrás del aparato de aire acondicionado, y habían trabado combate con Zia y Walt, que defendían la escalera. Los dos bandos se arrojaban fuego, _shabtis_ y brillantes bombas jeroglíficas sobre la tierra de nadie en que se había convertido el tejado.

Mientras descendíamos sobre el enemigo, el viejo Ra (sí, seguía igual de chocho y esmirriado que siempre) se asomó por la borda y saludó a todos meneando su cayado.

-¡Hoooooolaaa! ¡Zarigüeyas!

Los dos grupos miraron hacia arriba con asombro.

-¡Ra! -chilló un demonio.

Entonces todos se unieron al vocerío:

-¿Ra?

-¡Ra!

-¡Ra!

Sonaban como el equipo de animadoras más aterrorizado del mundo. Ameli tuvo que contenerse para no reír.

Los _ur_ _eus_ dejaron de escupir fuego, para sorpresa de Freak, y volaron de inmediato hacia la barcaza solar. Se pusieron a trazar círculos en torno a nosotros, como una guardia de honor, y recordé que, según Ménshikov, al principio habían sido criaturas de Ra. Por lo visto, aún reconocían a su viejo amo (con la palabra «viejo» subrayada).

La mayoría de los enemigos que teníamos debajo rompió la formación al descender el barco, pero los demonios más lentos dijeron «¿Ra?» y miraron hacia arriba justo antes de que aterrizáramos encima de ellos con un satisfactorio crujido.

Ameli y yo saltamos para unirnos a la batalla. A pesar de todo lo que habíamos sufrido, me sentía de maravilla. La enfermedad del caos había remitido tan pronto como abandonamos la Duat. Mi magia era fuerte. Estaba animado y con ganas. Si hubiese podido darme una ducha, ponerme ropa limpia y tomar una taza de té como debe ser, estaría en el paraíso. (Espera, tachemos eso; ya había visto el paraíso y no acababa de gustarme. Me habría conformado con mi habitación.)

Convertí a un demonio en tigre y lo solté entre sus amigos. Ameli pasó a forma de avatar… la del brillo dorado, y menos mal, porque la mujer pájaro de tres metros me había asustado un poco. Se abrió paso a la fuerza entre los aterrorizados magos enemigos, y con un manotazo los envió a todos a nadar al East River. Zia y Walt salieron del hueco de la escalera y nos ayudaron a barrer a los rezagados. Después corrieron hacia nosotros con sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Estaban maltrechos y llenos de magulladuras, pero seguían bien vivos.

-¡FRIIIC! -dijo el grifo. Descendió planeando hasta el lado de Ameli y empezó a dar cabezazos a su avatar de combate, en lo que esperé que fuese una señal de afecto.

-¿Qué tal, colega? -Ameli le rascó la cabeza, cuidándose de evitar las alas de motosierra del monstruo-. ¿Qué está pasando, tíos?

-Hablar no ha servido de nada -dijo Zia llanamente.

-El enemigo lleva toda la noche intentando entrar -informó Walt-. Amos y Bast los han contenido, pero… -echó un vistazo a la barcaza solar y le falló la voz-. ¿Ese es…? ¿Ese no será…?

-¡Zarigüeya! -exclamó Ra, trotando hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa llena de encías. Enfiló directo hacia Zia y se sacó de la boca el escarabajo de oro brillante, ahora bastante húmedo pero sin digerir. Se lo ofreció a ella-. Me gustan las zarigüeyas.

Zia dio un paso atrás.

-¿Este es…? ¿Este es Ra, señor del Sol? ¿Por qué me ofrece un bicho?

-¿Y qué dice de las zarigüeyas? -preguntó Walt.

Ra miró a Walt y chasqueó la lengua, contrariado.

-Los wombats están enfermos.

De repente, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. La cabeza me dio vueltas como si hubiese regresado la enfermedad del caos. Una idea empezó a formarse al fondo de mi mente, una idea muy importante.

«Zarigüeyas… Zia. Wombats… Walt.»

Antes de que pudiera meditarlo más, una tremenda explosión sacudió el edificio. Volaron grandes pedazos de piedra caliza de nuestra fachada lateral y cayeron al patio del almacén.

-¡Han vuelto a abrir una brecha! -exclamó Walt-. ¡Corred!

Me considero un chico bastante disperso y un poco hiperactivo, pero lo que quedaba de batalla fue demasiado rápido para que pudiera llevar la cuenta ni yo. Ra se negó en redondo a separarse de Zarigüeya y Wombat (perdón, de Zia y Walt), así que les encargamos que cuidaran de él mientras Freak nos bajaba a Ameli y a mí a la terraza de abajo. Nos soltamos de sus garras y caímos a la mesa de bufet, donde encontramos a Bast haciendo remolinos con sus cuchillos en las manos, cortando demonios hasta que se convertían en arena y dando patadas a los magos para tirarlos a la piscina, donde nuestro cocodrilo albino, Filipo de Macedonia, estaba más que encantado de recibirlos.

-¡Howard!-gritó Bast con alivio. **[Sí, Ameli, dijo mi nombre y no el tuyo, pero es que yo la conozco desde hace más tiempo.]** Parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo, pero nos dijo con tono apremiante-. Han abierto brecha en la fachada este. ¡Entrad!

Cruzamos a la carrera la cristalera abierta, esquivando una comadreja perdida que pasó volando por encima (probablemente un hechizo que había salido rana), y nos internamos en la barahúnda más absoluta.

-Sagrado Horus -dijo Ameli.

En realidad, Horus debía de ser el único que no estaba peleando en la Gran Sala. Keops, nuestro intrépido babuino, se había subido a espaldas de un mago y le hacía dar vueltas por la sala, asfixiándolo con su propia varita y guiándolo hacia las paredes mientras el pobre se ponía cada vez más azul. Felix había lanzado un escuadrón de pingüinos contra otro mago, que estaba encogido de terror en su círculo de protección, sufriendo algún tipo de estrés postraumático y chillando:

-¡La Antártida otra vez no! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

Alyssa estaba recurriendo a los poderes de Geb para reparar un agujero enorme que el enemigo había abierto en la pared del fondo. Julian había invocado un avatar de combate por primera vez, y se dedicaba a partir demonios en dos con su brillante espada. Hasta Cleo, nuestra ratita de biblioteca, iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, sacando papiros de su bolsa y leyendo palabras de poder al azar, como «¡Ciego!», «¡Horizontal!» o «¡Flatulento!» (que, por cierto, va genial para incapacitar enemigos). Allá donde mirase, nuestros aprendices dominaban la situación. Peleaban como si hubieran estado esperando toda la noche a dar el primer golpe, que supongo que sería exactamente el caso. Y estaba Jaz (¡Jaz! ¡Despierta y con aspecto muy sano!) derribando a un _shabti_ enemigo contra la chimenea, donde se partió en mil pedazos.

Tuve una abrumadora sensación de orgullo, y no poco asombro. Yo llevaba toda la noche preocupado por la supervivencia de nuestros aprendices, y resulta que allí estaban, dominando sin problemas a un grupo de magos con mucha más experiencia.

Sin embargo, el más impresionante era Amos. Ya lo había visto hacer magia antes, pero nunca como aquel día. Estaba plantado junto a la base de la estatua de Tot, haciendo girar su báculo y convocando el rayo y el trueno, derribando a magos enemigos y haciéndolos volar fuera de la sala envueltos en mininubes de tormenta. Una maga arremetió contra él, con el báculo encendido en llamas rojas, pero Amos se limitó a dar un golpecito en el suelo con el pie. Las baldosas de mármol se convirtieron en arena debajo de la maga, que se hundió en ella hasta el cuello.

Ameli y yo nos miramos, sonreímos y nos unimos a la batalla.

Fue una victoria aplastante. Al poco tiempo, los demonios estaban reducidos a montones de arena, y los magos enemigos empezaron a dispersarse y huir. Seguro que habían esperado enfrentarse a una pandilla de críos desentrenados. No habían contado con la experiencia Jarifa-Jhons al completo.

Una de las mujeres logró abrir un portal en la pared del fondo.

 _Detenlos_ , dijo en mi mente la voz de Isis, que me pilló por sorpresa después de tanto tiempo sin oírla. _Deben escuchar la verdad_.

No sé de dónde salió la idea, pero levanté los brazos y me aparecieron unas brillantes alas de arcoíris a ambos lados: las alas de Isis.

Cerré los brazos con fuerza hacia delante. Una ráfaga de viento y luz multicolor derribó a nuestros enemigos, dejando intactos a todos los amigos.

-¡Escuchad! -grité.

Todos callaron. Mi voz parecía amplificada en un factor diez. Supongo que las alas también llamarían la atención.

-¡No somos vuestros enemigos! -dije-. Me da igual si os caemos bien o mal, pero ahora el mundo ha cambiado. Es necesario que oigáis lo que ha sucedido.

Mis alas mágicas fueron desapareciendo mientras contaba a todo el mundo nuestro recorrido por la Duat, el renacimiento de Ra, la traición de Ménshikov, la liberación de Apofis y el sacrificio de Desjardins para desterrar a la Serpiente.

-¡Mientes! -exclamó un hombre asiático vestido con una chilaba azul chamuscada, dando un paso adelante. Por la visión supuse que sería el tal Kwai.

-Es la verdad -dijo Ameli. Ya no estaba rodeada por su avatar. Su ropa volvía a ser la que le habíamos comprado en El Cairo, pero aun así parecía bastante imponente y confiado. Muchos se encogieron ante ella. Sostuvo en alto la capa de leopardo del lector jefe, y noté que una oleada de sorpresa recorría la sala-. Desjardins ha luchado en nuestro bando. Ha derrotado a Ménshikov y execrado a Apofis. Ha sacrificado su vida para ganarnos un poco de tiempo. Pero Apofis volverá. Desjardins quería que lo supierais. Con su último aliento, me ha dicho que os enseñara esta capa y os explicara la verdad. Sobre todo a ti, Amos. Quería que supieras… que la senda de los dioses debe restaurarse.

El portal de huida de nuestros enemigos seguía girando sobre sí mismo. Nadie lo había cruzado aún.

La mujer que lo había convocado escupió en nuestro suelo. Llevaba una túnica blanca y tenía el pelo corto y de punta. Gritó a sus compañeros:

-¿A qué estáis esperando? Tienen la capa del lector jefe y nos han contado una historia sin pies ni cabeza. ¡Son los Jarifa! ¡Unos traidores! Seguramente han matado ellos mismos a Desjardins y a Ménshikov.

La voz de Amos resonó por toda la Gran Sala.

-¡Sarah Jacobi! Precisamente tú deberías saber que lo que dices no es cierto. Has dedicado tu vida a estudiar las prácticas del caos. Puedes sentir la liberación de Apofis, ¿verdad que sí? Y también el retorno de Ra.

Amos señaló por las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza. No sé cómo lo había sabido sin mirar, pero la barcaza solar descendía justo en ese momento, y acabó posándose en la piscina de Filipo. Fue un aterrizaje impresionante. Zia y Walt estaban de pie a ambos lados del Trono de Fuego. Habían logrado colocar a Ra en una postura un pelín más majestuosa, con el cayado y el látigo en las manos, aunque conservaba su sonrisa bobalicona en la cara.

Bast, que se había quedado atónita en la terraza por la impresión, se dejó caer de rodillas.

-¡Mi rey!

-¡Hoooooolaaa! -trinó Ra-. ¡Aaaadiós!

Yo no había entendido muy bien por qué lo decía, pero Bast se puso de pie de un salto, repentinamente asustada.

-¡Va a alzarse hacia los cielos! -exclamó-. ¡Walt, Zia, fuera de ahí!

Saltaron justo a tiempo. El barco solar empezó a brillar. Bast se volvió hacia mí y gritó:

-¡Voy a llevarlo con los otros dioses! ¡No os preocupéis! ¡Volveré pronto!

Y acto seguido saltó a bordo, y la barcaza solar subió flotando al cielo, convertida en una bola de fuego. Entonces se fundió con la luz del sol y desapareció.

-Ahí tenéis la prueba -afirmó Amos-. Los dioses y la Casa de la Vida deben cooperar. Howard y Ameli están en lo cierto. La Serpiente no nos dejará descansar mucho tiempo, ahora que ha roto sus cadenas. ¿Quién se unirá a nosotros?

Varios magos enemigos soltaron sus báculos y varitas y las tiraron a nuestros pies.

La mujer de blanco, Sarah Jacobi, dijo en tono burlón:

-Ninguno de los demás nomos acatará tu proclamación, Jarifa. ¡Estás mancillado por el poder de Set! Nosotros correremos la voz. Les haremos saber que tú asesinaste a Desjardins. ¡Jamás te seguirán!

Saltó por el portal. El hombre de azul, Kwai, nos miró con desprecio y siguió a Jacobi. Otros tres también lo hicieron, pero les dejamos marchar en paz.

Con gesto respetuoso, Amos tomó la capa de piel de leopardo de manos de Ameli.

-Pobre Michel.

Nos reunimos todos junto a la estatua de Tot. Por primera vez me di cuenta de lo destrozada que había quedado la Gran Sala. Había paredes agrietadas, ventanas rotas, reliquias machacadas, y los instrumentos musicales de Amos estaban medio fundidos. Por segunda vez en tres meses, habíamos estado a punto de destruir la Casa de Brooklyn. Tenía que ser un récord. Y, pese a todo ello, me entraron ganas de dar un abrazo enorme a todos los presentes.

-Habéis estado geniales -dijo Ameli-. ¡Habéis machacado al enemigo en unos segundos! Si sabéis luchar tan bien, ¿cómo es que os han tenido ocupados toda la noche?

-¡Si apenas podíamos evitar que entraran! -protestó Felix. Parecía estupefacto por su propio éxito-. Al amanecer, a mí ya no me quedaba ni gota de energía.

Los demás asintieron, muy serios.

-Y yo estaba en coma -dijo una voz familiar.

Jaz se abrió paso entre los demás y nos abrazó a Ameli y a mí.

-¿Estás bien del todo? -Ameli la cogió por los hombros y examinó su cara en busca de cualquier signo de enfermedad.

&%&

-¡Perfecta! -dijo-. Justo al amanecer, he despertado sintiéndome genial. Supongo que al llegar vosotros… no sé. Algo ha pasado.

-El poder de Ra -explicó Amos-. Al alzarse, ha traído consigo vida nueva, energía nueva para todos nosotros. Ha revitalizado nuestro espíritu. Sin eso, habríamos fracasado.

Me volví hacia Walt, sin atreverme a preguntar. ¿Era posible que también él se hubiese curado? Pero la mirada de sus ojos me dijo que ese deseo no estaba concedido. Parecía que le dolían las extremidades después de hacer tanta magia.

«Los wombats están enfermos», había repetido Ra una y otra vez. No tenía claro por qué el estado de Walt interesaba tanto a Ra, pero al parecer ni siquiera el poder del dios solar podía remediarlo.

-Amos -dijo Howard, sacándome del trance-, ¿a qué se refería Jacobi con lo de que los demás nomos no acatarían tu proclamación?

No pude evitarlo. Suspiré y puse los ojos en blanco. A veces mi primo puede ser bastante lento.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó exasperado.

-Howard-dije -, ¿te acuerdas de cuando hablábamos de los magos más poderosos del mundo? Desjardins era el primero y Ménshikov el tercero. Y nos preguntábamos quién pudiera ser el segundo.

-Sí -aceptó-, pero…

-Pues ahora que Desjardins ha fallecido, el segundo mago más poderoso pasa a ser el más poderoso de todos. ¿Quién crees tú que puede ser?

Poco a poco debieron de activársele las neuronas, lo que demuestra que a veces ocurren milagros. Se volvió para mirar fijamente a Amos.

Nuestro tío asintió solemnemente.

-Eso me temo, niños- Amos se echó la capa de leopardo sobre los hombros-. Me guste o no, la responsabilidad del liderazgo ha recaído en mí. Yo soy el nuevo lector jefe.

 **Un mal capítulo no es el fin de la historia.**


	24. Chapter 24

Lo poco que me gustan las despedidas y las muchas que tengo que contaros.

 **[No, Howard, no era una indirecta para que cogieses tú el micro. ¡Yo voy a terminar de contar la historia! ¡Buajajajajaja! Dioses, que bien se me daría la dominación mundial :3].**

Cuando anocheció, la mansión del tío Amos volvía a estar en orden. Alyssa se ocupó de casi todo el trabajo de mampostería ella sola, con el poder del dios de la tierra. Nuestros aprendices dominaban lo suficiente el hechizo de _hi-nehm_ para arreglar prácticamente todo lo demás que se había roto. Keops demostró tener tanta destreza con los trapos y el quitamanchas como con la pelota de baloncesto, y es increíble lo mucho que se adelantan las tareas de limpiar, quitar el polvo y frotar atando bayetas grandes a las alas de un grifo.

Durante el día tuvimos varias reuniones. Filipo de Macedonia montaba guardia en la piscina y nuestro ejército de _shabtis_ hacía rondas por toda la propiedad, pero no hubo más ataques de las fuerzas de Apofis ni de nuestros compañeros magos. Casi se palpaba en el aire el estupor colectivo que iba extendiéndose por los trescientos sesenta nomos, a medida que se enteraban de que Desjardins había muerto, Apofis se había alzado, Ra había vuelto y Amos Jarifa era el nuevo lector jefe. No sabía cuál de todas las noticias consideraban más alarmante, pero pensé que al menos podríamos recuperar el aliento mientras los otros nomos asimilaban los nuevos acontecimientos y decidían su postura.

Justo antes del ocaso, Howard y yo habíamos vuelto a la terraza y Zia estaba abriendo un portal a El Cairo para marcharse con Amos.

Con el pelo moreno recién cortado y un nuevo conjunto de maga en beis, Zia estaba igualita que cuando hablamos por primera vez con ella en el Museo Metropolitano, aunque desde entonces habían pasado muchas cosas. Bueno, supongo que, técnicamente, en el museo no habíamos hablado con ella porque la que estuvo allí fue su _shabti_.

 **[Sí, ya sé que es muy confuso seguir la pista de todo ese asunto. Deberíais de aprender a convocar remedios para el dolor de cabeza. Ese conjuro es mano de santo].**

Se formó un portal arremolinado, y Zia volvió andando hacia nosotros para despedirse.

-Acompañaré a Amos… perdón, al lector jefe, al Nomo Primero -dijo-. Me aseguraré de que lo reconozcan como líder de la Casa.

-Tendréis oposición -dije-. Id con cuidado.

Amos sonrió.

-Estaremos bien, no te preocupes.

Iba vestido con su elegancia habitual: traje dorado de seda a juego con su nueva capa de piel de leopardo, sombrero de copa baja y cuentas doradas en las trencitas de su cabello. A su lado descansaban una bolsa de viaje de cuero y una funda de saxofón. Me imaginé a mi tío sentado en los escalones del trono del faraón, tocando el saxo tenor (tal vez algo de John Coltrane) mientras una nueva era se desplegaba en luces de color violeta y salían jeroglíficos brillantes de la boca del instrumento.

-Estaremos en contacto -nos prometió-. Además, aquí en la Casa de Brooklyn lo tenéis todo bajo control. Ya no necesitáis que os dé consejos.

Intenté mostrarme valiente, aunque me repateaba que tuviese que marcharse. Haber cumplido los quince años no significaba que me apeteciese tener responsabilidades de adulta. Desde luego, no me apetecía nada dirigir el Nomo Vigésimo Primero ni capitanear ejércitos en la guerra, eso seguro. Pero supongo que no hay nadie a quien encarguen esas tareas y se sienta preparado.

Zia puso la mano en el brazo de Howard. Él saltó como si le hubieran tocado con un electrodo de desfibrilador.

-Hablaremos pronto -dijo-, cuando… cuando se calmen las cosas. Pero gracias.

Howi asintió, aunque parecía alicaído. Todos sabíamos que las cosas iban a tardar en calmarse. Ni siquiera estaba garantizado que viviéramos el tiempo suficiente para volver a ver a Zia.

-Cuídate -dijo Howard-. Tienes un papel importante que desempeñar.

Zia me lanzó una mirada y entre las dos prendió una extraña corriente de comprensión. Creo que ella empezaba a sospechar, y a temer profundamente, cuál podía ser su papel. No es que yo lo comprendiese a aquellas alturas, pero sí compartía su inquietud.

«Zarigüeyas», había dicho Ra. El dios del Sol había despertado hablando de zarigüeyas. Y, aunque fuese divertido pensarlo, eso no se debía a que le atrajesen. Creo.

-Si nos necesitáis -dije-, llamad sin pensároslo dos veces. No me cuesta nada acercarme y explicar cuatro cositas a esos magos del Nomo Primero.

Amos me dio un beso en la frente a mí y unas palmaditas en el hombro a Howard.

-Estoy orgulloso de los dos. Me habéis dado esperanza por primera vez en años.

Yo quería que se quedaran más rato en Brooklyn. Quería charlar con ellos un poco más. Pero la experiencia con Jonsu me había enseñado a no ser avariciosa con el tiempo. Era mejor disfrutar del que tienes y no pasarte el día suspirando por un poco más.

Amos y Zia cruzaron el portal y desaparecieron.

Justo al ocaso, una agotada Bast llegó a la Gran Sala. En lugar de su habitual mono de gimnasia, llevaba un vestido egipcio formal y un montón de joyas que parecían bastante incómodas.

-Me había olvidado de lo difícil que es recorrer el cielo en la barcaza solar -dijo, secándose la frente-. ¡Y del calor que hace! La próxima vez, pienso llevarme un platito y una nevera llena de leche.

-¿Ra está bien? -pregunté.

La diosa gata frunció los labios.

-Bueno… está como estaba. He llevado el barco al salón del trono de los dioses. Están reuniendo una tripulación descansada para la travesía de esta noche. Pero deberíais ir a verlo antes de que zarpe.

-¿La travesía de esta noche? -repití-. ¿Por la Duat? ¡Pero si acabamos de sacarlo de allí!

Bast separó los brazos.

-¿Qué esperabais? Habéis vuelto a poner en marcha el antiguo ciclo. Ra pasará sus días en los cielos y sus noches en el río. Los dioses tendrán que defenderlo como solían hacer. Venga, vamos, que solo tenemos unos minutos.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo pensaba llevarnos al salón del trono. Bast nos había dicho una y mil veces que se le daba fatal convocar portales. Entonces apareció una puerta de pura sombra en medio de nuestra sala. De ella salió Anubis, como siempre irritantemente guapo con sus vaqueros negros y su chaqueta de cuero, además de una camiseta blanca de algodón que le ceñía el pecho tan bien que me hizo dudar si se la pondría aposta para lucirse. Sospeché que no. Seguro que por las mañanas ya salía de la cama con ese aspecto tan perfecto.

Vale… esa imagen no me ayudó nada a concentrarme.

-Hola, Ameli-dijo.

 **[Sí, Howard, él se dirigió primero a mí. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy así de importante].**

Intenté parecer enfadada con él.

-Anda, si eres tú. Qué pena que no estuvieses en el inframundo mientras nos apostábamos las almas.

-Sí, me alegro de que sobrevivierais -dijo-. Tu panegírico habría sido difícil de escribir.

-Ja, ja, me voy as morir de la risa. ¿Dónde estabas?

En sus ojos marrones apareció una dosis adicional de tristeza.

-Ocupándome de un proyecto paralelo -dijo-. Pero deberíamos darnos prisa.

Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta de oscuridad. Crucé la primera, a zancadas, para demostrarle que no me daba miedo.

El portal llevaba al salón del trono de los dioses. La multitud de dioses que había allí congregada se giró para mirarnos. El palacio parecía aún más grandioso que en nuestra última visita. Las columnas eran más altas y estaban pintadas con mucho más detalle. En el suelo de mármol pulido había un diseño de constelaciones que daban la impresión de girar, como si estuviéramos cruzando la galaxia. El techo refulgía como un inmenso panel fluorescente. El estrado y el trono de Horus estaban apartados a un lado, de forma que ahora recordaban más al asiento de un observador que a la atracción principal.

En el centro de la estancia relucía la barcaza solar, sujeta por andamiajes. Su tripulación de esferas luminosas revoloteaba por todas partes, fregando la cubierta y revisando los aparejos. Los _ureus_ volaban en círculos alrededor del Trono de Fuego, donde se sentaba Ra vestido con los ropajes de un rey egipcio, con su látigo y cayado en el regazo. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en el pecho y roncaba como un campeón.

Un joven musculoso vestido con armadura de cuero se adelantó hacia nosotros. Tenía la cabeza afeitada y sus ojos eran de distinto color, uno de oro y el otro de plata.

-Bienvenidos, Howard y Ameli-dijo Horus-. Es un honor para nosotros.

Las palabras no cuadraban con su tono, que era forzado y formal. Los otros dioses hicieron inclinaciones respetuosas, pero les noté la hostilidad que bullía bajo la superficie.

Todos se habían engalanado con sus mejores armaduras, y tenían un aspecto de lo más imponente. Sobek, el dios cocodrilo ( no era precisamente mi favorito) llevaba una cota de malla verde y un cayado inmenso que parecía hecho de agua en movimiento. Nejbet estaba tan pulcra como puede estarlo un buitre, con su capa de plumas negras sedosa y arreglada. Inclinó la cabeza hacia mí, pero sus ojos decían que todavía ansiaba desmembrarme. Babi, el dios babuino, se había cepillado los dientes y peinado el pelaje. Llevaba un balón de rugby bajo el brazo, seguramente mi abuelo le había contagiado la obsesión.

Jonsu estaba en el salón con su traje plateado y brillante, sonriendo y entretenido en lanzar una moneda al aire y volver a cogerla. Me entraron ganas de partirle la cara en trocitos pequeñitos, pero él hizo un gesto con la cabeza como si fuésemos viejos amigos. Estaba presente hasta Set, con su demoníaco traje discotequero rojo, apoyado en una columna al fondo del gentío y con su báculo negro de hierro en la mano. Recordé que su promesa de no matarme solo era válida hasta que liberásemos a Ra, pero, de momento, parecía relajado. Se levantó el sombrero y sonrió, disfrutando con mi incomodidad.

Tot, el dios del conocimiento, era el único que no se había arreglado para la ocasión. Llevaba vaqueros y su bata de laboratorio llena de garabatos. Me observó con sus extraños ojos de caleidoscopio, y me dio la sensación de que era el único en la sala que sentía alguna compasión por nuestra inquietud.

Levanté la cabeza y puse la apariencia más tranquila posible. Un par de vejestorios no me iban a intimidar, por muy dioses que fueran.

Isis vino hacia nosotros. Su larga melena negra estaba recogida en una trenza que se perdía bajo los hombros de su vestido vaporoso. En su espalda brillaban las alas de arcoíris. Me hizo una reverencia formal, pero sentí la terrible frialdad que emanaba.

Horus se volvió hacia los dioses reunidos. Me di cuenta de que ya no llevaba la corona de faraón.

-¡Contemplad! -dijo a la multitud-. ¡Aquí están Howard Jhons y Ameli Jarifa, que han despertado a nuestro monarca! Que no haya ninguna duda: el enemigo, Apofis, se ha alzado. Debemos unirnos todos bajo el liderazgo de Ra.

Ra farfulló en sueños:

-Fular, colonia, wombat.

Y volvió a roncar. Horus carraspeó.

-¡Yo le juro lealtad! Y espero que todos me imitéis. Yo protegeré el barco de Ra en su recorrido de esta noche por la Duat. Todos vosotros cumpliréis con ese deber por turnos, hasta que el dios solar esté… recuperado del todo- no sonaba nada convencido de que aquello fuese a ocurrir algún día-. ¡Encontraremos la forma de derrotar a Apofis! -exclamó-. Pero ahora, ¡celebremos el retorno de Ra! Yo doy la bienvenida a Ameli Jarifa como a una hermana.

La música empezó a sonar en la sala. Ra, todavía en su trono de la barcaza, despertó y se puso a dar palmadas. Sonrió al ver a los dioses que revoloteaban por todas partes, algunos con forma humana y otros disueltos en volutas de vapor, fuego o luz.

Isis cogió a Howard de las dos manos.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo-dijo con voz gélida-. Nuestro mayor enemigo se alza, y tú has destronado a mi hijo para ponernos a las órdenes de un dios senil.

-Dale una oportunidad -dijo, estaba muy tenso, casi temeroso.

Horus puso las manos en mis hombros. Sus palabras no fueron más amistosas que las de Isis.

-Sigo siendo tu aliado, Ameli- prometió-. Te prestaré mi fuerza siempre que la pidas. Tú devolverás la senda de mi magia a la Casa de la Vida, y lucharemos juntos para destruir a la Serpiente. Pero no te equivoques; me has derribado del trono. Si tu decisión nos cuesta la guerra, juro que mi último acto antes de que se me trague Apofis será aplastarte como a un insecto. Y si al final resulta que ganamos esta guerra sin la ayuda de Ra, y por tanto me has humillado para nada, juro que la muerte de Cleopatra y la maldición de Akenatón serán nimiedades comparadas con la ira que desataré sobre ti y tu familia, hasta el final de los tiempos. ¿Lo comprendes?

Le sostuve la mirada al dios de la guerra. Ese tipejo podía decir todo lo que quisiera, pero como tocase mi familia el sí que se iba a enterar.

-Tú cumple con tu cometido -espeté, con una sonrisa y tono gélido.

Horus fingió reír de cara al público, como si acabásemos de compartir un buen chiste.

-Ahora márchate, Ameli. Ve a comprobar por ti misma el precio de tu victoria. Esperemos que todos tus aliados no compartan el mismo destino.

Horus nos dio la espalda y se unió a las celebraciones. Isis nos sonrió una última vez antes de transformarse en un arco iris chispeante.

Bast seguía a mi lado, mordiéndose la lengua, pero se le notaban las ganas de utilizar a Horus como afilador de uñas.

Anubis parecía avergonzado.

-Lo siento, Ameli. A veces los dioses podemos ser…

-¿Desagradecidos? -repliqué-. ¿Insoportables? ¿Desconsiderados a niveles estratosféricos?

Se sonrojó. Supongo que pensó que me refería a él.

-Podemos ser lentos en llegar a comprender lo que es importante -dijo finalmente-. A veces nos cuesta un poco apreciar lo nuevo, aunque pueda cambiarlo todo para bien.

Enfocó en mí aquellos ojos cálidos y yo quise derretirme hasta que solo quedara un charquito, pero seguí con el rostro imperturbable.

-Tenemos que irnos -interrumpió Bast-. Nos queda una última parada, si os veis capaces.

-El precio de la victoria -recordó Howard-. ¿Bes? ¿Está vivo?

Bast suspiró.

-Una pregunta difícil. Por aquí.

El último lugar que quería ver de nuevo era Acres Soleados.

En la residencia de ancianos no había cambiado gran cosa. La renovada luz solar había servido de poco a los dioses ancianos. Todavía arrastraban sus portasueros de un lado a otro, se daban golpes contra las paredes y cantaban himnos antiguos mientras buscaban en vano unos templos que ya no existían.

Se les había unido un paciente nuevo. Bes, en bata de hospital, estaba sentado en una silla de mimbre, con la mirada perdida en la ventana que daba al Lago de Fuego.

Tauret estaba arrodillada a su lado, con sus diminutos ojos de hipopótamo enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Intentaba que Bes bebiera de un vaso.

Al dios enano le chorreaba agua por la barbilla. Sus ojos inexpresivos estaban fijos en la lejana catarata ardiente, cuya luz roja le bañaba el rostro. Tenía los rizos peinados y llevaba una nueva camisa hawaiana azul y pantalones cortos, de modo que se le veía cómodo. Pero fruncía el ceño. Sus dedos agarraban los brazos de la silla, como si supiera que debería recordar algo pero no pudiese.

-Tranquilo, Bes- la voz de Tauret flaqueó mientras le pasaba un pañuelo por la barbilla-. Irás mejorando. Yo te cuidaré.

Entonces reparó en nuestra presencia y su rostro se endureció. Para ser una diosa benigna de los nacimientos, Tauret podía dar bastante miedo cuando se lo proponía. Quizás debería haber elegido su senda, después de todo.

Dio unos golpecitos en la rodilla del enano.

-Vuelvo enseguida, Bes, querido.

Se puso de pie, cosa que no debió de serle fácil con aquella barriga hinchada que tenía y los tacones, y nos alejó de la silla.

-¿Cómo se puede tener el valor a presentarse aquí? ¿Es que aún no ha habido suficiente?

Se me empañaron los ojos e iba a disculparme, pero me di cuenta de que su rabia no iba dirigida a mi o a Howard. Estaba mirando con odio a Bast.

-Tauret… -Bast giró las muñecas, enseñándole la palma de las manos-. No era mi intención. Bes era mi amigo.

-¡Era uno de tus juguetitos, gata! -el grito de Tauret fue tan fuerte que algunos pacientes se echaron a llorar-. Eres tan egoísta como todos los de tu especie, Bast. Para ti Bes siempre fue de usar y tirar. Sabías que te amaba y te has aprovechado de ello. Has jugado con él como si fuera un ratón bajo tu zarpa.

-Sabes que no es así -musitó Bast, pero su pelo empezaba a erizarse como solía hacer cuando se asustaba.

Y no era para menos. En el mundo hay pocas cosas en este mundo que den más miedo que un hipopótamo furioso.

Tauret dio una patada al suelo con tanto ímpetu que se le rompió el tacón.

-Bes merecía algo mejor. Mejor que tú. Tenía muy buen corazón, y yo… ¡yo nunca le olvidé!

Aquello tenía pinta de derivar en una pelea injusta y muy violenta de gata contra hipopótama. No sé si hablé para salvar a Bast, por el bien de los pacientes traumatizados o para ahogar mis propios remordimientos, pero en cualquier caso me interpuse entre las diosas.

-Lo arreglaremos -solté-. Tauret, te lo juro por mi vida. Encontraremos la forma de curar a Bes.

Me miró, y la rabia se fue escurriendo de sus ojos hasta que solo quedó lástima.

-Ay, niña, niña… Ya sé que lo dices con buena intención, pero no quiero que me des falsas esperanzas. Llevo demasiado tiempo confiando en falsas esperanzas. Venga, acercaos si queréis. Mirad lo que le ha pasado al mejor enano del mundo. Y luego dejadnos solos. No me prometas lo que es imposible que suceda.

Dio media vuelta y regresó hacia el mostrador de enfermería cojeando por culpa de su zapato roto. Bast bajó la cabeza. Tenía en el rostro una expresión muy poco felina: la vergüenza.

-Os espero aquí -dijo.

Sabía que no le haríamos cambiar de opinión, así que Howard y yo nos acercamos a Bes.

El dios enano estaba en la misma postura de antes. Seguía sentado en su silla de mimbre, con la boca entreabierta y la mirada fija en el Lago de Fuego.

-Bes- Howard le puso la mano en el brazo-. ¿Me oyes?

No contestó, por supuesto. Llevaba un brazalete en la muñeca con su nombre escrito en jeroglíficos bellamente decorados, probablemente obra de la propia Tauret.

-Lo lamento muchísimo -le dije-. Recuperaremos tu _ren_. Encontraremos la forma de curarte.

-Claro- Howard carraspeó-. Sí, te lo juro, Bes. Aunque sea…

Supongo que iba a decir «aunque sea lo último que hagamos», pero tomó la sabia decisión de interrumpirse. Teniendo en cuenta la guerra contra Apofis que estaba a punto de estallar, era mejor no pensar en lo poco que podían durar nuestras vidas.

Me acerqué y le di un beso al dios en la frente. Recordé nuestro primer encuentro en la estación de Waterloo, cuando nos chofereó a Liz, a Emma y a mí hasta un lugar seguro. Me acordé de cómo había espantado a Nejbet y a Babi con su ridículo bañador de _slip_. Pensé en el absurdo Lenin de chocolate que había comprado en San Petersburgo, y en cómo nos había rescatado a Walt y a mí del portal horizontal en Arenas Rojas. Ya no podía concebirlo como alguien pequeño. Tenía una personalidad enorme, colorida, extravagante, maravillosa… y parecía imposible que nunca fuese a volver. Había entregado su vida inmortal para que ganáramos una hora de tiempo.

Imposible evitar las lágrimas. Al final, tuvimos que apartarnos. No recuerdo el trayecto hasta casa, pero sí que me sentí como si cayésemos en vez de ascender, como si el mundo mortal se hubiera vuelto un lugar más tenebroso y triste que cualquiera de la Duat.

Esa tarde me quedé sola, sentada en mi cama con las ventanas abiertas. La primera noche primaveral había llegado sorprendentemente cálida y agradable. En la orilla del río titilaban miles de lucecitas. La panadería del barrio llenaba el aire con el aroma de la masa horneándose. Yo escuchaba mi lista de canciones para los momentos tristes y me maravillaba de que sólo hubieran pasado unos días desde mi cumpleaños.

El mundo había cambiado. El dios solar había regresado. Apofis era libre y, aunque estaba desterrado a algún sector profundo del abismo, no tardaría en volver. Se acercaba la guerra. Teníamos mucho trabajo por delante. Y, sin embargo, yo seguía sentada, escuchando las mismas canciones que antes, mirando mi póster de Anubis y dando vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza a un tema tan trivial e irritante como… sí, lo habéis adivinado. Los chicos.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Pasa -dije sin mucho entusiasmo. Sería Howard. A veces charlábamos un rato antes de acostarnos, para ponernos al día.

Pero era Walt, y de pronto fui muy consciente de que llevaba puesta una camiseta vieja y los pantalones del pijama. Seguro que tenía el pelo tan desastrado como Nejbet. Daba igual que Howard me viese así, pero ¿Walt? ¡Mal! ¡Horrible! ¡El mundo se va a la mierda!

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -dije, en un tono un poco más agudo y fuerte de lo que pretendía.

Parpadeó, claramente sorprendido por mi poca hospitalidad.

-Perdona, ya me voy.

-¡No! O sea… no pasa nada. Es que me has sorprendido. Y que… ya sabes, tenemos reglas sobre que los chicos entren en los cuartos de las chicas sin, hummm, supervisión.

Ya sé que me salió una frase de muermo total, casi digna de Howard. Pero es que estaba MUY nerviosa.

Walt se cruzó de brazos. Eran brazos bonitos. Llevaba una sudadera de baloncesto y pantalones cortos de deporte, con su habitual colección de amuletos al cuello. Tenía un aspecto tan sano y atlético que costaba creer que se estuviese muriendo por culpa de una maldición antigua.

-Bueno, tú eres instructora -dijo-. ¿No puedes supervisarme?

Intenté no mostrar ninguna emoción , pero seguro que me puse roja como un tomate.

-Vale. Supongo que si dejas la puerta entreabierta… Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Se apoyó contra la puerta del vestidor. Comprobé con horror que aún estaba abierta, dejando a la vista mi póster de Anubis.

-Con todo lo que está pasando -dijo Walt-, ya tendrás suficientes preocupaciones. No quiero que también te preocupes por mí.

-Muy tarde -reconocí.

Asintió, como si estuviera igual de frustrado que yo.

-Ese día del desierto, en Bahariya… ¿pensarías que estoy majara si te digo que fue el mejor de mi vida?

Me entró un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero procuré mantener la calma.

-Bueno, hubo transporte público egipcio, un atraco de bandoleros, camellos que olían mal, momias romanas psicóticas y granjeros poseídos… Sí, fue un día intenso.

-Y tú -me dijo.

-Sí- reí-, supongo que no desentono mucho en la lista de catástrofes.

-No lo decía por eso.

Me sentí muy, muy mala instructora; estaba nerviosa y confundida, y para colmo albergaba pensamientos muy poco instructoriles. Se me fue la mirada a la puerta del vestidor. Walt se dio cuenta.

-Ah-señaló a Anubis-. ¿Quieres que la cierre?

-Sí -respondí-. No. Puede ser. O, déjalo.

Walt se rió como si no le molestase nada mi incomodidad.

-Oye, Ameli. Lo que quería decirte es que, pase lo que pase, me alegro de haberte conocido. Me alegro de haber venido a Brooklyn. Jaz está trabajando en un remedio para mí. A lo mejor encuentra algo, pero en cualquier caso… todo está bien.

-¡No todo está bien! -creo que el arrebato de furia me sorprendió a mí más que a él. Eso es extraño-. Walt, estás muriéndote por una puñetera maldición. Además… además tuve a Ménshikov en mis manos, dispuesto a explicarme la cura, y… te fallé. Igual que fallé a Bes. Ni siquiera fui capaz de traer de vuelta a Ra como debe ser.

Me odié a mí misma, pero no era capaz de contenerme. Walt se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. No intentó pasarme el brazo por detrás de los hombros, y menos mal. Ya me tenía bastante confundida.

-No me has fallado -dijo-. No has fallado a nadie. Hiciste lo que era correcto, y para eso siempre hay que sacrificar algo.

-Pero no tú -dije-. No quiero que mueras.

Su sonrisa redujo mi mundo a solo dos personas.

-Puede que el regreso de Ra no me haya curado -dijo-, pero sí me ha dado esperanza. Eres increíble. No sé cómo, pero conseguiremos que funcione. No pienso abandonarte.

Qué bien sonaba. Qué excelente. Qué imposible.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Su mirada cayó en la imagen de Anubis, y luego regresó a mi cara.

-Tú intenta no preocuparte por mí. Hay que concentrarse en derrotar a Apofis.

-¿Se te ocurre algo?

Hizo un gesto en dirección a mi mesita de noche, donde estaba mi vieja y destrozada grabadora de casete, la que me habían regalado mis abuelos hacía siglos.

-Cuéntale a todo el mundo lo que ha pasado de verdad -dijo-. No permitas que Jacobi y los demás difundan mentiras. Yo vine a Brooklyn porque me llegó tu primer mensaje, con vuestra grabación sobre la Pirámide Roja y el amuleto _dyed_. Pedisteis ayuda y nosotros vinimos a ayudar. Ha llegado el momento de volver a pedirla.

-Pero ¿a cuántos magos llegamos la primera vez? ¿A veinte?

-Oye, que anoche lo hicimos bastante bien-Walt me sostuvo la mirada. Pensé que a lo mejor me besaba, pero a los dos nos contuvo algo, la sensación de que lo volveríamos todo más incierto, más frágil-. Enviad otra grabación, contad la verdad y punto. Cuando tú hablas… -se encogió de hombros y se levantó para marcharse-. Bueno, cuesta no hacerte caso.

Pocos momentos después de que se marchase, entró Howard con un libro bajo el brazo. Me encontró oyendo mi música triste, mirando fijamente la grabadora de la mesita.

-¿Qué hacía Walt saliendo de tu habitación? -preguntó. En su voz había un matiz de primo sobreprotector-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah, era solo… -miré el libro que traía. Era un libro de texto viejo y hecho polvo, y me pregunté cuándo había cogido él un libro. Pero la portada con diseño de rombos y letras metalizadas me sonaba muchísimo-. ¿Qué es eso?

Howard se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció el libro con evidente nerviosismo.

-Es, hummm… No es un collar de oro, ni siquiera un cuchillo mágico. Pero ya te dije que tenía un regalo de cumpleaños para ti. Es… es esto.

Pasé los dedos por las letras multicolores del título. _Repaso de ciencias para el primer año de carrera, duodécima edición_. Luego lo abrí. En el lado interior de la portada había un nombre escrito con letra preciosa: Ruby Jhons.

Era el libro de texto universitario de mi mamá, el mismo que solía leerme cuando me acostaba como si fueran cuentos infantiles. Era ese mismo ejemplar.

Pestañeé para evitar las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo lo has…?

-Los _shabtis_ de la biblioteca -dijo Howard-. Pueden traer cualquier libro. Ya sé que es… un regalo un poco cutre. No he tenido que pagarlo, ni tampoco lo he hecho yo mismo, pero…

-¡Cállate, idiota! -lo abracé-. Es un regalo de cumpleaños maravilloso. ¡Y tú eres genial!

 **[Hala, Howard Ahí lo tienes, registrado por los siglos de los siglos. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, idiota: me pillaste en un momento de debilidad.]**

Pasamos las páginas, sonriendo al ver los mostachos que habíamos pintado con ceras a Isaac Newton, y los diagramas desfasados del sistema solar. Encontramos una vieja mancha que tenía que ser de mi puré de manzana. De pequeña, me encantaba el puré de manzana, estaba obsesionada con él. Pasamos los dedos por las notas al margen, escritas con la bonita caligrafía de mi madre.

El simple hecho de sostener el libro hizo que me sintiera más cerca de mi madre, y me impresionó lo mucho que había acertado Howard al regalármelo. Aunque conocía su nombre secreto y creía saberlo todo sobre él, ese chico había logrado sorprenderme.

-Bueno, ¿qué decíamos de Walt? -preguntó-. ¿Ocurre algo?

Cerré de mala gana el _Repaso de ciencias_. Me levanté y dejé el volumen en mi tocador. Entonces cogí la vieja grabadora.

-Ocurre que tenemos trabajo -dije, lanzándole el micrófono.

Así que ahora ya sabéis lo que ocurrió de verdad el día del equinoccio, cómo murió el anterior lector jefe y cómo Amos ocupó su lugar. Desjardins sacrificó su vida para darnos un poco de tiempo, pero Apofis está cada vez más cerca de salir del abismo. Puede que nos queden semanas, si tenemos suerte. O días, si no.

Amos está intentando establecerse como líder de la Casa de la Vida, pero no le será fácil. Algunos nomos se han declarado en rebeldía. Muchos creen que los Jarifa hemos tomado el poder por la fuerza.

Vamos a difundir esta grabación para dejar las cosas claras.

Aún no tenemos todas las respuestas. No sabemos cuándo ni dónde atacará Apofis. No tenemos forma de curar a Ra, ni a Bes, ni siquiera a Walt. No sabemos cuál será el papel que desempeñe Zia, ni si podemos confiar en que los dioses nos apoyen. Y lo peor de todo, yo estoy completamente dividida entre dos chicos increíbles, uno que se muere y otro que es el dios de la muerte. ¿Qué clase de decisión es esa? En serio os lo pregunto.

 **[Ya, ya, lo siento; me iba por las ramas otra vez]**

El caso es que, estéis donde estéis y sea cual sea vuestro tipo de magia, necesitamos vuestra ayuda. Si no nos unimos y aprendemos bien rápido la senda de los dioses, no tendremos la menor oportunidad.

Espero que Walt tenga razón y de verdad os cueste no hacerme caso, porque el reloj está en marcha. Tendremos una habitación preparada para vosotros en la Casa de Brooklyn.

 **Nunca se pierde, sólo se gana o aprende.**


End file.
